Avatar: The Last Airbender The Unrated and Untold
by Spencer.Johnson1577
Summary: The untold stories of the avatar, WARNING SMUT. I don't own avatar or any of the characters. This story was not my own i just thought it ought to be on this site the author is Avatrek from WWOEC Plz review
1. Return to Omashu

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**Return to Omashu**

Story Codes: mf, MMff, mf, Mf, BDSM, Cream Pie, First, Oral, Orgy, Unif.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa and Momo had just exited the caves of Two Lovers and were devastated to look upon the conquered Earth Kingdom Omashu.

"Oh No!" whispered Katara, as both Aang and Sokka looked on in horror. Upon deliberating on the matter of actually entering Omashu, Aang decided it was best to enter the city secretly through the sewers to find out the fate of his oldest friend King Bumi.

"This is not about finding an Earthbending Master, it's about finding a friend", declared Aang with conviction.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo made their way through the sewer system of Omashu. After making it to street level, the group entered the streets of Omashu where they were immediately confronted by three fire nation soldiers.

"Hold it right there you three, why are you out after curfew?" demanded one of the soldiers.

"Sorry", said Katara, "we were just on our way home".

"Sorry missy, but were still going to have to take you in for questioning", said the soldier.

"Oh come on, can you please let us go with a warning", said Katara in her sweetest voice. Katara examined the guard's reactions and upon realizing he was not going to give in, she decided on another, more devious tactic. "Well can I at least plead my case in private with you over in that alley over there?" Katara pointed at the opening of a dark alleyway only about twenty feet away.

Both Aang and Sokka looked at Katara quizzically, wondering what kind of plan Katara had for escaping without a fight, which would no doubt alert further fire nation soldiers. Katara simply winked at Aang and her brother, and followed one of higher ranking fire nation soldier deep into the alley.

Before entering the alleyway the soldier said, "You stay here and keep an eye on these two while I interrogate this one, okay?" The lower ranking fire nation soldiers nodded in agreement as their commanding officer walked into the alleyway.

Katara had a wicked grin on her face as she walked behind the soldier with her hands behind her back swaying her hips sexily. The fire nation soldier stopped abruptly and turned around to begin his questioning when he noticed that the young girl was right behind him on her knees with sexy smile on her face.

"What the-", stuttered the soldier as he felt the young girl pull at the waistband of his pants. He was utterly bewildered at the turn of events now unfolding. In no way was he expecting this young girl who was maybe fifteen or sixteen to be on her knees in front of him, getting ready to pull down his pants.

Katara didn't even need to say a word; the guard had no objections to what was coming next. She undid the clasp holding up the soldier's pants and pulled them to his feet. With one hand she reached in and grabbed his growing erection as she pulled down his underwear with her other hand.

"Ohhh my, that's a big one", said Katara as she eyed her prize with excitement. Katara started to rub the soldier's 8 inch shaft up and down as she looked directly into the man's eyes with lust. Katara could see the expression of complete glee in the soldier's eyes as she continued to rub his shaft with growing rapidity. Feeling that his cock was now at its maximum potential, Katara opened her mouth wide and started to suck on the tip of the soldier's cock. Katara could hear the soldier groaning in pleasure as she started to inch his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth until it was hitting the back of her throat and her nose was touching the soldier's stomach with every stroke.

"Ohh yeah, ohhh yeah, ohhhh yeah", breathed the soldier in complete ecstasy as he felt the pressure building deep in his loins.

Noticing that the soldier was now starting to labor, Katara reached up and grabbed the mans ass in order to deep throat him even more until she started to gag fiercely.

"UNGHHH" groaned the fire nation soldier as he felt his swollen cock being jammed down the young teenager's throat. The pressure was evidently too much for him as he could no longer hold back the torrent of pressure. With one last gasp he unloaded load after load of his cum down the young girl's throat directly into her stomach.

Katara had no chance to pull his cock out of her throat as she had jammed it so far down her throat it was momentarily wedged there due to his swelling cock. She could feel shot after shot of his cum roll down her throat until she began to choke. Fortunately, the soldier's cock began to rapidly deflate and she was able to pull back just in time to get the last string of his cum to land on her hair where it remained unnoticed. Katara, not even fazed by the amount of cum she had just swallowed, started to suck off the remaining cum left on the soldier's cock. With a pop, she pulled off his cock, pulled up his underwear and pants, clasped his belt, and stood up facing the soldier.

"I think a passed your questioning; so I guess my friends and I can be on our way, right?" Katara said in her sweet little voice as she wiped her face off and licked the cum off her fingers.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, Yeah", said the soldier with a dumbfounded look on his face as he followed Katara back out to the main road where he motioned for Aang, Sokka, and Katara to move along.

"What did she say?" said one of the other fire nation soldiers.

"Nothing much" said the soldier with a wicked smile on his face as he lead the other two soldiers down the empty street away from Katara, Aang and Sokka.

"What did you say to him to let us go Katara?" said Sokka as they made their way down the street. "And what's that in your hair?"

"Ohh, nothing" Katara stuttered "it must be from the sewer", as she waterbended the string of cum out of her hair and into her open mouth.

Meanwhile…

Azula sat on her throne chair on her Royal Fire Nation vessel listening to the advice of her advisors, Lo and Li. With their advice Azula decided to leave the Royal procession behind and put together a small elite team to hunt down her uncle Iroh and her brother Zuko. Her first team member would be one of her old school mates and friend Ty Lee who had joined a traveling circus.

Azula entered Ty Lee's private tent and found her standing on her hands, in a peculiar position. Azula attempted to persuade Ty Lee into accepting her offer of joining her team in order to hunt down her uncle and brother. Unfortunately, Ty Lee remained resistant to leaving the circus, and after some hesitation Azula decided it was best to use other tactics to meet her goals as she told Ty Lee it was alright and that she would be catching her show before she left.

Azula watched the high wire acrobatics of her friend Ty Lee adding to the difficulty by instructing the circus leader to set the net on fire and to release all the animals.

After the show Azula returned to Ty Lee's tent where she again persisted in getting her to join her team. Ty Lee still needed some convincing, which made Azula reconsider her tactics. If forceful persuasion would not work, than maybe a bribe might work better. Azula motioned for her two personal fire nation guards to enter the tent.

"If you can't be persuaded, then maybe you can be bribed" said Azula in her deceptively sweet voice.

"What do you mean 'bribe'", said Ty Lee sweetly.

"This!" said one of the guards. As he was said this he and the other fire nation soldier took off their helmets and picked up Ty Lee, carrying her to a table in the center of the tent where they cleared it off in a hurry and laid her on her back. One of the guards removed her top revealing small but firm and perfect tits with tiny nipples that were just waiting to be licked. While the one guard worked on Ty Lee's upper body, the other guard had the privilege of removing Ty Lee's pink pants, which revealed a tiny tight pussy with a small patch of fuzzy hair trimmed in the shape of the fire nation insignia. The guard's eyes lit up with excitement upon seeing Ty Lee's tight juicy pussy just waiting to be eaten.

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed the guard working on Ty Lee's pussy, "This slut has no panties and shaves her pussy in the shape of the fire symbol".

"She's definitely not a virgin", said the other guard with a hint of satisfaction on his face as he dove in and began to lick Ty Lee's sensitive pink nipples eliciting moans of pleasure from Ty Lee.

Ty Lee didn't resist in the slightest to the advances of the older fire nation soldiers. Even though Ty Lee was still in her mid-teens she had been sexually active for the last year and a half. The circus was a great way to meet new people and she had no problem in getting her fair share of attention. Her present situation was one which she had been in several times before and like those other times, she was enjoying it immensely.

The guard, who had just pulled off Ty Lee's tight pink pants, spread her legs wide open to get a look at the young teen's tight pussy. The sight and smell of such an amazing little pussy was too much to handle, so the guard took the opportunity to stick his tongue in as deep as possible. It was there where he began to tease and lick the young girl sensitive pussy.

Through all this Azula had taken a seat right in front of the show, removed her fire nation uniform, pulled down her pants, and had torn off her tiny red thong to reveal a cleanly shaven pussy. Seeing the pleasure in Ty Lee's eyes had really turned on the horny Azula who began jamming her fingers into her tight teen pussy. Azula was definitely not as experienced as Ty Lee, but she was definitely not a virgin, having fucked her fair share of horny fire nation soldiers.

The guard rubbing and licking Ty Lee's pert breasts decided that she had been pleasured enough after hearing her scream in orgasmic pleasure. He unclasped his fire nation belt, pulled down his pants and underwear, pulled Ty Lee's orgasm stricken body across the table until her head was hanging precariously off the end of the table, and started to work his rock hard cock into her tiny mouth.

Ty Lee was still in the throes of orgasm when she noticed that she had been pulled to the edge of the table, and the man who had been rubbing her tits had taken out a massive 10 inch cock pointing it right at her mouth. In an instant Ty Lee had moved a hand to the soldier's cock and pulled it into her mouth sucking it furiously. Ty Lee loved the taste of cock and had been waiting anxiously to get one of the guard's cocks into her sweet little mouth.

The soldier getting sucked off was a little shocked at how fast and how deep the young girl had taken his cock. The soldier couldn't believe his luck as he watched her take in another two inches of his cock. In only a couple of minutes she was able to deep throat the entire length of his cock. The guard was so close to blowing his load when he felt Ty Lee pull off his cock entirely. The guard opened his eyes and looked down to see her being pulled across the table to the other guard who was evidently done servicing the girl's pussy and had decided it was time to fuck her.

Having successfully gotten Ty Lee to cum with his tongue, the fire nation soldier decided that it was his turn to be pleasured and the best way to do that was to jam his cock in her tiny hole. He knew that it was going to be tight as hell noticing that her body was rock hard, coupled with the fact that she was petite to begin with. The guard decided to tease the cock hungry slut first by rubbing the tip of his cock up and down the length of her pussy lightly prodding at it's opening. Satisfied that the young girl was in fact ready to receive his 8 inches, he looked into her sexy eyes as he pushed into her pussy with all his might only to find out that he could only fit the tip of his cock into her pussy. "Man, oh man, this bitch's pussy is tight", the guard fucking relayed to the guard standing all alone at the other end of the table.

The guard standing all alone at the other end of the table was in agony from not being able to cum down the young girl's throat. Just as he was ready to get up on the table and start fucking the young teen's face he heard moaning sounds coming from behind him. To his delight he saw Princess Azula with her fingers buried to the hilt in her pussy with her eyes closed and her face frozen in pure pleasure. Seeing a chance of a life time he snuck over to the chair she was sitting on and without hesitation he slammed half of his cock into her pussy just as she had removed her fingers from her pussy.

"UNGGGGHHHHH", yelled Azula, as she felt the guard's cock slam into her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing soldi-", Azula shrieked until she was cut off by the pleasure she was beginning to feel as the guard continued to plough into her teenage pussy. "Keep that up", she moaned, "and I might not punish you".

With that, both of the men began to pick up the pace and began to push more and more of their cocks into the teenage sluts until they were both hilted and could go no further. Azula could see the strain on the soldier's faces and knew immediately that he was about to cum. Realizing this she yelled, "You better pull out of us before you blow your load because no one can cum in my pussy without my per-". Azula was cut off by the grunting of the soldier in her pussy.

"I'M CUMMING" yelled the guard fucking Azula, as he slammed his entire 10 inches deep into the young princess's pussy. Azula hit her orgasm at the same time and squirted her juices down his cock which then dripped onto the chair below. Azula's orgasm was the last straw, as the guard could hold it in no longer. He felt his cock explode deep in Azula's clutching pussy filling her womb to the brim with his potent seed.

Azula felt the incredible sensation of the guard squirting voluminous amounts of his seed deep into her spasm stricken pussy. Eventually the man stopped cumming and he collapsed on top of Azula, almost unconscious from pleasure.

While Azula received her creamy surprise, Ty Lee was receiving the same gift as she felt the guard's cock in her pussy begin to spasm out of control before she heard him grunt in triumph as he unloaded stream after stream of his hot sticky cum deep into her awaiting pussy. The sensation of her womb filling with the seed of the guard made Ty Lee orgasm for the second and last time that night. Like the other guard, Ty Lee felt the guard collapse onto her stomach and chest as he sighed in relief.

"Both of you, on your feet now!" yelled Azula as both the soldiers immediately pulled their rapidly deflating cocks out of both Azula and Ty Lee's cum filled pussies. The soldiers straightened up and lined up right in front of Azula as she pulled up her pants and put her uniform back on. "I ordered you not to cum inside of us", shrieked Azula as she stood up and started waving her hands back and forth creating streaks of lightning until she pointed it at the two soldiers striking both of them in the heart and killing them immediately.

"Gee wiz Azula, that was a little extreme, don't you think?" Ty Lee uttered with a look of shock on her face.

"Take this and drink it all right now Ty Lee" said Azula ignoring Ty Lee's last question, "the potion in these phials will make certain we don't get pregnant. Both Azula and Ty Lee gulped down a phial each, both almost gagging on the disgusting taste of the liquid.

"Azula, if you had these, then why did it matter if they came inside of us, there was no point in killing them", said Ty Lee with uncertainty etched on her face as she started getting dressed.

"Lo and Li only made me 10 of these phials before I left the procession, so I will not be able to procure anymore until our mission is completed and I don't want to waste them so soon" said Azula with anger in her eyes. "Besides, disobeying a direct order warrants such direct and harsh punishment, don't you think Ty Lee?"

"Of course Azula" said Ty Lee with a large deal of uncertainty in her voice.

"Great!" said Azula, as she buttoned up her uniform, "let's go and meet the final member of our team at Omashu then".

With an uneasy feeling in her stomach Ty Lee followed Azula out of her tent and on their way to Omashu to meet the final member of their elite team.

Meanwhile…

Aang, Katara, and Sokka had found the Omashu resistance force after Aang had diverted a surprise attack heading for the fire nation leaders of Omashu. The resistance commander explained to the group that King Bumi had surrendered without a fight and now they were fighting back though hit and run attacks. Aang explained an alternative to fighting, simply escaping to fight another day.

The commander agreed and upon coming up with a plan involving a fake illness known as pentapox, the entire city of Omashu was evacuated to a camp outside the city. In that very same camp outside of the city, Katara, Aang and Sokka settled themselves around a fire. Aang had returned to the camp with Flopsy, after searching in vain for his friend Bumi.

"Any luck Aang" said Katara in a concerned voice.

"Nothing" replied Aang.

Katara saw the dejection in Aang's eyes and knew there was only one way to improve his mood and that involved her, Aang and privacy in a tent. While Sokka continued to gorge himself with food, Katara made her way to an empty tent she had set up. Upon entering the tent and making sure it was vacant, Katara called for Aang to come and talk with her in the tent. Aang made his way to the tent slowly, his spirits were at an all time low after not being able to find his friend anywhere in Omashu. As he entered the tent his spirits were instantly raised to all time highs. His spirits weren't the only thing to sky rocket as he felt a sudden stiffness in his pants when he saw Katara standing with her back to him without any clothes on except for a skimpy blue thong. She looked back at him topless with her sexiest smile seeing that the sight of her perfect tight tanned teen ass had aroused Aang immediately. As Katara turned around to face Aang, she noticed that he almost fainted when he saw Katara's perfectly formed breasts; they were the perfect size and with the small brown nipples she was sporting, Aang felt weak at the knees.

"Ohh, Aang" said Katara sexily, "Are you starting to feel better".

Aang nodded in approval, seeing the pinnacle of all his lust since he had been freed from his icy prison. Aang had been raised in an all male monastery and had never even had the opportunity to think about sex, or girls for that matter. However, Aang had once found a secret compartment behind Monk Gyatso's private collection of airbending books, which contained a book revealing the hidden sex secrets of the airbenders. Aang had really only glanced at the book before being called back by Monk Gyatso, but he knew that whatever he had glanced back on that fateful day would serve him well tonight.

Before Aang could snap out of his reverie, Katara had gotten on her knees and pulled down the avatar's pants along with his underwear. As Katara was getting ready to suck off the young avatar, she remembered the first day she had the privilege of sucking her first cock. It was nearly a year ago when Bato, Katara's father's best friend had approached her in her private tent and explained the intricacies of what it meant to become a woman, which included sex. After their little talk, Bato showed her his manhood, which excited Katara into taking hold of his 7 inch cock and rubbing it until Bato moaned in pleasure and white fluid sprung out all over her hands and clothes. From that point on, Bato made regular visits to Katara's tent where she serviced him with enthusiasm. Katara had given several blowjobs since that first night, but she had never gone a step further until tonight, she hoped.

Katara pulled down Aang's underwear to reveal a rock hard 6 inch cock, which in turn made the young teen's mouth water. Katara didn't even warm up to it, she simply took hold of it with one hand and deep throated it in one gulp without hesitation.

Aang's glee was readily apparent as Katara began to increase her speed enveloping Aang's cock with a look of excitement in her eyes. Aang could feel something happening in his loins, something was building, the pressure felt good, but he knew it would feel better when it was released. "Unnghh", Aang moaned after only a two minute blowjob by Katara. Stream after stream of hot sticky cum was unleashed into the young waterbender's waiting mouth where she swallowed it greedily. However, being Aang's first time, Katara was unprepared for the amount of cum that had built up in the young avatar's balls. Unable to keep swallowing Aang's creamy essence, Katara pulled off to receive another ten large loads of hot cum all over her hair, face, and breasts. A minute and half after he had started to cum, Aang finally stopped with the final load hitting Katara right in the forehead.

"Wowee", exclaimed the cum covered Katara, as she scraped it from her eyelids. She made it over to a washing basin and began cleaning her hair, face and body. While she was doing this she could hear Aang sighing in obvious relief. As Katara used the washcloth to clean her breasts and body, she took off her tiny thong to wipe away any excess cum that had made it's way down to her panties.

Aang, still in ecstasy, looked over at Katara, who was now gleaming with water and completely naked. Aang could feel his cock getting hard again, but this time he decided that it was his turn to pleasure Katara. Aang remembered a technique he had seen in Monk Gyatso's sex book and saw the perfect opportunity to try it out when Katara began to bend over to wash her face. Aang got up on his feet, walked up right behind Katara, got on his knees and blew right into the young teen's wet pussy. The force of the blow nearly knocked Katara over, but the effect was immediate, as her knees buckled and she felt herself orgasm instantaneously.

"Ohhh Myyy" yelped Katara as her orgasm subsided. "Thank you Aang, that was my first time ever cumming".

Katara turned around and saw Aang still on his knees. She also saw that Aang was fully hard again and she definitely wanted to repay his kindness. She knew that it was time for her to lose her virginity to Aang. She pushed Aang on to his back, who was unaware of what was to come. Katara straddled Aang just above his waist, reached back, grabbed his rock hard cock and placed the tip of it at the entrance of her sopping wet pussy. Slowly, she sat back onto the tip of his cock where there was a good deal of pressure. Inching ever so slowly, more and more of Aang's cock entered Katara's pussy until he hit her hymen. "Keep pushing Aang" said Katara as Aang gave one last thrust pushing through the young teen's maidenhood. Unable to hold it in any longer Katara yelped in pain as Aang broke through, causing a good deal of pain and blood. Katara and Aang could both feel and see the blood trickle down out of her pussy and onto Aang's waist. Now that he had broken through her hymen, Aang began to really give it to the young waterbender. Katara was beginning to really enjoy the good fucking she was getting after the aftershock of pain had receded. Aang was getting his whole six inches into Katara with every in-stroke and he could hear Katara moan in pleasure every time he pushed it in and pulled it out. After a couple minutes of rough fucking, Katara had gotten the rhythm down and was now bouncing up and down on Aang's cock. Aang was again reaching his climax after about ten minutes straight of hard fucking. Aang wanted to keep this feeling as long as possible, so he took Katara by the waist and lifted her off his cock.

"What?" Katara protested as Aang got onto his knees.

Without responding Aang rolled Katara onto her back while he moved around to her feet. Aang lifted up her legs and moved right up against her ass. Aang then placed his cock back into Katara's waiting pussy where she moaned in delight at feeling Aang's cock back inside of her. Katara was starting to feel really good as Aang started to pound into Katara with ferocity. All of a sudden Katara felt a release, as a rush of endorphins coursed through her veins. The feel of Katara's juices rolling down Aang's cock was too much to handle for Aang, and with a grunt of pleasure Aang started cumming inside of Katara's tightening pussy. Unaware of Aang's orgasm due to her own orgasm, Katara had no idea what Aang was doing inside of her and when she finally came down from her orgasm she could feel Aang pumping her full of his hot cum.

"Nooo, Aang, not inside me!" exclaimed Katara in displeasure. "I don't want to get pregnant Aang, not yet anyway". Katara looked into Aang's eyes as she scolded him, but Aang was in dreamland after cumming for a second time in an hour. Katara just pushed Aang out of her pussy and made some complicated hand movements making the cum that Aang had just unloaded in her womb unfurl out of her pussy and hover in the air. "Your lucky this time Aang, I was able to waterbend it out in time" Katara sighed in relief. As she finished saying this, she made a couple more complicated hand movements and drew the cum into her mouth where she greedily drank the entire load in one gulp.

"Mmmm, that was good" said Katara pleasantly, as she rubbed her tummy. Katara could see that Aang was still in paradise, so instead of waking him, she simply put a blanket over him. Katara got dressed and made her way out of tent to check on Sokka. To her bewilderment, over a hundred of the Omashu refugees encircled the tent watching intently as Katara came out into the open. Most of the refugees made whooping noises or clapped for Katara as she made her way to where Sokka had been eating. Obviously they had heard the show and were all impressed by the exhibition she had put on with the avatar. Katara blushed at the applause but was also concerned with Sokka finding out. Fortunately Sokka had eaten his fill and had passed out snoring beside the fire. Katara sighed in relief as she made her way back to Aang's tent to get some sleep.

All of a sudden however the commander came up to Katara telling her that they had one more than they were supposed to have after counting the entire camp. The extra person was actually a child dressed in fire nation clothes. The child was evidently a fire nation child and before they could start questioning where or to whom the child belonged to, a messenger hawk had arrived to deliver a letter. The letter was from the leader of the fire nation conquerors occupying Omashu. In the letter the leader proposed a trade for his son, believing that the refugees had in fact kidnapped the child. The best part of the letter was that they were willing to trade King Bumi for the child, a fact that would definitely cheer up Aang even after Katara and Aang's exploits.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Tom Tom, the son of the fire nation leader of Omashu, made their way to the exchange point, where they would hopefully make the exchange for King Bumi.

Only hours before Azula and Ty Lee had finally made it to the conquered city of Omashu where they greeted the final member of their elite team, Mai. After saying hello with Mai, Azula quickly turned on Mai's parents, the leaders of Omashu. She questioned them on the escape of the city residents and the competency of their leadership. After learning of the exchange Azula decided that they would at least go to the exchange to see who was behind the kidnapping, hopefully capturing them. Azula had no intent of trading the powerful Earth King of Omashu.

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai all made their way to the meet where they made contact with the three kidnappers. Azula made it clear to the three kidnappers that they would not be trading for the small child and after finding out that one of the kidnappers was actually the avatar a quick fight broke out involving Aang and Azula, as well as Katara, Sokka, Ty Lee and Mai. Aang would get away from Azula with the imprisoned King Bumi but after a quick discussion on the reason King Bumi had surrendered and that he would not be teaching Aang earthbending, Aang, Sokka, and Katara made their getaway aboard the flying bison Appa.

Angry that the avatar had gotten away with his friends, but glad to see that the powerful Earth King was not with them, Azula made her way to the metal prison constructed to hold King Bumi. She unlocked the cell door feeling the cold metal on her finger tips as she pulled the door open and slammed it upon entering the cell, alone. The cold embrace of the metal had felt good, stimulating her in some unexpected ways. The room was cold; she could feel that her nipples had hardened at the sudden change in temperature.

"I guess you just weren't important enough for the avatar to take you along with him, were you?" sneered Azula, as she set her eyes on the old king whose arms and legs were spread eagled and chained so his feet were just barely touching the ground. The king was dressed only in a pair of tight green shorts; evidently the guards had removed any other clothing, fearing he could somehow earthbend the material. Azula noticed that for being such an old man he certainly had a fit body.

"I want to know what the avatar wanted with you and what you were talking about after you got away from me", Azula said crossly as she continued to eye the king's abs and strong muscles. Bumi remained silent, as if he hadn't even heard Azula speaking.

"Are you def old man, I said, what were you doing with the avatar?" Azula said again with less conviction as she absent mindedly started to rub her left nipple with her right hand. Bumi still did not answer, but could not help watch the young princess toying with her nipple. Even though Bumi was an old man, he still had urges that hadn't been satisfied for several years.

Azula, the brilliant tactician that she was, quickly deduced that the king was very interested in what she had been doing with her right hand. Along with his gaze, Azula could see a slight bulge beginning to form in his tight shorts. Deciding that her current attempts at interrogation were not working on the old man, she decided to take a more direct approach.

"I see you like what you see" said Azula as she pointed at Bumi's crotch area, which had now doubled in size. As Azula finished her sentence, she became a little flustered wondering how big he really was underneath those shorts. Again, without noticing Azula reached down with her left hand this time and started to rub her pussy through her clothes. When Azula noticed that Bumi's shorts were now starting to tear from the immense pressure being placed on them from his hardening cock, she realized that her hand had moved to her pussy.

"You're one sick old man, you know that?" said Azula mockingly. "And that's just the way I like it!" Azula said with her nastiest voice.

Bumi noticed that Azula's demeanor had taken a sexy change and he responded by exploding out of his shorts, revealing a 12 inch monster.

Azula noticed that his cock, like the rest of his body, was spotted and old looking, but just like the rest of his body, it was hard as stone.

"If we do this old man, I expect you to answer my questions or I won't let you cum, leaving you in agony", said Azula as she stripped off her clothing right down to her red bra and panties.

As Azula began to get down on her knees, Bumi nodded his head up and down giving Azula the go ahead to give him head. With one hand down her tiny thong rubbing her bald pussy, Azula reached out and grabbed Bumi's monster rubbing it as she began licking the tip of it. Azula could tell that Bumi loved what she was doing so she decided to take the next step as she started to take more of Bumi's cock into her mouth. Within minutes Azula had engulfed over half of it but was beginning to struggle as Bumi could hear her start to gag as the tip of his penis started hitting the back of her throat. After two more minutes of gagging and forceful face fucking, Azula was able to engulf almost ten inches. Azula's fingers were busily at work inside her panties working her sopping wet pussy as Bumi ploughed her face. Azula knew the king was really getting into because he was now bucking his hips into the young teens face and trying with no look to reach down with his chained arms to pull her head farther down on his cock.

"Fuck", said Azula, as she pulled off of his cock with obvious protest from Bumi, "I've got an itch that my fingers just can't reach, can you help me" purred Azula as she pointed at Bumi's glistening rod.

Bumi almost blew his load right there after hearing the young slut beg for his cock. He didn't really want to betray Aang's trust, but who could resist such a young tight pussy like the one that was being presented right in front of him.

Realizing that Bumi was now ready to slam his monster into her tiny pussy, Azula decided to put on a little show for the old man. She stood up, pulled her soaking wet fingers out her panties which were also soaking wet and turned around. As she turned around she bent over to give Bumi and outstanding view of her tight ass and pussy. Azula could hear Bumi moan in lust as she stood up and unclasped her bra, showing her naked back. She slowly turned around revealing a perfect set of tits that were maturing very well. Again Bumi almost blew his load, but resisted it, knowing that what was to come would be even better. As Bumi daydreamed about what was to come, Azula started to slowly remove her tiny red thong. Upon revealing her bald little fire nation pussy, Azula walked up to the king and slung her soaking wet panties around his neck. Bumi could smell Azula's pussy juices as the young princess turned around and rubbed her ass against his cock and balls. Eager to fuck the young teen as soon as possible before he blew his load, Bumi took his opportunity swaying his hips just enough to point the tip of his dick at the entrance of Azula's juicy pussy. Without hesitation or warning, Bumi rammed five inches of his cock into her bald pussy and with a moan of pain and pleasure from Azula, Bumi started to push in deeper and deeper until he had forced another four inches into her soaking wet pussy. Azula had been taken aback by the sudden intrusion by Bumi's cock, but overall she was in bliss again as she began to move her hips back and forth, working herself into a rhythm. Noticing that Azula was starting to really enjoy the fuck she was receiving, Bumi decided it was time to take it in to high gear. He slammed his entire foot long cock into Azula as he started to pick up the pace. The sudden and savage cock slamming Azula had received jolted her into a massive orgasm, which was the largest of her life. Azula squirted what seemed like several long strands of juiced down Bumi's legs. After a minute long orgasm, Azula could tell that her orgasm was almost enough to bring Bumi to orgasm. Before Bumi could let loose inside the young teen's unprotected womb, Azula pulled off of his cock staying bent over, only inches away from Bumi's cock. Bumi tried his hardest to sway his hips forwards to re-enter the princess's pussy, even attempting to pull his chain hands down to grab her perfect ass, but she was too far away.

Bumi was in agony as Azula repeated her earlier question, "Why did the avatar try to break you out of your prison, and what did you talk about?" Azula said with conviction having already reached her orgasm.

Unable to resist the sopping wet pussy in front of him, Bumi gave in, "He needs an earthbending teacher, he wanted me, but I told him to find someone else who would wait and listened", Bumi explained, "that's it, a swear!" Bumi begged.

"I believe you", said Azula with a smile on her face, "and for your truthfulness, I will let you finish" Azula said, as she backed up, plunging Bumi's entire cock deep into her pussy.

The sudden warmth and tightness of Azula's hole was too much for Bumi too handle, and without warning Azula in the slightest, he deposited what seemed like two gallons of his hot sticky cum directly into Azula's unprotected womb. But unlike most men that had fucked Azula, Bumi was still cumming after shooting several loads into her pussy. In fact, it was now leaking out of her pussy, with every shot of cum he fired into the princess more cum rolled out onto her legs and floor. Eventually, with a sigh Bumi finished depositing twenty years of pent up sexual frustration. Bumi then fainted after the ordeal he had just gone through, leaving Azula bent over with his softening cock still in her cum filled pussy. Azula stepped away and fell to her hands and knees letting Bumi's large load of cum leak out of her swollen pussy and onto the metal floor.

"Wow" exclaimed Azula, flushing intently, "I think I better take two of those phials Lo and Li gave me. That was a lot of cum, I better make sure I don't get pregnant" said Azula to herself as she drank the two phials with distaste in her eyes.

After Azula finished drinking the two phials, she put on her pants and uniform leaving the unconscious King Bumi and her soaking wet red thong hanging around his neck.

Azula met with Ty Lee and Mai telling them of the avatar's plan and how that capturing Zuko and Iroh would not be their only goal from now on.


	2. The Blind Bandit

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Blind Bandit**

Story Codes: mff, mg, mf, MMMg, Rape, Cream Pie, Inc, Orgy, Spank, Voy

Aang, Sokka and Katara all stood in the market place helping Sokka decide whether or not to buy a new green and gold earth nation carry bag. The group had made their way to an Earth Nation town on a beautiful day where they had found an open market. As Sokka contemplated out loud whether or not to buy said carry bag, Aang was deep in thought, wondering how and where he could find an earthbending master to teach him earthbending. After Sokka had finally bought the carry bag, the group made their way into the main street where a scruffy looking man with a beard approached them concerning earthbending lessons with a Master Yu. He gave Aang a poster with information on it and a coupon on the back.

"Who knows, this Master Yu could be the earthbending master you've been looking for Aang?" Katara said as Aang looked at the coupon on the back of the poster.

A few hours later Aang had made his way to Master Yu's academy for his free lesson. Like the other students in his beginner level, who were all much younger, Aang wore a traditional earthbending uniform. In the end, the lesson turned out to be a farce, and as Aang left the outdoor earthbending academy, he knew that Master Yu was not the master he had been looking for. However, when he met with Katara and Sokka, he was lucky enough to overhear a couple of the older students talking about an Earth Rumble 6.

"I think the Boulder is going to win back the belt at Earth Rumble 6" said one of the boys.

"He's going to have to fight through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ" replied the other boy, as they walked by Aang, Katara and Sokka.

Realizing an opportunity, Aang jumped out of the shadows, behind the two boys saying, "Excuse me, but where is this earthbending tournament".

"It's on the island of Nonya, Nonya business!" said one of the older boys as they both began to giggle and walk away.

"Huh, ha ha ah ah hah huh", laughed Sokka as he and Katara walked up to Aang, "I've gotta remember that one, ha haha".

"I'll take care of this" said Katara anxiously, with a wicked smile on her face. "Hey, strong guys, wait up!" said Katara as she ran up behind the two boys into a long dark alley.

As the boys made it to the end of a dead end alleyway where there stood a locked door, Katara reached out and grabbed one of the boy's soldiers before he was able to unlock the door leading into a house. The boys looked back with sneers written all over their faces.

"What do you want, little girl, to beg us for that little wimp back there" said one of the boys, with an obvious tone of superiority.

"No" said Katara sexily, "I'm here to bribe you".

"The boys looked at each other with curiosity etched all over their faces. "Bribe us with what-".

Before, either the boys could finish their sentence; Katara had grabbed their soft crotch areas. "With this!" said Katara as she started really rubbing their hardening cocks through their pants with a little more force.

"Oh yeah" said both of the boys, almost at the same time. They could both feel themselves getting harder and harder, until they were both at their maximum potential.

As Katara started to undo both of the boys' pants, she got onto the hard stone ground where she said with surprise, "Wow! Amazing! Master Yu must be a great master if he was able to teach you to get this rock hard".

"That's all you baby", responded one of the boys with a smirk on his face.

After that, Katara was all business as she pulled down both of the boys' green pants and underwear to reveal two 8 inch rock hard dicks. Katara couldn't believe her fortune, only a few days after getting pounded by Aang and slurping down copious amounts of his hot cum, she was about to get double the dose. As Katara fantasized being covered in earthbender cum, she started rubbing both of the boys' shafts, looking right up into their faces. Katara could see the satisfaction in their eyes as she started to pump their cocks back and forth with both of her hands with increasing rapidity. Deciding that they looked like they could handle even more, she opened her beautiful teen mouth and started to inch closer and closer to one of the boy's cocks. Upon seeing what was to come, the boy about to get sucked off, slammed his hips forward, making Katara envelop his entire 8 inches in one gulp. Taken off guard, Katara's grip on the other cock lessened as her other hand dropped to her waist. Katara gagged profusely before the boy with his cock jammed down her throat pulled back a little to let her catch her breath.

"Take it easy", said Katara as she pulled off of his cock entirely. "Don't be so hasty, I was going to suc-", said Katara, as she was interrupted when the boy jammed his cock back into her mouth. "Mmmm, mmm, mmmmm", mumbled Katara, with the boy's 8 inches back down her throat.

Seeing that they were now in control of the younger girl, the other earthbender boy began removing Katara's clothing, throwing it to the ground. With only her blue bra and thong remaining, the boy tore off her bra, revealing young, firm, tanned breasts, with small brown nipples. Standing behind Katara, as she continued sucking off the other boy, he crouched behind her and started rubbing her tits as her head bobbed back and forth. Katara could feel his warm cock pressed up against her lower back as she moaned in pleasure from the massage she was receiving. The boy rubbing her tits looked down at Katara's tight brown ass and decided that it was time to remove her tiny blue thong. He did that roughly by backing up, taking his hands off her tits, and easily ripping her blue thong off, throwing it on the ground.

"Unggh", moaned Katara, as she felt her thong tightly squeeze her pussy before it was ripped and removed. Katara hadn't intended to let them fuck her, but the situation was getting hot, and she was starting to want what was obviously coming.

The boy now rubbing her ass cheeks also had the same idea in mind by lifting up her ass so it was pointing up into the air. This movement forced Katara to fall to her hands, also making the boy getting sucked off to fall to his knees, and then on his back to keep his cock in her hot wet mouth. The boy, who had just lifted up her ass, got the perfect view of her tight wet trimmed pussy. Katara had started to trim her pussy hair into a thin strip ever since her last sexual encounter with Aang, she wanted to be as sexy as possible for her next encounter. Katara could hear the boy's mumbled excitement upon seeing her trimmed pussy and with a single movement; he had placed the tip of his 8 inch cock at the entrance of her sopping wet pussy.

"Unhhhhhhh", moaned both Katara and the boy who had just sunk three inches of his cock into her extremely tight pussy.

"That's fucking tight, isn't it", said the boy being sucked off. The boy fucking Katara nodded in excitement as he continued to slowly push in more of his dick into Katara. There was obvious strain on Katara's face as she had yet to get accustomed to have something jammed into her love tunnel. Fortunately, Katara was no longer a virgin and with one last hard push, the boy had fit his entire 8 inches into the glistening Katara. As the boy started to pull out, and push into Katara, he could feel the sweat rolling down her back and onto his hands holding her waist.

Katara had never been in such a great position, getting it from both ends, and loving it. She could feel her orgasm building between her legs, and just like with Aang, she felt her pussy quiver as she started to orgasm. The boy getting sucked off knew what had just happened because Katara had almost bit down on his cock. The sensation of her mouth squeezing down on his swelling cock was what he needed to make it over the edge. Just before he came, he pulled her mouth off his cock and slid out from under her, getting onto his knees right in front of her face which had fallen to the ground. Katara hardly noticed getting pulled off of his cock due to the massive orgasm she was going through.

"UNNGGHHH", yelled the boy sitting in front of Katara's face as he pointed his spasm stricken cock directly at her face. Katara had closed her eyes from the pleasure she had received from cumming, but she opened them right in time to see the boy in front of her unload several strings of cum right into her face. The boy plastered Katara's face with several loads of his hot sperm, firing a few in her mouth, eyes, and even her hair. As he shot his last load into her hair, the young earthbender fell back onto his ass, sweating profusely and breathing hard.

"Whoa", said the boy still slamming his cock into Katara's pussy, "that's a lot of cum buddy, you almost got some on me", he laughed. The sight of the hot teen in front of him being covered in cum was almost too much for him to handle, almost making him cum right there, inside of her. Instead, he pulled out of her in the nick of time, placing his cock in the crack of her ass cheeks and started to furiously rub his cock back and forth until he felt his cock tingle spilling out a large amount of his teenage cum directly onto the ass, back, and hair of Katara, who was still staring blankly forward with her eyes plastered shut with his friend's cum.

Katara who was still shocked at the amount of cum that had hit her in the face, snapped out of her reverie as she felt the hot sperm of her other partner strike her ass and back. She could feel strand after strand hitting her back, and the cum running down her back into her hair.

As the boy finished, he sighed in relief stood up and put on his clothes. Taking the other boy's lead, the boy sitting on his ass also started getting dressed, putting on his underwear and pants. One of the boys picked up Katara's tiny blue thong, sniffing it and jamming it in his pocket. The other boy did the same with her bra.

Katara, realizing that it was finally over, stood up, still covered in sweat and cum and looked up into the eyes of both of the boys.

"Should we tell her", asked one of the boys.

"I guess so", responded the other boy.

Upon telling her the location of Earth Rumble 6, Katara waved her hands quickly in a complicated fashion making water rise from a water barrel. She made another movement making it hit the two boys, lifting them up and freezing them to the two walls of the alleyway, making their heads touch.

"That's for jamming your cock down my throat" laughed the cum covered Katara.

Realizing that there was simply too much cum in her hair to successfully remove it all with waterbending, she decided to waterbend more water out of another barrel, making it rise above her head. She then bent over and let the water sprinkle over her hair where it washed out the cum. She then stood up, waterbended the cum off her body up over her head and made it stream directly into her open and waiting mouth. Katara had taken a liking to the taste of cum, deciding not to waste all the hard work she had just done.

"Thanks", said Katara as she put her waterbender robes back on and dried off her hair. The two boys couldn't nod or say anything, due to their situation, but she knew they were just as thankful.

"You ready to find an earthbending teacher", said Katara excitedly as she made her way out of the alley and right up to Aang and Sokka, "because we're going to Earth Rumble Six".

"Had did you get them to tell you", said Aang quizzically.

"Oh, a girl has her ways", responded Katara as she rubbed her tummy and licked her lips.

Aang, Katara and Sokka made their way to the secret location of Earth Rumble 6 where they watched the Boulder defeat opponent after opponent until he met a small girl, who was evidently the world champion. Her name was the Blind Bandit and as Aang and the group looked on, they realized that the Blind Bandit was actually blind. The Blind Bandit beat the boulder in less than a minute, keeping her world champion title. Xin Fu, the announcer, put up a bag full of gold to any challenger that could beat the Blind Bandit. Aang was up on the ring in a matter of seconds. After a few verbal exchanges, the Blind Bandit attempted to hit Aang with some earthbending but was unable because of how light on his feet Aang was. Aang glided over behind the Blind Bandit where she attempted to hit Aang again, but her attack was deflected back at her by airbending and she was knocked out of the high stone ring. She exited quickly without listening to Aang's pleading for her to be his earthbending teacher.

The group made their way back into town the next day to find the two boys that had told them about Earth Rumble 6 to ask them who the Blind Bandit was. Unfortunately, the only information they got out of them was that they had a crush on Katara and a hint to where the Blind Bandit may live, the Bei Fong manor. The Bei Fong's were reputed to be the richest Earth Kingdom family.

Upon arriving at the Bei Fong manor, the group made their way over the wall where they could have a better look at the Blind Bandit. Unfortunately, the Blind Bandit could hear them moving, sending them flying and eventually making them leave.

Aang, Katara and Sokka had another plan, a plan in which Aang would use the avatar card to talk to the Bei Fong family and their daughter. The group would be successful, as they were invited to stay for dinner. Dinner was eventful; the group found out that the Blind Bandit, known as Toph had not told her parents about her earthbending prowess or her fighting. After dinner Toph went for a walk outside with Aang, where she opened up to Aang, telling him about her heightened senses.

Aang could sense that she still needed some convincing, and the fact that she had heightened senses gave Aang a devious idea. Using her blindness to his advantage, Aang broke off a tree branch from a nearby tree, and used it to trip her.

"Darn", cursed Toph as she fell on her knees in pain.

Aang, seeing his chance, acted quickly by gliding over behind the fallen Toph and lifting up the back of her dress revealing a small bald pussy, no panties at all. Aang quickly breathed in and exhale a large amount of air directly into her pussy. Toph could barely react to the sudden intrusion and before she could do anything her clothes were torn off by the blast, sending her end over end until she was lying on her stomach with her ass sticking up in the air.

Oddly enough, Toph could also feel a warm trickle running down her leg, and knew immediately that she had just had an orgasm. This was not the first time that she had cum, she had cum several times before in her private beginner earthbending lessons with Master Yu, who was a sick pervert. He had started molesting Toph a year earlier, and eventually he actually began having sex with her only three months ago. Toph, only being 12 years of age had no objection to the constant pleasure she received from the fuck sessions, even though she knew it was wrong.

"Do it twinkle toes" moaned Toph, still going through her orgasm.

Aang needed little invitation, as he pounced on Toph's sweet ass in one move. He pulled down his own pants and underwear while he got down on his knees. Grabbing Toph by her tiny, almost non-existent tits, Aang massaged them furiously before reaching back with one hand and sticking two of his fingers into Toph's already quivering wet pussy. It was an extremely tight fit for Aang's two small fingers, but he knew that he could make his cock fit. Aang worked his fingers into her tiny pussy until he was satisfied he could fit his already rock hard 6 inch cock into her tiny opening.

"Are you ready?" whispered Aang with obvious intent in his voice.

"Just do it, please!" shouted Toph.

Aang was quick to oblige plunging two inches deep into her tiny pussy. Aang, couldn't believe how tight she was, even compared with Katara, who had been a virgin. Aang would have thought that she was still a virgin until Aang had sunk another three inches into Toph without any resistance. It took some time but Aang was able to sink the rest of his throbbing cock into Toph making Toph moan again in pleasure squirting a large amount of cum out past Aang's cock and onto his shirt hanging below his waist. Aang knew for sure that Toph was definitely not a virgin by that point; he also knew that since Toph was only twelve years old, there was no way he could get her pregnant. After cumming in Katara, he had found out that girls only reached maturity and therefore able to get pregnant at certain ages. Aang, therefore could safely assume that the pressure building inside his balls would not get the young earthbender pregnant.

"I'm gonna cum in you Toph", shouted Aang with a little uncertainty in his voice.

"Do it please, I wanna feel it twinkle toes", screamed Toph, reassuring the uncertain Aang.

Feeling better about what he was about to unload into the twelve year old slut, Aang rammed his cock into Toph for the last time. Like a dam bursting, the young avatar released a torrent of his hot sperm right into Toph's abuse cunt, filling it to the brim in just seconds letting the last few loads squirt out past Aang's spasm stricken cock.

Toph could feel herself being filled with every load of cum the avatar fired into her twelve year old pussy. She could feel the warm juices run down her leg as Aang finished and sighed loudly.

Aang, finally satisfied that his orgasm had subsided, removed his deflating dick from Toph's cum covered pussy.

"That felt great, twinkle toes" said Toph as she lay on the ground letting the crum leak from her pussy onto the dirt. Toph stood up and found her partially torn dress, putting it on haphazardly as she looked back at Aang who had also gotten dressed.

"So" said Aang, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, "did I convince you to become my new earthbending teacher?"

"Well, I don-" responded Toph. She was cut off as she felt people approach with great speed. "We gotta get out of here" said Toph urgently. Unfortunately, it was too late as two large metal cases landed onto both Aang and Toph, trapping them inside.

Earlier…

As Aang and Toph made their way out of the house and into the yard, Katara made her way out into the main hall where she had met Mr. Bei Fong on the way to his private den.

"Ohh, Katara, is it?" said Mr. Bei Fong uncertainly.

"Yes, right" said Katara reassuringly grabbing Mr. Bei Fong's arm warmly.

"I understand that you may need some detailed maps and information concerning the Earth Nation in order to further your quest" replied Mr. Bei Fong, now noticing that Katara had started stroking his arm.

"Yes, that would be great Mr. Bei Fong" replied Katara sweetly, with a hint of something in her eyes. "Maybe you can give me a private tour of your den while we look for the right maps" said Katara as she pulled the collar of her tight fitting Water Nation robes to reveal more of her skin.

"That uhh, that would be acceptable" stuttered Mr. Bei Fong feeling a growing bulge in his pants from seeing the young girl in front of him obviously begging for it.

Katara knew that the only way to get Toph's parents to let her teach Aang was to get on their good side, besides, Katara was horny as hell, again.

"Well, let's hurry, I'm sure I can help you with that big problem you've got there" Katara said quietly, pointing at the huge bulge in his pants. Katara had begun to blush with anticipation as she took hold of his hand and lead him to the door of his private den, only feet away.

Mr. Bei Fong quickly reached into his pocket, removing his keys and opening the door in a very hurried fashion, eager to plough this hot horny teen. Katara pulled him into the office, locking it as they slammed the door. Katara walked out in front of Mr. Bei Fong doing a little striptease, removing her dress slowly, showing her beautiful tits and eventually her juicy trimmed pussy. Katara, still hadn't put on new panties since she had gotten fucked by the two boys in the alleyway a day earlier believing it would be far faster and easier this way. As Katara finished her little striptease, Mr. Bei Fong had already removed his pants and had started stroking his semi-hard 7 inch cock. Katara could see the lust in his eyes for her sweet little teen pussy, so she quickly got on her knees, feeling the cold stone on her knees, and starting crawling over to Mr. Bei Fong. Before she could get hold of his cock and start sucking him off she heard Mr. Bei Fong begin to pant.

"UNGHH, UNGHH", moaned Mr. Bei Fong as he shot two sticky loads of cum directly into the unsuspecting mouth of Katara. Mr. Bei Fong collapsed immediately, hitting his head and falling unconscious to the ground. Katara had been caught off guard and the cum had struck the back of her throat making her cough and gag until she could swallow the hot sperm.

Katara stood up with one hand on her hard nipple and the other driving her fingers into her pussy. She definitely was disappointed with the outcome, not getting fucked or getting to cum. Just as she thought that she might be able to get herself off, the door of the den was broken open with a smash as Sokka forced the door open. Sokka had heard the crash after Mr. Bei Fong had fallen and decided it was okay for him to break in and make sure everybody was okay.

"Huh" mumbled Sokka in shock, seeing his sister completely naked with her fingers squeezing her nipple and her other hand driving in and out of her trimmed pussy. Sokka also saw that Mr. Bei Fong had no pants, and could tell he had a hard-on. "Wow!" said Sokka in amazement as he looked at his smoking hot younger sister with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Seems like you didn't get you turn" said Sokka as he looked directly at Katara's finger pumping in and out of her tanned pussy. Sokka had now absent mindedly started to rub his own crotch and the bulge in his pants continued to grow.

"Looks like you need a turn too" moaned Katara as she continued to jam her fingers into her now soaking wet pussy.

In a flash Sokka had torn off all of his clothes and had grabbed Katara, roughly throwing her onto one of the desks right onto her stomach with her legs hanging over the edge. Sokka got onto his knees on the hard stone floor and began to lick Katara's soaking wet pussy. He lapped up the juices with great enthusiasm listening to his little sister moan in ecstasy. Sokka started to work a couple of fingers into her pussy in combination with his tongue, which was now buried an inch into her pussy. After five minutes of intense action, Katara could feel her pussy begin to spasm and hot fluids begin to run into her pussy and into the waiting mouth of Sokka.

"Ahhhh" murmured Sokka as he greedily drank the incoming orgasm with enjoyment. Katara's orgasm lasted a few more seconds before Sokka was on his feet and sporting a fully hard 11 inches of manhood. Katara felt her jaw drop a little as she peered up from her dazed stupor to realize that what she saw was in fact real and not a dream. Katara's face contorted into a grin mixed with a little fear in response to what that could do to her barely tried pussy. Katara had little time to think about it before Sokka began probing the edges of her pussy, running his cock up and down her slit, eliciting moans of anticipation from Katara. Sokka could barely hold back his excitement about what he was about to do to his goddess of a sister.

"God, if I had known what a sweet piece of ass you had become, I would have tapped your ass long ago" Sokka murmured in Katara's ear as he leaned over her back to kiss her neck. "I've had a lot of pussy in the last year, but this, by far, will be the best I've ever had. That even includes Suki, Princess Yue, and all of the Kyoshi warriors".

Katara was a little amazed at how much of a stud her older brother was, she hardly had to ponder why, as she felt the answer rubbing up against the edge of her cunt. She began to think of how good that monster was going to feel in her very tight pussy, but before she could finish that thought she was interrupted by the pain and pleasure Sokka had given her by slamming four inches of his cock into her.

"Ugnhh" yelped Katara as Sokka began to work more and more of his giant cock into her, "You're huge" purred Katara in pain. Sokka had fit about seven inches into his little sister when he decided to start to pick up a steady rhythm and begin to pump those seven inches in and out of her until there was more room to jam the rest of his cock into her.

"You like that, slut", Sokka said, ramming his cock back and forth into Katara, "You like getting fucked by your older brother, don't you, you whore".

Sokka's taunting had turned on both himself and Katara, she could feel the pressure building inside of her again and as Sokka began to inch another two inches into her, she felt another release of her warm juices all over his cock. Sokka could feel the warmth of the juices around his cock, taking it as a sign that he should drive the last two inches into Katara immediately. As he finally felt his balls slap against her ass and legs, he could hear Katara's cum dripping onto the stone floor. Sokka looked over at Mr. Bei Fong thinking about how unlucky that man was, fainting before he had got the opportunity that he was now getting at this precise moment. Deciding that he wanted to make the feeling last as long as possible and to give his sister as much pleasure as possible, Sokka began to slap his sister's ass to excite her even further.

"Oww, Owww, Owwww" yelled Katara in pleasure, "Keep that up brother, slap my ass, I've been a naughty little waterbender. I need to be punis-" continued Katara as Sokka slapped her ass one last time. "Holy shit" moaned Katara, "How are you still going, most guys would have cum by now".

"I'm not most guys" responded Sokka, with a hint of pride in his voice. With that Sokka lifted up her left leg, holding it up over his head as he continued to slam his cock into her. Now Sokka could see his sister's entire face as he continued pumping her pussy only turning him on more, seeing the pleasure plastered on her face.

"Ohh, fuck, again!" shrieked Katara as she came again all over her brother's cock. Luckily, this time was too much for Sokka as the warm sensation he felt on his cock had brought him over the edge for the first time that night.

"UNGGHHHHHHHHH" yelled Sokka with excitement in his voice, looking directly into the eyes of his sister whose orgasm had deafened her from the sound of his release. Either way, there was no stopping Sokka at this point, he felt the pressure release from his shaking cock right into his little sister's pussy. The sensation of filling up her womb with his cum only increased the amount of cum he ejaculated into her. It felt like hours as he continued to pump her full of his potent seed, it was now running out of her pussy and down her leg, dripping onto the floor and mixing with Katara's own cum.

After Katara had come down from her orgasm, she realized what was happening, she tried to push Sokka off of her in time, even saying "Sokka, please stop cumming in me, please!". Katara's begging had been ignored and after a few more grunts, Katara began to enjoy the sensation of her womb filling with her older brother's sperm. Katara felt the last load hit the back of her pussy. She felt Sokka collapse on top of her with his cock still inside of her, finally deflating back to his original size. Sokka and Katara simply remained laying there for a good ten minutes, enjoying the warmth of their bodies until they heard a slam and shouting coming from outside.

"That sounded like Aang" said Katara, with concern in her voice.

"Let's go then" responded Sokka immediately, with a little dejection in his voice. Sokka pulled his deflated cock out his sister's cum filled pussy, got dressed quickly and left the room, stepping over the motionless Mr. Bei Fong. Katara took a little longer, she remained on the table with her ass sticking over the edge, letting the cum leak out of her. After a minute, Katara made a couple of hand movements, making the cum from her pussy, exit, and fly into the air above her. She got onto her back and looked at the voluminous mass, thinking that it might be too much to swallow. Luckily, Katara was thirsty and couldn't wait to suck down the entire load. Katara made a couple more hand movements and started to make it come down into her mouth. She had swallowed a quarter of the load when Mr. Bei Fong made a sudden unconscious movement which broke her concentration allowing the rest of the considerable mass of Sokka's cum to fall directly on her face, pasting her entirely in cum.

"Damn!" said Katara, she stood up and ran to the bathroom naked, cleaning off her face in a washing basin. After getting cleaned up she made her way back to the office where she met Mrs. Bei Fong standing over her half naked husband, with a look of disgust and hatred in her eyes. That hatred turned right at the completely naked Katara as she was about to leave.

"You bitch, you slut, you tried to make my husband cheat on me" yelled Mrs. Bei Fong as she threw Katara's clothes at her. "Get out, and never come back, whore!" shouted Mrs. Bei Fong throwing a book at the door. Katara put on her clothes as quickly as she could and began to run out of the Bei Fong Manor with a smile on her face. Katara knew she was a whore, and a slut, and she loved it.

Aang and Toph had been kidnapped by Xin Fu, the Boulder, the Hippo and the rest of fighters angry at both Toph and Aang for what they believed they had done, that being working together to cheat Xin Fu out of his bag of gold. Whatever they tried, Aang and Toph were unable to break out of their metal boxes. Aang could see that they had been taken to the location where Earth Rumble 6 had taken place. Upon entering the arena the conspirators had chained the metal boxes and raised them high up over the fighting ring. Aang could see that after raising the two boxes, three of the men had moved a large metal surface onto the ring area with great difficulty. Aang had no idea what was going on until they opened the bottom of Toph's cell, letting her plummet into the arms of the Hippo.

"What, the… Let me go, let me go" yelled Toph, not knowing what was going on due to her blindness. Aang could see everything and Toph could hear the three men now standing on the metal surface laughing.

The Boulder, Xin Fu, and the Hippo were all standing on the metal surface completely naked with raging boners showing. Aang knew what they had planned for the young earthbending girl and he almost didn't want to watch, but he did anyway.

"We've been embarrassed enough by this little girl, right?" Xin Fu said to the other two men as they were eyeing their soon to be prize. "I think we should show her what embarrassment feels like, don't you?"

"The Boulder is going to get a piece of that sweet teeny bopper pussy, oh yeah!" said the Boulder with enthusiasm.

With that, the Hippo pulled off the already damaged clothing Toph was wearing, revealing a tiny body, with tiny tits and an extremely small bald pussy. The Hippo threw Toph onto the hard cold metal surface where she attempted to earthbend out of her current predicament. Unfortunately, the metal made it impossible for her to earthbend. She knew she was in trouble when she felt Xin Fu approaching from the front of her. Xin Fu picked up Toph by her waist and dropped her on the Boulder's waist where she could feel his massive prick sidle up to her pussy.

"Huh, no! Please, I'll do anything, pay anything" pleaded Toph.

"We only want one thing from you right now tiny" laughed Xin Fu who had by now jammed his cock into her mouth.

"Mmmm, mmm, mmmmm!" mumbled Toph as she felt Xin Fu grab the back of her head and used his hands to slam her head back and forth, forcing her to deep throat his 7 inch prick.

The discomfort of her getting throat fucked by Xin Fu was only the first discomfort she would be feeling that night. The second would be far greater as the Boulder prodded the tip of his cock against her tiny slit.

"The Boulder's going to enjoy this!" said the boulder as he pulled the tiny earthbender down onto his 8 inch cock. He could only pull her down three inches at first, but soon he was able to pound his entire shaft into her with ease, not caring how much it was hurting the young girl.

Xin Fu was also now completely inside her mouth, throat fucking her with extreme speed, making Toph gag with every in stroke. He could tell she was struggling to breath, but he cared little for her comfort. The constant bottoming out of his cock felt amazing to Xin Fu and he was not going to give that up anytime soon.

Toph was choking and sputtering, in constant pain, but her young body had betrayed her feeling of disgust as she felt her pussy release a torrent of her cum onto the Boulder's cock. She could hear the Boulder moan at the sensation of her warm cum surrounding his piston like cock. The only thing that scared Toph more than her present situation, as she came down from her orgasm, was that the Hippo had yet to make any movements.

Toph's fear of what the Hippo was planning to do was about to come true. She felt him move across the metal surface until he was standing right behind her ass with his massive 12 inch cock. He squatted forward and pressed the tip of his thick cock at the entrance of her virgin ass hole, which was so tight, it was practically invisible.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Toph.

"UNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" yelled the Hippo as he pressed hard at the entrance of her ass hole entering only half an inch. Half an inch was enough pressure to make Toph black out immediately.

"Finally" laughed Xin Fu, "the bitch won't be complaining anymore.

"UNGGGHHHH" yelled the Hippo again as he pushed another inch into Toph's extremely tight ass. He knew he wasn't going to get more than a couple more inches into the young slut; the pressure on his cock was unbelievable. With another grunt he pushed another inch and a half into her ass. Three inches was more than enough for the Hippo as he started to pull back out and push back in, trying to match the rhythm of the Boulder, who was now slamming his entire cock deep into Toph with ease and speed.

Aang, who could see everything, had pulled down his pants and underwear and had been stroking his own cock to hardness for the last couple of minutes. The hotness of what they were doing to the stuck up Toph was too much for Aang, after a couple more minutes Aang felt the pressure in his balls mounting. He grunted loudly, spraying a few small loads onto the door of the cell.

All three conspirators slamming into Toph were now beginning to labor under the tightness of the young girl. Xin Fu was just hammering into Toph's mouth without remorse while the Boulder was doing the same to her pussy. The Hippo was the only one who was not completely inside Toph, but he had managed to jam a total of five inches into her ass. Like clockwork all three of the men began to grunt in unison.

"I'M CUMMING" shouted all three men together as they began to cum. Xin Fu released four large loads of cum directly down Toph's throat, moaning in pleasure as he removed his softening cock. Toph slumped forward as Xin Fu stepped back. The Boulder slammed his cock one last time into her pussy as far as he could and painted her insides with several hot sticky loads of his cum. Unlike Xin Fu, the Boulder had simply remained stuck in Toph's pussy until the Hippo had finished. The Hippo however, was not done cumming in her ass yet. He had unloaded the most cum into the young earthbender. Several long strands of cum had been pumped into Toph's tiny anus before he had finished and pulled out of her. The Boulder lifted Toph off of his soft cock, throwing her to the side.

While Aang remained slumped in his cell, trying to recover from his own orgasm, the three conspirators had gotten dressed, cleaned up Toph, got her dressed, and placed her back into her cell. By the time Toph had woken, she could hear that her father, Master Yu, Katara and Sokka were bartering with her captives. Her stomach felt queasy, her pussy and ass felt stretched, but she felt as though she could stand if she had to.

The captives would release Toph but keep Aang for the reward on his head. After Toph agreed to help Sokka and Katara, she beat all her assailants with ease helping to free the avatar.

Even though Toph had been forbidden to go with the avatar and teach him earthbending, she had decided to runaway and join them anyway, knowing that Aang needed her and that she would have many more exciting and sexy adventures with them.


	3. The Chase

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Chase**

Story Codes: mmf, mmff, Mg, mmf, ncon, nc-cons, bond, hp, grope, inc, oral, orgy, pedo, unif, creampie

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were getting ready to make camp and stay the night when Katara and Toph began to argue with each other. Katara was complaining about how little Toph did, only caring for herself and not helping the rest of the group unpack or make camp.

As the group began to drift off to sleep, Toph came running out of her makeshift tent yelling, "There's something coming toward us!"

"What is it" yawned Aang as the rest of the group ran over to Toph.

"It feels like an avalanche", said Toph with uncertainty in her voice, "but also not like an avalanche".

"Your powers of perception are frightening" Sokka said sarcastically.

After packing up camp, the group got onto the sleepy Appa, flying off away from what looked somewhat like a train. After flying for a while longer, the group decided it was safe to make camp once more, believing that the vehicle following them couldn't possibly follow them.

Again Katara and Toph began arguing about helping out, but before they could finish their argument, Toph again could hear the machine approaching.

For the second time that night, the group packed up and got onto the back of Appa who was looking even more tired than before. This time, they flew even longer and decided to land on top of a mountain in order to evade any further pursuit.

As they landed, Katara and Toph basically rolled off Appa's back and collapsed, unconscious from exhaustion, onto the hard earth. Appa also collapsed, falling to sleep immediately while Aang and Sokka dismounted tired but still conscious. As Aang and Sokka walked over to where Katara had fallen unconscious, they were filled with joy and amazement, Katara's robe had carelessly flapped over her ass as she lay on her stomach. Both Sokka and Aang could see her firm ass cheeks and a glint of her tanned pussy. Aang immediately grabbed his hardening cock pulling it out while Sokka started rubbing his through his pants. Aang and Sokka both looked at each other with a crazy gleam in their eyes. Each of them knelt over still rubbing their respective cocks; they carefully nudged Katara, attempting to wake her up forcefully. To their glee, Katara did not even stir, she was completely out of it, and Aang and Sokka knew that their fantasies were about to be satisfied all night long, even if they were dead tired. Sokka stopped rubbing his hardening dick for just a few moments in order to strip his younger sister out of her blue waterbending robes. As he unrobed her, both Aang and Sokka could see her beautiful teen tits as they rolled her over onto her back. Aang and Sokka took no time disrobing, revealing their 6 and 11 inch fully hard cocks. Sokka wanted to stick it in her sweet little mouth for the first time ever, so he lifted his leg over Katara and straddled her neck, kneeling only inches from the opening of her mouth. In one swift movement he had plunged half of his cock down her throat. Sokka was a little afraid that she would wake up at the sudden intrusion, but luckily all she did was gag a little out of reflex.

Aang was the more eager of the two, he decided that he needed no warming up, he took his cock into his hand and pointed the tip of its head at the small entrance of her juicy pussy and drove three inches of his cock into her. Again, both Sokka and Aang stopped for a second as they heard Katara moan in reflex to what Aang had just put inside of her. With every in-thrust they could hear Katara moan and gag as she continued to be double fucked in this manner for several minutes. Sokka was able to stick his entire cock down her throat, all eleven inches, due to her throat being relaxed. Every few thrusts Sokka would remove his cock and allow the unconscious and gagging Katara to catch her breath. Aang wasn't so gentle, his inexperience showed as he continued to plough his entire six inches into her now shaking pussy. Aang was near to cumming when he felt Katara cum all over his cock. Aang, surprised by a sudden rush of juices down his shaft, pulled out thinking that she had woke up. To his surprise, he could see her face was contorted in pleasure every time Sokka pulled out of her mouth, but he knew that she was still unconscious.

"Time to take this up a notch" said Sokka with happiness in his voice, pulling his entire cock out of Katara's mouth eliciting a gurgle from Katara. Sokka removed his cock, which was coated in Katara's saliva, telling Aang, "Help me lift her up on top of me, okay!"

"Sure, I guess" said Aang, a little disappointed as he was about to stick his cock back into her sopping wet pussy. Aang was worried that his turn was over with her pussy and Sokka was getting his turn now. Aang lifted Katara up by her shoulders as Sokka slid underneath of his sister.

"Okay, that's good" said Sokka joyously as he pulled Katara up the rest of the way on top of him. "Aang, lift her ass up for me, please" Sokka said as he reached down to grab his glistening cock.

Aang lifted Katara up by her ass as Sokka held her in place over his cock. With one hand, Sokka aimed his cock not at her vagina but her tiny virgin asshole, to Aang's obvious surprise. Aang lost grip of Katara as he was a little busy watching what Sokka was up to. Katara's ass was dropped directly onto Sokka's cock, surprising Sokka; the pain of so much of his cock being jammed into her tiny asshole was almost traumatic to him as three inches of his cock slid in with great difficulty. Recovering from the pain of his cock nearly snapping in half, Sokka grabbed Katara's limp waist and started to lift her up and down onto his cock. He knew that had she been awake, attentive, and her usual tense self, there would be no way his cock would be fitting into her perfect little ass. The sudden shock of dropping her on his cock would have awoken most normal people, but apparently Katara was either completely unconscious by this point or in a coma. As Sokka started to work her up and down, faster and faster, he was able to fit a total of seven inches before he saw Aang looking very eager.

"There is another hole waiting to be fucked Aang", said Sokka with a grin on his face.

Before Aang could step up to the plate and plough her thoroughly, Katara released an involuntary rush of juices right out of her pussy, squirting all over Aang and Sokka's legs. This only turned on Aang further; he grabbed his six inches again and pointed the tip at her pussy for the second time that night. This time however, Aang was able to plunge his entire six inches into her in one stroke. Both Sokka and Aang could feel each other pumping in and out of the young waterbender as their rhythm began to pick up. They couldn't seem to find a steady synchronous rhythm together as Sokka finally bottomed out letting out a cry of pleasure, feeling the deepest parts of his little sister.

Through all of the grunting, pounding, screaming, sweating and fucking, Toph had remained asleep like Katara. Toph was still snoring with her mouth wide open not noticing or hearing anything that was going on.

As he continued to pick up his pace, the less experienced Aang could feel the pressure in his balls begin rise again as he looked directly into the closed eyes of the young Katara. Aang wanted the feeling to last as long as possible as he continued to drive his cock into her, he could feel and hear his balls slapping against her ass. He could also see Sokka begin to strain under the intense pressure her tight ass hole was having on his monster cock. However, it was Aang to reach his goal first, he felt his balls tighten up and then he came; he drove his entire six inches all the way into Katara, pumping her again full of his hot sperm. Aang loved the feeling of filling Katara's pussy full of his warm cream, the way her pussy contracted in order to milk his cock of all its cum. He knew Katara was unconscious, but her pussy contracting around his cock told a different story.

"Ahhh" Aang sighed, as he fired the last of his cum into Katara. Aang almost fainted from the amazing feeling of cumming inside Katara again and the fact that he was simply exhausted. He did however lie on top of Katara, who was still getting her ass pumped by Sokka.

Sokka, unable to lift her up and down on top of his cock any longer because of the combined weight of Katara and Aang, simply let her drop all the way down onto his cock which immediately made him blow his entire creamy load directly into her anus. The combined effect of having his cock driven completely up her ass and the overflowing amount of cum he was squirting into her, allowed for the excess cum to explode out of her ass and onto his lap.

"YESSSSS" Sokka cried as he finally finished, his lap was soaked with Katara's, Aang's and his own cum. With extreme care, Sokka lifted both Katara and Aang just high enough to let his ever deflating cock slip out of his little sister's ass with a pop. Sokka slid out from underneath Katara and Aang, letting them fall to the rough earth. Sokka wiped off his lap and cock in his sister's hair, removing blood, semen, and even a little shit. As long as he was clean, he didn't care one bit about his slut of a sister.

"Huh!" said Aang with a start, roused by the sudden drop to the ground. "That was great!" sighed Aang after pulling his deflated cock out of Katara's wet pussy.

"You got that right" Sokka responded groggily, having used the last ounce of his strength pumping his sister's little ass full of his seed.

"I'd better waterbend my cum out of her pussy or I'll get in trouble again" Aang said with apprehension in his voice. He'd never done anything like this before but had saw Katara pull it out last time so he gave it his best try. With a couple hand movements Aang was able to remove all of his cum from the unconscious Katara's pussy and made it rise up over her body. 'Huh' he thought, 'what should I do with this. I'd better not waste it, Katara never likes to waste all the hard work done in making it' Aang remembered. With that Aang noticed the sleeping Toph, whose mouth was still open, eliciting loud snores.

"Watch this Sokka" Aang said as he made the cum form into a stream and hover over Toph's open mouth. With one movement he was able to stream it directly into Toph's mouth and down her throat. She barely even fidgeted, the seamless transition from her mouth, to her throat, and into her stomach, didn't wake or bother her in the least. After that, Aang and Sokka put Katara's clothes back on her and went to bed.

Aang and Sokka finally fell asleep, only to wake again in a few minutes as Toph had woken with a start, warning them of the impending danger again. She also said that she had a funny taste in her mouth, but she couldn't explain it. Katara had finally woken too after Toph had poured a bucket of water on her. Katara woke angry, but when she went to stand, she almost fainted from the pain in her ass. She reached back to feel it, it felt stretched a little, but otherwise it was perfectly fine.

Aang and Sokka both looked at each other after seeing Katara struggle to walk, and started to giggle. "Hey, Katara" said Sokka, "maybe you slept on it weird". And with that both Aang and Sokka burst out laughing. Katara looked at them wondering what they were on about, she hadn't woken up in an awkward position, 'I must have bumped it yesterday or something' she thought.

Instead of running, the group decided to stay and face whoever was chasing them. After a quick attack from both sides, the group decided to escape on Appa, their tiredness was leaving them at a disadvantage.

Appa flew as far and fast as possible into the early hours of the morning until he himself fell asleep in mid-air and just before hitting the ground, he woke up and landed the four passengers safely. After more arguing between Katara and Toph, Toph split from the group, walking away. The group realized that it had been Appa in fact that had been giving away their position to those chasing them; he had been shedding mounds of hair, leaving a white trail for anyone to follow. After Appa had gotten some sleep and cleaned by Katara, Aang, and Sokka, the group decided to split up even further. Aang would take stray fur from Appa and create a fake trail while Katara and Sokka made their way in the opposite direction.

The trick would work somewhat, splitting the chasing group up as well. Mai and Ty Lee followed the direction the flying Bison had been traveling while Azula followed the fake fur trail.

Katara and Sokka, still flying on Appa realized that Appa was beginning to fall asleep again. They also saw that their pursuers were right on their tales on board some sort of amphibians. Katara and Sokka urged Appa to just make it over the river so they could lose their pursuers. Luckily, Appa made it over the water before crash landing and falling asleep. Unluckily, the two chasing them also were able to hop across the rocks in the water aboard their lizard creatures. After a fairly short battle Mai had incapacitated Katara by pinning her to a tree with arrows and knives and Ty Lee had successfully immobilized the use of Sokka's two arms and one leg.

Sokka stumbled over to where Katara was pinned on just one leg collapsing just underneath her. As Sokka fell onto his back underneath Katara, he got a perfect glimpse of her trimmed pussy from underneath her skirt. Even though he was in an awful predicament, he could feel an erection coming on. Ty Lee and Mai, who had been standing right beside Katara and Sokka with triumph written all over their faces, glanced down at Sokka's massive erection. Ty Lee giggled in her sweet little schoolgirl tones while Mai simply licked her lips and rubbed her pussy through her dress.

"Wowweee" said Ty Lee as she started to pinch her own nipple with her right hand, "looks like that big thing is still working", commented Ty Lee, pointing at Sokka's now fully tented crotch area.

"Looks like we have a new mission" said Mai sexily as she used her left foot to massage Sokka's manhood through his pants.

"Unghh" moaned Sokka, relieved to find the position he was now in.

Without delay, Ty Lee pulled Sokka's blue pants down to his ankles. Sokka was not wearing any underwear and Ty Lee started to blush as his 11 inch monster was slowly revealed to her. It sprang out from under Sokka's tight pants making both Mai and Ty Lee lick their lips absent mindedly. Unbeknownst to Sokka, Ty Lee and Mai; Katara had was also licking her lips and crossing her legs as best she could to quench the burning sensation in her loins. As much as she wanted to break free of her bonds and join the party, she was completely stuck, with no way off the tree.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee and Mai had both stripped out of their clothes, abandoning them to the ground. Ty Lee was the first to reach Sokka's monster, taking it into her hands and rubbing it with not one but both hands to the obvious pleasure of Sokka. Mai had taken another route, seeing that her first pick had been snatched away from her. She simply sat on the face of the paralyzed Sokka. Sokka could see it coming and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to accommodate Mai's shaved pussy. It was already dripping wet with her sweet juices when he felt his tongue enter her moist folds.

"MMM, MMM, MMMMF" mumbled Sokka as he was assaulted by both the girls. He could see Mai's face contort into pure pleasure as he dug his tongue in as far as possible into her pussy. He only regretted that he wasn't able to move his arms, he would have been able to give her even more pleasure. Just as he was starting to get Mai to moan even louder, he could feel that Ty Lee had removed her warm hands from around his cock, now she had taken her smaller tits and wrapped them around his shaft. He could feel her squeeze her tits around his cock as she bounced up and down. As Ty Lee picked up her pace, he suddenly felt Mai begin to buck her hips against his face; she was obviously about to cum, so Sokka dug his tongue into her as far as possible feeling her juices trickle down his tongue and into his mouth. Mai had a lot of pent up of sexual frustration, and the release was so great it almost made Sokka drown in her warm juices. Luckily, Mai got off of his face allowing him to swallow.

Mai had opened her eyes after her orgasm, revealing the sexy voluptuous Katara who was obviously asking for it. Katara had been licking her lips and rubbing her legs together trying to hold back her obvious need to get fucked. Mai hopped off of Sokka's face and got on her knees just in front of Sokka's face and right in front of Katara's sexy legs. Mai slowly lifted up Katara's dress, running her hands up to her waist and feeling her trimmed pussy which was wet as hell by this point. Mai could hear Katara moan at the touch of Mai's warm and delicate fingers. Taking this as a sign, Mai took hold of Katara's dress and tore it right off, revealing her perfectly tanned body. Katara's nipples were rock hard as Mai reached up and twisted them causing Katara to moan even louder.

"You like that, don't you? You waterbending whore!" Mai said confidently as she moved both her hands to Katara's inner thighs, prying them open to get to the juicy center. Katara willfully opened her legs to reveal a tiny little pussy with a thin strip of fuzzy pubic hair showing. "Ohh yeah! I like that" said Mai as she lifted her head up to Katara's sopping wet pussy. Mai opened her mouth and began to lick at Katara's tiny opening eliciting even louder moans from Katara.

While all of this took place, Ty Lee had gotten tired of working Sokka's cock through her tiny tits. She decided it was time to take it to the next step and show this prisoner what a real pro could do. Lifting herself to her feet, she turned around and got onto her knees, right above Sokka's cock. Ty Lee looked back at Sokka; grinning with a smirk on her face, she wiggled her tight little fire nation ass right at Sokka, who could barely lift his head high enough to get a good look. The mere sight of such a hot slut wiggling her ass at him almost drove him to cum right then and there. Fortunately, his urge to cum was stifled by Ty Lee driving almost his entire cock into her wet pussy.

"Ungghh" Sokka shouted as Ty Lee drove her pussy down onto his cock, "Thank you god!" murmured Sokka as he felt Ty Lee grind her hips in a circular motion in order to take in more of Sokka's eleven inches. Sokka could tell that she was a real pro at this when she finally was able to fit his entire monster into her in only three minutes. 'Wow' he thought, she must have all kinds of experience. Ty Lee was thinking the same thing as she started to bounce her ass up and down on his lap, looking back at Sokka every couple of minutes to see how he was doing.

As Ty Lee got her tiny pussy fucked, Mai was finally getting somewhere with the struggling Katara as she began to pick up her pace and really get deep into Katara with her tongue. Katara was constantly moaning and panting at the tongue fucking she was getting, she couldn't hold on any longer as she felt a rush of endorphins hit her and release all over Mai's face. Mai continued to lick Katara's pussy, until she was sure she had licked up every last drop of Katara's sweet nectar. Mai took her hands off of Katara's tight little ass, after using it to get as much leverage as possible. She stood up and looked Katara right into her eyes right before passionately kissing Katara. Katara felt Mai push her tongue into her mouth and Katara obliged by kissing back, tasting her own juices on the tongue of her captor.

Ty Lee was starting to shutter as she felt Sokka's cock penetrate into her deepest core, she couldn't stand it any longer as she sprayed her juices all over Sokka's cock. Even after Ty Lee had cum, she was still shaking with pleasure as Sokka would not relent, driving his entire length deep into her. Unable to take the constant deep penetration any longer, she pulled off of Sokka in one movement and turned around sitting on her ass with her pussy exposed to Sokka. Ty Lee was panting with a crazy satisfied look in her eyes.

Mai had just turned around after kissing the pinned and pleasure stricken Katara when she saw the vacancy left by her friend; she basically dove to claim the empty position with no challenge by the immobilized Ty Lee. Mai got on her hands and knees and positioned herself so she was able to look into Sokka's eyes as she plunged her pussy down on his still hard cock. Sokka was in agony, he had not had the chance to cum yet seeing that Ty Lee had pulled herself off of him. Mai, thinking that she would be able to quickly fill her pussy with his entire length ease, pushed down as hard as possible. However, after plunging down, she found that it was so big and wide, she could only fit a few small inches. She let out a shriek of pain from the pressure his cock had exerted on her tight pussy. Sokka realized immediately she was nowhere as experienced as Ty Lee, her pussy was extremely tight meaning that he would definitely reach his orgasm in no time. After getting about six inches into Mai, Sokka began to pant in a labored fashion. Mai knew that he was reaching his end. Wanting to reach hers before that, she pushed herself down as hard as she possibly could, impaling herself completely onto his cock. She squirted for the second time that day in an onrush of ecstasy. In no time Mai had lifted herself off of Sokka's shaking cock, still squirting juices as she sat down next Ty Lee. Sokka knew that he was cumming and saw both Ty Lee and Mai move over his cock just in time to receive a very healthy load of Sokka juice. Massive amounts of his sperm flew into the mouths of both girls as he continued to ejaculate. Cum splattered all over their faces as Sokka grunted one last time sending one large wad into Mai's left eye.

Temporarily blinded by the massive amount of semen plastered over their faces, Mai and Ty Lee had no idea that Appa had moved up behind them and in one swing of his tale, he blew them down the river along with their clothes.

After Sokka finally recovered from both his orgasm and also the numbness in his limbs, he got up, got dressed and removed the restraints holding Katara. He gave Katara a wink and squeezed her ass before letting her get dressed. Katara moaned at the feeling of him squeezing her ass as she dressed and boarded Appa on their way to help Aang.

After leaving the group to fend for themselves, Toph had made her way in the opposite direction, not caring what fate awaited her new friends. Still steaming from the fight she had with Katara, Toph barely picked up on the subtle movements of someone behind a rock in front of her. Toph moved her feet making the rock in front of her shift and bouncing the individual from where they were sitting.

"Oooh, that really hurt my tailbone" cried Iroh as he fell forward on to his hands and knees.

After a long conversation on why Toph was wandering the wilderness alone, Iroh gave Toph advice about admitting that they need other people. Iroh also explained how he was having similar difficulties with his nephew. Iroh had cheered up the young earthbending girl; she felt better now and wanted to rejoin Katara, Aang and Sokka again. Before she left though, she wanted to thank her mysterious tea making advisor.

"Thanks, you really gave me some good advice and helped me a lot" Toph said as she got onto her knees in front of the stunned Iroh. "I think I should repay your kind advice with a little bit of my own". Toph reached out and grabbed Iroh's waistband. Iroh had been sitting down with his legs splayed out in front of him, and when Toph had grabbed his waistband, he pulled his legs back out of reaction. When he realized what she was going for, he relaxed and let her fingers do the work. Toph used her tiny fingers to loosen the band around Iroh's pants. She reached in with one of her hands and felt her way down to still soft penis. Obviously Iroh was having trouble getting it up, 'maybe little girls aren't his thing' thought Toph as she grasped his balls. As soon as Toph grasped his old balls, Iroh straightened up and closed his eyes in bliss as his cock hardened in an instant.

"Ohh, you like when I rub your balls" said Toph in a sultry voice.

"Uhhhhh" was Iroh's only response as Toph started to pull down his pants and underwear revealing a slightly sagging 8 inches. Toph knew how to fix that as she started using both hands, one grabbing his balls while the other one stroked his shaft. Iroh was almost catatonic from the hand job he was now receiving, his shock was about to double as he felt the warm sensation of a tiny little mouth enveloping his cock. Again, Iroh moaned in relief as Toph began to jam more and more of his cock down her tiny throat. Toph continued rubbing his balls as she slowly massaged his eight inches into her mouth. At about six inches she could feel Iroh's cock begin to spasm. She could also hear and feel him panting, a sure precursor to ejaculation. Toph knowing what was coming decided to deep throat him one last time in order to maximize both the amount of cum she would receive and make sure none of it stained her clothes.

"UNNNNGGGGHH" grunted Iroh as he unloaded stream after stream down Toph's throat. Toph could feel his warm cock pulsing in her tiny throat, cutting off her air for a few moments. Luckily, Iroh's orgasm only lasted a few seconds before it subsided and his cock became limp again and fell from her mouth.

"MMMMMM" said Toph as she felt his hot sticky cum roll down her throat. "Thanks, I was really hungry". Toph got up off the nearly unconscious Iroh, wiping the excess cum off of her face and licking her fingers in delight. Iroh didn't say anything as Toph started to walk away with a grin on her face. "And about your nephew, maybe you should tell him you need him too" Toph said as she continued to walk away.

As Toph, Katara, and Sokka all made their own ways to help Aang; Aang had made it to a deserted and barren town, located in the middle of nowhere. It was there he had laid the trail of Appa's fur to, and it was there he expected to meet the people chasing him. Aang didn't have to wait very long for company, Azula arrived only minutes later. She explained to the avatar who she was and who her brother was. Just as she started to make fun of her brother, Zuko himself arrived placing himself in the middle of the avatar and his sister.

A quick barrage of attacks from Azula and Zuko and the battle began furiously with Azula doing most of the attacking and Aang doing most of the defending. Zuko tried his hand in defeating Azula before capturing the avatar himself, but he was unable to land a single attack against his much more powerful sister.

Soon Zuko was hit by a powerful blast from his sister, falling unconscious and leaving only Aang and Azula to battle it out. Eventually Azula would get to cocky, leaving Aang the opportunity he was looking for to knock her off her feet. Before she could even have a chance at getting back up and back into the fight, Aang had gotten on top of her and pinned her with her stomach on the ground. Aang could feel his stiffening cock rub up against her very round ass. He grabbed a piece of rope and tied her hands before she could break loose from his hold.

"Let me go! Let me go!" yelled Azula as she was being tied up. She could feel something long and hard rubbing against the crack of her ass. She thought she knew what it was, but didn't for one second believe that he would stoop to such levels. He was the avatar after all and only a boy; he couldn't be doing what she thought he was.

Aang however, was doing exactly what she feared; it felt so good to rub his cock up and down in between her ass cheeks. It was soft, round and warm, even through both of their pants.

"Hey!" Azula screamed in protest. She could now feel the avatar really pumping his cock up and down her ass crack. She couldn't see his face, but she could hear him enjoying himself immensely. She had to admit that it kind of turned her on, the way she was being manhandled. Just as she started to enjoy herself, she felt his hand fondle her ass and start to pull at her pants. "Wait, wait, no!' Azula protested, realizing what he was going for and that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Aang was starting to get very excited at the prospect of undressing the smug fire nation princess; he had stopped rubbing his cock on her ass just long enough to rip down her pants, revealing a pert and naked teen ass. 'No underwear' thought Aang, pulling her pants down past her ankles. Aang could feel that Azula was struggling with all her might to stop his advances, but Aang had her tied tightly and was still leaning on her with considerable weight.

Azula was wiggling her ass in a vein attempt to free herself from the now overpowering avatar; she couldn't help but think what sexual deviancy the avatar had in mind for her. She could now feel the avatar undoing her top by ripping it right off her back, revealing a naked backside. Azula struggled in vain as she tried one more time to break free of the rope that tied her hands behind her back.

Aang had gotten frisky again by this point; he pulled down his own pants and underwear and started to rub his cock up and down her naked ass this time. As he was doing this, Aang removed his own shirt and reached around Azula's back to get a firm grasp of her nicely shaped and endowed breasts. He could feel that even though she had been struggling against his attack, she was clearly aroused, sporting raging hard nipples, a clear sign of her arousal. Aang, fed up with just rubbing his cock on her ass and pussy, decided to take the next step and fuck her. Aang slowly moved the tip of his cock to the entrance of her bald pussy. He rubbed it up and down her slit to see what kind of reaction he was going to get if he started fucking her.

"OOOOOHHH! I want it! Fuck me avatar!" pleaded Azula.

As Aang probed Azula's pussy, he could feel the moisture building on and in her pussy. Unable to continue the cat and mouse game any longer, Aang pulled Azula up by her tits just as pushed his cock into her now wet pussy. He only entered an inch into her pussy, but he could already tell that she was no virgin and entrance into this pussy was not going to be as difficult as Katara or Toph's had been. There was some tightness left in her pussy, but he knew that he could jam his entire cock into her with ease. With one plunge, Aang's six inches were completely inside her. He could hear her grunt in some discomfort from the sudden surprise he had given her, but overall he could tell she loved it.

Azula was getting hot by this point; this was what she had been wanting ever since her escapades with the Earth King Bumi. Aang's cock was only half as long as the monster she had gotten poled by only a few weeks earlier, but the smooth slamming she was getting was just as welcomed. The steady rhythm Aang had picked up was more than Azula could bear to take; the constant slap of his balls onto her pussy was bringing her over the edge.

Zuko had finally woken from getting knocked out from his bitch of a sister, only to find her naked and tied up getting shafted by the avatar of all people. Zuko's one mission was to capture the avatar, and looking at the position he was now in, slamming his cock into Azula, he had a chance to accomplish that mission. Zuko started to make his way over to the avatar and his sister, only to feel his own cock begin to harden at the awesome sight he now beheld. Zuko was not that attracted to his sister for the most part, he had fucked her before, a year earlier, but the position she was now in, enticed him greatly. The one time he had fucked Azula had seen him as the submissive and his over domineering little sister as the aggressor. She had been horny and unable to find a cock to satisfy her lust; she decided that her only option to quench her insatiable lust was through his virgin cock. She had controlled his every move, making him her bitch. She wouldn't even let him cum until she had cum and left the room. As Zuko watched his sister as the submissive, he knew that it was his time for revenge, his time to show her who the man was.

Zuko walked out in front of Azula as she was about to reach her orgasm and dropped his pants. Aang had noticed Zuko walking over to them and was ready to defend himself until he saw Zuko undo his pants and let them drop to the sand, kneeling down so his cock was at Azula's eye level. Azula had closed her eyes by this point and was going through an orgasm, so she had no way to see her big brother's cock as it was held right in front of her face.

Azula had felt the pressure building between her legs and with one final thrust from the avatar she squirted her juices all over his cock and down her legs. She could also feel the avatar squeeze her tits right as she began her orgasm, only increasing the sensation she was going through. She finally opened her eyes after going through the orgasm to see a very hard 7 inch cock right in front of her face.

Without even warning his baby sister, Zuko jammed half of his cock into her open mouth. Azula gagged at the savage thrust of her brother's cock; it had nearly hit the back of her throat, taking her off guard.

Azula might enjoy getting thoroughly fucked by the avatar, but she had no intention of letting her wimp of a brother, throat fuck her like some peasant. "MMM MMMMMF MMMF" Azula mumbled, trying desperately to pull off her brother's cock. She couldn't though because the avatar was still slamming his cock into her and holding her there in that position by holding her tits.

Both Zuko and Aang laughed a little at the situation they had gotten the fire nation bitch into. They couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she couldn't do anything to stop either of them. Zuko had taken the mumbling as a sign to jam his cock even deeper into his sister's throat. Eventually he was able to fit his entire seven inches into her mouth and was slamming his cock all the way down her throat, making his balls slap against her face with every in-stroke. She was gagging furiously and drool was dripping from the corners of her mouth as Zuko continued to slam his cock down her throat. The sight of Azula stripped naked, tied up and getting fucked from both ends like a common whore was the best moment of Zuko's young life. He had been the object of every one of his sister's jokes, she had always been the more gifted and favored child and she had always been the alpha of the two. Thinking about all the humiliating positions his sister had put him in over the years, Zuko picked up his pace, sliding his cock in and out of her throat, causing his little sister to continually gag and struggle for air.

Aang was also enjoying the sight of this smug bitch, getting fucked from both ends and for the most part, loving it. Hearing Azula struggle for breath only turned Aang on more, and made him want to change to a more favorable position. Aang, without telling either Zuko or Azula, pulled Azula back until he was laying on his back and Azula was now sitting on his cock entirely as he Aang struggled to get a hold of her hips and balance her.

Zuko had been taken aback by the sudden change of position, but he was able to keep his cock in his little sister's mouth by standing up straight and moving forward just enough to keep it jammed in her hot moist mouth. Zuko was a little disappointed by the lack of excitement on Azula's part, so he decided to pick up his game by grabbing the back of her head with both hands and slamming his cock into her throat with increased rapidity. Azula had a look of stun plastered all over her face as she continued to struggle for air. The stunned look of weakness on Azula's face was just what Zuko needed to bring him over the edge. Ever since she had made him wait to cum, he had wanted to cum all over that smug little face without the least bit of remorse.

"Unngghh! Take it you bitch!" cried Zuko as he pulled out of her mouth and painted her face in a lovely shade of white. Zuko had built up a serious load since his last encounter with his little sister and it showed as he fired off six straight, rather large loads, of hot sticky cum all over the princess's face. Azula had not been ready to receive such a large load of her brother's cum and the unexpected explosion had caught her off guard. Zuko's first few loads had hit her squarely in her mouth, with the last few hitting her forehead and the very last hitting her directly in the left eye.

"Fucking Asshole! I'm gonna kill you Zuzu!" screamed Azula, still struggling for breath.

With that Zuko collapsed to the ground, with his pants still around his ankles and his cock slowly softening. Zuko had a grin on his face as he watched in ecstasy as Azula continued to get slammed up and down on the avatar's cock with a nice white layer of his semen coating her face and blinding her left eye.

"Huh, ha hah aha" giggled Aang after hearing Azula call her brother Zuzu. The laughter was cut short as a strong urge for release came over Aang. Aang started to pant loudly and even though Azula was tied up and being held in place on top of his cock, he could feel her struggle at the inevitable end to their fuck session.

"No! Not again, don't cum in me, please!" pleaded Azula, "Everybody always cums inside of me!"

"UNGGGHHHH, UNGGHHH, UNNGGGGHHH!" shouted Aang; Azula's words were what brought Aang over the edge, making him cum. Azula's begging had turned Aang on so much, he knew that the load of cum he was about to deposit into the princess's wet pussy was going to be a world record for any avatar of all time. Aang released a very substantial first load of cum just as he slammed his cock into Azula's pussy; it was so much in fact that Azula knew what was happening right away and tried to break her bonds one last time. It was hopeless though as Aang continued to pant loudly and fire load after hot load into the hot teen pussy. He didn't care if he was impregnating the young fire nation princess; all he cared about was filling her as full as possible. After about seven full loads of his semen, Aang was spent and could feel the result of his hard work, leaking down out of her pussy, down his cock and onto his waist.

"AHHH" Aang sighed as Azula moaned in defeat, having also gone through an orgasm as Aang had started his. Satisfied that he was done with the tight little pussy, Aang, simply pushed Azula off of his waist and cock and onto the dirty and sandy ground. With a thud, Azula had hit the ground with a look of shock on her face. Both Aang and Zuko got dressed as they watched the young princess begin to roll onto her back.

Azula quickly rolled onto her back revealing her cum drenched pussy to both the avatar and her brother. Azula had only rolled onto her back and distracted both Zuko and the avatar so she could cut her binding ropes with a sharp piece of glass she had landed near. As she cut through her binds, she felt the avatar's warm cum roll out of her pussy, dripping to the dirty ground.

Both Zuko and Aang watched in fascination as Aang's semen dripped from her gaping pussy; they were mesmerized and distracted from her true goal in freeing herself and attacking both of them.

With a snap of the ropes, Azula freed herself and fired two balls of fire at both the distracted avatar and her brother. Both of the balls of fire caught them off guard, sending Zuko flying to the other side of the street in obvious pain and sending the avatar through the window of a dusty vacant house. Azula quickly found her clothes and got dressed and washed off her face in a bucket of water not to far away. She could still feel the cum rolling out of her pussy and down her leg and decided it was best to take an after-sex potion Lo and Li had given her. 'Damn' she thought, she would only have five vials of this miracle potion left after downing the one she had pulled out of her uniform pocket. She drank it quickly with obvious reluctance, due to its abhorred taste. She realized that she'd better not let anyone else cum inside her because she only had a few of the vials left, and Lo and Li were nowhere near her at the moment to make more.

In an instant, Azula was moving towards the house she had knocked the avatar into and to her surprise he was now helpless himself.

"Luckily I'm not as sick of a bastard as you, or you'd have that staff of yours jammed all the way up your ass, you sick freak!" Azula said jokingly as she approached the avatar. She made a circle of fire around the house's room and decided that maybe she would humiliate him, like he did to her.

"This is for cumming inside of me!" Azula yelled as she picked up his staff.

Just before she made it to the avatar, Katara arrived and used waterbending to free Aang from his predicament. Azula chased Katara from the room and after a few quick battles, Azula found herself surrounded by Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, the now conscious Zuko, and Iroh, who had also just arrived.

"Well, look at this, enemies and traitors all working together" Azula said, "I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You've got me, a princess surrenders with honor" she conceded.

Iroh suddenly noticed that the tiny little earthbender he was fighting next to was in fact the girl he had both gotten a blowjob from and gave good advice to.

The momentary distraction Azula saw in her uncle Iroh's gaze, gave her the opportunity she needed to hit him with a quick bolt of fire. Everyone attacked her immediately, but she was able to deflect them all somehow and escape without further attack.

Zuko ran to his uncle who was laying hurt on the ground, "Get away from us" Zuko yelled at Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka.

"Zuko, I can help" stated Katara, moving towards both Zuko and his uncle.

"LEAVE!" shouted Zuko as he fanned flames at them.

The group would leave both of them and continue on their way to find a place to finally sleep. They all had very pleasant dreams after the satisfying experiences they had just been through that day.


	4. Bitter Work

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**Bitter Work**

Story Codes: mf, mf, mf, mg, nc-cons, BDSM, cream pie, grope, inc, oral, rough, spank, voy

Aang woke up early in the morning, ecstatic at the fact that he was finally going to learn earthebending from his new earthbending teacher, Toph.

"Good morning earthbending student!" shouted Toph as she exploded out of her stone tent.

"Good morning Seefu Toph" Aang replied respectfully.

"Hey, you never call me Seefu Katara" Katara said with a little anger in her voice.

After a few minutes of jabbering back and forth, Toph got to work teaching Aang the basics of earthbending.

While Aang and Toph practiced their earthbending, both Sokka and Katara had some time on their hands. Katara decided to go down to the small pond to maybe swim around and get some drinking water for the group. It was a beautifully sunny day as she made her way down a dirt path toward the water. Deciding that it was too nice of a day to waste, Katara started to pull off her blue robe, she'd be swimming naked today. She also wanted to give it a good cleaning before she put it back on, the cum stains, rips and tears were really starting to show. There was a certain glow to Katara's skin as she approached the water with her naked form reflecting on the water's surface. She did have a bathing suit, but she wasn't in the mood to run back and get it. As she entered the glistening cool water, she had no idea that she was being watched intently from afar.

Sokka had decided to go hunting for meat while Toph and Aang began their training. He had been rudely awoken, and was clearly in a bad mood as he made his way down into a small area of trees, hoping for some kind of tree dwelling animal to satisfy the hunger in his stomach. He could hear the sound of a waterfall not to far off in the distant and believed that just maybe he would find some kind of prey using the water source at that particular moment. Sokka made his way to a tree hanging over the edge of the small water source. He climbed the tree and made his way up to a very thick branch he knew would easily support him and give him a good position to pounce on his potential prey. As he made his way to the outer edge of the limb, he looked down to see a glorious and beautiful scene taking place in the water below. He could see his younger sister undressing and revealing her beautiful form, her supple, and perfect teen tits and her trimmed pussy and tight ass. Immediately, he felt his balls tingle and his shaft begin to swell at the beautiful sight he saw unfolding in front of him. He quickly pulled his pants off carefully, balancing himself on the limb. Sokka then removed his white underwear and grabbed hold of his massive 11 inch tool, lightly stroking it at his little sister's perfect ass.

Katara began to wade into the water, feeling the sensation of the cool water on her glowing skin. It felt good to clean off her body and hair as she began to rub her body down in the shallow water. Her body was glistening in the sunlight as she splashed the cool water all over her body and face. Since she began having sex, she had little time to clean herself off after the several sexual encounters she had engaged in. Her hair was the worst; the amount of cum that had been lodged in her little ponytail had matted it in places and left a funky smell. The constant, sensual touch of her fingers on her supple skin was starting to turn her on. The hot weather and cool water had stimulated her nipples making them hard, and excited her overused pussy. She could feel herself getting wet as she started to move her hand down the small patch of trimmed pubic hair right above her clit. As she started to rub at the edges of her pussy, she moved her other hand up to her right nipple, rubbing it sensually, making herself moan at its sensitivity.

By this point Sokka was really pumping his cock back and forth, the sight of his little sister rubbing her clit and rubbing her perfect tits was turning him on and the only thing he could do to deal with the feeling in his cock was to rub it as hard as possible. Sokka continued to watch her until she began to move out of the water to its sandy bank. When she started to move out of the water, Sokka groaned in anguish, he didn't want the perfect picture to end so abruptly. Luckily, the view only got better as she sat down on the sandy bank and opened her legs in the direction of where Sokka was hiding. Sokka gripped his cock and started to pump it even faster as the view of her trimmed pussy was presented to him completely.

Katara had sat down on the hot sandy shores, not because she was tired of pleasuring herself, but because she wanted to get more comfortable for what she was about to do to herself. With a couple of complicated hand movements, Katara made a large portion of water rise up in the air and made it splash down on her body, cleaning her now long untangled hair, and further stimulating her sensitive nipples and wet pussy. Next she raised another portion of water and streamed it in and out of her pussy at great speed, making her moan loudly in pleasure. She knew what was going to happen, even before it took hold of her; her pussy started to spasm and her body shook as she lost her concentration and allowed the water she was bending to land on the sand in front of her.

The sight of Katara shaking from her clear orgasm was so hot to Sokka, it almost made him cum right then and there on the tree branch. Instead, he heard the tree branch he was on crack ominously and break a few seconds later with him still on it and his hand clenched around his cock. Sokka and the branch plummeted fifteen feet into the water below, making and all mighty splash in the tiny little pond. Katara had just gone through a rigorous orgasm but could still hear the loud splash.

"Dammit" said Sokka with no pants on and a massive erection showing.

"Hello!" Katara said sexily, with a hint of surprise in her voice. She thought it was really hot that her big brother was pleasuring himself at the sight of her. She was so turned on in fact, that she got on her feet and walked into the water and made her way to Sokka.

Sokka was still a little pissed off that he had not cum and that he looked like both a pervert and a dork from falling out of the tree he was in. He couldn't help but notice his sister walking up to him in the knee high water, swaying her perfect ass and displaying her soaking wet trimmed pussy. Her body was still glistening in the sun, only turning Sokka on even more. The sudden splash in the water had doused his urgent need to cum, but his erection had remained, just as large as ever.

"I got off, but it looks like you might need a little more help, don't you?" Katara said with a smirk on her face.

Sokka nodded stupidly; obviously he was now thinking with his downstairs brain and not his upstairs brain. He looked on as Katara reached out with her hand and took hold of his giant cock, rubbing it as she looked right into his eyes. She used her other hand to splash water onto Sokka's lower half, in order to lube him up before she gave him the ride of his life.

Katara finished rubbing her big brother's cock and quickly turned her ass around, rubbing it against his shaft and balls. The warm sensation of Sokka's balls and shaft rubbing against her ass felt amazing to Katara as she picked up her pace.

The feeling of her ass grinding up and down his stiff cock felt just as good to Sokka as it did for Katara, but he wanted the real prize and was getting tired of just foreplay. Sokka grabbed Katara's waist with both his hands and stopped her from grinding, just long enough to move his rock hard dick to the entrance of her sopping wet hole.

"Hunnhh" said Katara with surprise. She obviously didn't expect for Sokka to take their sexual encounter to the next step. Either way, she knew that she was going to get fucked, whether she wanted it or not. Accepting the situation as it was and allowing herself to embrace her position as group slut, she willingly accepted Sokka's monster pole into the entrance of her love tunnel.

'Ohh yeah' Sokka thought, 'time to get some sweet Katara pussy'. Sokka gripped her hips tightly and pushed hard at the entrance of her pussy. The entrance was still a little tight to fit his eleven inches into right away, but it was considerably looser than it was only weeks before during their first fuck session. He pushed and pulled, back and forth for a few minutes before he was able to fit most of his cock into her. He could hear Katara both panting and moaning, in both pleasure and pain as Sokka was able to fit more and more of himself into her. Eventually, Sokka was able to wiggle his entire cock into her; it was a tight fit and was obviously causing Katara some pain. Sokka however, wasn't a very considerate lover; his needs usually outstripped any of his partner's needs. He pulled almost all the way out of Katara, making her groan at his sudden withdrawal, and then plunged his entire length back into her in one push. As he picked up his pace he felt one of his feet lose its place making him nearly fall, but he was able to keep most of his cock in his little sister.

"Screw this" said Sokka in anger, "Let's finish this on the beach Katara".

Katara could barely hear her brother as he whispered his advice in her ear, the feeling of her brother's cock in her gripping pussy was commanding all of her concentration.

Sokka pushed her, with his cock still firmly inside of Katara, towards the water's edge and the sandy beach. When he finally shuffled his way to the beach, he lifted up her leg as high as he could and twisted her body around with his cock still in her so he could face her directly. He laid her down on the soft sand and lifted her legs up in the air a little to get better leverage. With his hands holding her legs in place, Sokka started to slam up and down, in and out of his little sister for another ten minutes before Katara interrupted his pleasure.

"Not inside me this time Sokka!" Katara said with contempt in her eyes. She had seen the strain on his face building and decided it was best to remind him not to blow his creamy load inside of her again. She had had enough of people cumming in her without her express permission and this time she would make sure it didn't happen again.

Sokka nodded his head in reluctant agreement and continued to pound his little sister with all his strength. Eventually, the powerful urge to cum was taking over Sokka and he decided that if he couldn't blow his load inside of Katara, he wanted to make his ending as picture perfect as possible. Sokka pulled out of his sister, making Katara sigh in displeasure, letting her legs fall to the sand. He quickly shuffled himself up to Katara's chest, so she was straddling her. He grasped her perfect tanned tits and squeezed them together right before he moved his cock in between them.

Katara smiled at what she knew he was going to do.

Sokka spit down on his cock and Katara's tits to get even more lubrication for the friction being created by the constant rubbing. He was building some serious speed before he felt the release come over him. He gave one more push and sprayed a few thick wads of his cum onto her upper chest, chin and face. The orgasm was fairly large; Katara's beauty usually inspired her lovers to squirt voluminous amounts of cum either in or on Katara. This time was no different, and when he finished, he sighed in relief and got off of Katara's chest.

Instead of simply bending the cum on her chest and face into her mouth, Katara decided to use her fingers to scoop Sokka's cum from her skin.

"Thanks sis, You're the best" Sokka said with a smile on his face as he got up and made his way over to Katara's discarded robe where he picked it up and rubbed his excess cum off his dick and into the material. Sokka laughed a little at the state of her clothing, but knew that as long as Katara was getting cock, she didn't really care what she looked like. Sokka then made his way over into the water and picked up his pants and underwear from the water, putting them on, and making his way back into the trees to find some prey that he would able to eat.

Katara remained lying on her back on the hot sand, scooping the final globs of cum from her face before licking her fingertips off and standing up. She made her way to the water and washed herself off one more time before picking up her cum stained robes. She was about to clean them when she heard some crashing and Toph shouting. Worried for Aang's safety, she threw on her stained robes and ran towards Aang and the disturbance.

Aang's morning had started out bad, he tried his hardest to earthbend, but nothing was happening. To make matters worse, Toph was all over his back about getting it right. Aang could bare the abuse he received from Toph when Katara was around but when she made her way to the small pond. Toph was being particularly hard on Aang about his failed earthbending attempts, so much so, that Aang was starting to get angry with his new Seefu Master.

Aang unable to control the burning rage inside of him decided that if she wanted to act like such a bitch, than he would treat her like one. As she started to yell at him again, Aang turned around and used his airbending to knock Toph into a stone ledge. She hit the stone hard and fell to the ground in some pain. She lay crunched up in a ball with her ass sticking up into the air. Aang wasn't really looking to get some pussy, he really only wanted to slap her around a little until she knew what her role was. Aang made his way over to Toph and took hold of her belt. He tore the belt off with some effort, lifted up her dress, pulled off her pants and saw a tiny yellow thong with flowers on it. Toph's ass was still as white as ever, and just as perfect as he last remembered it. Aang wasn't in the mood to pleasure Toph like the last time though, this time he wanted to punish the domineering smug bitch.

Toph was in real pain, she must have broken a couple ribs after hitting the stone ledge unexpectedly. She could feel Aang pulling at her belt and lifting up her dress, but there was little she could do about it at the moment, her ribs hurt far too much to move at the moment.

Toph needed to be punished and Aang had just the method to accomplish that; he raised his right hand and slapped her ass as hard as he could causing a red mark in the form of a hand to appear on her white ass cheek.

"OWWWW!" cried Toph. The sudden surprise slap had both caused her ass to sting and her ribs to hurt even worse. "What is it, you think you're doing twink-" Toph started.

"Smack", Aang slapped her again before she could finish her sentence. "Shut it, Seefu Toph! It's time for you to learn a lesson" Aang said with a smirk on his face. Aang continued to punish Toph's little white ass for ten more minutes until her ass was completely red and close to bleeding.

"Stop! Owww! Please stop!" pleaded Toph as she turned her head towards Aang and begged him with her eyes.

Aang believed that she had learned most of her lesson and decided that her ass had paid enough of the hefty price. With Toph's ass still sticking up in the air, Aang pulled down his pants and underwear to expose his hard 6 inch cock.

Toph was relieved that Aang had stopped slapping her ass long enough for her to catch her breath. However, when she turned her head back to see what Aang was doing, she saw him pull out his rock hard cock and aim it at her swollen pussy. Toph opened her eyes in both surprise and fear at what he was about to do to her as he tore away her little panties.

The shock Aang saw in Toph's eyes was all the incentive he needed to go ahead and teach Toph her final lesson. Aang pressed the head of his cock at the small entrance to her tight pussy. Aang wasted no time in penetrating her moist folds to feel the warmth of Toph's vagina.

Toph groaned at the unwanted penetration, but accepted that in her current state of health, she had little choice in the matter. She could feel and hear Aang pushing and moaning as he pushed harder and harder into her with little remorse. Her upper torso and lower ass was in such pain that resistance was made virtually impossible.

Aang was a little disappointed that she wasn't resisting, the struggle would have made it all the hotter, but the pressure exerted on his cock by Toph's young pussy was enough to make him want to fuck her brains out. After ten minutes of struggling to fit his entire six inches into her, Aang was finally able to fit it all the way into her. Aang was getting tired of the position he was in and decided it was time to switch things up before he blew his load. Aang bent over Toph's back, with his cock still in her, and used both of his arms to wrap around her chest and pull her backwards until he was on his back and she was sitting on his lap with his cock entirely inside her.

"UNNNHHHH" screamed Toph, both because Aang had pulled on her injured chest and because she had just came all over Aang's cock from his deep penetration.

Aang felt her juices run down his cock, turning him on even further. With his hands placed on her hips now, he lifted her up and down on his cock, increasing his speed with the extra lubrication.

"God Dammit" moaned Toph, 'I'm a great earthbending teacher, you're still rock hard' thought Toph. Toph had started to enjoy the cock slamming she was getting after squirting all over Aang's cock.

Aang couldn't believe that she was actually starting to enjoy her punishment. 'What a slut' thought Aang as he continued to bounce her up and down on his cock. The strain of her pussy clamping down on his cock was taking its effect on Aang. He could feel a surge of endorphins coming over himself, an impending release was imminent at this point. He just had to decide where he wanted his damn to burst all over. Aang knew that she would enjoy getting a face full of his warm seed too much and the only way to make sure she didn't have the pleasure of eating his cum was to deposit it somewhere that she couldn't get to.

"UNNNGGGGGHH" grunted Aang as he deposited his hot sticky cum into the deepest part of her pussy. He had jammed his cock as deep into her as possible before spraying his seed into the young earthbender.

"Awwwww" said Toph disconcertedly, wanting to swallow her student's warm semen. She had liked the taste of a man's cum ever since her early fuck sessions with Master Yu. The prospect of swallowing down a warm load of the avatar's seed was what Toph had been waiting for ever since she had reached her orgasm. Instead, she felt the warm sensation of Aang filling her tiny womb up with large amounts of his potent seed. She knew she couldn't get pregnant, but the sensation of someone cumming inside her, never really did it for her on any level. Toph gradually pushed herself to her feet and removed Aang's shrinking cock from her cum coated pussy. A small amount of his cum had rolled out with his cock and Toph heard it hit the ground. She quickly bent over, feeling the pain in her ribs, and scooped up the semen that had fallen from her leaking pussy.

"Ummmm" said Toph in her smuggest voice as if to say that she had won in the end.

As Toph stood up again, Aang used his right hand to smack her red ass one more time to show her who was really in charge.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Toph shouted at the top of her lungs. With a sense of humility, Toph pulled down her dress, put on her pants and turned around to see Aang getting dressed as well.

"Shall we get back to work then" said Aang with a sense of superiority in his voice.

"Aang! Are you alright?" Katara yelled as she ran towards Aang and Toph. As she made it to them, she could hear Toph berating him for being too soft. Aang looked dejected, and Katara had heard enough. She grabbed Aang's hand and led him away as Toph stomped away looking a little rigid and stiff.

"It's alright Aang, you need to work on your waterbending now anyway" Katara said.

"How about we get changed into our bathing suits and meet at the pond to practice" Katara suggested.

"Sure" said Aang dejectedly.

Five minutes later, Aang made his way down to the little pond to meet with Katara. When he finally got to the pond, he was astonished to see Katara in the skimpiest bikini he had ever seen. Aang got hard immediately after seeing Katara walk into the shallow water and rub water over her tanned body. She was wearing a tiny blue thong and a thin strip of material covering her hard nipples.

"Like what you see?" asked Katara, looking back at the shocked Aang with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Uhunn" murmured Aang still staring stupidly at Katara's perfect body. He could just make out her hardening nipples under the thin material.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and practice your waterbending"

Aang made his way over to Katara in the shallow water with an obvious hard-on tenting his crotch area.

Katara demonstrated a number of new and weird waterbending techniques to Aang even though Aang was barely paying attention. He was constantly staring at her now glistening body in aw.

Noticing that Aang had stopped paying attention to her, she created a whip out of water and whipped Aang's bathing shorts off in one stroke, revealing Aang's 6 inch cock. Katara licked her lips at the sight of Aang's now naked body, but before she had time to think about what she was going to do with him, Aang had created his own whip and whipped off both Katara's top and thong.

"How about showing me some of those new waterbending techniques Aang" Katara said sexily. As she said this, she got onto her knees and turned around, presenting her ass and pussy to Aang.

Aang didn't need another invitation before he created a long water tentacle and drove it straight into her tight pussy.

"Unngghh" squealed Katara as she felt the water tentacle penetrate her deeply. She enjoyed the sensation of the cold water penetrating her, but she knew she'd rather have a hard cock instead.

Almost as if Aang had read her mind, he turned the tip of the tentacle into ice and jammed it as far into her as possible. Aang heard her squeal again and could see a liquid running down her inner thigh.

Aang was getting too horny to simply pleasure Katara from a distance; he wanted to get into the action, so he removed the ice tipped tentacle from Katara's sopping wet pussy and jammed it straight into her tiny ass hole. Aang heard her scream in shock as he made the tentacle wiggle its way down four or five inches. Still waterbending the ice cock into Katara, Aang made his way to Katara's ass and got onto his knees where he pointed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her gaping pussy and pushed himself into her all the way to the hilt of his cock.

Katara barely made a noise as Aang jammed his cock into her; the ice tentacle had loosened her up considerably. She was still panting hard from the pain and pleasure she was feeling from the ice tentacle being jammed into her ass.

Aang continued to pleasure both of Katara's holes for another ten minutes before he could feel the pressure in his groin beginning to build. Katara had just cum again a couple of minutes earlier and Aang was ready to finish up as soon as he could. The last few moments before he was about to come, Aang had lost concentration and the ice tentacle had broken off in Katara's ass.

"UNGGGHHH" moaned Aang in pleasure as he came inside of Katara's pussy. Aang deposited a good four loads of his warm sperm into Katara's clutching pussy.

Katara was taken off guard by the warm sensation of Aang's cum compared to the icy cold tentacle jammed in her ass.

Aang sighed in both pleasure and relief as he finished up inside of Katara. Aang gripped the top of the ice tentacle still in Katara's gaping ass and jammed it as far down her ass as possible, making her explode all over Aang's deflating cock.

When Aang pulled out of Katara's pussy, a rush of both Aang's cum and Katara's juices ran out of her pussy and down her leg into the water. Katara had a smile on her face as she saw Aang stand up with satisfaction plastered all over his face.

"I think I'm going to try earthbending again" Aang said confidently, "Thanks Katara, you helped me".

With that, Aang walked away, back to camp to get dressed and ready for his next earthbending lesson with Toph.

Katara remained there with her ass in the air for a few minutes, letting Aang's cum leak out of her pussy. Katara could still feel the ice tentacle jammed in her ass, but decided to leave it inside her for the cold sensation. Katara bent the cum from her pussy and streamed it into her open mouth. She gulped it down without hesitation and licked her lips in pleasure. Katara would eventually pick herself up and make her way over to her two-piece swimming suit. Unfortunately, both pieces were torn down the sides, so she decided to leave them there for any pervert to pick them up. Completely naked, with a large ice tentacle in her ass, Katara made her way back to camp to put her ragged and cum stained water tribe dress back on.

As Aang and Katara fucked in the pond, Sokka had been searching for some meat to eat. He had finally found a small meat creature right out in the open, which was unaware that it was being stocked. Sokka made his way a tall tree, right above the little meat creature. He was going to pounce on the creature in one strike without it ever knowing what happened.

Like most of Sokka's plan, it didn't turn out very well when he attempted to pounce on the small creature and instead of killing it; he would get wedged into the ground.

As Sokka struggled to free himself from the vice like earth trapping him in the parching hot sun, Toph had been walking back to the camp when she felt Sokka pounce on the ground and scream in anguish. Toph ran towards Sokka to make sure he was alright when she felt that he was actually wedged in the earth.

"Ha aha ha ha ha" laughed Toph, "Having some problems there Snoozles".

""HA HA HA" laughed Sokka sarcastically, "Could you help me out here, I'm hot and hungry!"

"Sure Sokka, but you've got to help me out first" Toph responded with a sly look on her face.

"Huh!" pondered Sokka quizzically.

In only seconds, Toph had pulled off her pants, lifted up her dress and had sat on Sokka's face, smothering him with her tiny wet pussy.

"Mmmf mmm mmmm" murmured Sokka into Toph's dripping pussy.

"I'm hot and you're hungry, it's a perfect matc-Unngghh" stuttered Toph as she felt Sokka's tongue penetrate her.

Sokka wasn't quite ready when Toph squatted on his face without any panties, but in only a few seconds he had picked up a good rhythm of moving his tongue up and down and in and out of her increasingly wet pussy.

Toph had been horny as hell since Aang had given her a severe spanking as well as a good fucking. Her raw red ass still hurt from her spanking but it hadn't taught her any lessons, and the tongue delving in and out of her made her forget all about her red ass. Sokka continued licking her pussy for ten minutes and as Toph started to feel really good, she decided to force Sokka's tongue even further into her pussy. She put all her weight in one movement onto his face and Toph felt Sokka's long tongue reach new and exhilarating depths.

"UNGGGHHH" cried Toph as she squired all over Sokka's face.

Sokka had known it was coming as soon as Toph had forced her pussy down on his face even further than before; the rush of liquid into his open mouth had caught him off guard. The volume of Toph's juices was immense and in seconds, Sokka was struggling to breath with juices running down his chin and onto the dry earth.

"Holy shit!" yelled Sokka as Toph stood up still shaking violently and squirting all over the place.

"Oh my god that was good!" sighed Toph as she came down.

Just as she finished putting her pants back on, Toph could feel and hear Aang coming their way. Without even telling Sokka what she was doing, Toph ran for cover before Aang could see her.

Sokka continued to lick up the juices on his chin when he saw Toph run off and Aang coming in the distance.

After a short confrontation with the little meat creature's mother and some nagging from Toph, Aang was finally able to earthbend. After freeing Sokka from the ground and dragging him to his feet, Sokka grabbed Toph's ass and squeezed.

"You owe me one" said Sokka letting go of her ass and walking away.

When Sokka and Aang had left and Katara had joined up with Toph, Katara asked Toph, "You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?"

"Yep, it worked wonders" replied Toph as she rubbed her own ass.


	5. The Library

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Library**

Story Codes: MMgMMMf, Mfg, Mf, Mg, ncon, rape, x-gang, x-mast, cream pie, hp, grope, orgy, pedo, spank, voy

Aang was sitting alone in the dirt with a small wooden flute in his mouth as Katara, Sokka, and Toph all waited to see what he was about to do. Sokka got too impatient and tried to find out what he was doing but before he could act, Aang had played a note and a groundhog had popped up from the ground to repeat the sound. The group had decided to take a break from their task of teaching Aang the elements; the strain from what had recently occurred was a sign that they needed to let loose and take a small vacation. The plan was for each of them to pick one mini-vacation where they would all participate in the fun. Aang's mini-vacation was the singing groundhogs.

Katara chose next, "How about the Misty Palms Oasis! That sounds refreshing" she said with enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, I've been there, it's a pristine ice spring. And I usually don't use the word pristine" Aang said in response, "Its one of nature's wonders".

With that, they all made their way to the springs aboard Appa only to find that the ice springs were not so icy any more. The glacier was almost completely melted and the village surrounding it had turned into the slums. There were several shady characters in the village as the group walked down the dry desert road towards the main sand building.

As they were walking down the dusty road, Katara could hear some of the dirty villagers talking about the group in low voices.

"Look at the new pussy walking into town" said an especially grungy looking character.

Another shady character walked up behind Toph without her really knowing, because of the loose sand, and gave her ass a quick squeeze before running off into a dark looking sand dune. Toph was taken off guard and made to go run after the man, but Katara grabbed her telling her, "It's not worth it Toph" she said with a smile on her face as both Aang and Sokka looked to where the man had run to.

Just as everyone looked away, another man had taken the fraction of a second to quickly squeeze both of Katara's luscious teen tits.

"What the fu-" Katara squealed as the man, who had groped her, ran into the same sand dune. "That's it, there not getting away with that to" she said grabbing Toph's hand and pulling her towards the dark sand dune. "You two go ahead and wait for us inside, while we deal with these two perverts" Katara said with a smirk on her face.

Aang and Sokka made their way into the main sand building as Katara and Toph ran into the dark sand dune to confront their two gropers. As they ran in confidently, they realized that they were in immediate trouble as they were quickly surrounded by five naked dirty men with odd looking white glasses covering their eyes. Toph couldn't see or feel what was going on, because she was in a house of sand, but she knew they were in serious trouble as she felt Katara's hand shake.

"Run Toph" yelled Katara as one of the men used earthbending to make a rope of sand whip out from the ground and knock Katara's water case to the ground, spilling it's entire content into the thirsty sand. Toph made to run, but without a guide, she was truly blind as she ran directly into one of the smelly men, bouncing off his chest and falling to the ground.

Katara looked at her naked captors; they had obviously set this elaborate trap for them, knowing that they'd follow the two men into the sand dune for revenge. All they had on were their stupid looking white sand glasses; their bodies were hard as stone but also covered in dirt. Each of the five men was sporting a raging hard cock, all around 7 or 8 inches. Katara knew that the only way out of their present situation was to call for help or hope that Toph could somehow earthbend the sand at their attackers. Just before Katara let out a shrill scream for help, one of the men behind her put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Mmmf, mmmmmf, mmmmmmmmf" muffled Katara. She could feel the man's cock rubbing up against the small of her back. Even through her thin clothes, she could feel the amount of heat it was giving off.

With his left hand covering her mouth, the sandbender used his right to massage her nice round tits through her thin waterbending robe.

"Mmmmm" moaned Katara, betraying her struggle for freedom.

With that, the other five men knew that she and her little slut of a friend wanted it bad, and it was there job to make sure they'd get what they deserved. Two of the younger sandbenders made their way over to Toph, who was still sitting on the ground in fear, and lifted her to her feet.

"Let's see what this one has under those robes" whispered on of the men while the other nodded in agreement.

"She looks a little young, don't you think?" said the other man as he started to remove the struggling Toph's clothes.

"There never too young" replied the other sandbender as he removed her belt.

With the belt removed, the two sandbenders quickly pulled off her robes, pants, undershirt, sports bra, and green thong with ease. Toph was stills struggling with all her might, biting and scratching blindly at her attackers, but with little effect.

"Fuck this!" said one of the sandbenders, taking a candle holder and hitting the blind girl over the head, knocking her unconscious, making her body go limp.

As all of this was going on, Katara was watching with fear in her eyes as the three other sandbenders began to manhandle her. Not wanting anyone to hear the young girl as they had their way with her, the sandbender holding her mouth closed, tore a piece of linen from Katara's clothes and gagged her. After wrapping the piece of cloth around her head to shut her mouth, the sandbender removed his left hand from her mouth and reached down to her pussy where he began to rub it through her clothes.

"Let's get rid of those pesky clothes" said one of the other sandbenders approaching her. He and the other sandbender tore off her cum stained robes quickly, without any remorse.

Katara might have come for revenge, but after a good rubbing of both her perky tits and trimmed pussy, Katara was horny for another good fuck. She felt the dirty, grimy fingers of the three men grope at her clothes and remove them hurriedly, eager to see her perfect teen body. She felt the tight material of her robes rip off her body and the man standing at her back resume his groping of her tits with both of his hands now.

One of the other men in front of her got onto his back and moved underneath Katara's legs so he was under both Katara and the sandbender behind her. He lifted his head and started to lick at the opening of her pussy. He could tell she liked it because he could hear her through the cloth in her mouth. The other man had little else to do but stand and watch, rubbing his hard-on with his right hand as he stared right into the girl's eyes. He could tell that she was really enjoying herself because her eyes were squinted in pleasure and every few seconds she would try to squeeze her legs shut to stem the rising orgasm in her groin.

On the other side of the sand dune, Katara could hear the other two men enjoying themselves, snickering at the fact that they had knocked out the young naked girl and she was all theirs, to do whatever they wanted. They looked over at the other young girl getting groped and eaten out; they thought about giving their prey the same privilege, but decided against it, knowing that she wouldn't feel it anyway, being unconscious and all. They dragged Toph's limp body over to a dusty old bed where one of the men laid on top of the covers and pulled Toph up to his waist so that she was laying with her stomach on top of the man's legs. Katara could see that Toph's legs were dangling off the edge of the bed with her ass sticking straight out, presenting herself to whoever wanted a piece of her. The man underneath Toph had pulled her to his waist for a simple reason; he wanted her mouth to be at cock level. With both of his hands, he lifted her unconscious head so that the tip of his cock was at the entrance of her sweet little mouth. The man pushed her head down on his cock so her lips separated and accepted his 7 inches of manhood. It took him no time at all to fit his entire length into her mouth and down her throat. There was no resistance; he could hear her struggle unconsciously for air, but to his satisfaction, she took his entire length with every stroke. He slammed her head down on his cock, making her nose smash into his waist every time he made her deep throat him. The man that was now standing behind her, at the edge of the bed, saw the beautiful little pussy of an unconscious girl in front of him, just asking to get filled. He could feel the warmth of her pussy as he inched his cock ever closer to the young girl's tiny box. He took his right hand and grabbed hold of his 8 inch cock. With his left hand, he grabbed hold of her tiny ass to steady it before he slammed his prick into her. He slowly placed the tip of his engorged penis at the entrance of her warm pussy and in an instant; he had entered four inches into her. It took him very little time at all to work the rest of his cock into her relaxed pussy. Even though she was unconscious, her pussy was still extremely tight, placing untold pressure on his cock as he slammed it in and out of her. As the man started to get the hang of her tight pussy, he heard the other girl moaning in orgasm.

"Mmmmmmmmf, mmmmmm, mmm" mumbled Katara, as she felt her fluids squirt from her pussy as it shook out of control.

The man licking her pussy was still hard at work as he felt her warm juices run down his tongue and chin.

"Mmm, that's good stuff" he said, still licking up her remaining juices.

The man rubbing her tits was getting tired of pleasuring the captive and decided it was their turn to get theirs. He roughly pushed Katara onto her knees, right on top of the man who had been eating her out. She landed on his lap, just above his still hard cock. She realized what was coming and opened her eyes wide open in obvious protest. The man underneath her couldn't see her eyes, but wouldn't have cared anyway as he used his right hand to place his cock at the entrance of her pussy and guide it to her opening. He slid his cock into her with little resistance; Katara's sexual indulgences had left her pussy a little looser than it had been only weeks earlier. He grunted in pleasure as he worked most of his 9 inches into her with pleasure written all over his face.

Katara had enjoyed the sensation of getting rubbed down and eaten out. She had even started to enjoy the sensation of her pussy getting filled by a very large cock, but what she felt prodding at her ass, terrified her. She could feel something large and warm, rubbing near the entrance of her tiny asshole and it worried her greatly. She had never had a cock in her ass before, to her knowledge, and she didn't want it to start with these dirty drifters. Katara was able to use her well trained mouth to break through the cloth and allow her to open her mouth to yell at the man attempting to break her ass in.

"There is no fuckin-" Katara started, "Mmmf, mmm,mmm", she finished as something else filled her mouth and it wasn't cloth. The man that was all alone, pleasuring himself at the sight of the two girls getting manhandled, saw his opportunity to get in on the action, and took it without even thinking. He rammed his entire 6 inches down her throat, stifling her cries and making her gag in pain as she felt the tip of his cock slam to the back of her throat.

Seeing that she was distracted by the sudden entrance of a third man into the foray, the man prodding her asshole finally found the entrance to her extremely small and tight ass hole. Before she could mumble in protest though, the man had nudged the tip of his cock into her ass, expanding her ass hole to accommodate the man's width.

It took ten minutes of hard pushing and squirming for the man in her ass to fit his entire 7 inches into her ass, but it was well worth it. The tightness and the pressure on his cock was unbelievable, he'd never felt anything like it. He could feel the man underneath him furiously bouncing her up and down on his cock as he continued to pump in an out of her ass in rhythm with his other partners.

Toph would have been having just as good of a time, if she was still conscious, as she was continually slammed from both ends. The man jamming his cock down her throat had been feeling the pressure begin to build in his groin for the past five minutes and after slamming his cock down her throat one last time, he pulled it out completely so he could pump his load onto her pretty little face. He took hold of his cock with his right hand and rubbed it in pleasure as he began to orgasm. He fired off three strings of his hot sperm, right into the young earthbenders face, letting it drip down onto his waist as he laid back and sighed in satisfaction. The man pumping Toph's pussy was also getting near his climax, but he had a special idea for his ending. He pulled out of her pussy with a pop and began rubbing it until he was about to cum. He pointed the tip of his cock at her luscious little ass and sprayed four or five loads of cum onto her white ass and back. Satisfied with what they had done, the two men decided it was time for them to take their leave, exiting out the back door after getting dressed, leaving Toph covered in their cum and laying unconscious on a dusty old bed.

Although Katara thought her ass was about to be ripped opened and she was in almost constant pain as she was double penetrated, she had started to feel really good. She had came at least four times since the man had started to ass fuck her and as she went through another one, she felt the man in her mouth shudder and his cock spasm as he unloaded a few warm loads down her throat with pure ecstasy plastered all over his face. As she struggled to swallow all of his cum, the man pulled out of her mouth and sprayed a couple more loads onto her pretty little face. The man wiped his cock off in her hair before getting dressed and making his way out of the back door. Before she could even react to the face plastering she was receiving, she felt both the cock in her pussy and the one in her ass spasm out of control.

"UNNNGGGGGHHHH! I'M CUMMING" yelled both of the men as they deposited vast quantities of their seed deep within the shuddering girl. The man in her ass let loose five large loads of his cum deep within her bowels as the man in her pussy came even more, plastering her insides with voluminous amounts of his semen.

"Ahhh" sighed Katara. She had liked getting fucked in every hole, but the pain and heat of all that fucking had really started to build up. The almost simultaneous ejaculation of all three men, in all three of her holes, had helped ease her pain, with creamy pleasure. To her obvious surprise, both men inside of her ass and pussy, continued to fuck her, even after cumming. Their cocks were still rock hard, and now that she was well lubricated, the process of them double fucking her was very smooth.

In a very smooth transition, without pulling out their cocks, the man fucking her ass, leaned back and fell to his ass, pulling Katara on top of her and the man fucking her pussy on top of Katara a second later. The change of position triggered another large orgasm for Katara as she felt them pick up their regular pace. This time however, the man fucking her ass was making her bounce up and down on his cock and the man fucking her trimmed pussy was now slamming his cock down into her with all his might.

After another ten minutes and three orgasms by Katara, she felt them both unload smaller loads of semen deep within her once more. This time however, both men pulled their cocks out of Katara, flipping her to the side as they stood up and high fived each other. They took turns wiping their dicks off on Katara's abandoned clothing, got dressed and left the house like their other comrades had done, without even saying a word.

Katara just lay there with her head on the ground and her ass sticking up in the air for a while, letting the cum from her ass and pussy, slowly roll out and drip onto the sandy floor. She would remember to waterbend the cum from her pussy before getting dressed. Deciding that she was already full from receiving a hot load down her throat already, she made the decision to deposit the levitating load of cum from her pussy into Toph's open and unconscious mouth. Toph would swallow the cum involuntarily and gulp in satisfaction as the cum from her face and ass dripped off of her.

Katara decided it was best to never let Toph know what had happened to them, or that Toph had gotten fucked as she lay unconscious. Katara licked the remaining cum off Toph's ass and face, got her dressed and after cleaning herself up and getting dressed, she woke her using water.

"What the…" Toph mumbled, "What happened, where did they go?"

"I scared them off before they took advantage of us" lied Katara.

"Good, good" said Toph, feeling her pussy as she and Katara made their way out of the dark sand dune and made their way to the main sand building where Aang and Sokka had been waiting almost an hour.

Aang and Sokka had been sucking back some glacier fruit drinks and had lost track of the time.

"So, did you teach them a lesson" said Aang as Katara and Toph entered.

Katara and Toph looked at each other with concern on their face, "Yep, they sure learned a valuable lesson" Katara said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She could still feel the cum in her ass as she sat down and started to gulp down her own fruity drink.

As the group started to get settled in at the glacier main building, Aang decided to get another fruity drink from the bar, only to accidentally run into a man in a wide brimmed hat, spilling his drink. The man was strange looking, he was heavily outfitted in clothes and instruments attached to his belt. The drink had spilled onto Aang's clothes, so Aang used his airbending to dry himself off immediately, sparking interest from the former drink holder.

"You're a living relic!" said the man with obvious enthusiasm.

"Thanks, I try" said Aang casually.

"An air nomad, right in front of me" the man said scratching his chin. "Professor Zei, head of Anthropology at Ba Sing Se University"

After a short discussion, the professor revealed his reason for being in the desert, a search for the Wan Shi Tong library, located somewhere in the desert. The library was believed to hold a vast amount of knowledge, and it was his goal to find the library. This library now sparked the interest of Sokka who declared it was his turn to choose the next mini-vacation. With a little push from Sokka and the Professor; Aang, Katara, and even Toph agreed to board Appa and search the desert for this great suppository of knowledge.

After hours of sweaty searching, they still hadn't found even a clue of the library. Aang and the professor, still fully clothed, were sweating though their garments. Sokka had taken off his shirt and put it on his head for sun protection. Toph removed most of her clothing, only leaving her tight thin sports bra and a little green thong. She had been leaning over the edge of Appa's saddle with her ass sticking out at the rest of group and professor. The professor had been staring right at her tiny white ass for about ten minutes when an even better view came into focus. Due to the fact that her previous sexual encounters had slowly diminished her limited wardrobe, Katara only had her thin blue robe left. The waterbending robe had been her mothers, a family heirloom of sorts, but now it was also showing some large wear and tear. There were holes, rips, and large cum stains all over the blue robes, all from only a few weeks of her sexual antics. Katara had no underwear, no bra, and no other clothing to speak of, she was stuck wearing what she had on at that moment. Even her skimpy bathing suit had been destroyed in her last little sexual romp with Aang. Katara looked over at the professor who was staring at Toph' ass and decided to give him an even better view by pulling her robe off slowly.

Katara could see Toph's little white ass sticking out of her little green thong; she could also see that the sight of her little ass was turning the professor on. She could see a tiny bulge starting to form in his pants, and she smirked, thinking about what was racing through his mind at that point. Katara looked over at Sokka and Aang, who were at the moment looking forward intently, trying to find a pebble in a desert of sand. They hadn't even seen what Toph was wearing and how the professor was ogling her. Katara took this opportunity to take off her shredded robes showing her beautifully tanned body to the professor.

Aang and Sokka were both sitting at the front of Appa with the professor and Toph occupying the mid-section of the saddle and Katara at the back. Katara was sitting on her ass, looking forward, and now completely naked, glistening in the sun. Katara's nakedness had caught the eye of the professor, whose erection was now clearly visible to Katara. The professor was now really sweating; the hotness of the situation was making him perspire even more. The professor quickly pulled most of his clothing off, except for a thin shirt and shorts. The professor couldn't take it anymore, and upon sitting back down again facing both Toph's ass and Katara's glistening naked body, he pulled his cock free from his underwear shorts and began to rub it in front of the two girls.

Toph had no idea what the professor was doing behind her back, but she could feel the saddle shifting a little to the movements of the professor bucking his hips.

Katara, watching the exhibition put on by the professor, reached for her trimmed pussy and began to rub it in rhythm with the professor who was now pumping his cock furiously with his right hand. Katara could see him looking back and forth from Katara and Toph, probably fantasizing about both of them at the same time, as he continued to pleasure himself. Katara didn't know if it was the heat, or the fact that she was looking at a man in front of her pleasuring himself to her body, but she was getting really horny. She started to pump three and four fingers into her dripping wet pussy until she could feel the pressure in her groin building and a release imminent.

The professor too was reaching his climax; he could feel his balls tightening at the thought of himself blowing his load over either of the two goddesses in front of him.

Katara was first to reach her orgasm; she had jammed four full fingers as deep into her pussy as possible before shuddering and squirting her warm juices onto her legs and Appa's saddle. The orgasm only lasted a few seconds, but it was extremely powerful as Katara continued to shudder and shake with her eyes shut in pure pleasure.

The sight of Katara shuddering and squirting all over Appa's saddle was the image the professor needed to finally reach his own orgasm. In a single movement, he was on his knees and crawling over to Toph, who was still sitting with her ass sticking out in front of him. He had planned to blow his load on the glistening naked body of Katara, but seeing that he didn't have enough time to make it to her, he made the choice to coat Toph's tiny ass with his cum.

"Ungh!" murmured the professor, as he unloaded a few well aimed strings of cum onto the young girl's ass and thong. He was able to squirt only four thick strands onto her before she actually realized what was happening. To his surprise however, Toph made no motion to stop him from cumming on her ass. In fact, she stuck out her ass even further to accept the last few small loads onto her ass.

"Ahhh" sighed Toph as she felt the last small streams strike her ass. The professors warm cum was a relief to the incredibly hot desert air. Toph felt it sooth her burning hot ass and wiggled her ass at the professor as a thank you to him. Toph then reached back with one of her hands and scooped up some of cum. She then stuck her cum covered fingers into her mouth and sucked off all the cum.

The sight of the young girl enjoying his cum so much had really turned the professor on. He was almost ready to shoot another load on the petite girl's ass.

Toph finished up her meal in only a couple of minutes and after sucking down the last drops, she looked back at the professor and winked at him as sexily as possible.

With all three of them finished with their little sexual escapades, they got dressed and turned back to see if Aang and Sokka had seen them pleasuring themselves. Apparently, they hadn't even heard the professor grunting in satisfaction as he unloaded on Toph's ass.

Only minutes later they would find their pebble in the form of a spire sticking out of the sand. Apparently, the library had sunk and after discussing their options, they decided to crawl down the spire to the library below. Toph decided to stay outside, owing to the fact she couldn't see anything in the sand and libraries weren't really her thing. As the professor made his way to the spire, he saw an opportunity to get a good grope in on the helpless Toph as she was bending over. He grabbed her ass as he walked by making Toph moan in approval to his touch. With a grin on his face he started to climb the spire in pursuit of the ultimate collection of knowledge, with Aang, Sokka, and Katara following him.

As Toph stood outside the library in the hot sun; the professor, Aang, Sokka, and Katara all made their way down the spire and into the massive library. Sokka, Aang and the professor had all volunteered to go down the rope leading to the inside of the library first, ahead of Katara.

Katara knew why they had all volunteered to go first; they all wanted to get a good look up Katara's tattered dress. She didn't argue with them, she enjoyed the constant attention she was now receiving, even if it proved that she was a common whore. As she descended the rope into the library's main hall, she looked down at the three men ahead of her to see all of them looking right up her dress at her nicely trimmed box.

"Like what you see boys?" Katara asked her three observers as they dismounted from the rope still looking up her dress. She could see three bulges in three pairs of pants and just as she began to think devious thoughts, her attention was taken by a sound in the distant library hall. All four of them ran for cover as Wan Shi Tong, a giant spirit owl, came to a stop where they had entered the library.

Immediately, Wan Shi Tong knew that they had entered and told them to come out. After some bartering and promises that they would not use any knowledge found in the library for war or evil, he left them to do as they wished.

With that, they all made their way down the various rows of books, perusing them for information they would need. Sokka and Aang searched for the fire nation section in order to procure maps and information while Katara walked down a gloomy and mysterious row at the very back wall of the library.

The row ended at a doorway, which was covered by a drape. At the top of the doorway read 'RESTRICTED', this peaked Katara's interest. She pushed aside the drape and ducked under to see a darkened and dusty room, lit with only one candle. The books on the shelves were of a different design than the rest in the library and when she picked up one of the more interesting looking books, she realized why the room was restricted. 'XXX SEXUAL FANTASIES' read the title. Katara opened the book to find several of its many pages covered with pictures of men and women engaged in the most interesting sexual positions. Several of the positions intrigued Katara, making her hot just imagining herself in those positions, getting fucked out her mind. Katara had only opened one book, and she was already horny. She held the one book in her left hand while her right hand lifted up her robes to expose her trimmed pussy. She sat down right under the light of the candle and spread her legs while she continued to rub her fingers up and down the slit of her pussy.

"Uhnnn, unnng" moaned Katara from the secret room.

She would have been unheard and left alone if it were not for the fact that the professor had followed her tight little ass all the way to the restricted section with the erection he had gotten from looking up her dress. He had seen her in action, only feet away last time, and now he wanted a piece of the action. He could hear her moaning with satisfaction, calling out names like Aang, and Sokka at random intervals. When he heard her say "ohh professor" out loud, he knew it was his cue to join the solo party going on in the little dark room. He quickly undressed, revealing his 5 inches, and lifted the drape, entering the room in a hurry. Katara was so engrossed looking at the pages in the book; she didn't even notice him enter as she continued plunging two fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Looks like you could use a hand?" the professor said, standing in front of her with his cock at mouth level.

"Definitely professor" Katara said sexily, as she moved her head forward to suck on the tip of his dick. She flicked her tongue across the tip of his penis with a groan of clear enjoyment from the professor. Katara had seen one of the pictures in the book showing a woman licking the tip of a man's cock and thought it was a good idea. Katara did this for about five minutes before she could feel the professor leaning forward, obviously hoping to plunge his entire five inches into her warm teen mouth. Katara dropped the book, but kept her other hand on her pussy, and grabbed his cock, getting ready to give him the best blowjob of his life. Katara took the entire length in one swallow, swirling her tongue around the shaft of his cock every time he pushed his cock into her mouth. She could feel his balls slapping against her chin as the professor started bucking his hips in order to maximize his pleasure. She took this as a sign that her techniques were paying off and if it had been Sokka or Aang, they would have cum by now. But because the professor had just cum all over Toph's ass only an hour earlier, he clearly was going to last a little longer.

Her hot slick mouth felt amazing on his shaft as he continued to buck his hips forwards, slamming his balls against her chin. He looked down to see her still working her fingers in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

"I can scratch that itch for you honey" the professor said confidently. He was now primed and ready to see what that pussy could do for him. He could hardly wait to see what tricks she had learned from her new book.

"Would you please, I just can't reach it" Katara said sweetly as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy with a thin sting of her juices trailing from her pussy.

The professor pulled his cock away from Katara's grasp and mouth while he pulled off her tattered dress, revealing the same perfect, tanned body he had seen before. After taking a quick look at the open book beside Katara, he got on his knees and grabbed each leg with each hand and lifted them up to Katara's head, revealing her tender swollen pussy in all its glory.

"Oooh, this one looked interes-" Katara started as the professor took no time at all to find the opening of her pussy and push his cock eagerly into her with ease. The professor slammed his cock all the way in triggering an immediate orgasm for Katara. Obviously, he had found her g-spot on the first penetration and Katara was spasm stricken from the earth shattering orgasm she was now going through.

Katara's orgasm didn't phase the professor one bit as he just continued to plough deep into her pussy with glee written all over his face. The professor was feeling great as he bottomed out inside of Katara with every stroke. He continued on like this with Katara pinned between his slamming cock and the dusty old bookshelf behind her for a good ten minutes. Every couple minutes he could feel Katara's pussy grip his cock tightly when she went through an orgasm.

Katara was in heaven and she could also see that the professor was reaching his breaking point too. She wanted to try one more position before he blew his load, so, she pushed the professor off of her. He protested immediately, he was obviously nearing orgasm and wanted to finish off inside of her. Katara let her legs fall to the ground as she picked up the book to show the professor what she wanted to do before he came.

"I wanna try this one before you cum big boy" Katara said in a sultry voice, pointing at the picture of a woman getting fucked with the title 'Pile Driver" written above the picture.

To Katara's glee, the professor's eyes lit up at the amazing position his eyes beheld. He shook his head in enthusiastic agreement to Katara's request, spinning her around and laying her head on her robes. He stood up and moved his back to the book case in order to lift up her legs. The professor lifted her feet up to his shoulders and moved in closer so her head and upper back was the only thing touching the ground. The professor held her legs up with one arm and used his other hand to guide the tip of his cock to the entrance of her wet pussy. He had to bend his cock downward to fit it into Katara, but when he did, the added pressure of both her pussy and the position they were in, was heavenly for the professor. The professor was sweating profusely by this point and the strain on his face was growing as he started to slam his cock down into Katara's bucking hips.

Katara again went through an orgasm as the professor picked up his pace. After finally finishing what felt like her tenth orgasm, she felt a strange shaking deep in her pussy and felt the hot trickling of something deep within her. She only realized what the professor was doing when she heard him grunt loudly one last time, pushing down hard as he wiggled his cock into her as deep as possible. He didn't have a lot of cum left after cumming on Toph's ass, but he was able to fire off a couple large loads of his hot cum into her womb.

"Fuck!" said Katara as she felt his warm sperm penetrate her deepest core, "You weren't suppose to cum inside me!"

"Sorry little girl, but it's your fault for being so hot and such a horny slut" said Professor Zei as he moved back and dropped her roughly on the ground.

Katara just lay there, enjoying the sensation of the professor's excess warm cum drip from her gaping pussy.

As she lay there stunned, the professor walked over to Katara's head, bent down and kissed her passionately before straddling her face and kneeling down. He sank just low enough to let his cum drenched cock enter Katara's open mouth, letting Katara suck off the excess cum

"There" he said, "All cleaned off" as he felt Katara finish licking off his shaft. He stood up and pulled her robe out from under her head, using it to clean any excess cum and saliva off his shaft. He threw the robe back at her face and told her, "See you later missy". He left abruptly, taking his own clothes before exiting back into the main library through the draped doorway.

Katara removed her tattered and cum stained robe from her face and used her waterbending skills to bend the professors cum from her womb. After getting it all out and forming it into a ball, she decided it would be best to store the white liquid gold in her empty water case that had been empty ever since she was fucked by the sandbenders. 'I could use this for bending, or for drinking on those hot days' she thought as she finished streaming it into the pouch.

With that, Katara got dressed and made her way out of the draped secret room and went out into the main library to see what progress Aang and Sokka had made.

Katara met up with Aang and Sokka who were looking over some of the older books. After finding the fire nation section of books completely destroyed by firebenders, probably years earlier, Aang, Katara, Sokka and the professor followed one of the fox helpers to find out what happened on the darkest day in fire nation history. Upon arriving at a celestial calendar, the group realized that the darkest day in fire nation history had actually happened during a solar eclipse. Sokka knew how they were going to beat the fire nation and announced it to the rest of the group. Unfortunately, Wan Shi Tong had heard Sokka's devious plan to use the knowledge in his library to attack the fire nation. With that, Wan Shi Tong started to sink the library back into the earth and away from humans forever.

Meanwhile…

Toph had been alone with Appa for a couple of hours now and had been getting pretty bored. Just before she was about to stick her hands down her pants and see if she couldn't liven things up, she felt the sand quake and could just barely feel the library begin to sink. Toph quickly ran to the library tower and tried to stop it from sinking. She hardened the ground and dug in, to get a better grip, and with all her strength was able to hold the library in place.

The library sinking wasn't the only problem though; unbeknownst to Toph or the group, the same sandbenders from the Misty Palms Oasis had tracked the group to the library. Their goal was to steal the flying bison Appa, and sell him for gold. As they arrived at the library, they saw nobody but the blind girl outside with the flying bison, and she was busy.

"You five, tie and muzzle the bison, I've got some business with the little earthbender slut", said the leader confidently.

Toph knew what was coming, she was totally immobilized, focusing all her strength and energy into holding up the library. She was totally helpless now, the sandbender was going to have his way with her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Please, don't! Have mercy!" pleaded Toph as the sandbender leader approached her ass. Toph's ass was sticking out as she held the library in place, and she knew it would be a prime target for the perverted sandbender.

"Ohh yeah!" cheered the sandbender, "I heard how much fun my friends had with you and that waterbending slut back at the Misty Palms Oasis. I've been dying to get a piece of this ass since they told me, and now look at you, you're practically begging for it".

Toph could do nothing as she felt the sandbender hike up her dress and pull down her pants, to reveal a tiny green thong and a firm naked white ass glistening in the intense heat.

"Mmmmmmm" murmured the sandbender, "That looks tasty"

Still struggling to hold up the library, Toph could feel the sandbender tear away her thong. Moments later, she could feel the wet and cool tongue of the sandbender lick her inner thigh. Toph had no intention of giving in and enjoying the experience, but an involuntary shudder ran down her legs and she could feel her pussy begin to get wet.

"Huh, see baby, I knew you wanted it!" said the sandbender. He grabbed a hold of her tiny waste and buried his face in her pussy, licking her folds from behind. He could feel the young girl squirm and try to stop him, but the weight of the library and her inner desire to get fucked was obviously holding her back.

As the sandbender felt a warm liquid run down his tongue and into his mouth, he realized she was ready to receive her real prize. The sandbender lifted his head from her ass and pulled off his robes to reveal an 8 inch cock.

Toph had no idea what was going on at this point, and even though she had just came a little from the tongue fucking she had gotten, she remained resistant to the sandbender. She actually thought it was over after he had removed his tongue from her pussy and his head from her ass. But when she heard him taking off his clothes and the warmth of his large cock pressed against her inner thigh, she starting shaking uncontrollably in fear.

With no warning, the sandbender found the entrance to Toph's tiny pussy and plunged his entire eight inches into her.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Toph, still trying to focus and concentrate on keeping the library where it was. Toph couldn't take the pain and lifted one hand from the library and tried to swing at the sandbender now fucking her. Unfortunately, she missed and the library began to sink again. She placed her hand back on the library and decided that there was nothing she could do to stop the assault on her pussy and all she could do was to just weather the storm until he was done.

While all this was happening, the five other sandbenders had tied and muzzled Appa and were ready to depart as soon as their leader was done with the young earthbending girl.

Inside the library, Wan Shi Tong had started chasing the entire group around the underground library; the owl was not going to let them leave with the knowledge they had taken from his library. Katara and the professor provided a distraction for Wan Shi Tong as Aang and Sokka ran back to the celestial calendar to find out the date of the next eclipse in order to plan an invasion of the fire nation and end the war.

Outside the library, Toph was getting her pussy pounded with no remorse by the sandbender. There was a small trickle of blood dripping down Toph's leg because of her resistance to the deep penetration she was getting.

Toph's pussy began to get dry and the sandbender decided that he needed to get a little more lubrication before he really started to fuck the little girl. He spat on his right hand and removed his cock from her pussy momentarily, rubbing the spit on it. He quickly jammed his entire length back into her tight resisting pussy with a little more ease and started to pick up his pace.

Toph was in excruciating pain by this point; the struggle to keep the library up and the assault on her pussy were taking their toll on the young earthbender. She was almost ready to give up when she heard the sandbender begin to pant loudly. Toph knew what that meant when she felt the eight inch cock begin to spasm. Toph was actually relieved, the cream she was about to receive would help to sooth her aching pussy.

"UNNNNGGHHHH" grunted the sandbender in pleasure. He held Toph's hips still after jamming his entire length inside of her and unloaded four spurts of warm cream inside of the young girl.

Toph could feel the soothing sensation of the cream filling her tiny pussy, making her sigh at the relief she felt from the cum alleviating the ache in her pussy.

The sandbender saw Toph smile and heard her sigh before he pulled his shrinking cum and blood covered cock from her pussy. His cum and her blood began to roll out of her pussy and down her leg without his cock inside of her.

"Well, thanks! I'll be taking these and your bison now" said the sandbender as he picked up Toph's green pants and thong and motioned for the other sandbenders to get ready to go. "Have a good day!" he said while giving her ass a hard slap.

"Owwww" Toph screamed, "Get back here!" Toph yelled, but the sandbenders had already left with their captive.

Just as the sandbenders were out of sight, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo all came flying out of the library. The professor had decided to stay behind, not wanting to give up the knowledge he could learn from the library. Toph released the library and pulled down her dress just as they came flying out.

Everybody was cheering about their near escape, everyone but Aang who was a little confused by the sight he was seeing.

"Where's Appa?" Aang said in a concerned voice.


	6. The Serpent’s Pass

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Serpent's Pass**

Story Codes: mf, Mf, mF, mFf, Mg, mF, ncon, cream pie, grope, pedo, preg, voy

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Momo were relaxing in a small pond; Katara and Aang were playing in the water, while Toph was splashing her feet in the water and Sokka was reading a map of the earth nation. The scene would be perfectly normal and innocent if it wasn't for the fact that Katara was completely naked and Toph was wearing only her thin yellow over-dress and belt which had open slits on either side. Both Aang and Sokka were staring at Katara and the near naked Toph as they frolicked away. Aang and Sokka were tried to hide their major hard-ons while they continued to watch the girls.

Katara got up on top of a very high cliff and jumped thirty feet to the water below yelling "Waterbending bomb! YEAHHHHH!" as she jumped off the cliff, creating a huge splash which hit everyone, including Sokka and his map.

Everyone laughed but Sokka who scolded them by saying, "Sure, 5000 year old maps from the spirit library. Just splash some water on them".

After apologizing and drying the map off with waterbending, Katara got dressed and the group converged to discuss their options for traveling to Ba Sing Se in order to find and rescue Appa.

Just as they started to discuss traveling across the Serpent's Pass to make it to the city, a group of three refugees came into view with one saying, "Hello there, fellow refugees".

The small group of refugees consisting of one man and two women was also traveling to Ba Sing Se so they could be safe from the fire nation. Apparently, the pregnant woman, Ying, her husband, Than, and her sister were traveling to Ba Sing Se to deliver Ying's baby in safety. Katara could see Than's eyes move up and down her thin, but clean waterbending robes. She knew that her sexy form and the fact that her robes were clinging to her damp skin revealing her hard nipples was really turning on the married man. After deciding not to go over the Serpent's Pass because of its danger, the entire group decided to got to Full Moon Bay, where they could travel across the bay by ferry to Ba Sing Se.

Upon arriving at Full Moon Bay, Toph used her status as a member of the Bei Fong family to get four passes across the bay. After getting the passes, one of the security guards came up to Sokka and kissed him, revealing to the group that she was in fact, Suki, who had left Kyoshi Island and taken a job as a security officer for the ferry service. Sokka hadn't fucked Suki since he'd been on Kyoshi Island a long time ago, and upon seeing her, he got horny as hell for some Kyoshi warrior pussy.

Just before the group was about to embark on the ferry; Ying, Than and the sister pleaded with Katara and the group to find a way to help them get on the ferry. Unable to get passes for their fellow refugees, the group gave up on going on the ferry and decided to help the three refugees across the Serpent's Pass. Before embarking on the dangerous journey, Suki showed up again in full Kyoshi warrior paint and armor to help everyone across the dangerous pass.

After having a hard day on the Serpent's Pass, the group decided to camp for the night in a small barren opening. Suki had separated from the group to sleep in seclusion but was interrupted by Sokka, who was concerned for her safety.

"You shouldn't sleep there, who knows how stable this ledge is, it could give way at any moment" protested Sokka as he picked up Suki's sleeping bag.

"Sokka, I'm fine, stop worrying" responded Suki.

"You're right, you're right, you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself" replied Sokka.

"You could keep me warm tonight. If you wanted" said Suki sexily as Sokka started to set up her sleeping bag in a secluded corner away from anyone else.

Sokka's demeanor completely changed with Suki's new tone; he knew that she wanted a little Sokka tonight, and he was going to make sure she got a lot of Sokka.

"Sure baby, I'll keep you warm tonight" said Sokka as he eyed Suki's tight body in the failing light. Suki was still fully clothed in her Kyoshi warrior armor, but Sokka knew he could get her out of that in no time at all. He dragged their sleeping bags off into a more secluded corner of the sleeping area.

Suki started to pull off her clothes while she walked to where Sokka was setting up the sleeping bags. She had removed everything but her slutty underwear when she hugged Sokka from behind. She squeezed him tight before letting her hand slide down Sokka's stomach towards his rapidly growing cock. In only seconds, Suki had untied and removed Sokka's shirt and slid her hand underneath his waistband, grabbing his enormous 11 inch cock.

Sokka moaned in ecstasy as he felt the cold touch of Suki's fingers grasp the width of his cock. He could feel her begin to move her hand up and down his shaft. Sokka could also feel Suki use her other hand to pull down the waistband of his pants over the cock she was rubbing.

After five minutes straight of pumping Sokka's cock, Suki let go and made Sokka turn around to get a good look at her.

Sokka was a little perturbed that she had stopped giving him the fantastic hand job, but was overwhelmed with excitement when he turned to see Suki in a skimpy tight green bra and an even skimpier green thong.

"HO—LY SHIT!" Sokka said fairly loudly. His eyes opened wide in anticipation of ripping off the skimpy undergarments to see the real prize underneath.

"Shhhhh, Sokka! We don't want to wake up your sister" said Suki while she pointed at Katara who was only a few feet away and had shifted after Sokka's outburst.

Sokka wanted to say 'yes we do', but he didn't know how Suki would react and he knew it was best not to push his good luck. Sokka wasted no time ripping off both her bra and thong and throwing them to the side. Sokka was amazed at how fit and perfect Suki was; he had seen her naked and fucked her before, but it looked like she had developed even more since their last meeting. Suki had ample breasts with small but cute nipples and a very tight pussy with a small patch of brown pubic hair just above her clit. Sokka didn't want to waste any time in impaling the beauty before him on his monster cock, so he got down to lie on his back on the sleeping bags.

Suki made her way down to Sokka, but instead of letting Sokka fuck her right away; Suki glided over his eleven inch pole and sat directly on his face.

"Me first" said Suki as she put her full wait directly on Sokka's face.

'This again' thought Sokka, eager to fuck Suki. He had just eaten out Toph a few days earlier, and he was more eager to stick his cock into her pussy, rather than his tongue. He was a little shocked at her forwardness, but after sticking his long tongue into her pussy, he was overjoyed at the taste he got. Not only was she smoking hot, Suki tasted great too.

Suki could feel Sokka worm his tongue further into her pussy and after five more minutes of straight tongue fucking and some rather large moans from herself, Suki decided that Sokka deserved a special treat. She got up off of Sokka's face and shuffled her ass back to his still erect cock. Lifting up just high enough to reach the tip of Sokka's cock, Suki used her right hand to grasp Sokka's cock and direct it to her soaking wet pussy. Knowing that there was good lubrication from the tongue job, Suki slammed her pussy down as hard as possible on Sokka's cock making both Suki and Sokka grunt in pain and pleasure. Suki squirted immediately, all over Sokka's cock and waist.

The combined groaning of Sokka and Suki had awoken Katara; she opened her eyes to see Suki riding her brother in a secluded little corner. She was probably the only member of the group who could see them going at it and she was glad of it. Katara was turned on immediately by the shafting Suki was getting. She got out of her sleeping bag and hiked up her skirt while she was lying on her back. Because she had no panties, she simply dug her fingers into her trimmed pussy and in no time, she had three fingers in her pussy. Katara was quietly moaning while pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, attracting the attention of another member of the group.

Than, the husband of Ying, the pregnant woman, woke up at Katara's shuffling and was thrilled he had after seeing what she was doing. Than knew that she was turned on by something, but couldn't tell what it was? He slid his hand down his pants and began massaging his soft cock without alerting his wife or sister-in-law. He wanted a piece of that young pussy, but he needed to wait for the right time in order to avoid waking up his wife.

While their fuck show was being ogled at by Katara, Sokka had started to ram more and more of his cock into Suki. She was not quite as much of a slut as Katara and needed more time to get accustomed to his large cock. After about ten minutes of hard fucking, Sokka had finally fit his entire cock inside of Suki. Upon reaching this goal, he sat up with his cock still in Suki and pushed Suki backwards so that she fell onto her back.

"My turn!" exclaimed Sokka, seeing the lust in Suki's eyes. Sokka wanted to be able to control the speed of their fuck, and he knew that if he was on top, he would be able slam into Suki without hesitation.

Immediately after being slammed on her back, Suki knew that she was in trouble; the carnal lust in Sokka's eyes told her that he was going to fuck the living shit out of her.

"Wait! Wait Sokka!" pleaded Suki before Sokka began to slam his cock all the way into her.

Sokka took heed of her warning, and slowed down to hear what she had to say.

"Just promise me you won't cum in me, no matter what!" Suki demanded with concern in her eyes. "I don't want to get pregnant".

"FINE!" agreed Sokka in disappointment. With that agreement Sokka slammed his entire eleven inches into Suki without remorse.

Suki was taken off guard by the sudden change of pace and the depth that Sokka had reached, so much so that she blacked out immediately.

Noticing that Suki had fainted from the extreme penetration she was receiving, Sokka simply continued to pick up his pace and slam into her even harder, disregarding her well-being completely. Sokka simply used Suki like a fuck doll for the next ten minutes, contorting her body to increase his own pleasure. Eventually, he felt his balls start to tingle and the pleasure begin to take him over. He remembered what Suki had said, but thought that since she was unconscious, there wouldn't be any way to prove that he had came inside of her. Sure, she might get pregnant, but Sokka was living in the here and now and he wasn't so worried about the future.

"UNGGGGHHHH" Sokka grunted loudly, jamming his cock as far into Suki as possible, unleashing a large amount of pent up cum inside of his beloved Suki. The fact that cumming inside the Kyoshi warrior was taboo, only made Sokka cum even more. Sokka unleashed several large streams of his hot sticky cum inside of the unconscious Suki, plastering her womb with his potent seed. Neither Sokka nor Suki knew it then, but they were making a baby at that very moment. Realizing that his orgasm was subsiding, Sokka decided to pull out of Suki and deposit his last stream of semen directly onto Suki's lifeless painted face in order to prove that he hadn't came inside of her. Sokka pulled his cock out of Suki's pussy just in time to unleash his final load onto her face and open mouth, smearing her Kyoshi warrior face paint.

Proud of what he had accomplished, Sokka wiped his cock off in Suki's hair, cleaned any excess cum from Suki's pussy, stood up straight and walked over to his vacant sleeping bag where he lay down and closed his eyes in relief.

Suki remained unconscious, naked, with a wicked grin plastered on her face, and her legs spread wide open. The evidence that Sokka had deposited his seed inside of her womb had been removed and the taste in her mouth and cum on her face would back up Sokka's story. It would be several weeks before Suki would learn the truth, and by that time, Sokka and Suki would be nowhere near each other.

Katara had had a front row seat to the long and wild fuck show put on by her brother and the sexy Suki. She had been fiercely digging her fingers in and out of her pussy when Sokka had started to fuck the unconscious Suki like a common rag doll. She was so close to orgasm when she heard Sokka grunt and eventually plaster the Kyoshi warriors face with his cum. The abrupt end to the show had left her hanging and she was unable to reach the release she so desperately wanted. Luckily, Katara had noticed that somebody else was keenly interested in what she was doing and that that person could be easily tempted to help her reach that release.

Than, the husband of Ying, had been watching Katara intently, rubbing his now fully erect cock inside his sleeping bag. He had removed his pants and underwear inside of his sleeping bag and was now just waiting for the right time to make his way over to the waterbending slut. That moment he was waiting for was about to happen when he heard someone grunt only feet away. He looked to see where it had come from and when he couldn't find its location, he had looked back at the young waterbender to enjoy the rest of the show. To his amazement, Katara was looking right at him and his obvious erection tenting his sleeping bag. To his utter shock, Katara didn't scream or call him a pervert, she raised the hand that had been in her pussy and motioned for him to come to her.

Katara's initial shock of discovering the peeping Tom only feet away subsided quickly when she saw the substantial tent in his sleeping bag. After motioning him to come to her, Katara pulled off her tattered dress, got up and made her way to a shallow cave opening, where they wouldn't be heard or bothered.

Than followed Katara obediently, anxious to get some pussy from someone other than his wife or his sister-in-law. Than had to be extra careful not to wake anybody, he didn't want to be caught, especially not by his wife. Than treaded carefully over his wife and her sister, but unbeknownst to him, he had accidentally woken his wife's sister. She remained groggy and did not immediately alert Than. Than made his way past where Katara had been sleeping and looked over at what Katara had been pleasuring herself over. He was amazed to see the young painted warrior, unconscious, naked and covered in cum, with the man who had fucked her sleeping soundly only feet away. Than quickly caught up to the now naked Katara, who was hiding in a small cave opening. Than could tell that that the cave was nothing more than an indentation in the rock wall, but it was enough to conceal what he knew they were going to be doing. The full moon and bright stars made it possible for Than to make out Katara's perfect figure, her firm ample breasts and ass, and even the thin strip of pubic hair located just above her pussy.

"Like what you see?" questioned Katara in her innocent voice as she turned around to show Than her ass. She bent over slightly so Than could get a good view of her perfectly shaped ass and her tight dripping wet pussy.

As soon as Than had made it to Katara, he squeezed her tits from behind and rubbed her inner thigh and pussy. Katara could tell that Than was easily over 25 years old and had considerable experience. Than twisted her nipple with his right hand while he lightly stroked her sensitive pussy.

Katara was also hard at work pleasuring Than; she had grabbed his large 9 inch erection and had begun moving her hand up and down his shaft. Katara had already warmed herself up for Than, and his crafty handiwork led her to an intense orgasm in only minutes. She sighed as she came, squirting her juices all over Than's hand and down her legs. She shook violently, but was able to keep her moaning low enough not to alert anybody.

Than was able to keep himself from cumming by telling himself that the real show was about to come.

Even though Katara was still shaking from her orgasm, Than wasted no time in bending Katara over so that she had to use her hands to brace herself against the wall. Than spit on his hand and wiped his cock to make sure it was lubed up enough to fit into the young teen. Than had no idea how big of a slut Katara was, even without her cumming, Than could have easily fit his entire cock inside of her with ease.

Katara had needed to take her hand off of Than's cock to brace herself against the wall. She was still on a high from the orgasm and really wasn't thinking about what Than was about to do to her.

Than slid his cock into Katara's pussy with ease, there was almost no resistance, owing to the fact that Katara was a common whore by now and the fact that her pussy was hot and slick from her recent orgasm.

"Wow, my wife isn't even this loose!" Than whispered into Katara's ear as he bent over her back, still moving his cock in and out of her. 'She must be some kind of whore or something' thought Than as he began to ram her a little harder.

Katara was a little perturbed by being called loose, but she didn't really care that much; she knew that she was a slut, and she liked it. Katara had finally come down from her orgasm and was starting to feel Than's immense member penetrating her deeply. Katara could tell that Than was a pro; he didn't miss a beat and continued to hit the perfect spot with every in-stroke.

Than continued to pump Katara from behind for several minutes, eliciting quiet moans of pleasure with every in-stroke. Than knew that he could only hold on so long, and he wanted to try one more position on the young hot teen before he came. Keeping his cock inside of Katara, Than lifted her flexible long left leg over his head and turned her around so that she was facing him with her left leg pinned straight up over his right shoulder.

"Ungh" grunted Katara as she was unable to keep herself from cumming for the second time that night. The change of position was enough to trigger her orgasm and squirt her juices all over Than's cock and legs.

While Than started to pump his cock into Katara, his sister-in-law was now fully awake and alerted by the quiet grunting of Katara. She made her way over to the sounds and was shocked to see her brother-in-law, the future father to her nephew or niece, plowing a hot young stranger only feet away from his pregnant wife. She was both pissed and turned on by the situation. She wasn't pissed that he was cheating on his wife, she was pissed that he wasn't fucking her. Sure, she had let him fuck her several times before in secret, but the fact that he picked this adolescent stranger to fuck was insulting to both her and her sleeping sister. However, seeing him slamming his cock in and out of the strange sexy girl was hot enough to make her want to either play with herself or join in. She decided it was best to simply remove her clothing and get a front row seat to the exhibition. What she didn't know was that her peeping on her brother-in-law wasn't the only peeping being done.

Sokka, who had been sound asleep after exhausting himself with Suki, was woken by someone shuffling about close by. By the distance and location, he first thought it was Katara, but after his eyes had adjusted to the moonlight, he realized it was the sister of the pregnant lady. To his amazement, she was fully nude by this point and had one of her hands massaging her right tit while she stood watching something else in the distance. Sokka could just make out a couple of figures in the distance, engaging in some sort of sexual activity. Sokka surmised that the sister was pleasuring herself to the two figures in the distant. Sokka had nearly recovered from the pounding he had just given the still unconscious Suki. The sight of the naked and sexy stranger was just enough to give him his second erection of the night.

Katara was taken off guard by the sudden change of position and subsequent orgasm, but after coming down from her second orgasm, she realized the great a position she was now in. Her left leg was still draped over Than's right shoulder which allowed Than to get deeper inside of Katara with each thrust.

Than continued to slam his cock into Katara for another five minutes before feeling the familiar sensation in his cock. He knew that he was about to cum, it was now just a matter of where to cum. He decided that the best course of action was to ask the young slut what she wanted, seeing that she had given him the night of his life and a brief respite from his looming fatherhood.

"Where do you want it beautiful?" said Than thoughtfully as he continued to slam his hips into Katara.

"Give it to me on my face baby!" Katara whispered in here sluttiest tone.

Than was caught off guard by how dirty the young girl was, she wanted him to paste her face with his cum and he had no reservations to meet her demands. Than picked up is speed as he felt his balls tingle and his cock swell. With one last in-stroke, Than pulled his cock out of Katara and made her spin around and get on her knees. Than looked down to see Katara looking right into his eyes with lust written all over her face. Than only had to pump his cock with his hand a few times before he felt the flood gates open and a torrent of cum erupt from his swollen cock all over Katara's pretty face.

Katara was determined to catch every drop in her mouth, but knew after the first two strings of cum, there was no chance to get it all as Than sprayed her entire face in only a few long streams of his seed.

Than wanted to make sure that Katara was completely covered, so he directed his cock to hit every corner of Katara's face. He could tell that she wanted to drink as much as possible but Than didn't really care. Than finally finished cumming and left the pasted Katara sitting on her knees as he took a deep breath and made his way back to his sleeping bag.

Katara slid back onto the wall and stayed sitting there with her face covered and dripping with cum. She slowly scooped the thick cum off her face and licked each of her fingers. Katara put on her tattered dress and fell asleep against the wall with her legs wide open and her pussy visible to any passer-by.

When Than started to cum on Katara's face, his sister-in-law took that as her cue to hide before Than made his way back to his sleeping bag. She ran towards the secluded little corner where she knew the Kyoshi warrior was still unconscious and Sokka was still sleeping. She ran past Suki and dove onto the ground, naked, on her stomach, right beside Sokka who remained still.

Sokka had watched the whole scene take place; he had seen the sister get naked and pleasure herself and also her frantic decision to hide right beside his own sleeping bag. By this point, Sokka's erection had returned in full measure, tenting his sleeping bag. He was still entirely naked inside his sleeping bag and when the sister slid to her stomach and covered her head to stay hidden from the man returning to his sleeping bag, he knew it was his chance to get some more pussy. With Suki still very much unconscious, Sokka quietly snuck out of his sleeping bag without alerting the hiding sister. After he had full gotten out of the sleeping bag, he took a look at the two perfect asses, side by side. Sure he could have fucked Suki again while she remained lifeless, but screwing this stranger would please him far more. He knew she wanted it, being completely naked and having her ass sticking up for anyone to have his way with her. Sokka thought about nudging her before simply sticking his cock inside of her, but after re-thinking his options, he decided to stealthily sneak up right begin her and kneel down on top of her without touching her. Sokka thought about sticking it in her pussy, but he'd already done that once tonight and he thought slut but wanted and needed a serious ass fucking. Inching slowly with his cock, Sokka held the tip of his cock in his right hand and pointed right at the sister's tiny asshole. She looked like she'd never had a cock in that little opening, and Sokka was glad that he'd be her first. Knowing that the only way to catch her off guard and make sure he didn't meet any initial resistance; Sokka half of his cock into her without hesitation.

"UNNGHHH" screamed the sister fairly loudly, almost waking up everyone in the camp. Aang was the only one though who woke at the sudden scream. The sister was surprised to say the least at the very sudden intrusion of something extremely large in her ass. She looked back to see what it was, and was surprised to find that the sleeping Sokka was sleeping no more. After getting over the initial shock of being violated by a stranger, the sister smiled back at Sokka, enjoying the intense pressure and sensation of having something driven into her ass. Sure it still hurt, but she knew it wouldn't last very long, and the real pleasure would come after.

Unfortunately for the sister of Ying, she'd never reach the point of pleasure because after Sokka pressed even harder into her tiny ass, the sister blacked out just like Suki had, just a few inches away from her. With a stupid smile on her face, the sister fainted and her head fell to the ground with a thud.

"Shit!" said Sokka, "another bitch can't handle the Sokka". 'At least this will make it easier to fuck her tight ass' he thought positively before slamming the rest of his 11 inches into the fainted slut. Sokka showed even less remorse than he had for his beloved Suki when she had fainted. He knew it was going to take even longer to blow his load this time due to the fact that he had just cum only minutes earlier. The tightness of the sister was unbelievable, Sokka knew that no one had had the pleasure of filling her ass.

Sokka looked over at the unconscious Suki thinking that maybe Ying's sister deserved the same treatment Suki had gotten. Sokka reluctantly removed his cock from the Ying's sister's ass and lifted up her waist so he could have easy access to her hot little pussy. Sokka took a good look at the sister's pussy in the moonlight, seeing that it was completely bald, with no pubic hair at all.

"Ohh yeah!" exclaimed Sokka, at the sight of the soft bald pussy in front of him. Sokka wasted no time in finding the entrance of her pussy with the tip of his cock and nudging the tip into the entrance of her pussy. Sokka was a little shocked to discover how tight her pussy still was, seeing that she was a big enough of a slut to shave her pussy. The slight resistance to Sokka's mammoth eleven inch cock didn't last very long though; Sokka was persistent enough to wiggle his entire cock into her before beginning to pick up a steady pace. Sokka continued ramming his cock into the unconscious sister for another twenty minutes; his own stamina was beginning to fade at the strain he had put on himself.

Aang had been the only one who was woken by the Ying's sister scream of pain. Initially he had thought she was in trouble, so got up quickly and made his way silently to the secluded corner it had come from. On his way to the disturbance, Aang noticed that Katara's sleeping bag was empty and upon looking around to see where she was, he could just maker her out in a small indentation in the rock wall in the opposite direction of the noise. He could see her legs wide open and her face gleaming with cum, and he knew that she had probably just received a creamy reward from either Sokka or the other male member of their group, Than. Aang contemplated going over to Katara and fucking her with her legs wide open, but remembered that there were more important tasks. Aang turned around quickly and looked to where the noise had come from. He could just make out Sokka, plowing some girl from behind. From her figures, it was clear it was the sister of the pregnant woman. It also looked like the woman was unconscious at this point and Sokka was having his way with her. Aang could also see the sexy Kyoshi warrior, Suki, who also was naked and had a face full of cum, and her legs spread in his direction. Aang realized that Sokka had had a busy night and his handiwork spoke for itself. Aang couldn't help but be turned on by the fact that Sokka continued to fuck both of the unconscious sluts with no remorse or hesitation at all.

Meanwhile, Sokka continued to slam his cock into Ying's sister as she lay unconscious with her ass sticking up in the air. Sokka could feel the strain and pressure building in his groin. He knew what was coming, and he knew where he wanted it to happen.

"Ahhh" groaned Sokka as he felt his last measure of resolve leave him and his cock erupt inside the unconscious sister. Again, Sokka spilled several strings of his still potent seed into Ying's sister, filling her virgin womb with copious amounts of warm semen. It may not have been as much as he spilled into Suki, but Sokka knew that if he had just impregnated Suki, he had surely impregnated the strange refugee. Again, Sokka cared little that he impregnated another slut; he knew he'd probably never see this woman again, and the baby would be her responsibility.

Sokka finally finished filling his unconscious slut with his seed and as he started to feel his cock begin to soften, he himself lost consciousness and slumped over Ying's sister's ass, falling into a deep sleep.

As Sokka grunted and filled his second unconscious partner full of seed for the second time of the night, Aang was watching intently from Katara's empty sleeping bag. He had his hand down his pants and was massaging his semi-erect cock and balls until he saw Sokka slump over the woman he was fucking, and faint. Aang looked back at Katara, but decided that he wanted something different that night; he could fuck Katara anytime he wanted. Aang made his way over the unconscious trio and pulled Sokka out and off of Ying's sister so that he fell backwards onto his sleeping bag snoring loudly. A massive amount of Sokka's cum poured out of her pussy as soon as Sokka's cock was dislodged. Aang knew right then and there that Sokka had probably just impregnated her without her even knowing.

'Which should I choose' thought Aang as he removed his pants and underwear in anticipation of getting some pussy. Upon looking at both the sluts carefully, his cock had grown to its now impressive 7 inches. Aang decided that it would be best not to commit to any one hole, deciding that he would at least warm up in the Kyoshi warrior. Suki's legs were still wide open and her face covered in cum from the fucking she had recently gotten from Sokka. Aang grabbed both legs, lifted them up to raise up her ass a little, and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy.

"What the fuck" yelled Suki as she woke up to see and feel Aang getting ready to place his pole into her hole. "Aang! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" protested Suki as she rubbed off Sokka's cum from her face and looked over at the unconscious stranger a few inches away from her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" stuttered Aang as he kept his cock near her pussy. "I was trying to revive you. Yeah, revive you" Aang finished.

Suki smiled all of the sudden and replied "Since I'm already conscious, don't you think we should try to revive Ying's sister?"

"Definitely!" responded Aang with a sinister smile on his face. Standing up straight, Aang made his way over to Ying's sister while Suki opened her legs even wider to Aang and started rubbing her pussy to try to excite Aang even further. Amazingly enough, Aang needed little encouragement to fuck the smoking hot, unconscious stranger. Ying's sister was in the perfect position for Aang, he simply stepped behind her, squatted low, and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Her pussy was slick with Sokka's cum; he could feel Sokka's cum still at the entrance of her pussy. Aang was a little disappointed at getting sloppy seconds, but on the bright side, her pussy would be slick and primed for Aang.

"Ohh yeah!" moaned Suki as she watched the avatar probe the stranger's pussy for the best entrance. "Do it! Fuck the living shit out of her!" encouraged Suki with her fingers slamming in and out of her sopping wet pussy.

Aang didn't need to be ordered, but the encouragement only helped him find the right entrance to Ying's sister's pussy. Aang slammed his entire cock into the sister in one movement. Sokka had made a lot of room for Aang; Sokka's eleven inches were a lot more than Aang's modest seven inches. He slid in and out of her cum coated pussy with no resistance at all.

Suki was extremely turned on by the odd situation she was in; she was starting to feel a little left out and knew that she needed a little cock to feel included. She looked over at the unconscious Sokka and knew that there was no chance of waking up that rock, so she looked at Aang who was now in full motion, pounding the stranger with all his might.

Aang had no idea that Suki was giving him a once over; what he did know, was that he was loving the pussy he was fucking at the moment. Somehow the slut was still unconscious, even with the extreme fucking she was getting. Aang was now at top speed, putting all his effort into getting as deep into Ying's sister as possible. Aang was so focused on slamming his cock into Ying's sister; he had totally ignored Suki, who by now was eyeing his cock with jealousy. Aang wouldn't have even looked over at Suki if he hadn't heard her squeal in pleasure, obviously going through an intense orgasm. Aang looked over at Suki in surprise and lust as she shook out of control.

"Enough with this pussy" exclaimed Aang, "I'm getting a piece of that". Aang pulled his cock out of the young stranger's pussy in a hurry so he could make it over to Suki as quick as he could.

"Unnnnhhh! Come and get it big boy!" said Suki in her sexiest voice. Suki laid on her back, spread her legs and invited Aang to stick his seven inches into her juicy pussy.

Aang only had to take a step to his left and lie down on top of Suki to start fucking her. Aang knew he was nearing his end after slamming the strange refugee girl for nearly ten minutes. The only way he was going to be able to enjoy fucking Suki for as long as possible was to take a minute and let himself cool off. The only problem was that Suki continued to urge Aang on to fuck her, and because she was so damn fucking hot, Aang had trouble keeping his composure. The techniques for self control and meditation that he had learned under Monk Giatso meant very little in this situation. After about a minute of restraint, Aang got on his knees, pointed the tip of his cock at the entrance of Suki's moist pussy and pushed with all his strength into Suki.

Suki winced at the sudden penetration of something as large as Aang's cock. She had thought she was ready, but after the dangerously deep fucking she had received from Sokka, she was a little wary. Lucky for her, Aang wasn't as big as Sokka and instead of blacking out like the first time; she felt Aang's cock penetrate her deeply. Instead of the pain she'd expected, Suki felt pure pleasure.

Suki was nice and slick for Aang; so after the first deep penetration of her, Aang was able to pick up where he had left off with Ying's sister, slamming her pussy as hard as possible. Aang was holding up his upper body by placing his arms at either side of Suki's head. In this position, Aang was able to get considerable leverage and was able to penetrate Suki deeper than he had ever penetrated anyone. Aang could feel his balls slapping the entrance of her ass hole with each thrust, and the sensation was amazing. He was glad he had taken a couple minutes to cool off; it was definitely worth it as he continued to grind his hips into Suki.

If Aang thought he was in heaven, it was nothing to the sensation Suki was going through; with every thrust, she could feel the avatar go deeper and deeper into her. She knew there was no way that he could last very much longer, but she was so close to her second orgasm, she pleaded with Aang to hold on.

"Please, hold on Aang!" pleaded Suki. "I'm so close to cumming again".

"I don't think I can last any longer" panted Aang as he neared his end.

"I'll let you cum on my face" bargained Suki. "I'll even help you cum on this other slut's face".

Aang's ears perked up at the thrilling and favorable news. Sure, he'd like to fill this little Kyoshi warrior up with his seed, but plastering both of the sluts' faces at once sounded just as good at this point. As Aang thought over the proposition, he heard Suki groan again before squirting all over his cock. The sensation of Suki's hot juices running down his swollen cock was enough to bring Aang over the edge. He pulled out of Suki's shaking pussy and gripped his cock tight to prevent himself from cumming until Suki had recovered and had flipped Ying's sister onto her back.

"It's time to take your reward" panted Suki as she lay down beside Ying's sister with their cheeks touching. Before Aang was able to release his load onto their faces, Suki opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue at Aang.

"YESSSSS" grunted Aang as he lessened the grip on his cock which had been stemming the flow of his cum. He kneeled down just low enough to have the perfect angle at both of their faces. Aang's pent up cum was massive as he fired five large loads onto both of the girls' faces, painting them white with semen. Aang made Suki's mouth his prime target, but because of his massive load, he was able to hit both girls sufficiently with a large amount of his sperm.

"Now lick it off of her face!" ordered Aang as he looked directly into Suki's eyes. Suki first licked the cum off her own face before very delicately licking Aang's warm cum off of Ying's sister's face.

"That was great!" exclaimed an exhausted Suki as she finished licking off the sister's face. "We should definitely do that again".

Aang had nearly fainted after doling out a substantial amount of cum onto the two beauties in front of him. When Suki suggested doing it again some time, Aang nodded 'yes' lazily before slowly walking back to his sleeping bag with his clothes.

Suki on the other hand, made her way over to the sleeping Sokka and got under his sleeping bag covers still naked; falling asleep holding him tightly, not knowing that she had a little Sokka growing in her womb.

Morning came after a long night of hardcore fun. Everybody had gotten into the action except Toph and the pregnant Ying. Somehow, Katara had made her way back to her sleeping bag, as well as Ying's sister who had woken up with a somewhat sticky face and an irregular taste in her mouth. Ying's sister had gotten dressed and slipped back to her sleeping bag without anyone noticing.

The entire group was exhausted from the previous night; everybody but Ying.

"Why are you so tired Toph" queried an obviously fatigued Sokka.

"I was up almost the entire night listening to you, Aang, and Than fucking" Toph said nonchalantly.

"What?" Sokka said obviously surprised.

"Yeah, I was rubbing my pussy for like three straight hours!"

"Cool" said an eavesdropping Than.

Toph had been most excited when she felt Than fucking Katara; she could feel how powerful his thrusts were and how much Katara had enjoyed it. She wanted to try it badly, and she had a feeling that he wanted her too. Toph just had to drop some subtle hints to make sure he was checking her out. The first hint came, when she on purpose, bent over with her ass sticking out right at Than. Toph had no panties and only a simple yellow overdress and belt. She had lost her green underclothes the last time she had gotten fucked and now she was left with a thin yellow overdress with large slits on either side of the dress. The belt was only thing holding the dress together at the sides. Everybody could see her naked body through the side strips of her dress, as well as a portion of her small tits. When Toph bent over, everybody, especially Than, could see her tiny pussy and tight white ass. After standing back up, Toph gave a little wink back at Than who she could tell had gotten hard immediately.

Than remained hard until they made it to the submerged area of the Serpent's Pass. The entire group had made it across the ice path Katara had made to the other side of the pass except for Toph who couldn't see anything on the water. A giant serpent had attacked the group, so both Aang and Katara made their way out into the bay to deal with the dangerous sea serpent. Toph made it most of the way until the ice bridge was broken and she fell into the water. Moments later she was rescued by someone and upon grabbing hold of her savior, she thanked him.

"Oh Sokka, you saved me!" thanked Toph, "I'm going to let you fuck me so hard tonight" she added in a whisper.

"Actually, it's me" replied Suki, who had dove into the water and saved Toph.

"Oh… well… you can go ahead and drown me now" responded Toph who was mortally embarrassed.

"Don't be, I just may take you up on your offer" Suki said naughtily, sticking two of her fingers into Toph's pussy and squeezing one of her small tits.

"Ooooh" crooned Toph at the sudden penetration.

Toph seriously considered finishing her little escapade with Suki upon reaching the shore. However, she was helped to her feet by Than, who lifted her up out of the water by her ass, giving her a secret ass grope, undetected by the rest of the group. Then and there, Toph knew what she was about to receive when she and Than were finally alone.

Everybody was enthusiastic after Aang and Katara had defeated the giant serpent and after they had joined the rest of the group. It was decided that Aang and Ying would go ahead and make it to the end of the pass and to safety while the rest of gang took a short break to recover from the ordeal.

As Aang and Ying started to travel the last part of the Serpent's Pass to safety, Toph was still soaking wet and needed to dry her clothes off before continuing. She decided to find a secluded cave to undress and let her clothes dry. Her other purpose for making her way to a cave and getting undressed was to further excite Than.

Than would have gone ahead with Ying and Aang, but because he was so horny for the little blind earthbending girl, he saw this opportunity perfect for getting more pussy. He saw her sneak away undetected to a small cave opening, and like her, he too snuck away to find her and reward her for the little show she had given him earlier. Than was still rock hard as he made it to the cave. He peered inside to see the soaking wet Toph remove her belt and pull off her little yellow overdress to reveal pert little tits and a bald pussy.

Toph could obviously feel Than sneaking up on her and spying on her, but she had planned on it and welcomed his attention. Toph, turned around to give Than a good view of her little white ass before bending over again to excite him further.

"Is this what you're looking for?" said Toph with lust in her voice.

Than walked into the cave immediately, sporting a huge hard cock underneath his pants and a smile on his face.

"You know it" replied Than excitedly. He made his way over to Toph, who was still bending over. Than got onto his knees before pushing Toph face forward onto the ground so her ass was sticking up in the air and her face was flat against the ground. Than leaned forward and planted his face in her ass, sticking his tongue deep into her tiny pussy.

Toph let out a little moan when Than jammed his tongue into her pussy, but because she was ready for his little tongue fucking, she had shifted backwards to make sure he got his tongue as deep into her as possible.

Than licked and licked until his tongue got tired. It took five minutes of this before Toph let out a squeal of pleasure and unloaded a thin stream of her juices onto Than's tongue. Toph's juices ran down his chin where he lapped them up hungrily.

Toph, after coming down from her orgasm, knew that it was her turn to pleasure Than.

Than had different plans; sure a blowjob would be great, but he was horny to get some of that sweet pussy he had been licking. He removed his pants and underwear and got ready to fuck the little girl harder than she had ever got fucked before. Instead of getting a well-deserved blowjob, Than stood up and picked Toph up by her waist. He lifted her right off the ground and positioned her ass at cock level.

Toph was taken off guard by Than's forwardness in picking her up like a rag doll and positioning his cock at the entrance of her pussy. She could see very little when her feet left the ground and the initial darkness frightened Toph. Toph was light enough for her to be picked up like a common doll, making it easy for anyone to fuck her like a slutty doll.

Obviously Than had this idea in mind when he grabbed her hips and lifted her up. It took no time at all for him to find the entrance of her tiny pussy with his 9 inch cock. He pushed hard into her, finding less resistance than he thought he would with such a tiny hole. Than had gotten most of his cock into Toph in the first plunge and the rest of his nine inches only moments later. He could tell she was liking it by the constant moaning coming from Toph as he began to slam her back and forth on his cock like a rag doll.

Toph felt like a rag doll as she was manhandled like a dirty slut. She was able to see everything every time her ass came in contact with Than's hips and because he was slamming his cock into her so fast, she could see almost perfectly through Than's own feet. Than's deep penetration was helping Toph come closer and closer to her second orgasm of the fuck session.

Than was moving his hips faster and faster, and just before Toph came, he twisted her around so she was facing him with her legs rapped around his waist. He lifted her up so she could wrap her arms around his body as well, when he felt her juices squirt down past his cock and onto the ground.

Toph squeezed Than hard with both her legs and arms in order to help Than get deeper into her with each thrust. Toph rested her head against Than's chest as he continued to thrust into her, faster and faster with each passing minute. After ten minutes, Than began to pant with strain on his face and an obvious need to unload etched into every line of his face.

"I'm going to fill you up so full, my little fuck doll!" shouted Than right before his cock began to swell and his balls tingled.

"UUUNGGHH" yelled Than as he sent stream after stream of his warm cum into his little rag doll. Than had wanted to cum in Katara like he was now cumming in Toph, but feared he would have gotten Katara pregnant. There was no threat of that with this adolescent whore, and because of that, he expelled a copious amount of his seed directly into her tiny womb.

"What!" responded Toph, too late to stop Than from cumming inside of her. She wasn't quick enough as she felt his sticky ropes of semen plaster her insides.

"Damn" Toph screamed, "I wanted to taste your cum" she confessed.

Without responding, Than continued to pump his cock in an out of Toph, spraying her womb with the rest of his seed.

"Ahhhh" sighed Than as he dropped Toph onto the ground roughly.

"Owww, you asshole!" Toph responded after falling hard on her ass. Before she could finish though, Than had pulled up his underwear and pants and left without saying a word.

Toph remained on the ground for the next five minutes with her legs wide open, letting Than's cum drip out of her pussy and licking it off the ground to satisfy her desire for his tasty cum. Toph then got dressed into her wet clothes and returned to the group, who were just ready to leave, not knowing what Toph and Than had just done only meters away.

Aang and Ying had gone ahead in order to make it to safety and to someone who could deliver Ying's baby as fast as possible. As they reached the end of the Serpent's Pass; Ying stopped and looked at Aang.

Aang had been walking behind Ying, looking right at her ass for about ten minutes. Aang had no idea that Ying knew he was checking her out. Aang could tell that Ying would be smoking hot if she hadn't been pregnant. She still had a decent ass underneath her dress and even though she was married and nine months pregnant, Aang still wouldn't have minded getting a piece of her ass to cheer himself up.

Ying was looking right at Aang for ten seconds before he realized she had stopped and was staring at him. Ying had a crazy look in her eyes, a look that Aang had seen on several occasions lately.

"My husband never looks at my ass anymore" sighed Ying.

"Wha-" stuttered Aang, obviously flustered.

"Don't worry, it's a welcomed change, my husband hasn't touched me in months" confessed Ying.

"You know…" said Aang now reassured, "The monks use to tell me that they would fuck the pregnant female airbenders in order to induce labor" Aang continued with hope in his eyes.

"Sounds like a good plan, should we try it out?" responded Ying as she got on her knees.

Aang had no time to respond as Ying got on her knees and pulled down Aang's pants and underwear in a hurry. She grasped his hardening cock and began to rub it slowly. Ying wasn't fooling around as she opened her mouth and started sucking on Aang's 7 inch fully hard cock. She hadn't tasted a good cock for months, and the taste brought back happy memories for her. Ying's head bobbed back and forth as Aang stood still with a look of shock and pleasure plastered on his face.

Aang just stood still and enjoyed the ride as he felt Ying's warm mouth move back and forth on his cock. He could feel her hands move up to his naked ass and grip it tight in order to jam his cock deeper and deeper down her throat. Aang could feel his cock slamming into the back of her throat repeatedly, and it felt amazing. Not wanting to blow his load before getting to the good part, Aang pulled back out of her grasp after five minutes of throat pounding.

Ying could hardly breathe after throat fucking herself for over five minutes. She was almost glad when she felt Aang back off, any more and she would have throat fucked herself to death. Ying knew what was coming next, and like so many times before, she got on her hands and knees and turned around so her ass was pointing right at Aang. Ying lifted up the back of her dress to reveal her white, naked and slightly chunky ass to Aang before he got onto his knees and ready to fuck her.

Upon seeing Ying lift her dress and present herself for him, Aang got onto his knees and took hold of his cock. He placed the head of his cock at Ying's wide slit before he slowly and easily pushed the rest of his cock into her.

"Ohh Yeah" both Aang and Ying moaned at the same time. Aang could tell she was near delivery; there was a lot of room for Aang's seven inches after he pushed into her completely. Aang took very little time to pick up a frantic pace, trying to make sure he could finish before the rest of the group caught up to them. Aang however, knew it would take a long time of fucking her loose pussy before he could cum. Ten minutes of hard fucking was still not enough to get Aang over the edge.

Ten minutes however, was enough to finally get Ying over the edge, and with her orgasm, her water broke and she finally went into labor.

"Oh… my… god!" screamed Ying, realizing she was going into labor. "Stop! Stop!" Ying pleaded Aang.

Aang had no intention of letting up until he had his chance of cumming. Ying's water breaking and her orgasm were enough to get Aang excited enough to nearly make him cum. Aang knew that he needed to make sure there was no evidence of him ever fucking her. Cumming inside her or on her face would not work; the only way to get rid of the evidence was to make sure Ying swallowed the whole load. Aang pulled out before cumming, and after Ying sighed with relief and rolled over to her back to get more comfortable; Aang moved over to her face and jammed his entire cock into her mouth.

"YESSSS!" grunted Aang before Ying had a chance to recover and pull Aang's cock out of her mouth. Aang felt Ying's mouth tighten around his cock just before he blew his entire load. Aang fired four large hot loads of his cum down the struggling Ying's throat. Ying had no way to avoid swallowing his entire load and after Aang grunted for the last time and pulled his cock from her mouth, she gasped for air and felt Aang's cum slither its way into her stomach.

Aang instinctively pulled up his underwear and pants as he heard the rest of group running in their direction. Aang gave Ying a significant look to tell her not to say anything to them before he pulled down her dress and propped her head up to make it look like he was helping her deliver her baby.

Katara and Than helped deliver Ying's baby inside a rock tent Toph had made for the occasion, and after the baby girl was delivered successfully, Katara made Aang come inside the rock tent and hold the baby.

Aang was instantly cheered up by the sight of a new life being brought into the world. Katara looked at Aang and the baby and at that moment, she knew that the next time she fucked Aang, she'd let him cum inside her and make their own baby.

Aang left the group after the delivery, since the danger had now passed. It was now time to start searching for Appa in Ba Sing Se. As he flew up the giant walls of Ba Sing Se, he saw a most displeasing sight, a fire nation drill heading directly for the wall.

"Sorry Momo, Appas going to have to wait" said Aang dejectedly.


	7. The Drill

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Drill**

Story Codes: MMMMMfff, Mg, Mf, mmf, mf, x-gang, cream pie, hp, grope, inc, medic, oral, orgy, pedo, spank, voy

As Aang reached the top of the wall at Ba Sing Se, he saw the massive fire nation drill slowly making its way towards the stone city walls.

Inside the drill, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee sat in their throne like seats, waiting impatiently for the drill to make it to the wall. War Minister Ching, commander of the drill paced confidently around the deck, sure of their impending success.

"How long is it going to take to make it to this stupid wall?" complained Mai.

"Be patient Mai, the walls of Ba Sing Se are legendary" responded Azula.

"We've got at least two hours before we make contact with the wall Princess, would you like some refreshments while you wait?" asked one of the four elite fire nation soldiers on the command deck.

"I know what we could do to pass the time!" responded Ty Lee with a devious look on her face. Ty Lee was looking at the four fire nation soldiers and the War Minister with a twinkle in her eye.

"Good idea Ty Lee!" said Azula, also eyeing the soldiers with her hand creeping towards her pussy. "You four, take your clothes off" demanded Azula, "and you too" she finished pointing at War Minister Ching.

The four soldiers removed their helmets and looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. They knew what kind of reward they were about to receive from the three gorgeous beauties and took no time to pull off their armor and uniforms. War Minister Ching was an elderly man, and although he was happily married, having a chance to plough the Princess of the fire nation, was far too good an opportunity to give up. He therefore removed his uniform, lining up with the other soldiers in front of Mai, Ty Lee and Azula, who had all, began rubbing their pussies through their clothes.

"Ty lee, Mai, you can have those two" said Azula, pointing at two of the soldiers, "I'll take the other three".

Ty Lee and Mai were a little shocked at how greedy Azula had become. They knew she was just as big of a slut as they were, but she usually was a little reserved when it came to having sex. Ty Lee and Mai cared little about Azula's new slutty behavior though; one for each of them was good enough. They stood up and took the hands of their two selected soldiers before leading them over to the other side of the command center.

"Undress us" said Mai as she and Ty Lee sensually kissed the guards.

Obediently, the guards slowly pulled off the girls' clothes, kissing their soft skin as they removed the garments one at a time. Ty Lee and Mai moaned in satisfaction as the guards ran their tongues up and down their inner thighs. It took them only a couple of minutes before both girls were completely naked and obviously ready for a little more. The soldiers, knowing of their inferior rank, and therefore subservience, began moving their tongues closer and closer to both Mai and Ty Lee's pussies.

As Mai and Ty Lee were being pleasured by their two guards, Azula, was getting an even more intense pleasuring from her three partners. They lifted the young princess from her throne and placed her on the floor gently, while they began removing her armor and garments. War Minister Ching was the one removing her armor while the two soldiers began massaging her young pert tits. Minister Ching finished pulling off Azula's armor and continued to remove her boots and the rest of her uniform. As the Minister pulled off her pants, one of the soldiers stopped rubbing her tits and made his way down to her feet where he helped Ching pull off her pants so he could make his way to her tiny yellow thong. He could tell that Azula was already wet, he could both see and smell her juices pooling in her panties. As Minister Ching pulled off Azula's shirt, the other soldier quickly ripped of her bra in only a second, revealing Azula's perfect teen tits. The soldier smelling her panties began licking her pussy through her panties as Azula began to be molested all over. The soldier could hear her moaning with each lick. The smell and taste was too much for the soldier, he had to pull off her panties and get a nice look at her teenage pussy.

While Azula was getting the royal treatment from her three horny men; Ty Lee and Mai were getting eaten out furiously by the other two soldiers. The soldier licking Ty Lee's pussy had his tongue as far into her as possible, while the man licking Mai was lightly licking the edges of Mai's pussy, to her obvious satisfaction.

"Ooooh" moaned Ty Lee as she came all over her partner's face; squirting it on his tongue and chin, while she groaned in satisfaction.

"Yesssss!" responded Mai only seconds later as the constant tickling of her pussy, put her over the edge for the first time. She didn't squirt like Ty Lee, but her partner could faintly taste her juices as she finished sighing.

Azula hadn't quite made it over the edge like Mai and Ty Lee, but she was just getting started. One of her partners was sucking on her tit while another was slowly removing her panties. All three of her partners were both surprised and stunned to see that Azula no longer had a bald pussy; she was now sporting a nice trimmed bush, in the shape of the fire insignia.

"What a whore!" murmured the soldier under his breath, as he pulled off her panties. Without wasting any time, the soldier slid two of his fingers into her sopping wet pussy. While Azula was getting fingered, both her tits were being assaulted by the other soldier and Minister Ching. Azula was so close to an orgasm, and the strain in her face was an obvious indication to her partners. Seeing this strain, all three men picked up their intensity, wanting to make her explode in orgasmic pleasure.

"FUUUUUCK!" screamed Azula as she started to spasm. She exploded her pent up juices all over the fingers in her pussy and onto the floor. As she finally calmed down, her attention was taken by the two other girls only feet away.

Ty Lee was lying on her back and Mai was on all fours as they were about to be penetrated by their horny partners. Azula was staring with interest written all over her face.

"Unnnn" both Mai and Ty Lee groaned as they were both penetrated simultaneously.

Both their partners were about 8 inches long, and in complete ecstasy as they pushed more and more of their cocks into the beauties. Ty Lee's partner was the first to make it all the way in; with a grunt, he felt his hips hit hers. Only a few seconds later, Mai, who was on all fours, felt her partner's balls slap against her pussy as his entire eight inches made it inside of her.

As the two men fucking Ty Lee and Mai, Azula was about to receive her first cock of the day. Before that, one of the soldiers got onto his back and made Azula sit on his cock. Azula slowly inched down onto his monster 10 inches with hesitation. Unfortunately for Azula, the other soldier now behind her, was far too horny to let her slowly inch down on his cock. He grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her down on the entire ten inches.

"UNGGGH!" screamed Azula, looking back at the man who had just forced her down on ten inches of thick cock. "What the fuck do you think you're do-" stammered Azula as the man forced her down, exposing her ass to him in the process.

The man fucking her pussy was a little shocked and in pain after having his entire cock slammed into Azula. After the shock however, he began to piston his cock in and out of her faster and faster. Just as he was beginning to enjoy himself, Azula had been pushed forward so her tits were flat against his chest. Her body warmth was exhilarating to him, but what really intrigued him, was the fact that his fellow soldier was pointing his raging hard 7 inches at her virgin ass hole.

"Don't you fucking da-" started Azula, just before her mouth was filled by War Minister Ching's 6 inches. Azula could only mumble the rest of her sentence as Ching continued to pump his cock in and out of her mouth. Azula had wanted to get fucked by the three men, but she had always envisioned it one at a time. As she began to think about the trouble she was in, she felt the other soldier begin to prod her ass hole with his cock.

As Azula ass was being probed for a serious double fucking; Mai and Ty Lee were having the times of their lives. Both were getting slammed hard, one slamming his cock down in Ty Lee while the other was slamming Mai from behind. Five minutes of hard fucking wasn't enough to get the men over the edge; it was however, enough to get Ty lee and Mai over the edge. Both girls groaned again in pure pleasure as they both came for the second time that day. The sudden rush of their fluids was almost enough to get both of the soldiers off, but they had both decided to end things a little more dramatically, so they held on for dear life.

While Mai and Ty Lee came for the second time, Azula was about to receive her second cock of the day, this time in her tiny ass. With a single thrust, both Azula and her partner screamed in pain and pleasure as Azula came from the sudden double penetration. All she could do was to mumble as War Minister Ching's cock was still jammed down her throat. It took a painstaking five minutes, but after some real determination, the man in her ass was able to fit his entire cock into her. With that, every single one of Azula's holes were being fucked at full speed. Azula was getting fucked out of her mind, but she was in just the right position to see both Mai and Ty Lee on their knees, ready to receive their creamy reward. 'That's what I want' thought Azula as she continued to get triple fucked.

Ty Lee and Mai had gotten to their knees at the request of their partners, both ready to receive a face full of hot sticky cum. They each had one hand around wrapped around their partner's cock, stroking it at full speed while they looked into their eyes, urging them to cum.

"UNGGHHHH!" grunted both soldiers as they blew their loads at almost the same time. The man cumming on Ty Lee, hit her with four thick streams right in her mouth, with one hitting her right in the left eye. Mai wasn't as lucky; her partner, sprayed her face with a massive amount of cum, spreading it all over her face and getting some into her hair. Both men sighed in obvious relief as they finished painting their slutty partners with their hot seed.

As Azula started to crave for the cum bath Ty Lee and Mai had just gotten, she felt the man fucking her pussy begin to shutter. Before she could make him stop, she felt him release a very large hot load of potent semen directly into her violated pussy.

"God dammit!" shouted Azula as she pulled off War Minister Ching's cock. "They always have to cum inside me" she finished as the man's orgasm finally subsided. As mad as she was that the man had just left his seed deep inside her womb, she had started to like the warm sensation of having her pussy packed with hot semen. She enjoyed it so much so that she decided that since she was going to need take a vial of birth control potion anyway, she might as well let the other soldier blow his load inside of her pussy as well.

"I want you to cum in my pussy too" pleaded Azula as she lifted herself off the deflated cock that was in her pussy, "You might as well fill me up". She moved just high enough off his cock to allow the man still fucking her ass to pull out with a pop and slide it into her cum slicked vagina in a single thrust. It was a smooth sensation that Azula felt as the man started sliding his cock in and out of her with a little more speed. It took only a minute for him to reach his end too, and to Azula's delight, he unleashed an even larger load of cum into her already cum filled pussy. Azula felt him spew four warm streams into her pussy before falling backwards and collapsing from exhaustion.

'And just think' thought Azula, "all I wanted was a good facial'. Just as Azula closed her eyes in pleasure from the warm cream still flowing from her pussy, she received her wish.

"UNGGHHHH" grunted War Minister Ching, the forgotten partner, as he unloaded two smaller loads of warm cum onto Azula's face. Ching had been rubbing his cock for the last few minutes as Azula was receiving a double stuffing of warm cream. Just as she'd closed her eyes though, he had reached his breaking point, pasting her cheek with a couple of warm loads of semen.

The fuck session over, all parties cleaned themselves up and got dressed, now ready to penetrate the wall of Ba Sing Se. Azula quickly downed her vial of birth control potion, safely storing her final four vials under her armor for safe keeping. With that, business got back to usual, just as if nothing had happened.

"This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city; the Earth Kingdom will finally fall and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us!" recited War Minister Ching confidently.

"mmmm, what about those muscley guys down there?" responded Ty Lee looking through the periscope. Even though Ty Lee had gotten a serious fucking only minutes earlier, she was already thinking about her next fuck.

"Please" interrupted Minister Ching, "The drill's metal shell is impervious to any earthbending attack".

"Ohh, I'm sure it is War Minister Ching, but just to be on the safe side… Mai and Ty Lee, take the earthbenders out" ordered Azula.

"Finally, something to do" responded the bored Mai, as she and Ty Lee made their way off the drill. Mai licked her lips as she made her way towards the exit.

After seeing the giant drill making its way towards Ba Sing Se's wall, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Momo found their way to the General in charge of the Ba Sing Se outer wall.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar!" exclaimed the earthbending General Sung, "but your help is not needed".

"Not needed?" responded Aang with uncertainty.

"Not needed!" replied General Sung. "I have the situation under control. I assure you, the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall!"

After explaining the situation to Aang and the group, General Sung assured them that the Terror-Team would be disabling the drill at any moment.

"In the off chance that they fail, I have several back-up plans. Your help will not be needed!" said General Sung triumphantly.

Katara looked over at Toph and whispered into her ear, "One of us has to loosen this guy up or the Fire Nation is going to conquer Ba Sing Se".

Toph knew exactly what Katara was thinking, "Well… If it's for the good of the Earth Kingdom, I guess I can loosen him up a bit" Toph responded, licking her lips in anticipation.

General Sung made his way to his command centre to set up the attack. Toph followed him to his office where he was sitting alone at his desk reviewing some notes. The General did not hear or see Toph make her way into his office.

Using the element of surprise, Toph crawled underneath General Sung's desk. The General had no idea what Toph was about to do; his mind was set on completing the task at hand. Toph slowly reached up and grabbed the General's belt, unclasping it quickly and pulling his pants down seconds later.

General Sung was surprised by the sudden touch of Toph's small hands around his waist. The sudden shock almost gave him a heart attack, "What are yo-" started General Sung as he felt Toph's hands pull his underwear down.

"I'm going to give you the time of your life for a little consideration in letting us help take down that drill" Toph said as she took hold of the General's soft cock.

General Sung was taken off guard by the coldness of Toph's hands. "Sure, I'll give you and your friends a little consideration if you do a good enough job" the General replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Toph smiled as she felt the General's cock begin to grow in her hands. She began rubbing it to get it to full hardness. In only a few minutes, the General's cock had reached its full size, a respectable 8 inches. Feeling confident after getting the General hard, Toph moved her lips ever closer to his cock. She licked the tip of his cock to get a little excitement out of the old man. She heard him moan at the sudden touch of her tiny moist tongue on his cock. Soon Toph was licking up and down the General's cock, getting the entire flavor the General's cock had to offer.

Enjoying the sensation of having his shaft licked like a lollipop, General Sung decided that he wanted his balls to get the same treatment. With one hand, he lifted up his cock and made Toph lick his balls with his other hand.

Toph didn't resist in the slightest as she was forced to lick the General's sagging balls, the flavor was even better than his cock. As she continued to lick his balls, Toph used one of her hands to grasp his eight inches and began to stoke him back and forth. She could tell that General Sung was enjoying himself by the constant moaning he was eliciting. After five minutes, Toph lifted her head and placed the General's cock at the entrance of her mouth. She forced nearly half of his cock down her throat before gagging and removing it. Back and forth she jammed his cock deep down her throat until she had engulfed six inches.

All of a sudden, the General placed his hands at the back of Toph's head forcing his entire eight inches down her throat. The General was unceasing in forcing more and more of his cock down her throat. He could hear her gagging from the pressure, but it felt so damn good that he didn't really care about the young blind girl.

"GU UGNN GUG UNGNG" gurgled Toph as she struggled to breathe.

All of a sudden, the door creaked open and a lower ranking officer came in to report the situation. "The Terror-Team is ready to begin its assault. Should we begin?" said the officer puzzled at the sounds coming from under the General's desk.

"Yes, Yes! I'll be right out" replied General Sung with strain all over his face.

The officer left, closing the door behind him, leaving the General slamming Toph's head down on his cock at an increased speed. His stamina was slowly ebbing away as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Toph on the other hand was struggling to breathe after the continued throat assault given to her by the old General. She tried to pull off to catch her breath, but the General had no intention of letting her hot little mouth off his cock. Toph however, could feel the General's cock begin to spasm and knew that her face fucking was about to end in creamy goodness.

"UNGGGGGHHHH" grunted General Sung as he started to cum down Toph's throat. Just before cumming, the General had forced his cock as far down her throat as possible. The General pumped four thick warm loads of semen down her throat, directly into her stomach. Toph, suffocating from both the General's cock and the amount of cum he had fired down her throat, pulled her head off his cock to receive his final two loads onto her face and into her hair.

Toph felt sick to her stomach after receiving such a large load of cum down her throat. It was difficult for her to catch her breath after the furious face fucking she had received. "So… How about it? Will you let us help you" commented Toph as she wiped the cum from her face and licked her fingers.

"If the Terror-Team fails, you'll get your chance" replied General Sung with contentment plastered on his face.

The General got dressed and both he and Toph made their way back to the wall and the rest of the group.

"I see it went fairly well" whispered Katara to Toph after seeing a long strand of white cum in Toph's hair.

"I sure did!" replied Toph, with grin on her face.

The Terror Team was quickly defeated by Ty Lee and Mai, and although General Sung had a few back up plans, both Toph's motivation and the fact that he had underestimated the drill, made the General ask for the avatar's help.

Aang accepted happily, hoping to stop the Fire Nation from conquering the last great Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se. Before Aang and the group took action against the powerful drill, they had to formulate a plan. But before that, the wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers needed to be healed, and it would be up to Katara to mend them.

"What's wrong with him" asked General Sung, "He doesn't look injured"?

"His Chi is blocked" responded Katara, as she worked on one of the soldier's arm. "Who did this to you?" she asked the soldier.

"Two girls ambushed us" responded the soldier, "One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earthbend, and I could barely move. And then she cart wheeled away" finished the soldier, now eyeing the beautiful tanned teen massaging his arm with warm water.

"Ty Lee, she doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body!" Katara replied now eyeing the soldier's crotch area, "and so do I!" said Katara as she began to massage his cock.

Everybody looked at Katara with an expression of shock; they watched as she tried her best to get some kind of reaction out of his cock. Normally, the soldier would have been hard as a rock, but his Chi was still blocked and he could barely move an inch. It was killing him, not to be able to flip her on her stomach and fuck her like the slut she was, even in front of all those people.

Before anybody could ask Katara what she was doing, Katara said "The best way to loosen the muscles and help the blocked Chi flow again is to get the injured person to cum! I found this out after I watched Ty Lee and Mai fuck Sokka until he was able to move again".

"All I have to do is to get him hard, and then the rest is as easy as hot teen pie!" said Katara with a devilish look in her eyes.

Sokka, Aang, Toph, General Sung, and all the nurses and soldiers were both stunned and turned on at the sight of Katara pulling the soldier's pants down and removing his shirt. Katara quickly removed her cum-stained and torn dress before lifting her leg over the man's body and straddling his upper waist, just above the soldier's cock.

"Okay ladies" said Katara as she sat on the man's waist, "all of you nurses are going to have to watch and learn in order to heal these men as quickly as possible".

Sokka, Aang, Toph and General Sung were all standing behind Katara and the soldier as they watched her grind the soldier's cock with her trimmed teen pussy. They had a perfect view of her pussy as she worked it like a pro over the man's still flaccid cock. Her obvious plan of attack was to grind his cock until she got him hard.

The soldier was in both pain and pleasure; pain because he could barely feel the hot teen grinding his cock with her pussy, and pleasure because he knew, sooner or later, that he'd be plowing this young slut. Slowly but surely he started to feel a little more, and after five minutes of sexy grinding, with Katara whispering into his ear about how hard she wanted to get fucked in front of all these people, the soldier was able to get it all the way up. His cock was now 8 inches of rock hard manhood, and he was ready to wreck the sexy teen. The only problem was that the only extremity he could feel was his cock and balls; he was still unable to move his arms and legs and he was worried that he'd be unable to pleasure the seductive temptress to her satisfaction.

Lucky for him, Katara knew she'd be doing all the work, and didn't mind in the slightest as she reached back and took hold of the soldier's rock hard cock. She looked seductively back at Aang as she placed the tip of the soldier's cock at the entrance of her tiny wet teen pussy.

Aang would have done anything to get up on that table and stick his cock in her ass at that point, but knew that this sexual exploit of Katara's was medicinal and not for pleasure alone.

Unbeknownst to Aang, Katara could care less about the medicinal value of what she was about to do to the soldier underneath her; all she cared about was getting her pussy stuffed and getting off as much as possible.

"Ohhh Godd! It's so big!" cried Katara as she started to ease herself down on the soldier's long and thick cock. Katara lifted herself off momentarily, realizing that it was just too thick and dry to fit into her tiny pussy. She spat on her hand and lubed up his cock before placing it back into her pussy.

"Much better!" said Katara as she began to inch more and more of her pussy down on his cock.

Aang, Sokka and General Sung had a hand down their pants, as they watched in fascination. The nurses were also turned on at the sight, but were more concerned with taking notes in order to duplicate the young waterbender's healing efforts.

The soldier underneath Katara was in heaven at this point; if he was paralyzed for the rest of his life, he would die happy after getting his cock worked like a pro by this young teen slut.

Katara, almost reading the soldier's mind, began to work even harder to get herself off. She was moaning like a whore after five minutes of hard fucking, and after one hard thrust, she screamed in pleasure as she reached her goal of release. She could have stopped there as she felt her juices roll out of her pussy and onto the soldier's lap, but she knew she could off one more time before it was all over, and she wanted it badly.

The soldier, after feeling Katara's warm juices roll down his cock and drip onto his lap, started to feel some sensation in his hips and legs. Eventually, after a couple more minutes of fucking, he was able to move his arms and hands a little; just enough in fact to grab a hold of Katara's hips and slam her harder down onto his cock as he moved his hips up and down.

By this time, both Katara and the soldier were reaching their climax; a couple more minutes and they would both be blowing their loads. It was just a matter of who would get their first.

Katara was the winner for the second time in a row as she felt herself spasm and squirt all over the soldier's cock again.

The added sensation of Katara's orgasm was almost enough to get the soldier to blow his load inside the young teen, then and there. However, it was Katara whispering into his ear that finally got him over the edge.

"Cum inside me! Fill me up with your hot sticky cum!" Katara whispered sexily into the soldier's ear as she continued to ride him.

"Unngggghhhhh! Take it you whore!" grunted the soldier as he unloaded six long thick strands of potent hot cum into her clutching teen pussy.

Katara could feel the man's warm sperm flood her womb as she continued to orgasm herself. Katara had started to love the feeling of cum filling her womb, even more than the taste of it. Besides, after having her pussy crammed full of the hot white goo, she could use waterbending to swallow the entire load, getting the best of both worlds.

Everybody that was watching was horny as hell after watching the sex scene unfolding in front of them; especially the nurses, who knew that they were about to be treated to the same fun by the rest of the wounded soldiers. The wounded soldiers all had huge smiles on their faces as they too knew what was to come and how much fun it was going to be.

"And that…" started Katara as she got up off the soldier with his and her cum dripping from her pussy, "… is how you heal someone with blocked Chi".

Katara did some waterbending moves and removed the man's cum before streaming the large load into her mouth and swallowing.

The soldier was up, on his feet, and dressed before Katara had finished, slapping her ass to thank her and leaving to take up his post as if he'd never been injured.

Katara looked around in shock to see that every single man, even the injured soldiers, all had a raging hard boner.

"Well Sokka, do you have a plan yet for taking down that drill?" asked Katara as she rubbed her trimmed pussy in front of everyone.

Sokka's plan was to enter the drill undetected and destroy it from the inside, where it was most vulnerable. Sokka had formulated this plan as he watched his sister's womb being filled with potent seed. Just like the drill, her unprotected womb was Katara's weakness.

Sokka, Aang and Katara made their way into the drill under the cover of a dust cloud created by Toph. She would remain outside to try and slow down the drill. Realizing that they would get lost quickly in the giant drill, the group stole a set of maps from one of the workers and made their way to the support frame where they would cut the large metal beams with waterbending.

"We're going to have to work pretty hard to get through that!" said Sokka in a determined tone of voice.

"What's this 'we' stuff?" replied Katara, "Aang and I are going to have to do all the work!"

"Look" sniped Sokka, "I'm the plan guy. You two are the cuts stuff up with waterbending guys. Together, we're Team Avatar!"

Katara and Aang looked at each other and rolled their eyes before setting to work. Katara pulled all the water she had from her water bag and passed it between the large metal beam and Aang in a continuous motion, slicing the beam ever so slightly with each stroke.

"Oh no!" moaned Katara, "I dropped all the water" as she, on purpose; let the water fall to the bottom on the drill, irretrievable.

"I guess we're going to have to make some more liquid" said Katara sexily as she removed her dress in a flash, surprising both Aang and Sokka, who were completely focused on the job at hand.

It was like turning on a switch; both Aang and Sokka got hard immediately, tenting their respective tents in a hurry.

"I guess, if we have to, we have to!" said Aang with a smirk forming on his face. Aang looked over at Sokka, who had remained silent, but had undressed in seconds. Aang quickly followed suit, removing all of his clothes and revealing his 7 inch cock.

Sokka had already made his way over to Katara, who had gotten on her knees to give both boys a quick blow. Sokka was sporting his usual giant cock, 11 inches in total, and one of Katara's favorite to suck on. Sokka shuffled over to the kneeling Katara, who grabbed his manhood and began rubbing it slowly, looking into his eyes with lust.

Aang made his way to the other side of Katara, as she stroked off Sokka silently. He moved closer to her until she used her other hand to fondle his cock, stroking it softly and eliciting moans from both Aang and Sokka.

Katara took Aang's cock into her mouth first, to get her throat ready for Sokka's giant. She licked the tip like a lollipop for a minute before engulfing the entire eight inches in only a few strokes. While she sucked on Aang's member, she continued to fondle Sokka's cock and balls with her other hand, keeping him primed and ready for her. Katara had been deep-throating Aang for five minutes before she decided to change subjects and work on Sokka's monster. She started off by gently licking his balls, making him moan even louder while she was still stroking his long pole. She then worked her way up to the tip of his cock and sucked on the head for another minute, simply prepping herself for the difficult task of engulfing his entire eleven inches. Katara then slowly worked more and more of Sokka's thick cock into her warm mouth. It took five minutes before she was nearly deep-throating Sokka's entire rod. It was so deep down her throat that she was drooling and gagging with each successive in-thrust until she finally deep-throated his entire cock. While she worked on Sokka, she continued to rub off the already lubed Aang.

Both Aang and Sokka were enjoying themselves, but knew that more was needed before they would be able to supply a decent amount of liquid for cutting the metal beams.

Katara was thinking the same thing as she let go both of their cocks and got onto her hands and knees, presenting herself to both of the boys.

"I call her pussy!" yelled Sokka first.

"Good!" replied Aang, "I've always wanted to fuck your ass Katara" he finished smiling at Katara.

Katara was stunned at how possessive they had gotten over her; she was a sex object to them. Being treated like an object and not a person was fine with Katara, as long as they were going to give her the fuck of her life. Katara was a little nervous about having both of them inside of her at once, they had never fucked her at the same time before (to her knowledge), and she wanted to make sure it was memorable for all parties involved.

"I'm waiting!" said Katara impatiently, shaking her ass seductively at both Aang and Sokka as they quarreled over who got what.

Sokka moved out in front of her to lay on his back, making her crawl over on top of him. Sokka felt Katara, crawl up his legs, brushing her perfect tits and body against both his cock and chest, before getting in position to receive his eleven inches.

Katara was a little nervous in taking Sokka's entire cock, but because she had done it before and had just recently gotten fucked, she knew it wouldn't hurt that much. She slowly moved her ass up, so Sokka's manhood was pressed against her still tight pussy. She slowly eased her way down on top his cock while Aang waited behind her, ready to slam his cock into her ass.

Sokka was getting a little impatient with how slow Katara was moving, and decided it was best if he took charge. Without even warning his little sister, Sokka grabbed hold of Katara's waist and pushed her hard down onto his eleven inch cock. Seven inches slid into her pussy without much pain, but as Sokka continued to push, both he and Katara began to groan in considerable pain.

"Ahhhhh! Sokka!" cried Katara, "Not so hard!"

"Shut the fuck up, slut!" responded Sokka in a hurry.

Instead of responding, both Sokka and Katara smiled at each other as Katara accepted her role as group slut. Without anymore complaining, Sokka rammed the rest of his cock into Katara. With that, Katara began to bounce up and down on Sokka's rod with glee on her face. After conquering the initial pain, the rest would be a lot smoother. Katara grew accustom to having Sokka's entire eleven inches inside of her for five minutes before she realized that more pain was probably about to come.

Aang had been rubbing his shaft, watching and waiting until Katara was ready to receive the next cock. He spat on his cock, lubing it up further before placing the tip of his cock near her tight teen ass. He knew it was going to be one hell of a tight fit, but he wanted to fuck her ass so badly. Just as Katara was getting ready to cum, Aang placed the tip of his cock at her ass hole and rammed three inches into her incredibly tight ass.

"AHHHHH" screamed Katara, as she came all over Sokka's cock, and squirted onto Sokka's lap.

"Holy shit!" cried Katara, "I don't think I can take all that" she whimpered as her orgasm subsided and the gravity of the situation came to light.

"Oh, you're going to take it, and love every inch" replied Aang as he pushed harder and harder, forcing another two inches into Katara's ass. Sokka had stopped fucking Katara, in order to let Aang fit his cock into her. Sokka remained still, with his entire eleven inches inside her pussy as Aang finally was able fit the last two inches into Katara, sighing in obvious relief.

Now that both Sokka and Aang had their entire cocks in Katara, they were ready to get into a rhythm and really give it to her. Katara was thinking the same thing as she slowly but surely got accustomed to the feeling of having two huge thick cocks penetrating her deeply.

Sokka began to move his cock in and out of her as Aang remained firmly in her ass. It took a few minutes, but eventually, all three were in perfect rhythm; grinding, bouncing and slamming.

Katara came three or four times in a matter of ten minutes, plastering both Sokka's legs and the metal beam they were fucking on with her cum. There was probably enough liquid from Katara alone to cut the beam, but both Sokka and Aang were going to make sure they had their chance to cum.

After fifteen minutes of double penetrating Katara; Aang pulled out of her ass with a plop, allowing Katara to slide off Sokka's cock and get onto her knees. Sokka got up and moved to the other side of his sister to allow her to stroke both his and Aang's cock. Both Aang and Sokka were moaning, primed to cum on Katara's face, as she stroked them as hard and quick as possible.

"Unngghhh" grunted both Aang and Sokka as Katara opened her mouth just in time to catch a large load of cum from both boys. Aang and Sokka groaned in pleasure as they unleashed an inhuman amount of warm cum onto Katara's pretty face; splashing it in her mouth and eyes, and plastering her cheeks and hair with copious amounts of their hot semen.

Katara swallowed a small amount of the cum that had made its way into her mouth, just to get a taste, before using her waterbending to collect the entire sum of their exploits in her waterbending bag. It was so much, the bag nearly burst, so Katara, being as efficient as possible, swallowed the excess remnants as Sokka and Aang got dressed.

"Thanks!" Katara said cheerfully, "I think we've got enough to get the job done".

With that, Katara got dressed and started slicing the support beams with Aang, using the accumulated cum. It was going to take time, but with luck, they would finish before the drill made it through the wall.

Azula suspected something was wrong after an engineer was discovered frozen, with his drill maps missing. Deciding to be safe, rather than sorry, she, Mai and Ty Lee made their way to the drill superstructure to investigate possible sabotage.

Upon reaching the support beams, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee found the Avatar with his friends. Azula shot lightning at Aang as Mai and Ty Lee attacked Katara and Sokka.

After escaping the relentless attacks of Mai, Ty Lee and Azula, the group made their way towards the exit to finish destroying the drill.

"Guys, get out of here, I know what I need to do!" yelled Aang to Katara and Sokka as he made his way in the opposite direction towards the outer shell of the drill.

"Wait, you need this cum, more than I do" yelled Katara back at Aang as she threw her waterbending bag at Aang.

"Follow them, the Avatar is mine!" commanded Azula as she chased Aang, and directed Mai and Ty Lee to follow Sokka and Katara.

Aang made his way to the outer shell of the drill to finish destroying it. The drill had made its way to the wall and had started penetrating it. Aang dodged some large stone boulders being thrown by the Terror-Team and General Sung. Aang started slicing the outer shell of the drill with the cum from Katara's bag in order to wedge a piece of stone in it and collapse the entire superstructure, effectively destroying the drill.

Aang finished slicing the outer shell of the drill just as Azula made her way to the outside of the drill and blasted some fire at the tired Aang. Aang and Azula sparred for a couple of minutes before Aang was able to get the upper hand, knocking Azula on her ass.

Realizing that she was too tired from her recent fuck session and unable to defeat Aang in her current state, she decided on a different, sneakier tactic. She would tire the Avatar out with some hot sex, delaying his attempts at stopping the drill and tiring him out in the process.

Instead of getting back up and fighting Aang; Azula turned around and wiggled her ass at Aang. She pulled off her armor, pants and shirt, getting naked on the spot, presenting her pussy to Aang, tantalizing the young Avatar.

"You know you can't resist!" said Azula sexily wiggling her ass even more at Aang. She knew she had to bait the trap, or he'd attack her and stop the drill. Lucky for her, Aang couldn't resist such a beautiful piece of ass.

"Fuck, I guess I can do a quickie!" replied Aang as he removed his pants and shirt.

Azula turned around and grabbed his flaccid cock in order to harden him up and waste some more time. She could tell that he had just had sex, but she knew she could get him hard in seconds. Azula had to delay him as long as possible, but as soon as she engulfed Aang's hardening cock in her mouth, she was consumed with lust and forgot all about her plan.

Aang slowly started to get hard as Azula massaged his balls with her hands while sucking his growing cock. In two minutes, he was fully hard, and bucking his hips into Azula's face, making her gag.

Unable to take the throat fucking any longer, Azula pulled off of Aang's cock and got onto her back. She spread open her legs as wide as possible, revealing her trimmed pussy in the shape of the Fire Nation symbol and winked at Aang, who was still conflicted on whether to fuck the young princess or finish destroying the drill.

The drill had made its way through most of the wall but Aang was far too concerned with the pussy he was about to drill to be worried about the wall at this point. Aang got onto his knees and placed the head of his cock at the entrance of Azula's sopping wet pussy. Upon entering her pussy easily, Aang realized that she had probably just gotten fucked and was still slick from the cum that had been fired into her. He slid his entire 7 inches into her in a couple of strokes and began to pick up his pace.

Azula was enjoying herself immensely, letting the Avatar slam his cock into her as hard as he could. Azula had totally forgotten her plan by this point, enjoying the entire length of Aang's cock penetrating her.

Aang was now lying on top of Azula, pressed against her perfect tits, kissing her neck while moving his hips up and down, driving his cock into her.

Azula wrapped her legs around Aang's waist as he continued to kiss her neck and pound his cock into her. Azula was really turned on by Aang kissing her neck and decided to reward the Avatar by making out with him. She started kissing Aang, sticking her tongue into his mouth while Aang continued to nail her as hard as possible.

The drill had almost made its way through the wall, and Aang was aware of it, as he slammed his cock into Azula. They were getting closer and closer to the wall and were in danger of getting crushed between the wall and the drill.

As Aang continued to fuck Azula; Ty Lee had gotten into quite a predicament; stuck in a revolving current of slurry from the drill, as Katara and Toph continued to bend it into the drill, increasing the pressure and trapping Ty Lee.

The drill was about to explode from the pressure and so was Aang as he was ready to blow his load inside Azula. Aang plunged his cock into Azula one more time before he exploded.

"UNNGHHHHH" yelled Aang as he fired off four thick loads of his cum into the young princess. Azula didn't even protest as Aang fired off his last stream of semen into her and collapsed into her arms.

Azula, loving the sensation of cum filling her womb, didn't resist in the slightest as Aang finished blowing his load inside of her.

Realizing how close the drill was from breaking through the wall, Aang got off of Azula and quickly created a wedge from one of the stone boulders being thrown at the drill by the Terror-Team. He ran up the wall as fast as he could and turned around before running back down the wall towards the stone wedge lodged in the drill.

Azula, still enjoying the sensation of Aang's cum leaking out of her pussy and onto the drill, didn't even realize what Aang was doing. Aang was just about to destroy the drill as Azula shot a fire ball at him in order to stop him.

Azula missed and Aang was able to strike the wedge, collapsing the drill and saving Ba Sing Se. Azula was blown off the drill still naked with a pussy full of Avatar cum.

Aang got dressed and with Katara, Toph and Sokka, made their way to General Sung and the city of Ba Sing Se.

Azula, still naked, found her clothes and her birth control vials as she made her way to the fire nation outpost a few miles from the city walls. She took one of the vials, leaving only three left before she met up with Ty Lee and Mai and started their long trek to the outpost, cursing the Avatar and his friends the entire way


	8. City of Walls and Secrets

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**City of Walls and Secrets**

Disclaimer: These stories do no reflect the attitudes or characters of animated series and have no relation to it.

Story Codes: mF, mmfg, mmF, Mfg, rape, bond, cream pie, hp, grope, orgy, preg, rough, spank

Aang and the gang may have stopped the Fire Nation from invading the last Earth Kingdom, but Aang was still troubled. His flying bison Appa was still missing and as the group finally entered Ba Sing Se, everyone realized, finding Appa in such a large city would be nearly impossible. They also had to find the Earth King and plan the invasion of the Fire Nation.

'It's all right' said a concerned Katara, as she consoled the depressed Avatar. 'I know we'll find Appa here, I just know it'

'He's here, I can feel it' replied Aang as he looked over the massive city.

Katara was just thinking about a way to cheer up her beloved friend, when from a distance, someone started walking towards them.

'Hello, my name is Joo Dee' said the strange woman. 'I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se!'

Joo Dee continued to talk the entire group, but both Aang and Sokka were checking out the appointed babysitter, wondering how long it would take for either of them to bed her. Indeed, both Sokka and Aang were thinking about the same thing as they looked at each other with smiles forming on their faces.

After finishing the short introductions, Joo Dee arranged for them to take a train to their new home in the upper ring. All four members of the group were horny as hell as they rode the train past the lower ring. Toph and Katara looked out the window to see the thousands of refugees occupying the decrepit lower ring and wondering how many of those poor souls were going to get their chance to be with either Toph or Katara. Absent-mindedly they both began moving their hands towards their pussies. Aang and Sokka in the meantime, hadn't even looked out the window as they continued to stare at the gorgeous Joo Dee, who was still giving them a descriptive tour of the entire city.

The ride was long and boring; after getting off the train, they took a wagon until they reached the upper ring, passing some members of the Dai Li; the secret cultural police of Ba Sing Se. Eventually they made it to their huge house in the upper ring, and upon arrival, Joo Dee was given a scroll, announcing that the Avatar would have an audience with the King of Ba Sing Se in six to eight weeks.

Everybody was in an uproar about the time it would take to have an audience with the King. As they entered their new home, Sokka thought up a brilliant plan to shorten that time considerably. He whispered his plan into the ears of Toph, Katara and Aang as Joo Dee entered the house.

'Well… can we join in too?' asked Katara, as Sokka finished explaining things to everybody.

'Join what?' asked an inquisitive Joo Dee, who by this point was eavesdropping on the group.

'Oh… I'll show you' replied Sokka, leaving Katara, Toph and Aang looking a little dejected. They knew that this was going to be a solo mission for Sokka, and the rest of the gang was just going to have to sit this one out.

'Follow me, it's a secret and I'd don't want anyone else to hear' whispered Sokka into Joo Dee's ear, as he used his right hand to get a quick grope of her firm ass.

Both curious to discover more information on the plans of the Avatar and his friends and a little turned on by the aggressive actions the young Water Tribe warrior was putting on her, Joo Dee decided it was best to follow Sokka's instructions. She knew that probing the Avatar's best friend for information would take both guile and skill if it was to be done properly. She'd fuck his brains out if it meant she could keep a closer eye on the Avatar and limit the trouble they'd no doubt cause searching for their bison and trying to contact the Earth King.

Sokka guided the interested Joo Dee by her ass into a room adjoining the main living room. While Sokka and Joo Dee disappeared into another room; Aang, Toph and Katara decided it was best to make themselves comfortable and listen in on Sokka's experienced negotiating skills.

'I think we better get comfortable and listen in… you know… just to make sure everything goes just right' said Aang with a smile on his face and a small bulge forming in his pants.

'Yeah… good idea… that makes a lot of sense twinkle toes' answered Toph, as she made her way closer to the wall separating them from Sokka and Joo Dee.

As Aang, Katara and Toph got comfortable for the show to come; Sokka began to initiate his fool proof plan on the unsuspecting Joo Dee. Unbeknownst to Sokka, Joo Dee was anything but unsuspecting, as she was prepared to do anything for the information Sokka supposedly had.

'So….' started Sokka as he let go of Joo Dee's ass and jumped onto a soft bed in the center of the room.

'This is how it's going to be… I'll suck you off, and you give me all the information I want' interrupted Joo Dee before Sokka could start his brilliant plan.

'OKAY!' said an ecstatic Sokka. Lucky for Sokka, his plan had involved Joo Dee sucking his cock, so Joo Dee's open attitude was a perfect start for Sokka and his plan.

Joo Dee seductively walked over to the bed and grabbed hold of his trousers, removing them in a single pull. Sokka wasn't wearing any underwear that day, partly because he was tired of removing his underwear every time he got pussy, and for him, that was all the time. Joo Dee wasn't fooling around as she crawled onto the bed and positioned herself over Sokka's growing monster cock. It was almost fully hard by the time Joo Dee took hold of Sokka's shaft. She was astonished that such a young man could have such a monster cock. Before taking the head of his cock into her mouth, she inhaled the musty aroma surrounding Sokka's cock. Joo Dee instantly became overwhelmed, pushing all thoughts of extracting information from the young warrior out of her mind. It was like she had just become brain washed by Sokka's scent as she engulfed the tip of his cock.

'Mmmpf' mumbled Joo Dee as she starting moving her head up and down on Sokka's manhood. Joo Dee had a small mouth and right away she knew there was no way she was going to fit the Sokka's entire shaft down her throat. It took five minutes of steady bobbing before Joo Dee was able to fit a total of seven inches down her throat. She knew that seven inches was her maximum, there was just no possible way she would be able to get the last four inches in; so, instead of trying, she decided on a new, and far more exciting way to pleasure her new lover.

Sokka knew that his overpowering sexual magnetism had overwhelmed the uptight babysitter. . Joo Dee pulled her mouth off of Sokka's cock, pulled off her clothes and flung them, along with a pair of tight green panties onto the floor and began to crawl up his chest so her pussy was hovering over his eleven inches. Sokka was just about to find out how uptight Joo Dee truly was.

'Owwww!' screamed Joo Dee as she used her right hand to guide Sokka's monster into her quivering bald pussy. Unable to fit even the tip in, Joo Dee spat on her hand and began lubing up both her pussy and Sokka's cock in order to find a way to fit it in.

'Owwww!' moaned Joo Dee again as this time the very tip of Sokka's cock perforated her swollen and juicy pussy.

Sokka was in just as much pain as Joo Dee, but his immense experience told him that the best part was to come, and the fact that Joo Dee was so tight meant that the best would probably make Sokka blow his load in a matter of minutes. Tired of waiting for Joo Dee to be accustomed to Sokka's unusually large cock, he grabbed hold of her hips, looked directly into her eyes, smiled, and pulled her waist down as hard as possible.

'Ahhh… Stop!' screamed Joo Dee as she felt her pussy spread to accommodate Sokka's member. It was so big; she thought it was tearing her apart from the inside. But to her utter amazement, she was able to fit an astounding seven inches into her incredibly tight pussy before Sokka stopped.

Sokka's forceful push into Joo Dee's tight pussy wasn't just painful for her; Sokka had to stop because of the extreme pressure placed on his own cock. It felt like her pussy was about to break his cock in half. But to Sokka's surprise, Joo Dee, who had been in such pain a minute earlier, was now screaming in orgasm as he felt her juices begin to envelop the seven inches of his cock in her pussy.

'Ahhhhhhh!' moaned a relieved Joo Dee as she continued to orgasm. Instead of just stopping and collapsing on Sokka's chest, relieved from release; the orgasm seemed to have the opposite effect on Joo Dee, making her want Sokka even deeper inside her. Leaning forward, she placed her hands on Sokka's chest, she impaled herself deeper on Sokka's eleven inches, until, to both of their relief, she bottomed out, mashing her hips against Sokka's.

'Fuck me water boy, fuck me!' whispered Joo Dee into Sokka's ear just before she passionately started kissing him, jamming her tongue into Sokka's mouth.

Sokka, turned on by both Joo Dee's words of encouragement and her tongue in his mouth, decided to grant her wish, beginning to slam his hips upwards into her as she continued to slam her pussy down on his cock. They did this passionately for a further few minutes until both felt their orgasms approaching.

'I'm cumming again…' cried Joo Dee as she stopped making out with Sokka and felt her pussy quiver forebodingly.

'Me too!' grunted Sokka as he closed his eyes in anticipation for release.

'No… Wait… I can't get pregnant… Stop right now!' Joo Dee pleaded. But as her own orgasm washed over her, she felt Sokka slam his cock as deep into her as possible, and mere moments later, she felt a warm trickle of what could only be his potent seed filling her previously untouched womb.

Sokka was too far along to simply pull out of Joo Dee and blow his load wherever she wanted. It was his orgasm and his choice, thought Sokka, as he began spurting out a very healthy adult sized load of hot cum into the struggling Joo Dee. After feeling his cock pulse six loads of warm semen into Joo Dee's clutching pussy, Sokka knew that he had just impregnated another unsuspecting mother-to-be.

'Dammit!' cried Joo Dee as Sokka roughly pushed her off his cock, sending her flying to the floor with cum dripping out of her pussy. Joo Dee was pissed, knowing that she had just surely been impregnated against her will. But because Joo Dee had had so few opportunities to have sex in the past; a pussy full of cum, she thought, was well worth two of her own powerful orgasms.

Joo Dee remained on her back, still feeling the effects of both her and Sokka's orgasm pulsing through her body as Sokka got up from his bed, stood up, bent down and picked up her green panties. He quickly wiped his cum covered cock off on them and threw them onto the ground. Sokka looked over at the hard breathing Joo Dee and watched his cum leaking out of her swollen pussy before smiling and leaving the room without saying another word.

Sokka wasn't the only one having a good time though; just outside Sokka's bedroom, Aang, Katara and Toph had gotten extremely hot listening from the other side of the thin wall separating them. Thin or not, Sokka and Joo Dee's grunting, moaning and screaming was so loud, people in the lower ring could probably hear them going at it.

Aang, Katara and Toph had all gotten comfortable when Sokka and Joo Dee went into the adjoining room, but soon after, all three had began pleasuring themselves individually while they sat on the floor, near the door to the room.

Aang had put his right hand down his pants, grabbing hold of his stiffening cock and rubbing his shaft up and down as he listened in. Aang hadn't even looked to his right or left and he was already fully hard.

On Aang's right, Toph had both her hands under her one-piece dress, spreading her pussy lips and cramming two fingers into her soaking wet cunt. She too hadn't even noticed Aang or Katara playing with themselves, as she was too focused on listening to Sokka, who by the sound of it, was having his cock sucked by the uptight Joo Dee.

Katara was the furthest along of all three; she had her blue cum-stained waterbending robe off already. She had one hand pinching and twisting her right nipple while the other was rubbing her thinly trimmed pussy as hard as she could.

Aang was first to notice his other companions playing with themselves. Knowing where this was inevitably leading, Aang decided he would make the first move as he pulled off his pants, keeping his hand on his cock. Aang moved right first, deciding he'd fuck Toph first and then finish with Katara. Aang jumped onto Toph, who conveniently enough, hadn't realized what everyone else was doing. Aang landed on top of her waist surprising Toph, who still had two hands on her pussy.

'So… You wanna have a little fun too… hun twinkle toes!' said Toph as she smiled up at Aang.

'You know I do' replied Aang as he started to lean forward onto his knees. Aang was now straddling Toph's face. Aang smiled down at Toph once more before grabbing hold of his cock and placing the tip at the entrance of her mouth.

Toph opened up, ready to take Aang's full seven inches without complaint.

Aang leant forward and starting pushing his cock past her lips. He felt his shaft slide past her tiny mouth and enter her eager wet mouth. Toph was no stranger to deep-throating, and Aang knew it as he pushed his cock further and further down her throat until he bottomed out, mashing his balls against Toph's chin.

'Ghhhhh' Toph gurgled as Aang pulled his cock out a little to give her a second to catch her breath before slamming his cock back in as far as possible. Every time Aang pulled out, Toph struggled to breath with saliva flying out of her mouth.

Katara had finally started to pay attention to Aang throat-fucking Toph; she was struggling to choose between the hot sex her stud of a brother was engaged in and the scene unfolding in front of her. Making a snap decision, Katara decided on the scene taking place in front of her eyes.

After a few minutes of intense throat-fucking, Aang got up off of the almost unconscious Toph, whose face was now covered in saliva, and slid down her chest until he could grab hold of her legs. Grabbing both of her legs, Aang folded her half, exposing her tight pussy to him before ripping her dress off. Toph could literally fold her legs underneath her arms as Aang lined up his cock with her quivering pussy.

Knowing what Aang was about to do, Toph braced herself for the extreme penetration she knew she was about to endure.

Aang nudged the tip of his cock up against Toph's pussy lips, eliciting moans from her.

'Unghhhh' grunted Aang has he pierced Toph's folds in a single thrust, forcing a good three inches into her. Some determined pushing and in two minutes, he was slamming his entire cock down into her with no remorse at all.

Toph's eyes were still closed, in both pain and pleasure as she could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Her pussy began to spasm and contract around Aang's cock as he continued to pump her with his entire seven inches.

'Ahhhhhhh… Yesssssss twinkle toes…. do it!' she screamed as she couldn't take it anymore, squirting her juices on and past Aang's cock, as he slowed his pace down, enjoying the sensation of Toph squirting all over the place.

Aang, noticing that Katara was silent, alone and waiting to join in on the fun, waved her over to take part. He pulled out of Toph with a small wail of disapproval from the satisfied earthbender.

'Your turn Katara!' said an excited Aang as he got off of Toph and took hold of Katara, guiding her over to Toph, where she laid her down on top of her, facing the opposite direction. Katara's mouth was directly over Toph's pussy and the fluids still dripping from her pussy seemed to excite the young waterbending slut.

Aang just stood and watched, trying to regain some of his stamina as he watched both Katara and Toph begin to eat each other out.

Toph had her entire tongue in Katara's pussy, extracting as much of her delicious juices as possible. Toph could feel Katara doing the same thing as she lapped up the excess juices from her stomach and the floor before going to work on her pussy.

Katara loved the taste of Toph's pussy; it tasted great, the great taste of pussy added to by the slight flavoring of Aang's cock. Just as Katara started using her hands to help the process along, she felt something long and hard probing the outer edges of her pussy. She knew that Aang was finally ready to ram his cock into her.

Aang had a little easier time forcing his cock into Katara's pussy. He couldn't wait any longer as he watched both girls go at it. His cock had felt Katara's moist folds on a number of occasions, yet he never got tired of slamming it into her, right to the hilt.

All three were sweating, moaning and having a great time when they heard Joo Dee, scream something about stopping and then a loud groan from Sokka. They had all stopped to hear what was going on, just as Sokka ripped open the door and barged into the main living room, completely naked, with a grin on his face.

'I knew you guys were going at it' said Sokka, as he closed the door behind him, leaving Joo Dee all alone in the next room.

'We sure are Sokka' responded Toph from under both Katara and Aang. 'There's a hole right in front of you that could use your huge cock though!'

'I got it covered… or that is to say, I've got it filled' replied a happy Sokka, as he moved over to Toph's pussy, which was still being eaten out by Katara.

Katara, realizing that her position was quite literally, about to be filled, got onto her hands and elevated herself so Sokka could have some room to work.

While this was going on, Aang had continued to slam his cock into Katara's pussy with reckless abandon.

Sokka placed the tip of his cock at Toph's entrance, just after passionately kissing his sister. Seeing that Aang had already been hard at work with Toph's pussy, Sokka knew that his penetration would go a lot easier. It took only a couple of minutes before Sokka was balls deep in Toph as he continued to make out with his sister.

By this point, all four of them were sweating profusely and getting closer and closer to release. Katara and Toph were the first to reach their goal as both screamed out in pleasure at nearly the same time.

Aang and Sokka both felt the girls' juices surround their cocks, dripping out of their holes and onto the ground. They both knew that their end would come very soon; so after five minutes of hard slamming, moaning and screaming, they were ready to cum.

'Let's paste them!' said Aang, looking over at Sokka as the strain on his face was beginning to show.

'Okay… But we gotta do it right now!' Sokka replied, forcing both Katara and Toph to their knees and putting them face to face, right in front of the now standing pair of Aang and Sokka.

Aang and Sokka stood shoulder to shoulder as they aimed their cocks at Katara and Toph and stroked themselves off to them.

'UNGGGHHHH…UNGHHHHH!' they finally cried at nearly the same time. They both released a considerable amount of cum; streaming it onto the waiting faces of Katara and Toph, who had begun to kiss to pass the time. They each pumped out a few thick wads of warm semen, plastering both of the girls' faces in mere seconds. Sokka was spent fairly quickly however, largely because he had just deposited a load into Joo Dee's pussy. Aang fired off a couple more loads after Sokka had finished, making sure he got as much of his hot cum onto both of Toph and Katara's pretty faces.

'Ahhhhhhh!' sighed a relieved Aang as both he and Sokka watched Katara and Toph begin to lick each other's faces, cleaning off all the warm cum, and drinking it greedily, glad to be covered in cum.

After cleaning themselves up, getting dressed, shooing away the now pregnant Joo Dee and discussing their options on how to get to the Earth King and warn him of the impending solar eclipse; Toph and Katara came up with the plan of sneaking their way into a party the King was throwing for his bear, while Aang and Sokka snuck in as servers.

Realizing that making their way into the party without invitations would probably be impossible; Katara and Toph went shopping, buying the sluttiest clothing they could find, in order to entice the guard into letting them in the party. It was a risky plan, but both Katara and Toph felt they had bought the right equipment to get the job done.

Aang and Sokka waited until the girls finished getting dressed and putting on their makeup; they'd have to find their own way into the party when they got there. As they stood and waited patiently at the door; Katara and Toph came out of their rooms absolutely stunning. Both girls wore tight green and yellow dresses, hiked up as high as they could go. Katara's dress was strapless and was so short that both Aang and Sokka could see the bottom of her ass. Both girls were wearing thongs and just like Katara, Toph's ass was visible to anyone standing behind her. Not only were both girls wearing sexy high heels, they were also wearing make-up, only accentuated their beauty.

Both Katara and Toph were smiling at the fact that, as hard as Aang and Sokka were trying to hide their erections, it was impossible, as their tented pants betrayed them.

'So horny already?' asked Katara, eyeing both Aang's and her brother's hard cocks.

Aang didn't respond. He simply licked his lips at the thought of having a second go with both Katara and Toph.

'Well… too bad… We'll need these for the party' said Katara as she smacked both her and Toph's tight asses.

With that, all four left the house and traveled to the King's party, hopeful in accomplishing their mission and warning him of the solar eclipse that was approaching rapidly.

Aang and Sokka hid in some bushes, formulating a plan, while Katara and Toph did their best to assuage the guard into letting them into the party.

'Come on big boy… if you let us in will show you what our special bending talents are' purred Katara into the guards ear as she brushed her hand against his crotch, enticing him further.

'Sorry miss, but no street whores will be allowed entry tonight' responded the guard, grimacing. Obviously sorry to let such fine pieces of ass walk away.

'But I'm from the Bei Fong family' yelled Toph, holding up her official papers, while a couple of other guards moved them out of the long line.

While the guards were being distracted; Aang and Sokka took the opportunity to steal two server uniforms and enter the party undetected.

'Well… that didn't work so well' said Katara to Toph, as she hiked up her skirt an inch further, hoping to take pity from a passing party attendee and gain access that way. To their luck, a passing man took interest in them, not only because of their attire, but also because of their age.

'Do you ladies need help getting into the party?' asked a man on his way to the party.

'Yes…. Please… my cousin lost our invitations and our parents are already inside… oh… and she's blind' replied Katara, reveling in her good fortune.

The strange man helped them into the party, revealing to them his name, Long Feng, and his intentions to help them find their parents.

Meanwhile… Aang and Sokka were already in the party, looking for the King. Unable to find him in the mass of partygoers, they were shocked to find a pissed-off-looking Joo Dee standing only feet away with both anger and panic in her eyes.

Look, thought Joo Dee, there's the Avatar and the boy who came inside me. I've got to find a way to get them to leave before I get in trouble.

'What are you doing here… we have to leave immediately or we'll all be in trouble' whispered Joo Dee to Aang and Sokka in a hurried panic.

'Sorry… but we can't do that. Not until we speak to the Earth King!' replied Aang as he got ready to walk away.

'Please… I'll do anything… and I mean anything!' responded a panicked Joo Dee, as she smiled at Sokka, knowing exactly how to tickle his fancy.

'Anything?' replied both Aang and Sokka together, as they looked at each other and smiled.

Joo Dee knew that she had made an unwise decision in saying 'anything' as Sokka and Aang led her into a large empty room.

'Get undressed!' demanded Aang, as Joo Dee stood nervously in front of Aang and Sokka. Joo Dee obediently got undressed, knowing that the only way to stop them from causing anymore trouble was to follow their every order. She slowly removed her clothing until she was completely naked. Aang and Sokka eyed the young woman greedily as her tight body, firm breasts and gorgeous bald pussy were revealed to them.

'I get her pussy' said Aang excitedly, looking directly at Joo Dee's tasty pussy. Joo Dee was stunned by such an arrogant and aggressive statement until Sokka spoke next.

'That's fine with me… I've already had my fun with her pussy… I think I'll enjoy fucking her ass!' Sokka said triumphantly, as both he and Aang removed their clothing as quickly as possible.

'Wait… What! Nobody's touching this ass' she said as she tried to pull up her dress and leave before she got herself into real trouble.

'Toooooooo Late!' said Sokka, as he grabbed her dress and ripped it right off of her in one tug. 'You're here to stay!' Sokka continued, getting behind her and holding her still. Sokka's enormous was already a rock hard eleven inches as Aang walked over to both of them, sporting his own fully hard seven inches.

Aang got onto the floor, knowing his role in the upcoming fun as Sokka guided a trembling Joo Dee onto Aang's cock.

'No! Please! Let me go… I've changed my mind!' Joo Dee mumbled as Sokka covered her mouth with a torn piece of her clothing. Not wanting to be discovered; Sokka made sure nobody would hear a peep from any of them.

Without even replying to Joo Dee's cry for them to stop; Sokka slammed Joo Dee's pussy down hard onto Aang's engorged cock, causing both Aang and Joo Dee to grunt in pain. Sokka continued to push Joo Dee down on Aang's cock until she was fully impaled on his seven inches. Sokka remained behind the struggling Joo Dee, making sure she continued to move up and down on Aang's cock.

Joo Dee struggled as best she could, trying to free her arms from Sokka as she felt herself being violated again and again, by the Avatar of all people.

Sokka, tired of holding Joo Dee still and missing out on the action, tore another piece of material from Joo Dee's dress and tied her wrists together behind her back.

'That's better… isn't it!' said Sokka jokingly, slapping Joo Dee's ass as he stood back and admired Aang pounding cock upwards into Joo Dee. Sokka was unable to control himself any longer. He needed to get some sweet Joo Dee ass. Sokka stepped up behind Joo Dee's ass and as Aang held her waist down, Sokka placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of Joo Dee's tight ass.

'God… I'm going to enjoy this' Sokka mumbled as he pushed with all his might, forcing a total of three inches into Joo Dee's incredibly tight ass. Aang remained still as Sokka attempted to force even more of his cock into Joo Dee's ass.

'MMMMPPPPPPFFFFF!' mumbled a beleaguered Joo Dee, as her eyes widened in complete horror. To her aw and shock, Aang looked her right in the eye and smiled as Sokka continued to grunt behind them.

As Sokka began to fit more and more of his cock into Joo Dee, Aang resumed slamming his cock upward into her. It took a few minutes of awkward double fucking, but eventually, both Aang and Sokka got into rhythm and began to really give it to Joo Dee, who although screaming for them to stop, had cum about five times since Sokka had began slamming his cock into her ass.

'Damn! This is one tight ass!' moaned Sokka, as he began to feel the pressure in his balls overwhelm him.

'Ungh… Ungh… Ungh! I know what you mean' groaned Aang, as he rapidly approached his own orgasm.

With one combined deep thrust into both her pussy and her ass, Joo Dee fainted from both pain and exhaustion.

Just as Joo Dee fainted, Aang reached his limit, firing a hot sticky load of his warm cum into Joo Dee's orgasm stricken pussy. Her juices gushed over his cock as he unloaded a few well aimed streams of his semen into the unconscious woman's violated pussy. Sokka grunted only seconds later, releasing an equally large amount of cum into Joo Dee's gaping anus. Sokka was balls deep as he unloaded stream after stream of his seed, deep into her receptive rectum.

'That was great!' cried Aang, as Sokka removed his cum covered cock from Joo Dee's ass, wiping it off on her clothes.

'It definitely was!' replied Sokka, as he watched Aang remove his cock from her pussy with a pop, wiping his cum-coated cock off in her hair.

Aang and Sokka got dressed quickly without saying another word, leaving the violated and pregnant Joo Dee unconscious and full of cum, where she would be found hours later by the furious Long Feng and his Dai Li soldiers.

Katara and Toph were about to find themselves in a similar sticky situation as Joo Dee, as Long Feng asked them to follow him to his private office, away from the party.

'I know your parents aren't at this party' said Long Feng confidently, shutting the door behind the two girls.

'Wha-… But how…?' started Katara, as she tried to think up a reasonable excuse.

'It's alright… I know you're here with the Avatar' replied Long Feng, turning around to look at the two girls. '… And for your deception, you'll both need to be punished' Long Feng went on, as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a two foot long wooden paddle.

'Eeek!' cried Katara, whispering into Toph's ear what he planned to do to them.

'I know… he's holding a wooden paddle' replied Toph, smiling at Katara.

'But… then you know what he's going to do…' Katara responded.

'Oh… I know… and I want it' Toph said, bending over, hiking up her dress and leaning over Long Feng's desk.

Katara was taken aback by Toph's openness to being spanked. Sure, Katara enjoyed a little spanking every once and a while, but what Long Feng had in his hands was frightening her. If he wanted to, he could dole out some serious punishment.

'Come on Katara… it'll be fun!' said Toph, now wiggling her round white ass, covered only by her tiny green thong at Long Feng.

Not wanting to spoil the fun, Katara took her dress off, leaving only her blue thong on. Katara noticed Long Feng staring at her perfect teen tits and gorgeous round ass as Katara too, bent over his desk and awaited her punishment.

Long Feng stood behind the two perfect round asses as he continued to stare directly at the two girls' tight asses, framed by their skimpy thongs. With one of his hands he pulled out his four inch hard cock and began stroking it to the sight of the two girls. As he stroked his shaft back and forth, he lifted up the wooden paddle with his other hand and raised it into the air, preparing to spank Toph and Katara.

SMACK! Long Feng struck Toph's white ass with a good deal of force.

'Owwww!' moaned Toph as her ass stung from the impact.

'Scream as much as you want my little whores, this room is soundproof, so nobody will here you' replied Long Feng to Toph's yelp.

SMACK! Long Feng struck Katara's ass even harder, eliciting an even louder scream as both girls' asses began to redden. As Long Feng continued to strike both asses furiously, he continued to stroke his cock off, not only to their gorgeous asses, but also to the sound of their screams.

'I think he's enjoying this!' cried Katara, as she peered over her shoulder at Long Feng who continued to rub his cock.

'Yeah I know… he's one old sick fu-!' replied Toph, smiling at Katara, just before Long Feng spanked her as hard as he could.

Both Toph and Katara's asses were now shining red as Long Feng took his hand off his cock for a moment in order to tear off Katara and Toph's panties, and stuff them into one of his pockets.

Thinking that maybe now the fun would begin, as she felt her thong being torn off; Katara lifted up her ass as high as possible in order to accept Long Feng's cock. To her surprise however, Long Feng had no intention of fucking the two horny girls. Instead Katara felt the paddle come down on her ass again, making her scream in agony.

'OWWWWW!' screamed Katara.

Toph screamed only moments later as she felt her ass being violated just as hard with the wooden paddle.

Before either of the girls could scream to stop however, Long Feng starting panting hard, revealing his intention to cum.

Feeling, hearing and sensing his upcoming orgasm; Toph turned around as fast as she could, dropping to her knees and getting ready to receive a face-load of warm cum.

'Ungggghhhh' grunted a taxed Long Feng; as he looked down to see one red ass and the smiling face of a blind girl in line to take a healthy load of his hot cream. Not wanting to disappoint, Long Feng began to spray out six evenly sized loads of sticky cum all over Katara's ass and Toph's smiling face. He splashed three loads onto Katara's ass, covering her violated red ass before hitting Toph right in her eye with the other three.

Katara had been in serious pain as Long Feng began to ejaculated on her ass; her bruised ass was on fire, and as Long Feng coated her ass in soothing warm cum, she felt herself orgasm at the sensation of his cum dripping down into her ass and down her legs.

'Ahhhhh… I'm cumming!' screamed Katara, feeling her juices begin to rush through her body and squirt out of her spasming pussy.

Toph, who had just taken three large loads of Long Feng's cum in her eye, could feel and hear Katara cumming. She shifted herself over towards Katara, now facing her ass, and stuck her tongue out only an inch from Katara's pussy to catch her yummy juices. She was in luck as Katara's juices squirted from her pussy and hit the back of Katara's throat, making her gag.

Just as Toph caught the last of Katara's orgasm in her mouth, the door to Long Feng's office slammed open, revealing Aang and Sokka in the custody of two Dai Li agents.

'Sir we… oh sorry... we'll come back later' stuttered one of the guards; shocked to see two girls covered in Long Feng's cum, and him still stroking his softened cock.

'KNOCK!' yelled Long Feng, obviously embarrassed by the situation. 'Never mind… come in, come in, I'm done with these two anyways'

Aang and Sokka were pushed into the room, gawking at Katara and Toph's awkward and somewhat embarrassing situation.

'Like you haven't seen us like this before!' said Katara in reply to their stares, as she turned around to face them. She noticed that all four of them were sporting erections as they continued to watch the two girls clean themselves and get dressed. Katara accomplished this quickly, waterbending whatever cum left on her ass, into her open mouth, swallowing it with pleasure.

Toph used her fingers to scoop any excess cum from her eyelids and face into her mouth, as both girls pulled on their dresses.

'Now… I understand you're looking for your bison' said Long Feng to the group as everything returned to normal. 'It would be such a shame if you couldn't locate him… Do not cause any trouble or speak to the King, and you may indeed find your bison!'


	9. The Tales of Ba Sing Se

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Tales of Ba Sing Se**

Disclaimer: These stories do no reflect the attitudes or characters of animated series and have no relation to it.

Story Codes: mf, mf, MMMMMmmff, mfffffffff, mf, x-gang, bukkake, cream pie, exhib, first, foot, oral, orgy, pedo, preg, spank, voy

**The Tale of Toph and Katara**

Katara, Aang and Sokka were up early in the morning, cleaning themselves up for the upcoming day. Toph was the only one still sleeping; sprawled out on her bedroom floor, completely naked with bushy wild hair covering her entire face. She was obviously having a good dream, because her fingers were working furiously at massaging her tight bald pussy.

'Mmmmmm… Mmmmmm… Mmmmmm!' moaned Toph loudly, alerting a curious Katara, who had finished fixing her hair loops.

Katara came to Toph's door and listened through the thin paper doors, trying to discover what had Toph so worked up. It couldn't have been Aang or Sokka, as they were still getting ready.

'Ooooh!' whispered Katara, after sliding open the paper door and finding Toph jamming three fingers into her now wet pussy. Katara considered joining her little earthbending friend or at least helping her out with her itch, but decided instead to wake her from her enjoyable dream. Katara had planned an eventful day; they'd be going to the local upper ring day spa in order to rejuvenate the mind, body and spirit.

'Wake up sleepy-head!' shouted Katara, moving over to Toph and pinching her nipple.

'Hun!' groaned a tired Toph, removing her fingers from her pussy in the process.

'Let's go… we need to hurry or we'll be late' cried Katara.

'Fine!' Toph said, obviously dreading the upcoming spa day. She stood up, shook off any accumulated dust on her nude body and fixed her hair in seconds. In a matter of minutes, Katara and Toph were dressed and ready to go.

'See ya later' Katara said to Aang and Sokka as she and Toph opened the door and made their way outside.

Neither Katara nor Toph had ever been to a spa, as Katara had lived all her life at the dilapidated Southern Water Tribe and Toph had been too young to ever visit a spa. They really had no idea what to expect upon entering the glamorous spa. A woman at the King's party had recommended the spa, even giving the two girls a couple of free passes in order to enjoy themselves. She told them to do one thing however; she made them promise to ask for Sol and Taru; two up and coming talents who specialize in young attractive women. Katara accepted graciously, thanking the woman, not even considering what the woman had mentioned about the two employees of the spa.

'How can I help you?' asked an employee of the spa after Katara and Toph entered into the dimly lit, but luxurious establishment.

'Oh… we have free coupons' responded Katara, who was fascinated by the lavishness of the spa.

'These look valid… do you have any preference on who will serve you today?' asked the employee, after looking at the free coupons.

'Sol and Taru?' replied Katara, not sure if she remembered the names right.

'Oh yes… they come highly recommended, especially from young attractive girls like you two' said the employee, winking at them as she led them towards the back rooms.

Sol and Taru were waiting in one of the rooms, apparently on break and ready to take on the next customer. They were tall, tanned, muscular and handsome, making both Katara and Toph blush at the sight of them.

After some hurried introductions and some bumbling on the part of Katara and Toph; they split up, with Katara going with Sol and Toph following Taru to separate rooms.

'Here we go Katara' said Sol, opening a door with the words '_Massage Parlor'_ written on a sign. Sol led Katara into the room saying, 'I think we should start with a full body massage' Sol said as he led her to a small table in the middle of the room.

Katara looked around; the room was small, private, but very cozy. There were two large mirrors on two sides of the room, spanning the entire wall. Katara found this strange, but took little notice of the odd room design. Little did Katara know, the mirrors on the wall were in fact two-way, allowing anybody on the other side to watch what was happening in the room.

'You get undressed and I'll be back in a couple of minutes with some lotion' said Sol, as he left the room, leaving Katara to take her clothes off.

Katara was excited at the prospect of having the attractive Sol rub her entire body down with his strong hands. She got wet just thinking about it; knowing that it would feel amazing to have every inch of her body massaged by the handsome and clearly talented Sol. Katara disrobed in seconds; pulling off her cum-stained and slightly torn waterbending dress. She continued to get ready by lying face down on the small table in the middle of the room. Sol entered moments later, carrying an armful of lotions and oils. He too had changed; now wearing a long white robe, held together by only a belt.

'Relax and enjoy yourself' said Sol, placing his hand on Katara's naked shoulder. Sol squirted some lotion onto hands and began rubbing it up and down Katara's back, working it into all her muscles.

The feeling of Sol's strong hands on her shoulders was turning Katara on quickly. Secretly, she was praying for his hands to move down lower, towards her round tight ass. She got her wish moments later, as Sol's hands found their way to her lower back and eventually to her tight tanned ass. Sol took hold of her firm ass cheeks and rubbed in some more of his soothing lotion.

'Mmmmmm…' moaned Katara absentmindedly, not realizing that Sol could hear everything.

Taking the initiative, Sol moved his hands to Katara's inner thigh, eliciting even louder moans from Katara. His hands roamed all over her body, lathering the lotion onto every nook and cranny of her back side.

'Turn over please' said Sol, now done with her back and ready to move onto her gorgeous front. Katara obliged receptively, wanting to feel his warm hands massage her breasts and pussy.

Katara looked up at Sol, who was now squirting some oil onto his hands. She was a little shocked to see a large tent in his white robes, but quickly realized how enticing her tight tanned body would be to any man. She felt his hands rub the oil over her shoulders before making their way down to her firm and perfect tits, massaging a large amount of oil into them. Katara moaned, as she felt his hands squeeze her breasts ever so slightly, before moving down towards her tight stomach and doing the same to it. Katara was so turned on by this point, that she was ready and willing to let him fuck her brains out at any moment. It was the sensation of Sol's hands down towards her trimmed pussy that pushed her over the edge. As his fingers began massaging her tight trimmed pussy, Katara noticed Sol's bulging cock prod her arm as he began to lean over her body and work his fingers into her sopping wet pussy.

'Mmmmmm' moaned a horny Katara, right before lifting her arm and taking grasp of Sol's cock through his robe.

'It's about time!' exclaimed Sol, untying his belt and letting his robe fall to the ground, revealing a massive nine inch rod. Katara's face lit up at the sight of the monster cock. Sol moved a little closer to Katara and began to massage her trimmed pussy as she took hold of his cock again and began rubbing his shaft. 'They're usually all over me after I finish their back' Sol finished as he dug two fingers into Katara's sopping wet pussy.

Katara was looking right up at Sol's face, as she worked her hand back and forth over his shaft.

As Katara's hand began to pump Sol's shaft faster and faster, Sol began to move his hands down her thigh's massaging her calves and ankles briefly before returning his full attention back to her gorgeous pussy.

'Unghhhhhh' groaned Katara, as she felt four of Sol's fingers penetrate her pussy deeply, causing her pussy to spasm and go through an orgasm. A small trickle of her juices ran through her pussy and onto Sol's fingers, which were still pumping in and out of her. Katara orgasm lasted an entire minute before she came down and Sol pulled his fingers out, licking and sucking the juices off of them. Not wanting to disappoint the hard working Sol, Katara got off the table slowly, got onto her knees and prepared herself to have a taste of Sol's nine inch member. Katara engulfed the head of Sol's cock in only seconds, sucking on the tip for a few minutes before moving her tongue up and down his shaft. Sol just stood there, enjoying the sensation of having Katara lick his shaft up and down before she began to engulf more and more of his cock in her hot slick mouth. It took only a few seconds before the experienced Katara was deep-throating his extremely hard cock.

Not wanting to cum before the good part, Sol pulled his cock back after five minutes before he blew his load down Katara's throat. Ready to get fucked, Katara stood up and turned around, bending over the massage table, preparing herself to be fucked by Sol. Sol watched as Katara raised her tanned ass up a little, presenting her pussy to him before looking back at him and winking at him. Sol used one hand to take hold of Katara's waist and the other to guide his cock into her wet pussy. With one hard push, Sol slammed half of his nine inches into Katara's not-so-tight pussy. She had gotten fucked so often in the last few weeks; her pussy wasn't as tight as it once was.

'Ahhhhh!' grunted both Katara and Sol, as his cock made its way into her pussy. Sol placed his other hand on Katara's waist, getting as much leverage as he could before slamming another two inches into Katara. Seconds later, Sol was balls deep in Katara, with both of them moaning and grunting as loud as they could. After finally getting his entire cock into Katara, he started slapping her ass with his right hand, as hard as he could, still pumping his cock into her.

'Owwww!' screamed Katara, both turned on by Sol's slapping and in a little pain from the force of them. It took only five minutes before Sol was driving his cock into Katara's wet pussy as hard and fast as he could. The sensation of having both Sol's cock penetrating her so deep and fast, and him slapping her ass every few seconds, finally pushed her over the edge for the second time that morning.

'Ungggghhhh' grunted Katara, with her pussy spasming again, this time coating Sol's cock in her warm juices.

Feeling that Katara's orgasm was a perfect opportunity to change their positions, Sol flipped Katara over with his cock still in her spasming pussy. Katara, taken off guard by Sol's quick movement, enjoyed the sensation of having his cock remain in her pussy as she felt herself being flipped over and placed on the massage table on her back. Katara rapped her legs around Sol's body as he began to thrust into her again at full speed.

Sol moved his hands up to her breasts, massaging them and twisting her nipples before leaning over Katara and kissing her on her lips. Katara kissed back at Sol before moving her own hands to Sol's ass and pulling him closer.

The sudden sensation of having Katara pull him deeper into her caused Sol to go through his own orgasm.

'Unghhhhhhhh!' grunted Sol, as his cock began to spasm and swell before spewing out a ridiculously large amount of his potent seed directly into Katara's receptive womb. Sol took hold of Katara's tits, pulling himself as deep into her as possible, as he continued to ejaculate his hot cum into her wet pussy.

Katara moaned out in pleasure as she felt her womb and pussy fill with Sol's warm semen. She hadn't felt someone fill her pussy up for a few weeks, and the sensation of Sol shooting his hot cum into nearly got her off for a third time. After thirty seconds of Sol ejaculating into her, he finally finished, collapsing onto her chest and breathing hard.

Katara's legs fell limp, letting Sol remove his limp cock from her cum-filled pussy. As his cock came out of her with a plop, a copious amount of his cum flowed out of her pussy and onto the ground with a splash. Katara just lay there, enjoying the sensation of having Sol's cum pour out of her pussy before she used her waterbending to remove his cum from her pussy and allow it to fall to the ground. Sol pulled on his robes before he waved at one of the mirrors on the wall and went to another door and going through it.

Meanwhile…

As Katara entered into a separate room with Sol, Toph had made her way into a room named '_Facials_', which was situated right beside the room Katara had entered. Toph assumed that she would be getting an intensive facial cleansing followed by the application of cream or lotion to rejuvenate her skin. What Toph didn't know was that the path to her getting her facial would be a little more intensive and a little more fun than she had originally believed. There was a large comfy chair in the center of the room, perfect for Toph to relax in. Toph looked around, noticed that two of the walls had large wide mirrors spanning two of the walls. Toph paid no attention to them though, as she felt Taru's strong hands grasp her waist and lead her into the room.

Taru led Toph to the chair and made her sit down in it. Taru gave Toph a white bath robe while he made his way to a door opposite to the one they had entered from.

'You go ahead and get changed and relax while I get ready' said Taru, as he opened the door and disappeared behind it. In seconds, an aromatic and fragrant scent began to flow through the room. Toph was very relaxed as the flowery scent flowed through the room and she began to pull off her own dress and put on the white robe she had been given.

Just as Toph slipped on the soft white robe and tied the belt, Taru opened the door and entered wearing a white robe of his own. Toph settled into her cozy chair as Taru walked over to her. Her feet were off the ground at this point and the vision she usually had through her feet was largely diminished. She therefore had no idea that Taru was removing his robe right in front of her, sporting a hardening six inch cock.

'Time for your facial Toph… open up' said Taru as he took hold of his cock and aimed it at Toph's mouth, which was opening at his command.

Toph just figured that this was part of the pampering process, and decided to follow Taru's instructions by opening her mouth. You can imagine her shock when she felt something long and hard force its way into her tiny mouth and lodge itself in the back of her throat.

'Mmmmm… mmmmm… mmmmm' mumbled Toph, taken off guard from the sudden intrusion. She wasn't against giving Taru a good blowjob, she was just shocked by his forwardness and her inability to feel or see anything because of her current situation.

Taru gave Toph no time to adjust to her throat-fucking; he continued to ram his cock into the back of her throat as hard as he could. Taru could feel Toph's small cold hands take hold of his buttocks to help him fuck her face.

Toph was gagging hard as Taru's cock continued to hit the back of her throat. Toph could here Taru begin to pant loudly after five minutes of him slamming his cock into her.

'Fuck… I'm gonna blow!' screamed Taru, sweating and breathing profusely.

This is what Toph had been waiting for; she loved the taste of a man's warm cum in her mouth, and she knew she'd be swallowing every drop.

Taru had different plans however, and instead of keeping his cock buried in Toph's small throat, he removed it completely and began to stroke it at the sight of her pretty face.

After Taru had removed his shaft from her mouth, she had no idea what was happening; her vision was again blurred as she waited for Taru to spray his sticky load on her face.

'Ungghhhh!' shouted Taru, as he began to spray a voluminous amount of his hot sticky cum all over Toph's surprised face. Toph tried to catch as much of Taru's tasty seed as possible, but because she had no idea where it was going to hit next, she had no chance of catching most of it. Taru finally finished after firing his last stream into Toph's very receptive mouth.

'Darn… I wanted more!' said Toph, after swallowing the hot load in her mouth.

'Don't worry Toph… you'll be getting much, much more of what I just gave you' responded Taru, motioning at someone behind one of the mirrors to come in.

Toph, not knowing what Taru was doing, got off the chair she was sitting on and got onto solid ground, where she could see better.

'What the fuck… Katara… who are these people?' Toph said, finally seeing everyone in the room. Katara, Sol, Taru and five other men were now all in the small room.

Toph, who still had a good deal of cum covering her face, quickly caught on to what these other men were eagerly waiting for. This was the facial room after all, thought Toph, and she could definitely use another soothing facial.

'What do you think we are… a couple of hookers?' asked Katara, clearly a little more disturbed by the situation she and Toph were now in.

'I'm glad you asked' said a mysterious woman, who had just entered the room.

Katara recognized the woman immediately; she was the woman who had given her and Toph the two free tickets to the spa.

'But…?' started Katara, obviously confused.

'Yes… it was I who gave you the tickets… but it wasn't a gesture of kindness, I assure you' said the mysterious woman deviously. 'This little spa I have here is so popular, not because of the great service and the relaxing atmosphere, but because of the male customers who pay a considerable amount of money to both watch and join in with the more attractive young girls I trick into a free spa coupon' finished the woman.

Katara was outraged at how she had been used, but as she watched Toph get on her knees and crawl over to the seven men, Katara too started to get horny again. Two wills were at war within Katara; one which was pissed off at how she was tricked and violated, and the other, which wanted one of those cocks as deep down her throat as possible.

The mysterious woman had chosen correctly in believing the two girls she had given the free tickets wouldn't disappoint her paying male customers, as she watched Katara consider her current circumstances.

'Fuck it!' moaned a horny Katara, getting on her knees and crawling over to the group being sucked off by a willing Toph. Katara took hold of the first cock she could find, not caring whose it was. Katara and Toph worked as hard as possible to make sure everybody in the group was satisfied, including Sol and Taru, who had both already had some fun with the girls. It took ten minutes before the first man was about to pop.

'Ungghhhhh… Unghhh… Unghhhh… Unghhhh' cried four of the seven men in the group, as one after another started spilling their equally large loads onto Katara and Toph's faces. It took no time at all for both of the girls to be covered in their hot cum.

'Unghhh… Unghhhh… Unghhhh' screamed the last three men, firing off their loads onto the already covered Katara and Toph, who had begun to lick each other clean.

'Great!' exulted the mysterious spa owner obviously pleased with the end results. 'Your welcome back anytime' continued the lady, before she began to shoo the cum covered Katara and Toph out of the room.

'Maybe we will come back' mumbled Katara to Toph, as they shuffled out of the spa, still half naked and covered in sticky cum.

**The Tale of Sokka**

Sokka's day of relaxation started off quite normal, without any excitement, or any pussy. He had walked the upper ring streets of Ba Sing Se, searching his hardest for a little excitement during the day, but it wasn't until late at night that Sokka would be rewarded for what he had been looking for all day. Sokka was walking through the streets, when he heard a beautiful voice reciting a poem in Haiku form. He was instantly attracted to the lyrical voice as he walked over towards the source of the voice, looking through an open window.

'Holy fuck!' whispered Sokka to himself, seeing a room full of young and attractive women, dressed in tight fitting dresses, all listening to an incredibly gorgeous woman recite her poem. Sokka, out of sight of any of the girls, watched, transfixed by how beautiful the woman on stage was, dreaming about what he would do to her. Just as his daydreaming started to take over his conscious mind, Sokka slipped on the window sill and fell forward into the crowded room.

'Ahhhhh!' screamed the shocked girls, as Sokka fell into the room, right onto the stage.

'_I am so sorry,_

_Something struck me in the rear,_

_I just wound up…here'_

All the girls below the stage, who were shocked at his intrusion, clapped and cheered at Sokka's unintended Haiku.

The woman on stage however, was not impressed, even though secretly, she was strangely attracted to the young man.

'_Brutish bumbling fool,_

_Spying on our meeting,_

_Hoping for pussy'_

'Ha ha ha ha ha' laughed the girls below, clapping at their fellow poet's comeback.

'_How can you blame me,_

_A room full of hot pussy,_

_I'm only a man'_

'Ohhhhhhh…..' purred the girls, now enticed by the handsome Sokka, who by this point was making his move.

'_Horny little boy,_

_These girls will not give it up,_

_They are not your whores'_

By this point in the Haiku battle, most of the girls were now rooting solely for Sokka, even the woman on stage was getting hot, as Sokka began to flex his muscles and strut his stuff.

'_Just get on your knees,_

_You know you want Sokka's cock,_

_Your eyes do not lie'_

The woman on stage swallowed hard, realizing that Sokka had seen right through her tough exterior. Sokka started to remove his clothes in anticipation of getting his cock fondled and sucked by the entire class.

'_I just can't help it,_

_I need your cock so badly,_

_Slam it down my throat'_

Sokka, not wanting to disappoint the horny poet, ripped off the rest of his clothes and made his way over to her.

The poet had gotten on her knees and was ready to suck off Sokka. Just as Sokka was about to guide his hard eleven inch cock down her throat, the eight other female girls tackled him backwards. He was on his back, naked, with nine attractive girls licking and stroking his huge member.

'_I am in heaven,_

_Suck it hard my sexy sluts,_

_You know you want to'_

The girls were turned on even further as Sokka continued speak in Haikus. After a few minutes of hard sucking and stroking, a couple of girls moved overtop of Sokka, with one sitting on his stomach and the other getting naked and sitting on Sokka's face.

'Mmmmmm… mmmmm… mmmmm' mumbled Sokka, obviously trying to recite a new Haiku that had come to him, but as his face was smothered by the horny girl, he gave up and stuck his tongue as deep into her pussy as possible. As he ate out the girl on his face, the girl on his chest ripped off her own tight fitting dress and leaned over Sokka, grabbing hold of his juiced up eleven inches, deep-throating with ease. As the girl continued to suck off Sokka, the seven other girls, who were still fully dressed, removed their clothes and returned to their original positions around Sokka's cock.

Ten minutes of nine girls sharing Sokka's cock and constantly switching positions to get their pussy licked by Sokka's long tongue nearly brought Sokka to orgasm. But just before Sokka blew his hot load onto the nine beautiful teens, they stopped sucking and licking, deciding it would be better to let him cool down before taking it to the next step.

Sokka tried to murmur in protest as his urge to cum diminished, but he was cut off by the amazing sensation of one of the girls taking hold of his cock and guiding into her tight pussy.

'Ahhhhhh!' screamed the young girl; taking Sokka's massive tool deep into her. None of the girls were experienced with such a huge cock, and as each of them took a turn in riding Sokka's massive eleven inch cock. They passed Sokka around for another ten minutes, with one riding his cock, one riding his face, and the other seven licking and fondling his balls and shaft. Just as the woman who had been on the stage took her turn, Sokka began to pant and was preparing to blow his load deep inside the beautiful poet. Just before he was about to blow, he lifted the girl riding his face off of him in order to string out one more Haiku.

'_Fuck I'm gonna blow,_

_You're about to be a mother,_

_Take all my hot cum'_

Obviously afraid at the prospect of being impregnated by some random boy without her permission, the woman decided to object using one of her own Haikus.

'_There's no fucking way,_

_You're gonna pull out Sokka,_

_Nobody cums in me-'_

The woman was just finishing as she felt Sokka's hands take hold of her waist and felt Sokka slam his entire cock into her, holding her still as his eleven inch cock began to spasm.

Sokka gave no further warning, as he grunted and held her waist tight, pumping her pussy full of his hot potent seed, impregnating her unprotected womb. Sokka wasn't worried about the possibility of impregnating another woman; he knew that he wouldn't be around for long and probably would never see her again.

'_Fucking slutty whore,_

_Take all of my sticky seed,_

_Young lady I rocked you-'_

As Sokka emptied the last of his semen deep into the young poet, everybody looked at Sokka and stopped pleasuring him. His Haiku had finished with six syllables and therefore was a slap in the face to the entire group of girls. The woman Sokka had just impregnated pulled Sokka's hands off her waist, furiously getting off of his cock and spreading her legs to see if Sokka had in fact ejaculated in her pussy. As the woman inspected her cum-filled pussy, the rest of the girls had thrown Sokka back out the window along with his clothes.

Sokka cared little about being thrown out; the damage had been done and Sokka was happy to make his exit, especially after impregnating his fellow competition and getting away with it. Sokka dressed and made his way back home with smile on his face, knowing a pissed off stranger's pussy was full of his hot cum and would definitely be a future bearer of a little Sokka.

'That's four little Sokka's on the way' said Sokka to himself, as he made his way down the streets of Ba Sing Se.

**The Tale of Zuko**

Zuko had been working hard with his uncle at his new job as the bus boy in a small tea shop. His uncle Iroh had been made the head tea maker for a rustic tea shop in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Zuko was angry at the fact that he had been relegated to being a simple commoner, when he was the crowned prince of the Fire Nation and the former heir to the throne.

Zuko had become suspicious of a girl who had been drinking a lot of tea at the shop and spending most of her time staring at him. Zuko had been extra cautious ever since the insinuation of Jet, that Zuko and his uncle were Fire Nation spies.

'One of the customers is onto us' Zuko said to his uncle suspiciously. 'Don't look now, but there's a girl at the corner table… She knows were Fire Nation… Didn't I say don't look' finished Zuko, taking hold of his uncle and guiding him into a corner.

'You're right Zuko, I've seen that girl in here a lot… It seems she has quite a little crush on you' responded Iroh, with a smile on his face.

'WHAT!' replied an astonished Zuko. Zuko was self-conscious about his large scar, and because the only pussy he ever got was either a consort given by his father, or taken forcefully, he was weary of his uncle insinuation.

'Thank you for the tea!' said the strange girl, paying Zuko. 'What's your name?'

'My name's Lee… my uncle and I just moved here from somewhere else in the Earth Kingdom' replied Zuko sheepishly.

'Hi Lee… my name's Jen… and well… I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date sometime' said the strange girl.

'He'd love to!' replied Iroh, before Zuko could get a word in.

After the details were set, Jen left the shop, thrilled at the prospect of a date with the young and fairly attractive Zuko.

Zuko was furious at his uncle; not because he was averse to having a shot at the sweet young girl, but because he still thought that she may know their secret.

Nevertheless, Zuko got ready that night to go out with the young Jen, and after his hair was combed and his clothes cleaned, he left his small apartment to meet his date.

After meeting Jen in an alleyway, he was shocked to see the quirky young girl dressed in a tight fitting and extremely short green dress. Her hair wasn't as big of a mess as it had been earlier, and her overall appearance made Zuko happy that his uncle had forced him to go on the date.

Zuko and Jen walked a short distance to the nearest restaurant, where they ordered a late-night meal to enjoy under the moonlight. Zuko couldn't stop looking at Jen's breasts; her dress was low cut and because it was so tight fitting, he could clearly make out what her tits would look like without the dress covering them. They were fairly big, and as Zuko stuck one of his hands down his pants, he could tell that Jen was appreciating his staring at her body. Zuko's hand found his hardening cock, rubbing his shaft as Jen slipped out of one of her shoes and lifted her foot towards Zuko's bulging cock. Zuko was shocked as he felt Jen's foot come into contact with his hand and his hard seven inches. Zuko let go of his cock as he felt Jen rub his cock up and down with her foot, using her toes to further stimulate Zuko.

'Mmmmmmm' grunted Zuko, as the waiter returned with their food and left them without noticing what Jen was doing with her foot. Both of them ate their food without stopping what they were doing under the table. Zuko had only one thing on his mind as he choked down his food and stared right at his date with lust in his eyes. The sensation of her foot running up and down his cock wasn't enough to make him cum, but the constant stimulation was heavenly.

'You wanna go for a walk' said Jen, removing her foot from Zuko's bulge and putting it back into her shoe.

'Sure…' replied Zuko, disappointed that his foot job had ended, but excited at the prospect of maybe taking it a step further.

Jen took Zuko to her favorite spot in Ba Sing Se; a place with a fire light fountain, which reflects off the pool of water beautifully. To her disappointment however, the fountain was dark with no candles lighting its exterior.

'Ahhhhh… the candles are usually lit' groaned a dejected Jen.

Seeing his opportunity to score some points with Jen, Zuko decided to surprise her by lighting the candles.

'Close your eyes' said Zuko, not wanting Jen to find out that he was a firebender.

Jen closed her eyes for only a few seconds and after Zuko lit the candles using his firebending, he made her open her eyes and behold the beautiful sight.

'Ohhh… Wow!' said Jen, after opening her eyes and seeing all the candles lit with Zuko standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

Overwhelmed at how sweet Zuko was for somehow lighting he candles, Jen decided to reward his sweetness with a little of her own.

'Close your eyes Zuko' said Jen sexily, as she approached him.

Zuko did as he was told, closing his eyes, hoping for a little kiss of gratitude. To both his surprise and excitement however, Jen had not given him a kiss, she had gotten on her knees and had taken hold of the waist band on his pants.

'Huh?' questioned Zuko, as he felt his pants drop around his ankles and his underwear follow them seconds later. Jen took hold of his soft cock, and rubbed it between her fingers until she was able to get Zuko hard again.

'Ohh fuck… keep going!' yelled Zuko, as he opened his eyes to watch Jen at work. Zuko looked around to see a small crowd gathering around the pair, interested to see what was happening at the fire light fountain. Zuko became a little embarrassed at being in seen in such a situation, with his pants around his ankles and a girl stroking his cock.

Jen didn't seem phased at all as she looked around before opening her mouth and engulfing Zuko's seven inches in her hot wet mouth, eliciting even more moans from Zuko, who by now couldn't care less about the growing crowd. The sensation of having his cock sucked by the gorgeous and horny slut in front of him was more than enough to take his mind off the murmuring and whispers coming from the crowd.

'What a slut… who's she sucking off?' said one of the onlookers. Not wanting to disappoint his onlookers, Zuko tore off Jen's dress without her even stopping. She didn't even make a sound as her naked body was in full view of almost a hundred gawking perverts.

Jen continued to suck Zuko off for a further five minutes until she felt she was ready to have Zuko fuck her. Jen stood up and gave Zuko his first full view of her perfect and athletic body. Her tits were big, but firm and her pussy was trimmed in a little strip, just inviting Zuko to guide his seven inches into her wet pussy. Jen gave Zuko a quick smile and a wink before turning around, bending over and touching her toes. Zuko nearly fainted at Jen's clear invitation. Instead of fainting however, Zuko took hold of his cock and positioned it at Jen's pussy. He rubbed his cock up and down her slit before slamming three inches into Jen's tight pussy.

'Ahh!' screamed Jen, as Zuko started moving his shaft in and out of her pussy. Jen continued to moan like a whore as Zuko moved more and more of his cock into her pussy. Zuko was soon shocked to find out that Jen was, in fact, a virgin, as he felt her hymen barrier stretch and then break.

'Owwwww!' screamed Jen, as she felt her hymen break and a trickle of blood roll out of her pussy.

'Look at that… she was a virgin' shouted one of the onlookers, after seeing her blood trickle out of her pussy.

Moments later, Jen moaned again, this time as she went through her first orgasm. She shuttered as her pussy quivered and she felt a trickle of her warm juices explode out of her pussy onto Zuko's cock.

All the people watching and pointing at Jen and Zuko only turned Zuko on even more as he finally bottomed out inside of Jen. All the onlookers only made Zuko want to perform his best and not embarrass himself. In any other situation he probably would have already cum, but because he wanted his current situation to last as long as possible, he had found some supernatural strength to hold on as long as possible. Zuko continued to pound her from behind, smacking her ass with his hand as his pace picked up.

Wanting to change positions and show the crowd what moves he had; Zuko pulled out of Jen and took hold of her before flipping her around and laying her on her back. Zuko took hold hips and lifted her up so she was resting on her shoulders. He positioned his cock at her pussy again before jamming his entire cock into her pussy. Zuko stayed in this position for the next ten minutes, pile driving Jen to two additional orgasms before he neared his own.

By this point, there were over two hundred excited onlookers, all impressed by Zuko's stamina and creativity. They could see the strain on his face, as some of the seedier members of the crowd were already taking bets on where he was going to deposit his load.

Zuko could see the crowd staring and pointing at him, but because he was so focused on his task at hand; he couldn't care less what they were saying. He knew where he was about to deposit his load, and there wasn't anyone or anything that could stop him.

Jen, inexperienced and largely at the mercy of Zuko, had no idea what Zuko was doing and where he would be doing it.

'Ungghhhhhhh' grunted Zuko, as he shot several of his thick steams of seed, deep into Jen's unprotected womb. Zuko continued to grunt and fire in several more hot strings of cum into Jen's pussy as most of the crowd cheered at Zuko's orgasm. Most of them had bet that he'd be filling the young teenage whore full of his hot seed, and they had bet right.

'Ohhh Zuko, I can feel it shooting inside me!' moaned Jen as she felt her pussy fill with his warm semen and leak out as he continued to move his cock in and out of her.

After twenty seconds of vigorous cumming, Zuko finally pulled out of Jen, letting her fall to the ground. Zuko's cum rolled out of her pussy, as she remained lying there, enjoying the sensation of having his warm seed drip from her wet and satisfied pussy.

'Thanks Jen… hope you have a healthy baby' Zuko said before running off through the crowd with both his and Jen's clothes.

Jen hadn't heard a word Zuko had said as the crowd roared with excitement. She was left lying there at the mercy of the horny crowd, naked and without any clothes to cover her attractive body. Little did she know however, Zuko had left her something to remember him by; a surprise that wouldn't materialize for another nine months.

Jen would never see Zuko again after that fateful night because both he and his uncle Iroh would move to the upper ring by the end of the week, leaving Jen alone, pregnant and never knowing that her future child would be the rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne.


	10. The Guru

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Guru**

Disclaimer: These stories do no reflect the attitudes or characters of animated series and have no relation to it.

Story Codes: Mfff, MMg, MMMMMf, MMMf, ncon, rape, reluc, x-gang, cream pie, hp, grope, orgy, pedo, spank, unif, voy

The last week had been a harrowing one for the young avatar, but after finally getting back his beloved flying bison Appa; things were finally going his way. With the help of Katara, Sokka and Toph, he was able to raid Lake Laogai and rescue Appa. They then made it into the Earth King's palace and convinced the Earth King of Long Feng's treachery. Toph had even gotten a letter from her mother, asking her to meet her in Ba Sing Se. Sokka and Katara had also received a letter from their father, to meet him just outside Ba Sing Se. Katara let Sokka go, while she stayed and helped plan the invasion of Fire Nation. Even the Kyoshi Warriors had come to Ba Sing Se to protect the vulnerable Earth King. Aang himself had received a letter from a guru, who said he could train Aang to control the avatar state.

Aang's good luck was about to come to an end however, after Toph was kidnapped by Xin Fu and Master Yu, who had been under orders to retrieve Toph and return her to her parents. The Kyoshi Warriors were also a deception; Azula, Ty Lee and Mai had stolen the clothes and identities of the warriors and used their good standing to infiltrate Ba Sing Se and gain the trust of the Earth King.

Aang and Sokka flew on Appa to where Sokka's father was located, before Aang went off alone to the Eastern Air Temple to learn how to master the avatar state. Toph was locked in a metal box being transported back to her parents and Katara was stuck in a military meeting with the five Ba Sing Se generals, to help plan the Fire Nation invasion.

'Look Bosco; the Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us… Aren't you excited?' said the Earth King excitedly to his bear. 'It's been a difficult week for me… I may be in need of your legendary Kyoshi Warrior relaxation methods!' hinted a horny Earth King, now staring intently at the figures of the three painted girls in front of him. He could order them to please him, like he did with most of his female servants, but because they were known to be extremely sexually charged warriors and friends of the avatar; he thought it best to give them the opportunity to make the first move.

Azula sighed silently, looking back at Ty Lee and Mai, and rolling her eyes in disgust. 'These Kyoshi Warriors must be a pack of sluts…' whispered Azula to her friends, dreading where this was inevitably coming to.

'Yes… I mean…' cheered Ty Lee back at Azula, clearly not understanding that Azula was upset about the situation. Mai could care either way, shrugging her shoulders and basically agreeing to do whatever Azula thought best.

'Fine!' whispered Azula back to Ty Lee, finally submitting to the Earth King's advances. Azula turned back to the Earth King to agree to help him relax, only to find him already naked, sitting on his throne and stroking off his six inch cock.

'Why don't you give me a little fan strip dance before we get things started' asked the Earth King, not even waiting for Azula's response. She nodded her head; submitting to the Earth King's will, before all three stood up and took out their fans to begin a sexy strip dance. Azula knew that the only way to take down Ba Sing Se and in effect, the entire Earth Kingdom, was to gain the intimate trust of the Earth King, before taking over the main palace and opening the gates for Fire Nation troops. To do this, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were going to have to shake their booties and have their pussy's violated by the horny Earth King.

Ty Lee was the best dancer of the three, being acrobatically trained and very flexible. All three girls waved their fans around and slowly removed their warrior clothing, starting with their armor and quickly followed by the rest of their clothes. They were almost completely naked after five minutes of dancing; having only their green bras and thongs left to take off. They slid the garments off, covering themselves with the fans as they did so, to further turn on the very interested Earth King. He was stroking his cock off as fast as he could, just imaging how great it would be when he finally got to fuck all three of them. Azula's thinking was; if they did it slow and sexily enough, they might not all have to fuck the disgusting Earth King before he popped.

'Come here' commanded the Earth King, as Azula, Mai and Ty Lee threw away their golden fans and revealed to him their perfect tight teen bodies. All three girls had had to shave their pubic fire emblem insignias they had grown. They did this so the Earth King wouldn't become suspicious. It had taken the girls a lot of time to both grow and trim them into the correct shape every few days, and it had been painful for them to finally shave them completely off. Now all they had were three completely bald pussies. Ty Lee was the fittest of the three, but Mai and Azula's bodies were just as fantastic. The three girls got onto their knees and crawled up the few stairs to the throne. When they reached the Earth King, they groped his legs and thighs before they climbed on top of him and starting kissing him everywhere.

Ty Lee sat on his waist, just above his cock, as Mai and Azula stroked, and sucked the Earth King's balls and cock. Azula may not have liked the idea of submitting to the King when he made his initial advances on her, but after getting a taste of his six inch shaft; she knew she was going to enjoy fucking him the most. Ty Lee grinded her pussy on the Earth King's waist, as Azula and Mai continued to work his cock. Ty Lee took hold of his neck and started kissing his chest and neck until she began to make out with the Earth King, who was all too ready to kiss the athletic Ty Lee. They did this for five more minutes before they were ready to have a good ride on the Earth King's juicy cock. Ty Lee looked down at her two friends, who were jockeying for position to see who would fuck the Earth King first.

'One at a time girls… One at a time!' the Earth King said, motioning for Ty Lee to go first. 'You two can pleasure yourselves while you wait' commanded the Earth King, motioning for Azula and Mai to lie down in front of him and eat each other out. Azula and Mai submitted again to his requests, with Azula lying on top of Mai in the opposite direction, licking her juicy pussy, just as Mai did the same with her. They both used their hands to spread each other's smooth pussies, letting their tongues have better access to each other's dripping wet pussies.

'Mmmmm!' moaned both the girls, now completely absorbed in pleasuring themselves; forgetting all about Ty Lee and the Earth King's cock for a few minutes.

Ty Le definitely hadn't forgotten about the Earth King's cock, as she used one of her hands to reach down and take hold of his six inches, pointing its tip towards her wet pussy. Ty Lee had become a very horny slut ever since Azula recruited her to her little group using a couple of cocks to convince her. Now that she was hovering above another, rubbing it back and forth over her slit, she simply could not wait to have it bottom out inside of her. The Earth King seemed to read her mind right then and there; he took hold of her hips and slammed her pussy down on his cock.

'Owwww!' screamed Ty Lee, both in pleasure and pain, shocked by the sudden intrusion of the Earth King's entire six inches. Ty Lee quickly got accustomed to the King's size and width, rocking her hips back and forth, forcing him as deep into her as possible.

'So… Good!' moaned Ty Lee, as Mai and Azula continued to eat each other out, right in front of the Earth King, who after every couple minutes, would look down at the girls and smile.

Ty Lee continued to bounce up and down on the Earth King's cock for the next five minutes, until her orgasm rapidly approached and overtook her completely.

'Unghh!' screamed Ty Lee, as her juices flowed through her pussy and onto the Earth King's cock and balls, nearly making him cum with her. Her pussy convulsed violently for thirty seconds before she finally came down and nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

'You're next honey!' the Earth King said, pushing Ty Lee off his still hard cock and pointing over at Mai, who still had her long tongue deep in Azula's pussy. Mai was near her own orgasm and wanted to keep eating Azula out, but if the Earth King wanted to fuck her, she would gladly oblige.

Azula was left alone to play with her own pussy. Ty Lee was nearly unconscious and still enjoying her orgasm and Mai was about to sit on the Earth King's hard shaft.

'Mmmmmm!' moaned Mai, enjoying the sensation of sitting on the Earth King's hard pole. Just like Ty Lee, Mai could fit the Earth King's entire six inches into her with relative ease. Mai hadn't been as big of a whore as either Ty Lee or Azula in the last month, but she had plenty of experience having her pussy pierced by long thick cocks.

Azula turned herself around to face Mai and the King, watching them go at it, while she delved three of her own fingers in and out of her dripping wet pussy. She didn't want to have an orgasm just yet; she was waiting to have her turn with the King before going through her own orgasm.

As Azula masturbated, Mai was now riding the Earth King's shaft even harder then Ty Lee had. Mai had already been wet when she had started fucking, and unlike Ty Lee, she was already feeling the strain building in her own pussy. The Earth King saw the strain building in Mai's face, and decided to push her even harder over the edge then he had done with Ty Lee. He took hold of her hips, and began slamming her up and down on his cock even faster then he had done with Ty Lee. He watched as her firm breasts jiggled at the hard pounding she was receiving, and after two minutes, Mai's pussy began to spasm.

'Ahhhh!' screamed a shaking Mai, exploding her own juices all over the Earth King's lap, before she too was pushed off his still hard cock and on top of the exhausted Ty Lee. The Earth King motioned for Azula to now join the Earth King, as her fingers continued to delve in and out of her pussy.

'It's about time… I'm so horny!' moaned Azula, who instead of walking over to the King and sitting on his lap like her friends had done, motioned for the King to come over and join her. Even though she had capitulated into having sex with the Earth King like a whore; she still had her pride as the Fire Nation Princess. She was going to make him come over and dip his cock into her wet pussy, not the other way around.

'You've got it baby!' groaned the Earth King, who after having two Kyoshi Warriors bounce on his cock, wanted to give the last slut a real fuck. He climbed overtop his previous two victims, and knelt overtop Azula, before positioning his cock at her slit and forcing most of it into her. Azula moaned at the penetration, but as the King started to lie down on top of her and kiss her, she knew she was in for some fun. The Earth King moved in and out of her at a steady rhythm, trying to please the young girl as much as he could, while he made out with her.

'Mmmmmm!' mumbled Azula, into the Earth King's mouth, as he continued to kiss her. Azula was enjoying herself immensely, as she felt the King's tongue wrap around her own and his cock slip in an out of her faster and faster. She started mashing her hips upwards into the King as her own orgasm approached. She also noted that the Earth King had also started to pant as his own orgasm approached. It was no shocker that he was getting close to an orgasm; he had been fucking three gorgeous teens for the last thirty minutes without succumbing once.

'Fuck me harder! Just don't cum inside me, okay' moaned Azula sensually, into the ear of Earth King. The Earth King didn't respond; he just continued to slam his six inches into her as hard as he could.

'Yesssss!' screamed Azula, hitting her climax before the Earth King. Her pussy convulsed before spraying her juices onto the Earth King's cock, which was completely submerged in her hot wet pussy. Little did Azula know however; the Earth King had slammed his cock as deep into her as possible for a single reason, and that reason was to plant his potent seed, as deep into the young Kyoshi Warrior as he could. He did this with every concubine he had sex with; he felt it was his duty to leave a piece of himself in each one of them.

'Unghhhhhhhh!' grunted the Earth King unexpectedly, not even warning his little Kyoshi Warrior that he was about to do the unthinkable deep in her clutching pussy. The Earth King had built up a massive amount of his seed after fucking all three Kyoshi Warriors and as he began to spray inside Azula, he knew it was going to be a massive load. Stream after stream of his hot sticky cum unloaded deep inside Azula's fertile womb, filling her up in seconds. With no where to go, the Earth King's sticky semen spilled out of her pussy with each outstroke, pooling on the floor beneath her.

'Mother fucker… I asked you not to cum inside me!' moaned Azula, pissed, but still enjoying the sensation of hot cum being poured into her sensitive pussy.

'Yes… And I'm the King… I can do anything I want to slutty little whores like you!' replied the Earth King, laughing as he did so. He emptied the last of his seed into Azula's womb, before pulling out and letting her cum-filled pussy overflow and leak onto the floor. Azula sighed in relief, as the Earth King finally pulled out and she felt his hot load leak out of her. She simply laid there with Ty Lee and Mai for ten minutes, extremely exhausted and extremely satisfied. The King stepped over his satisfied victims, putting his clothes back on and taking the throne again, petting his beloved pet Bosco.

Azula eventually stirred her friends to wake up and get dressed before she found her last three vials of pregnancy potion. She drained one of them to avoid the pregnancy she would have been facing without it.

As Aang and Sokka flew on Appa to meet Sokka's father and travel to the guru, Toph found herself in a very unfortunate position. She was locked in a small metal box, with no bendable dirt to free herself with. Her captors were none other than her old earthbending master, Master Yu, and Xin Fu, the man that had raped her. They had been sent by Toph's parents, to find her and bring her home, using whatever means necessary to do the job. Using an unbendable metal box, her two captors had been able to trick and capture the young Toph, and were now on their way back to the Bei Fong estate.

'Let me out you creeps!' shouted Toph, surrounded by metal walls. She pounded on the metal casing, trying in vain to force them to stop and release her.

'I need to go to the bathroom!' shouted Toph seconds later, thinking up a brilliant plan on the spot.

'I don't think so… Were not that stupid!' replied Xin Fu, knowing that as soon as he let her out, she'd use her earthbending to escape.

Toph continued her screaming and banging for the next hour without stopping once. The incessant noise was driving both Master Yu and Xin Fu crazy and they couldn't take it any longer.

'I know how we can shut her up' Xin Fu whispered to Master Yu, smiling and obviously hinting towards knocking the bitch out for a little piece and quiet. They stopped the little buggy transporting Toph and her metal prison, before walking back to the metal case and slowly unlocking it.

'Get ready Xin Fu' said Master Yu, as soon as he cracked opened the door, making sure she had no opportunity to earthbend.

'Mother fuckers… Let me out!' screamed Toph, trying to pry open the door. Master Yu opened the door a little more to let Toph's head poke out ever so slightly. This gave Xin Fu the perfect opportunity to use his earthbending to hurl a heavy piece of earth at the side of her head, knocking her out immediately, without her ever knowing what happened. Toph fell to the ground concussed and unconscious, with no hope of escaping.

As Toph collapsed to the floor of her cell; Master Yu got the perfect view of Toph's bald pussy. Toph had not been wearing any underwear underneath her revealing and slutty outfit. Master Yu had been Toph's earthbender since she had been very young, and had had plenty of fun with her in the last year of their master-student relationship. Xin Fu had also been waiting to get a second shot at the petite earthbender. Now that she was unconscious, Xin Fu and Master Yu could take all the time they wanted with her, with no resistance at all. It would be a good payback for all the trouble the little bitch had caused them since her departure from the Bei Fong estate.

'Let's see what she's got under there!' Master Yu said to Xin Fu, removing her one piece of clothing and tossing it onto the dirty ground. Xin Fu whistled at the sight of her tight twelve year old body, finally remembering how nice it had been the last time he'd seen it. Toph's small breasts had grown a little since the last time and even her body was fitter.

'Mmmmmm!' mumbled Xin Fu, ripping off his own clothes as Master Yu did the same. Xin Fu dragged her body to the edge of the wagon, letting her head droop over the edge. Xin Fu and Master Yu then got off the wagon and got ready to face fuck the young earthbender. Toph's jaw was slacked opened and Master Yu was the first to get his opportunity at sliding his cock into Toph's hot wet mouth. He was already at his maximum size, and as he slid his four inches into Toph's mouth, Xin Fu began to stroke his own to full hardness, in anticipation for his own turn. Xin Fu had no trouble fitting his four inches of cock into Toph's small mouth. The tip of his cock was just long enough to hit the back of her throat, making her gag with every few in-strokes. After five minutes of slamming his shaft in and out of her mouth, Xin Fu pushed Master Yu aside and placed the tip of his eight inch cock at the entrance of her mouth. Just like Master Yu, Xin Fu slammed his hips forwards, forcing Toph's unconscious mouth to engulf his massive cock. Xin Fu was even more ruthless then Master Yu though, bucking his hips even harder into Toph, forcing his entire eight inches down her throat. Toph may have been unconscious but she still needed to breath, and having a massive cock blocking her airway, caused her to gag and nearly suffocate.

'Alright… Alright… That's enough, we won't get our reward if she's not breathing!' shouted Master Yu, noticing how short of breath his little fuck doll was. Xin Fu was feeling so good, he almost wanted to disregard the dire warnings, but in the end he pulled his cock out of her throat and got ready to fuck the little slut.

'I get that little pussy first!' shouted Master Yu, already dragging Toph's unconscious body around so she was on her stomach with her legs over the ledge. It was quite obvious what Master Yu was planning before he spat on his hand and guided his four inches towards her young pussy. Master Yu placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her slit before using both his hands to take hold of her tiny hips and prepare himself to plunge into her.

'Arrrghhhh!' groaned Master Yu, forcing his entire four inches into Toph's tight vagina. Toph groaned a little from the sudden intrusion, but because she was unconscious, she didn't express the severity of the pain she was actually going through. It was actually lucky she was unconscious; her pussy was far looser and relaxed in the unconscious state, therefore causing her far less pain.

'Give it to her buddy!' yelled Xin Fu, cheering on his partner in crime, as he stroked off his own eight inch cock. Master Yu had her by her small hips and was now moving in and out of her with increasing speed. His balls were slapping her little white ass every time he thrust into her pussy. Her whole body shook and jiggled as Master Yu continued to pummel her. It wasn't long however before both Toph and Master Yu approached orgasm, and as Master Yu began to pant, her pussy began to spasm, tightening its grip on his shaft.

'Mmmmmmm!' mumbled Toph, subconsciously enjoying the orgasm she was going through.

'Fill that bitch up!' cried Xin Fu, still stroking his cock and enjoying Toph's facial expression.

'Unghhhhhh!' grunted Master Yu, filling the young earthbender Toph to the brim in mere seconds. Master Yu had built up quite a large load of cum for Toph, and now he was content to deposit the entire hot load, deep into her clutching pussy. Toph still hadn't reached maturity, and therefore could not be impregnated. Master Yu sighed in pleasure, before he removed his softening cock from her sloppy cum-filled pussy, letting the majority of his cum, pour out of her and onto the dirty ground.

'My turn!' shouted a clearly excited Xin Fu, who basically pushed the exhausted Master Yu out of the way to get to Toph.

'Her pussy looks good, but I don't want your sloppy seconds' said Xin Fu, after taking a close look at Toph's sloppy pussy. Instead, he got up onto the wagon and positioned his cock at her extremely tiny asshole. She wasn't a virgin when it came to fucking her ass, but it was still the tightest ass Xin Fu had ever seen and would probably ever fuck. He guided the head of his cock to the entrance of her back door, prodding the tight hole to loosen it up a little.

'Holy Fuck! This is going to be tight!' moaned Xin Fu, both worried and excited at the prospect of trying to force his massive eight inches into her tiny hole. Toph's unconscious state again worked in favor for Xin Fu, as the head of his cock slowly penetrated Toph's ass.

'Arrrghhhh!' groaned Xin Fu, who was in some real pain. It felt like the tip of his cock was going to be cut off by her squeezing ass. But instead of giving up, Xin Fu pressed on, using his hips to push forward and force two inches into her. Toph groaned again, clearly in pain, but was unable to express how much pain she would have really been in. Xin Fu cared little for what kind of pain Toph was feeling; in fact, he actually laughed a little before he pushed even more of his cock into her tight ass. As Master Yu put his clothes back on and took a front row seat to watch Xin Fu violate Toph's ass. After five difficult and painful minutes of trying to fit his entire eight inches into her, Xin Fu was finally felt his cock bottom out, and his balls come into contact with her little white ass.

'Ahhhhhh! That feels good!' moaned Xin Fu, now using his hands for leverage to rock her ass back and forth. Now that his entire eight inches had made it into Toph, the going was a little easier, and Xin Fu was able to move his cock in and out of her with increasing rapidity. Even though he was able to move his shaft in and out of her ass, the pressure on his cock was almost more then Xin Fu could take and after another three minutes, his orgasm approached and overtook him.

'Here's another load for you, you mouthy bitch!' Xin Fu said, taunting the unconscious Toph before spraying his hot seed into her rectum, filling her just as quickly as Master Yu had done. Xin Fu held Toph's hips still while he dumped the last of his cum into her and pulled out with a plop. A rush of his cum poured out of her ass and onto the ground, joining Master Yu's. With their little lesson concluded, Xin Fu used Toph's only piece of garment as a rag to clean off his cum and shit covered cock. Xin Fu and Master Yu then picked Toph up and threw her into her metal prison naked, before throwing her dirty dress in after her. They slammed the door on her and left her to wake naked, alone, and full of their cum.

'That ought to keep that bitch quiet for awhile' laughed Master Yu as they started back on their way to the Bei Fong estate and their huge reward. Unfortunately for Master Yu and Xin Fu, Toph woke with a stir only a few minutes later, and after realizing that she had just been violated, she got dressed and brainstormed a way to break out of her metal prison. It took her another ten minutes of concentrating, but after sensing the earth particles in the metal, she was able to bend the metal door. She ripped it open and was able to lock her two violators in their metal cage; leaving them there to rot.

Aang, Sokka and Toph had all got what they wanted; they had been able to leave the palace and do whatever they desired. Aang had left to master the avatar state, while Toph had been fortunate enough to get a letter from her mother. Katara and Sokka had gotten a letter from their father, but Katara was kind enough to let Sokka go and meet him while she stayed to help plan the invasion of the Fire Nation on the day of black sun.

Katara was locked in a large war room, surrounded by the five generals of Ba Sing Se, who were all bent over a massive map, planning the eventual destruction of their mortal foe; the Fire Nation. Katara was no brilliant military strategist; but her knowledge of where and when to attack would come in handy, when choosing the correct method of toppling the Fire Nation palace and stopping the Fire Lord and his war. She may have been bored, but she wasn't alone; Momo had joined her in the war room, and he was able to bring a little levity to the intense atmosphere created by the passionate generals.

'In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the day of black sun' said the lead general seriously, just as Momo jumped onto the huge map, disturbing the entire meeting.

'Or we could send in Momo to do some damage, ah ha ha ha!' laughed a jovial Katara, not realizing how inappropriate it was to let an animal into the war room.

Katara quickly stopped giggling at Momo's actions, sensing that nobody else in the room had found it as funny as she had. Katara blushed, embarrassed by her own childish actions, before shooing Momo out of the room. She returned to the war room map area and noticed that every single one of the five generals was staring at her intently, obviously displeased by her disruptive presence.

'What?' asked Katara innocently, trying to look as blameless as possible.

'Miss… You've been a distraction ever since you entered this war room… You have no strategic military knowledge except for the day of the attack, correct!' commanded one of the disgruntled generals.

'Yes… But…' started Katara, trying to appease the generals' anger. Katara quickly realized that it wasn't going well; so, like every time she found herself in an awkward or difficult position, she decided to flaunt what she had. Before she could hike up her dress and perhaps show a little ass, she was interrupted by more angered questioning.

'What do you have to offer, except for disrupting a highly important war meeting?' demanded another one of the generals, before Katara could show off the goods. The question was the perfect opportunity however, for Katara to truly prove her worth.

'Oh… I think I can find a way to make myself useful to you handsome men!' replied Katara, in a sexy and innocent voice. As she flirted with the powerful Ba Sing Se generals; Katara began to hike up her dress. Katara had gotten her old dress replaced with one that was almost an exact replica. She hadn't wanted to show up to such an important meeting dressed in a torn and cum-stained dress, so Aang bought her a new one. If anyone thought the last dress had been slutty, they hadn't seen the new one. It was a blue Southern Water Tribe dress, except for the fact it was a good four inches shorter. It was so short that the bottom of her ass was nearly always visible. Aang had also been so kind to buy her a brand new tiny pink thong, just in case Katara was wearing it on a windy day. Other than that, Katara had no other clothing to cover her up. Her long tanned legs were a constant distraction to every man she walked by, and the generals were no exception. As much as they berated the young girl, they couldn't help but snipe quick glances at the incredibly attractive teen's smooth tanned legs. Katara had noticed this throughout the war meeting, and now that she needed something to divert their attention from her earlier bumbling antics, it was the perfect time to exploit those glances. Katara turned around as she started to hike up her dress and bent over, so every single one of the generals got a perfect view of her tanned teen ass, framed in her tiny pink thong.

'Hmmmmm!' mumbled one of the generals, now obviously interested in what Katara had to offer. He motioned for the generals' aids and guards to leave the room before returning his gaze back to Katara's perfect ass. The rest of the generals were just as curious, leaning over the map table to get a nice look at her ass. She gave them a quick wiggle, just to make sure they all got instantly hard.

'How's this for something to offer' moaned Katara, bending right over and reaching underneath herself to rub her pussy through her pink thong. A wet spot formed where she was rubbing in only a few seconds, showing she was already wet from the kinky situation she was in. A few of the generals knew where Katara's little exhibition was heading and decided to be the first in line to what was about to come.

'Calm down boys… Everybody's gonna get an opportunity' moaned Katara, as three of the five generals scrambled over each other to try and get to Katara first. Katara giggled a little, watching grown men act like little children was humorous to her. To add a little fuel to the fire, Katara slowly slipped off her pink thong and threw it at the crowd of men, which now had all five men fighting to get to Katara first.

As Katara slid off her blue dress and threw it to the side to protect it from getting dirty, the group of five generals all made it to the naked Katara at the same time. They all stopped and surrounded her, getting a excellent look at her naked form from every angle possible.

'I'm ready… Cum and get me!' purred Katara, smiling, and preparing herself to be engulfed by the group of horny men. The generals collapsed on top of her, groping every inch of her tight tanned body. Katara was in heaven, as every inch of her body was squeezed, massaged, kissed and licked. Both of her perfect round firm breasts were being massaged while three fingers probed her wet pussy. One of the generals was massaging and kissing her perfect ass, while the last general was making out with Katara.

'Mmmmmmmm!' moaned Katara, enjoying the unique sensation of being swarmed and treated to such extravagant pleasuring. Katara continued to moan like horny slut for another ten minutes, as every inch of her body was manhandled and caressed by the five generals. Just as the generals began to get undressed and prepare to receive their own pleasuring, Katara was able to reach a very powerful orgasm. One of the generals had been delving three fingers in and out of her pussy and just as she was about to cum, he pulled them out.

'Unghhhhhh!' screamed Katara, squirting a massive amount of her warm juices onto the floor beneath her. 'Oh my god! That was amazing!' moaned Katara, as her orgasm subsided. 'Ohh… It looks like it's your guys' turn' finished Katara, noticing that all five men had torn off their armor and had gotten naked. Each one of the generals was hard as a rock, ranging in size from five inches to an incredible eleven inches. Katara eyed the massive eleven inch cock greedily, wanting more than anything to have it deep inside her wet pussy.

The five generals picked Katara up and placed her on the map table before they themselves got onto the table with her and positioned her accordingly. The general with the massive eleven inch cock got underneath Katara, making her lie down directly on top of him; face to face. He could feel her firm breasts and nipples brush against his chest as Katara used one of her hands to take hold of his cock and guide the massive shaft into her dripping pussy. The general let the experienced Katara do all the work, guiding the head into her sopping wet pussy, before putting some weight on it and accepting half of it in seconds. Katara was able to fit the rest of the general's cock into her in another couple minutes, just as the other general's couldn't wait any longer.

'Cum on over boys, I've got two hands and a mouth, don't I?' moaned Katara, now riding up and down on the massive eleven inch pole. She smiled as three of the last four generals walked up to Katara, letting her take hold of two of the cocks before opening her mouth and engulfing the other. Katara's ability to juggle four cocks at once was impressive; bouncing on one, while stroking two others and bobbing her mouth over the last. Katara felt bad for the one general left out, but as she got accustomed to being manhandled by four of the generals, she raised her ass up ever so slightly to indicate her willingness to accept a fifth cock into the orgy.

The last general noticed her little ass raising and the wink she gave him as she did it, taking it as a sign for him to take her horny ass with his cock. He got behind her and got onto his knees, before guiding his six inch cock to the small entrance of her tight asshole. He knew it was going to be a tight fit and possibly uncomfortable, but he was more than willing to suffer a little pain for the pleasure he would surely receive in the end. He prodded her tight hole a little before plunging half of it in with some difficulty. Katara's face scrunched up in pain, as she felt the last cock penetrate her ass and get into the action.

'I'm cumming!' screamed Katara, just as the cock in her ass plunged into her completely. Katara's juices gushed out of her tight pussy, enveloping the cock in her pussy with her warm fluids. It was the sensation of that one orgasm, which set off two other orgasms, starting with the cock in her mouth, which convulsed and began to spasm.

'Ahhhhhh!' groaned the man fucking her face. Neither Katara nor the general made any attempt to pull his cock out of her mouth. Katara wanted the entire load; she didn't want to miss a drop of the general's tasty seed, and she didn't as the general sprayed four thick streams of his hot cum into Katara's mouth and throat. Katara kept her mouth sealed tightly around the general's cock, sucking every drop she could out of his shaft, before the general pulled out of her mouth and stepped back to watch the rest of the orgy.

As the cock in Katara's mouth convulsed and began to erupt, the massive eleven inch cock in her pussy began to swell and convulse as well.

'Unghhhhh!' grunted the man in her pussy, streaming a massive amount of his hot sticky cum directly into her unprotected and fertile womb. Neither Katara nor the general made any attempt to save her from the possible pregnancy, as Katara actually tried to force more of his cock into her already stuffed pussy. The general in her pussy continued to fire a massive amount of his seed into Katara, as her mouth and throat were coated with a similarly massive amount of semen by the general in her mouth. The eleven inch cock in Katara's pussy coated her pussy with so much cum that it began to pour out of her and pool on the map below her.

'Mmmmm… That feels so good! I love having cum in my pussy!' moaned Katara, after swallowing the entire mass of cum in her mouth. She had been able to maintain the steady stroking off of the two generals positioned on either side of her while she received the double dose of sperm. The double dose of hot cum was not the last that Katara would receive; the combination of Katara's extremely tight asshole, coupled with all the grunting, convulsing and explosions of cum, forced the man slamming his entire cock into Katara's ass to go through his own powerful orgasm.

'Yesssss… I'm cumming!' groaned the general stuffing his cock into Katara's tight ass. He soon erupted his own massive sperm load, deep into her rectum, filling her ass with five thick and sticky strings of warm cum. Katara again moaned; enjoying the unique sensation of having another one of her holes filled with hot seed.

'That feels so good! Who's next?' moaned Katara, already prepared to have her pussy and ass stuffed by the last two hard cocks. As the two now soft cocks that had just came inside her pulled out; the two men who were still hard, got ready for some sloppy seconds. Katara's pussy and ass were dripping with cum, but both the generals could've cared less, knowing that the cum would prove as a good lubrication for them while they stuffed her. Katara decided to change positions while she had the chance; flipping over and letting one of the men slide underneath her already used ass. She sat down directly on the general's hard five inch shaft, slipping all the way down on it with ease. The general groaned as Katara bounced up and down on it, before getting ready to accept the last cock into her cum-filled pussy. The last general got on top of Katara, face to face, and slid his eight inch cock into her with similar ease. With good lubrication and powerful thrusting by all three parties; the three were able to orgasm at nearly the same time.

'Unghhhhh!' moaned the man fucking her ass. He used his hands to pull her hips down as far as possible on his cock before spilling his own rather large load into Katara's cum-soaked anus. The sensation of having her ass filled with a second load of warm cream was what set off the exhausted Katara for her third and final orgasm of the war meeting.

'Mmmmmmmm!' purred Katara, shaking one more time and squirting the last of her juices onto the general still in her ass. The moaning and groaning of the other general and Katara were more than enough for the last general to finish Katara off with his own dose of semen.

'Arghhhh!' grunted the general in her pussy, squirting four more loads of hot cum into her slutty pussy. Katara was exhausted from her own three orgasms and the tremendous workout she had been put through. She did close her eyes in pleasure, as she felt the last streams of potent seed fill her already full pussy. Both generals pulled out of Katara with a plop after a few seconds, letting their cum leak out of her and onto the map table. Katara, exhausted and half-dead, closed her eyes and fell asleep right on the map table, while the generals got dressed and got off the table.

'Well… Shall we get back to the invasion plan then?' said one of the generals casually, leaving Katara in the middle of the table, covered and surrounded by their accumulated cum. They went through the last of the details smoothly, before waking the exhausted Katara and asking her to take the agreed upon plan to be sealed by the Earth King.

'Huh? Yeah… The Plan… Right!' replied Katara, exhausted and disoriented from all the fun she had just had. Katara used her waterbending to extract the cum from her pussy and ass, before adding it to the cum on the map table and directing the mass into a nearby garbage shoot. Katara then slipped on her little pink thong and threw on her slutty blue Water Tribe dress. Katara left the war room and made her way towards the main palace and throne room. She decided to get a cup of tea to recuperate before getting the invasion plan sealed by the Earth King. When she arrived at the Jazmin Dragon, she was shocked to see Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh working there. Katara knew she had to tell someone of Zuko's presence in the city, so she ran to the throne room to warn the Earth King. Instead of finding the King, Katara found the Kyoshi Warriors, who were supposed to be protecting the Earth King. Katara told them of the Zuko and Iroh's incursion before she realized that they weren't the Kyoshi Warriors, they were the Azula and her friends. Ty Lee was able to knock Katara out in a few quick blows, sending her crumpling to the palace floor. Azula had her own plans to think of, so she locked Katara in one of the palace rooms before taking her plan to the next step.

Azula's plan to take over Ba Sing Se was going very well, not only had her pussy just been filled with the Earth King's hot cum, she now had captured the young waterbending friend of the avatar. The next stage of her plan was already in the works; with Ty Lee and Mai making Dai Li agents aware of their true identities and their intentions to dispose the Earth King. The Dai Li agents brought back this vital information to their imprisoned leader Long Feng, who had be locked up after the Earth King had discovered his manipulation and his covering up of the war. Azula knew that it was just a matter of time before his agents took her to see him. It would be there, where she would forge a secret alliance with the Dai Li leader, and in the process, use his Dai Li troops to seize control of Ba Sing Se.

'What is this about…? Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here… You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!' complained Azula, who had been dragged down to Long Feng's cell by two Dai Li agents.

'But you're not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you? Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!' replied Long Feng, obviously proud of his abundance of accurate intelligence.

'What do you want?' responded Azula, not missing a step, appearing to be helpless.

'I want to know how committed you are about taking down the Earth King… If you truly are, I will give you the avatar if you're able to give me the throne of Ba Sing Se' Long Feng offered, knowing how much Azula wanted the avatar's head.

'I'm listening' responded Azula, happy that Long Feng had taken the bait. Little did Long Feng know however; Azula wanted both Ba Sing Se and the avatar, and after she got her chance at killing the avatar, she would betray Long Feng and use the Dai Li to takeover the leadership of Ba Sing Se in the name of her father.

'First you must prove your commitment to the cause however!' Long Feng replied, snapping his fingers for the guards to slam the door on the four of them.

'Huh?' replied a stunned Azula, as she felt the guards' hands begin to feel her soft ass. 'Fuck… This again!' moaned Azula, tired of pleasing old horny men with her sexy body. 'I'll show you my commitment to our little plan on one conditioned' moaned Azula, as the guards groped and pulled away her armor and clothing.

'What is this one condition?' replied Long Feng, as he pulled down his pants and began to stroke his hardening shaft.

'NOBODY CUMS INSIDE OF ME!' yelled Azula, knowing that she only had two vials of her precious pregnancy potion left. If she ran out, she would be completely vulnerable to any man's seed, and pregnancy was the last thing she needed. Lo and Li could be called on only after Ba Sing Se was captured, so Azula knew that two vials would have to last.

'Fine!' responded Long Feng, ordering his men to follow her one condition. Long Feng had no interest in joining in; he would rather watch his men use the Fire Nation Princess like a fuck doll and masturbate to the sight of it.

'Good! Take me!' purred Azula, letting go completely and allowing the two Dai Li agents to remove the last of her garments until all she was wearing was her gold thong. One of the Dai Li agents got behind her and started massaging and kissing her ass, while the other starting kissing and rubbing her well-developed and firm teenage breasts.

'Owww!' moaned Azula, as the agent behind her tore off her thong, pinching her pussy in the process. Long Feng was stoking his fully hard cock off to the sight of Azula being molested by his horny agents as they continued pleasuring the young princess. As the agent behind Azula started eating out her pussy from behind, the agent kissing her began to twist and pinch her small rosy nipples. Azula moaned again before feeling something entered her pussy from behind her seconds later. She first thought that the Dai Li agent had already started fucking her, but after looking back, she noticed that he had formed a long cylindrical shaft of stone in his hand and was thrusting it in and out of her wet pussy.

'Mmmmmmm!' moaned Azula, enjoying the penetration of the large stone cylinder. They continued to pleasure Azula like this for more ten minutes before they got to horny to keep going.

'Ahhhhh!' groaned Azula, as the agent behind her jammed the cylinder of stone six inches into her pussy and left it their while he and his fellow agent tore off their uniforms in mere seconds. Azula squatted down low and got onto her knees, enjoying the sensation of having the stone cylinder remain in her wet pussy. She was now eye-level with the two agents' cocks and grabbed each of them with both her hands. They were both around seven inches and Azula knew she could easily deep-throat them both with relative ease. She opened her mouth and took in both cocks one after another; fitting more and more of them in her hot wet mouth until she was able to deep throat them both consecutively. Long Feng was enjoying the view, sitting right in front of Azula as she stared at him, sucking off both his agents, one after the other. Azula kept up the rotation of sucking the agents' cocks in succession before they were ready to fuck her.

'FUCK ME!' screamed Azula, ready to have a real cock penetrate her dripping wet pussy. As Azula stood up, she felt the stone cylinder in her pussy being pulled out. 'Ahhhhhh!' moaned Azula, as an orgasm swept through her surprised body. She shuddered and a small trace of her juices began to run down her inner thighs.

Both the agents laughed, as Azula continued to shudder and revel in the sensation of her powerful orgasm. Just as it ended however, Azula felt one of the agents grab her hips from behind and turn her around. He picked her up and made the young princess wrap her legs around his waist, while the other agent helped steady the two of them. Azula knew what was being planned, so she used her hand to reach behind her and take hold of the agent's cock. She rubbed his cock head against her moist folds before inserting it and letting it slide into her. With the agent face to face with her, Azula rested her head against his shoulder as he began to lift her up and down on his shaft. Azula moaned like a whore, as both Long Feng and the other agent watched with glee, stroking their cocks at the sight of her being fucked by one of their own.

'Mmmmmm!' moaned Azula as the agent's entire shaft finally made its way into her pussy. After that, the agent picked up his pace, fucking Azula like a common whore. Ten minutes in however, the soldier slowed his pace; not wanting to cum too earlier, and obviously noticing the look of lust in his fellow agent's eyes. The other agent wasn't too concerned with her pussy; he was more interested in her other tiny hole, which was in full view to him as Azula bounced up and down, riding his friend's cock ravenously. Azula had lifted her head from the agent's shoulder to see why he was slowing, only to notice the other agent greedily eyeing Azula's most sacred hole. Her ass had been penetrated before, but Azula was always weary of getting double stuffed, even though she had always enjoyed it when it was all over.

'Fuck my ass!' moaned Azula, giving the other agent a wink and the go ahead to stick his seven inches into her tight teen ass. Long Feng began to masturbate even harder at Azula's dirty words. The agent behind her decided to follow Azula's strict orders, and after his fellow agent pulled Azula all the way down onto his cock, he gave Azula a swift slap on her ass, to tender the meat as it were.

'Ughh!' grunted Azula, as she waited patiently with a seven inch cock buried in her pussy. The agent used one hand to spread her ass cheeks before using the other to prod her tiny asshole, preparing it to be penetrated by something much larger. Satisfied that his cock would find a way into her tiny hole; the agent guided his cock to his entrance and slowly slid it in. Azula's hole widened to accommodate his seven inch cock, making her groan in pain again. It was awkward position, the three of them were in, but after some jostling, grunting and a few painful minutes, Azula and the Dai Li agents were finally able to get into rhythm. It took another five minutes of pushing to get his cock fully into her ass, but when he finally did, both agents were able to thrust in and out of her two holes in perfect symmetry.

'Mmmmmmmmm!' moaned Azula again, this time going through another powerful orgasm; coating the cock in her pussy with a second helping of her warm cream. The sensation of having her cream cover his cock was almost too much for the agent in her pussy to handle, but after Azula gave him a look of pure loathing and denomination; he decided to slow his pace again and stave off his explosive finish. It took ten more minutes of hard fucking before both men were near their end. Azula had rested her head back onto the agent's chest, satisfied that he wasn't going to cum inside her. With her oblivious to their intentions, the two agents looked at each other as they prepared to fill the young Fire Nation princess with their cum, ready to time their orgasms to begin at the same time.

'Three… Two…. One….' counted the two agents, with Azula unaware about why in the world they were counting.

'Wait don-' started Azula, realizing what they had planned to do together.

'UNGHHHHHHHHHH!' grunted both agents at exactly the same time, spilling their separate loads into both of Azula's hot holes. Azula knew she was too late to stop them, so instead of trying to get them off of her, she closed her eyes and accepted the agent's hot sticky cum without any further protest. It was the largest load Azula had ever felt being shot into her unprotected womb and rectum in her entire sexual life. Both of their cocks pulsed for a good thirty seconds, spewing voluminous amounts of potent seed, deep into her. She hated to admit it, especially after commanding them not to cum inside her, but the sensation of both her holes being jammed pack with their hot cum felt amazing to Azula. After they both finally finished cumming inside of her; they dropped her onto the ground roughly before they both fell backwards onto their own asses, exhausted but happy about what they had accomplished. Their intention had been to show the Fire Nation princess who the real bosses where, letting her know that they would only followed Long Feng's orders.

'Mother Fucke-' started Azula, ready to berate the agents for doing exactly what they had promised not to do. Before she could finish her sentence however, she felt several long strands of hot sticky cum plaster her face. Long Feng had been stroking his cock furiously ever since he notice his men filling the princess full of their cum. Just as Azula hit the ground, he began to cum, and not wanting to disappoint the princess, he had gotten onto his knees in front of her face and pasted her with his seed.

'Ahhhhh!' moaned Azula, disgusted by what Long Feng had just done to her. Not only had his soldiers disobeyed her orders, their leader had embarrassed her by giving her a big facial. Azula got onto her knees, still blinded by Long Feng's cum, and made some hand movements before striking down and killing the two agents on either side of her with her dangerous lightning attack. Killing them was her only real option; she could not tolerate those who disobeyed her orders and after their leader came on her face, she knew she couldn't let the other Dai Li agents know of her embarrassment. A bright flash of blue lightning struck the two soldiers dead, sending them flying into separate corners of the cell, before Azula turned back to Long Feng and began scooping his cum from her face and licking it off her fingers. Cumming on her face without permission may have pissed her off, but there was no good reason for letting Long Feng's tasty cum go to waste.

'Don't worry Long Feng… I have no intention of killing you… I still need you to tell your soldiers to follow my orders!' ordered Azula, as she finished cleaning off her face.

'Yes Princess Azula… Of Course' responded a now terrified Long Feng. Azula nodded her head before picking up the last two vials of pregnancy potion from her Kyoshi Warrior clothing and leaving Long Feng's cell, completely naked. As the two dead agents' cum continued to leak out of her holes, Azula drained one of the vials, avoiding pregnancy, hopefully for the last time. She strode out of the Ba Sing Se prison completely naked, not needing the ridiculous Kyoshi Warrior outfit anymore and happy to have finally sealed the Earth Kingdom's fate. She now had only one vial of pregnancy potion left, but she also now had the support of the Dai Li, and after she killed the avatar, she would get rid of the Earth King and betray Long Feng. Ba Sing Se would belong to her father, and Lo and Li would be able to come to the city and provide her with all the pregnancy potion she needed.


	11. The Crossroads of Destiny

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Crossroads of Destiny**

Disclaimer: These stories do no reflect the attitudes or characters of animated series and have no relation to it.

Story Codes: mf, Mg, mf, Mmf, mf, mf, ncon, rape, reluc, x-mast, bond, cream pie, exhib, hand, hp, grope, inc, oral, pedo, preg, spank, unif, voy,

Aang had left the guru in a hurry; extremely worried about a vision he had of Katara being in trouble. On the way back to Ba Sing Se, Aang picked up Sokka and Toph, and the three of them flew back to the city on the back of Appa. Little did Aang, Sokka and Toph know however, Katara had been captured by Azula, Ty Lee and Mai, who had been disguised as Kyoshi Warriors. Katara wasn't the only one duped by the clever Azula however; Zuko and his uncle Iroh had also been tricked by her, and even though Iroh had gotten away, Azula had been able to catch her brother and imprison him in the same underground cavern as Katara. It was all up to Aang, Sokka and Toph to rescue Katara, defeat Azula and save Ba Sing Se and the Earth King from certain defeat.

'Katara met with the generals of Ba Sing Se, and since then, she's been off with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors' the Earth King told a worried Aang.

'See Aang, she's with Suki… They're probably back at our apartment right now having sex!' replied a hopeful Sokka, dreaming of his girlfriend and Katara going at it on his bed.

'Okay… Maybe you're right' replied Aang, now also picturing Katara having sex with Suki.

With that, Aang, Sokka and Toph traveled back to their apartment in the upper ring to make sure Katara was indeed alright.

While Aang went to check on Katara at their apartment, Katara was imprisoned in the underground caverns of Ba Sing Se. Katara had been alone, scared and horny, waiting in the dark underground caverns for several hours before a passageway opened and her mortal enemy Prince Zuko was pushed into her underground cell with her.

'You!' cried Katara, enraged to see Zuko. As far as Katara was concerned, Zuko was behind the whole scheme and was working with his evil sister to track down Aang.

'You!' replied Zuko, still acting the part of her mortal enemy.

'You're behind this whole thing aren't you' Katara said, condemning Zuko in the process.

'Yes… That makes sense… Being trapped in this little cavern is all part of my master plan' replied Zuko, mocking the angry Katara.

After several minutes of explaining themselves; Katara began to open up to Zuko, telling him of her mother's death at the hands of the Fire Nation and the pain it had caused her. Katara began to cry, and the only way Zuko knew how to comfort a girl was to make her happy. And the best way he knew how to make a girl happy was through the use of his seven inch hard cock. Getting hard wasn't a problem for Zuko at all; he had been hard ever since he laid eyes on the beautiful teen Katara. Her short little blue waterbending dress had caught his eye immediately, and had made his little trooper stand erect in mere seconds. Through her tears, Katara had caught a quick glimpse of Zuko's massive bulge.

'Is that supposed to cheer me up?' Katara asked Zuko, who was trying to cover up his bulge shyly.

'Is it working?' Zuko responded, realizing Katara hadn't taken her eyes off of his cock. Zuko pulled his hands away from his bulge and let Katara get a good look.

'Mmmmmm… It sure is!' moaned Katara, now licking her lips and crawling over to Zuko. 'I hate to admit this, but ever since you attacked my village, I've had the biggest crush on you' Katara said, moving her hands towards Zuko's waistband. She quickly pulled down his pants, letting his cock spring out and nearly smack her in the face. Katara wrapped her fingers around the base of Zuko's cock before using the other to cup his balls.

'Ahhhhh… That feels good!' groaned Zuko, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Katara gripping his cock and fondling his balls. Katara looked up at Zuko before beginning to stroke her hand back and forth over his shaft. Zuko continued to moan in pleasure as Katara worked his cock faster and faster. She stroked him off for the next three minutes until the temptation to wrap her lips around his shaft was too great to ignore any longer. She engulfed half of his cock with the first thrust, sucking the tip as hard as she could in the process. Zuko nearly blew his load right then and there after feeling Katara's hot wet mouth engulfing his member.

'Mmmm… Mmmmm… Mmmmmm' mumbled Katara, bobbing her head back and forth over his cock, enjoying Zuko's distinct cock flavor. Katara kept stroking his shaft and balls while working Zuko's cock over with her wet mouth. It was several minutes before Katara realized it was going to take more then her superb oral skills to get the Fire Nation Prince to blow his load. Zuko was thinking the same thing, but before he got his rocks off, he thought it would be best to pleasure Katara a little.

'My turn!' Zuko said, pulling his cock out of Katara's grasp reluctantly. Katara had no problem with taking a turn at being pleasured, and after Katara stood up and pulled off her new dress, Zuko nearly fainted at Katara's beautiful figure.

'God you're so damn hot' mumbled Zuko, taking in Katara's full figure. She was still wearing a tiny pink thong, but the rest of her beautiful body was in full view. She was perfectly tanned, with pert teen breasts and small brown erect nipples. She was fit, with a tight stomach and a juicy yet firm teen ass. Not able to control himself, Zuko gave Katara a swift slap on the ass, followed by a good hard squeeze, which only made Katara giggle and moan.

'Bend your sexy ass over that crystal' commanded Zuko, not able to wait any longer to get a good taste of Katara's sweet juices. Katara dutifully bent over the nearby crystal, exposing her perfect tanned ass, framed in only a tiny pink thong to the horny Zuko. Zuko squatted down low until he was eyelevel with her pussy. He then used his fingers to pull Katara's thong aside, revealing her tight teen pussy for the first time.

'I bet the avatar loves licking this pussy' mumbled Zuko, as he moved his face towards Katara's gorgeous ass.

'Everybody loves licking my teen pussy!' responded Katara, just as Zuko placed his tongue deep inside her wet pussy. 'Mmmmm' moaned Katara, as Zuko delved his long tongue in and out of her cunt. Zuko had a very skilled tongue, and used it effectively to pleasure Katara for a good ten minutes until Katara finally hit her climax.

'Unghhhh!' groaned Katara, spraying Zuko's tongue with a good deal of her sweet juices. Zuko lapped up all the juices he could get his tongue on as Katara shook and convulsed in pleasure.

'Ready to fuck me Prince Zuko?' cried Katara, as she came down from her orgasm. Katara licked her lips seductively, as Zuko stood up and gave his shaft a couple quick tugs to prepare himself.

'I've been waiting all my life!' replied Zuko, grabbing his shaft and guiding it towards her pussy. Before he pierced her moist folds however; Zuko used his other hand to grab hold of her pink thong and tear it away. 'This will just get in the way' Zuko said, as he tore away the thin material.

'Awwww! That was my last pair of panties' Katara replied, sorry to have her sexy pink thong destroyed by Zuko.

'Don't worry… You don't seem like someone who needs panties' responded Zuko, laughing a little, knowing that what he said was in fact true.

'You're right… I'm a whore! Just stick that big thing in me already!' cried Katara, clearly ready to have her pussy pummeled by Zuko.

'You're the whore!' responded Zuko, just before he began to guide his cock towards her tight hole. With a single thrust, he forced half of his cock into Katara. She groaned from the sudden penetration, but as Zuko's body pressed against her, she began to moan again. Zuko used one hand to wrap around her waist and play with her trimmed pussy, while using the other to pull Katara a little more upright and massage her firm breasts. Zuko's hip's grinded into Katara's ass for five more minutes before he could fit his entire seven inches into her, and after he was able to do that, he quickly picked up his pace and began to slam his hard seven inches into her as hard as he could.

'Fuck my pussy!' screamed Katara, just as she went through her second orgasm. This time her juices coated his cock as it continued to move in and out of her at a blistering speed. The triple sensation of Zuko's cock pounding into her, coupled with his hand massaging her breasts and pussy, caused Katara to go through an immense orgasm.

'Your pussy is still tight!' grunted Zuko unbelievably, feeling Katara's juices envelop his cock, giving him a little more lubrication to slam it into her harder and faster. Zuko instinctively slowed his pace after five minutes of furious fucking, not wanting to blow his load too early in their little fuck session; he was hoping to attain maximum pleasure from his little romp with Katara.

'Nobody's ever lasted this long! You're amazing!' cried Katara, after Zuko had been fucking her for a further ten minutes. Katara was right; not even her stud of a brother could hold out as long as Zuko had when fucking Katara's hot pussy. Katara was so impressed by his stamina, she decided that she was going to add a little more pleasure to Zuko's thrusts of passion by slamming her ass backwards into Zuko's cock.

'Mmmmmm!' groaned Zuko, as Katara began to slam her ass backwards into Zuko's hard thrusts. Zuko had been straining for several minutes, trying to hold out as long as he could, proving his worth, in a sense, to the young waterbending slut. His true goal was to make her cum for a third time before he blew his load, and as Katara began to pant loudly and moan in preparation of another orgasm, Zuko used the last of his self-restraint to prevent himself from cumming.

'Yessssssss!' shouted Katara, exploding what juices she had left onto Zuko's cock as it slid in and out of her clutching pussy. Her juices gushed from her pussy and started dripping onto the stone ground. 'Fuck! You're so good Zuko… I can't wait to taste your hot cu-' started Katara, just as her orgasm ended. She was cut short however, when Zuko panted loudly and his cock began to spasm out of control in her clutching teen pussy. He gave Katara no warning at all; he just slammed his shaft as deep into her as possible and began to shake uncontrollably.

'UNGHHHHHHHH!' grunted Zuko, holding Katara tight as he deposited a massive load of pent up cum, deep into her wet pussy. Katara had never in her life felt so much hot sticky cum fill her unprotected womb before; it was so much in fact, that Katara's tiny pussy filled to the brim in seconds and Zuko's hot load began to squeak out past his cock and fall to the ground.

'I can feel it shooting into me!' cried Katara, accepting the fact that Zuko had indeed blown his load in her pussy. Katara just stood there still enjoying the unique sensation of having her pussy ejaculated into by Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

'Mmmmm! Royal cum… I wonder what it tastes like!' moaned Katara, just as Zuko finally finished cumming. Zuko nearly fainted from shooting nearly a gallon of his warm cum into Katara's clutching pussy. He caught himself before he did however, and after keeping his softening cock lodged in her tight pussy for another minute and enjoying the situation he was in, he finally pulled out of Katara. As his cock was dislodged from Katara's cum-filled pussy, a gush of his cream followed and spilled to the ground. Katara instinctively used her waterbending skills to pull out all of Zuko's hot cum and waterbend it directly into her waiting mouth. She guzzled the entire load in seconds, enjoying every single warm drop of it.

'That was fun… I bet you're not crying anymore' Zuko said, falling back onto his ass and dozing off to sleep.

'You can fuck me anytime, anywhere!' sighed Katara, also collapsing to the ground and closing her eyes in satisfaction. All she had to do now was wait to be rescued by her knight in shining armor, Aang.

Zuko's uncle had escaped the grasp of Azula and now he was looking for help to rescue his nephew. The only person he knew that could help him in his rescue mission was the avatar and his friends. He had met one of them before; a small earthbender girl who had graciously given him a great blowjob for some good advice. He had asked around for the avatar's residence, and after finally discovering it, he traveled to the upper ring and knocked on his door.

Aang had just made it back to his apartment only minutes earlier, and after not finding Katara there, he became very concerned.

'Knock, Knock, Knock' went the door, as Iroh rapped on it. After the initial surprise by Sokka and Aang; Toph explained that he had given her good advice once and could be trusted. After that, the four of them worked out who had kidnapped Zuko and Katara. Azula had obviously captured them both and now it was up to them to work together and rescue them.

'I brought someone along who might be able to help us in finding them' Iroh said, walking to the door and leading them out onto the porch, where there was a tough looking Dai Li agent tied up.

'I won't tell you anything' the Dai Li agent said proudly, knowing that if he did, he would pay with his life.

'I've tried every interrogation technique I know of, he just won't budge' Iroh said to Aang, Toph and Sokka.

'I think I may have a technique that'll work!' Toph replied hesitantly. She used her earthbending to stand the Dai Li agent up and hold him in place. She then ripped off her one piece of clothing to everyone's astonishment, revealing to everyone her petite but attractive figure.

'Holy fuck!' shouted all four male observers with their jaws dropping in the process.

'I picked this little trick up from Katara' Toph replied to everyone's stares. She got onto her knees and crawled over to the stunned Dai Li agent, who couldn't move an inch even if he had wanted to. Toph seductively pulled down his pants, licking her lips in the process. As she pulled down his pants, she could already tell that the Dai Li was getting hard. Her tiny fingers wrapped around the man's cock, stroking it softly in the process and making the Dai Li agent moan in the process. This was a whole new type of interrogation technique that the Dai Li agent had never dealt with before. Noticing the agent's interest in what she was doing; Toph began to move her hand faster and faster over his shaft until his cock was at its fullest potential.

'Mmmmmmmm! Looks tasty' mumbled Toph, as Aang, Sokka and Iroh continued to watch in amazement. Iroh definitely hadn't used the interrogation technique Toph was now using on the Dai Li agent. Toph opened her mouth and engulfed half of the agent's six inch cock and after a few strokes she could easily deep-throat it without much trouble. She could already tell that the agent was getting close to his climax and not wanting him to explode before her questions were answered; she pulled her mouth off his shaft and looked up at him. 'Well… Where are our friends?' asked Toph, now with a smug look on her face. 'I'll never let you cum on my face if you don't tell us!' continued Toph proudly, secretly wanting nothing more then to taste his warm cream.

'Dammit! Fine! Katara and Zuko are in the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace' confessed the Dai Li agent reluctantly, needing to blow his wad so bad that he would have gave her any information she had wanted. Aang, Sokka and Iroh made to run off towards the palace, but were held up by Toph, who had held up her hand for them to stop.

'Just give me one more minute!' commanded Toph, grasping the Dai Li agent's cock once more, licking her lips seductively again. There was nothing that was going to stop her from getting a big mouthful of the agent's tasty hot cum, not even if it put Katara in a little more danger. She placed her mouth back on the tip of his cock and began deep-throating the agent at an increased speed, and after only a few more minutes of hard cock sucking, the agent began to pant in anticipation.

'UNGHHH!' grunted the agent, glad of finally being able to blow his load. Toph kept her mouth tightly secured on his member as his cock began to spasm and ejaculate several long thick warm streams of his semen directly into her throat. Not wanting to spoil the Dai Li agent's fantasy, Toph pulled her mouth off his shaft and let the agent shoot his last two small loads of his cum onto her rosy cheeks.

'Thanks!' Toph said, wiping the cum from her face and running after her friends to help them find Katara and Zuko. The agent smiled and fell asleep, trapped, standing out in the open with his pants down and a softening cock in view to everyone who passed the apartment.

After Toph finally found the underground city and Katara's prison, she and Sokka left Aang and Iroh to make their way down to the city while they went and rescued the Earth King.

Katara had just finished having her pussy filled with Zuko's hot sticky cum when Aang and Iroh began their journey down to the catacombs. Katara had fallen asleep along with Zuko, both exhausted by their little sexual romp. Katara may have gotten ridden of the evidence, but she was still completely naked along with Zuko. A sudden crash behind her made her and Zuko jump to consciousness.

'Shit! Zuko… Put your clothes on… Someone's coming!' Katara said to Zuko, who had already pulled his pants back up over his soft cock. Katara had a little more difficulty in getting dressed; her dress had been thrown almost clear across the catacombs and as she finally picked it up and started sliding it on; Aang came into view, earthbending into the catacomb right beside Iroh.

'What the fu-' started Aang, noticing that Katara was putting her dress back on, meaning that she must've been naked at some point. Aang didn't mind Katara being fucked by other guys, but the thought of his mortal enemy Zuko slamming his cock into his precious Katara nearly made him sick.

'I knew you'd cum!' cried Katara, running over to Aang and hugging him.

'I bet you came too' mumbled Aang, out of earshot of Katara. Aang grabbed Katara's ass hard and gave her a hard slap, just to punish her for her little betrayal. She moaned at his touch and smiled at Aang, ready for another round of sex.

Iroh on the other hand, had walked over to Zuko and had shaken his hand warmly. He told Aang and Katara to go ahead without them because they needed to talk. Aang and Katara said their goodbyes before leaving through a tunnel leading to the palace. Aang could have sworn he saw Katara give Zuko a little wink before she turned around, but decided to say nothing; he had a special little punishment planned out for his little waterbending slut.

'Hold on a second' commanded Aang, after he and Katara had made it only half way up to the surface.

'What?' Katara asked innocently, not realizing that Aang was mad at her.

'You fucked him, didn't you?' asked a pissed off Aang, pulling up her dress and noticing that her panties were indeed gone again.

'Well… I was horny!' replied Katara, not even trying to pull down her dress. Her furry little strip of pubic strip was in plain sight to Aang as he berated her.

'You're always horny, you slut… But he's the one who has been trying to kill me!' responded Aang, now both angry and a little turned on by the fact that Katara's perfect pussy was still in view to him.

'Can't you forgive me Aang?' Katara asked, now a little ashamed by her slutty behavior.

'Well…' started Aang, now staring intently at Katara's pussy.

'I know' Katara replied, noticing Aang's gaze and taking it as a sign that there was indeed a way to heal Aang's hurt. Katara looked down at Aang's growing bulge before getting on her knees and smiling. Aang nodded his head, forgiving Katara, just so she would continue and suck him off. Katara wasted no time in pulling Aang's pants off and licking his long hard seven inches up and down.

'Ahhhhhhh' sighed Aang, enjoying the sensation of having his cock licked by his gorgeous love Katara, who he hadn't had sex with for a few weeks. Aang had had very little time to make any moves on Katara and get some of her sweet pussy since coming to Ba Sing Se.

'Mmmmmmm' moaned Katara, still moving her tongue up and down Aang's cock and engulfing the tip every few seconds. Katara felt the same way about Aang and loved the taste of his juicy cock. Ever since she had helped give birth to Ying and Than's baby on the Serpent's Pass, she had been seriously considering having a baby of her own, and even though she had considered letting someone else impregnate her, she couldn't think of a better donor then her first true love Aang. She kept this in the back of her mind as she wrapped her lips around Aang's shaft and began bobbing her head back and forth.

'You wanna fuck me Aang!' moaned Katara, removing her mouth from his cock for a few seconds.

'YESS!' shouted Aang, more then ready to plow his little waterbending slut.

'Let's try something new… Something I learned from a book' replied Katara, remembering the fun she had with the Professor of Ba Sing Se in the library. It had been called the pile driver, and if Katara remembered right, it had caused her to go through several orgasms. As she tried to remember all the mechanics, she pulled off her dress, revealing her gorgeous tanned body to Aang, who had already removed the rest of his clothes and was now stroking his cock in anticipation. Katara thought about it while Aang's eyes remained glued on her perfect body. Her tits were just as amazing as he had remembered them; firm, with small brown hard nipples. Katara, finally remembering the correct positions, told Aang to position her so her shoulders were on the ground and her pussy was pointing upwards. She would use her discarded dress to pad her shoulders from the rough ground. Aang would then slam his cock into her from above, causing Katara to have several orgasms in the process. After a little trial and error, Aang finally got it right and was able to position Katara's head against the wall of the tunnel and ram his cock into her wet pussy from above. Katara's legs dangled uncontrolled on either side of Aang as he slowly pushed his cock in and out of her. It took only a minute of slow fucking which finally provided enough room for Aang to fit his entire seven inches into Katara. Katara's pussy was still fairly loose from her last sex session with Zuko, making it a lot easier for Aang to slam it into her fully

'God Aang, I think I'm cumming already!' screamed Katara, just as she went through her forth orgasm in only an hour. Katara's pussy clutching his cock only made Aang want to slam his shaft into her even harder. Aang did exactly that, using Katara's juices to allow his cock to slide into her faster then either Katara or Aang could see. Katara didn't know, but Aang was using his airbending to speed up his cock movements and as Katara's orgasm finally ended, Aang rapidly approached his own orgasm.

'Wait not yet!' moaned Katara, slowing down Aang's furious fucking pace, greedily wanting to have another orgasm before Aang planted his potent seed.

'Come on Katara!' groaned Aang, reluctantly complying with Katara's change of pace. Aang was so close to orgasm, it was hard to pull back before exploding into Katara's wet pussy.

'Let's try one more position' Katara suggested, as Aang continued to pound into her. Aang reluctantly pulled his cock out of her pussy and let her fall to the crystal ground. Katara groaned in a little pain, rubbing her ass, but understood Aang's anger and didn't complain any further. Katara moved her dress underneath her and used her hands to pull back her legs after lying on her back. She was now completely exposed and open to Aang, ready for round two.

Katara had never looked more beautiful to Aang as he inserted his cock back into her pussy. She smiled as he put his entire shaft into her and lay down on top of her, kissing her before moving his in and out of her. And that's when it happened; Aang lost all control of himself, his tattoos began to flash and glow a bright blue.

'Aang… Are you going into the avatar state?' asked a concerned Katara, as Aang didn't respond and his hips began to mash into her faster and faster. Katara was worried for both Aang and herself as he didn't slowdown in the least, but as Katara went through her second orgasm, she couldn't care in slightest.

'Ahhhh! Keep fucking me Aang!' screamed Katara, as she had the largest orgasm of her life. Katara didn't know it, but her orgasm had begun to trigger Aang's, as he began to pant and his cock began to spasm. Katara noticed this, and wanting to have Aang fill her pussy with his cum, she began to encourage Aang even further.

'CUM IN ME! Fill me up with your sweet seed! I want to have your baby! Pump that hot sticky cum into my womb!' screamed Katara, pushing Aang over the edge and making him take hold of her legs and push his cock as deep into her as possible.

'UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' grunted Aang in his strange avatar voice, pumping his potent seed deep into Katara's vulnerable and pregnable womb. Avatar Aang cared little about impregnating Katara; all he cared about was spurting his hot sticky cum into Katara's pussy. Katara had thought Zuko had pumped her full, but after feeling the amount of cum being poured into her now, Katara knew that she had never felt so much cum fill her womb and she also knew that Aang had definitely just impregnated her.

'It's so much!' Katara moaned with her face scrunched up in joy, savoring the sensation of having Aang's cum fill her up completely. Aang pumped her so full in fact, that Aang's cum started to spill out of her, and to Katara's shock, even Aang's cum was glowing blue, just like his tattoos. After a minute of ejaculating and jetting a massive amount of his seed into Katara while in the avatar state, Aang finally stopped, collapsed onto Katara exhausted, and returned back to normal.

'Finally' moaned Katara, also exhausted and completely satisfied. Katara decided to leave Aang's seed in her, knowing that Aang had just got her pregnant for sure. Katara pushed Aang off her, along with his soft cock before looking down at the mess of cum still leaking out of her pussy and running down the tunnel back to the catacombs.

'Holy shit… It's still glowing' exclaimed Katara, looking down at Aang's cum and noticing that it was still glowing a bright blue. 'I wonder what it tastes like?' Katara said to herself, making some hand movements, trying to waterbend it into her waiting mouth. To her amazement, she was unable to bend Aang's avatar cum. Even if Katara had wanted to bend Aang's cum from her pussy, she wouldn't have been able to. Still wanting a taste, Katara stuck two of her fingers into her pussy, scooping some of blue gunk from her pussy and licking her fingers clean.

'Mmmmmm!' mumbled Katara, as she got a good taste of Aang's avatar seed. Katara and Aang remained lying naked in the tunnel for a good half an hour before Katara finally decided it was time to make their way back to the palace and put a stop to Azula's devious plans.

As Katara and Aang traveled to the palace through the catacomb tunnels, Azula had captured the Earth King, Toph and Sokka in short order, and now was making her way to the captured Zuko to barter a truce with him.

'You have come to the crossroad of your destiny Zuko' Iroh lectured Zuko, making him choose his path, for good or for evil. Before Zuko could answer however, Azula busted into the catacomb prison using two Dai Li agents. The Dai Li agents quickly subdued the powerful Iroh, trapping him in several crystals, while Zuko got ready for another fight.

'I expected this kind of treachery from you uncle, but I never expected it from you Prince Zuko' Azula said to her uncle and her brother. 'But it's not to late for you Zuko, there is an opportunity for redemption' Azula finished.

'The redemption Azula offers is not for you Zuko' interrupted Iroh, still trapped in his crystal prison.

'I need you Zuko… I've planned everything out perfectly, but I need your help to defeat the avatar… You will regain your honor and be hailed a hero by out father' Azula tempted her brother, motioning for her Dai Li guards to leave the catacombs.

'I'm not falling for your tricks again Azula… Just leave me alone!' shouted an angry Zuko to his sister, pointing to where the avatar had exited through.

'I thought this may happen… So I thought there may be a way to persuade you… I've noticed how you look at me!' replied Azula, giving Zuko a wink and lifting up her hand to squeeze her own breast. 'Ohhhh… Zuzu… I know you want me… I'll let you fuck me if you help me take down the avatar!' bargained Azula, moaning at her own touch. Zuko had just fucked an extremely hot Katara and had just blown his load deep inside her, but as Azula began pulling off her little Earth Kingdom outfit, he could already feel his cock begin to get hard.

'Zuko… Do not fall for her tricks; her pussy is the gateway to regret' Iroh said, even though he felt a twinge in his own cock. Iroh couldn't lie to himself; he knew his niece was a perfect ten, but even so, he knew Zuko would never forgive himself if he helped kill the avatar.

'Fuck it!' groaned Zuko, now only thinking with his little brain, as Azula removed the last of her clothing to reveal the rest of her perfect body. Her shaved pussy, tight stomach, perfectly developed tits and outstanding ass were driving Zuko crazy, and he knew that his lower brain always took precedence over his big brain. Zuko walked over to his little sister and took hold of one of her tits while using his other to rub her horny pussy.

'Mmmmmm! Zuko… I knew you couldn't resist this pussy… No man can!' Azula said, helping Zuko pull his own clothes off in the process. After both teens were completely naked, Azula let her brother massage her breasts while she reached down and starting rubbing his seven inch shaft. Zuko moaned at her touch, pinching her tiny rosy nipples in the process. 'Let me have a taste of that big royal cock!' moaned Azula, squatting down low enough to be eye-level with Zuko's seven inches. As Azula opened her mouth and began sucking on Zuko's cock tip, she used one of her hands to start massaging her own pussy.

'Resist Zuko! Resist!' shouted Iroh, trying in vain to stop his nephew from giving into Azula's lustful advances. To tell the truth, Iroh would be stroking his own hard cock if he could just reach it, but because the crystals held him firmly in place, he was not moving anywhere soon.

'I forgot how good you taste brother!' mumbled Azula, taking in more and more of her brother's cock with each stroke. She swirled her tongue around Zuko's shaft every few seconds to his obvious delight. Eventually Zuko couldn't stand it any longer and decided the best way to get his cock sucked was to force his dick down Azula's throat. He used both his hands to grab the back of her head and started bucking his hips forwards while slamming Azula's head towards his thrusts.

'Mmmmpf… Mmmmpf… Mmmpf!' mumbled Azula, as Zuko's cock hit the back of her throat with each thrust. As Azula's air supply quickly diminished, she tried to use her hands to push Zuko out of her mouth. Zuko resisted at first, enjoying the face fucking he was giving her, but after Azula began gag and struggle for air, Zuko finally pulled his cock out of her mouth and let her catch her breath.

'Huh huh uh huh uh' gasped Azula, nearly blacking out in the process.

'I wanna fuck you so badly' groaned Zuko, staring down at his little sister, still trying to catch her breath. Not even waiting for Azula to give him the go ahead, Zuko picked his sister up by her waist and made her wrap her legs around his waist.

'Ummmmm! I love this position!' moaned Azula, as she felt Zuko's cock brush up against her wet teenage pussy. Azula reached back with her hand and grasped Zuko's shaft, pointing the tip of it towards her pussy in the process. Zuko took the hint and before Azula slowly eased down on his cock, he slammed his hips upwards, impaling Azula on five inches of his shaft. Azula was already warmed up a little from having been double teamed only a few short hours earlier, but she was still caught off guard when Zuko's shaft sank into her deeply.

'Ahhhhh' moaned Azula, taken off guard. 'Slow down Zuzu, you're going to get to fuck me!' Azula yelled angrily. Azula wrapped her arms around Zuko tightly, placing her head on his shoulder in the process and preparing herself for a hard fucking. 'Now you can fuck me!' Azula said, closing her eyes and getting ready to receive her brother's full seven inches. Azula's pussy gripped Zuko's cock tightly as he began to thrust up into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure. Zuko's pace was only limited by the position he was in; Azula was fairly light, but he was nowhere strong enough to hold her up and fuck her for as long as it took. As his arms began to burn, and his grip began to loosen, Zuko began to worry about dropping his little fuck doll. Deciding that dropping Azula would probably enrage her enough to kill him, Zuko slammed his shaft as deep into her as possible and began to walk over to the closest ledge.

Iroh's face was strained; his inability to reach his cock and rub one off was killing him. The sight of his least favorite niece being pummeled by Zuko may have been perverted, but Iroh couldn't help but wish that it was he who was slamming his cock into the annoying little bitch's clutching pussy.

'Sorry uncle, but I need your crystals to help support Azula!' grunted Zuko, carrying Azula over to him and pinning her back to the crystals for extra support. Iroh didn't mind in the least; Azula's ass was now directly on top his cock, which was still inside his pants and sticking out of his crystal prison.

'What's that?' asked Azula, feeling Iroh's warm cock pressing against her ass cheeks. 'Having a hard time uncle' laughed Azula, looking back at her uncle's strained face as Zuko began to pound his cock into her again. 'I guess I can help you with that; I wouldn't want you to suffer' Azula said, reaching back and pulling down her uncle's pants to get to his cock. His cock sprang out and Azula began to stoke it back and forth, pleasing Iroh greatly. Azula wouldn't ever tell her uncle, but she had considered giving her uncle a blowjob too, just in case she was unable to tempt her brother into helping her. As Azula continued to stroke him off, Zuko was moving his shaft in and out of his sister like a blur. As Azula started to orgasm, her uncle Iroh's cock began to shudder in her hand.

'Arghhhhhh!' grunted both Azula and Iroh at the same time, spewing their respective juices. Azula's juices enveloped her brother's fast moving cock, while Iroh's cock began to spasm and spurt out three thick streams of warm semen directly onto Azula's juicy white ass.

'Mmmmmm! That feels so good!' moaned Azula, coming down from her orgasm and letting go of her uncle's deflating cock. She used a couple of her fingers to scoop a few strands of her uncle's cum from her ass before licking her fingers clean. 'Mmmmm… Tastes great too!' Azula said, just as her brother began to pant loudly, signaling his approaching climax. 'FUCK NO! You better fucking pull out… There is no way your shooting your cum inside me!' Azula pleaded, with no real conviction. She was totally at the whim of her brother, who had her firmly pinned in place.

'Too bad! This is the price of my loyalty! Unghhhhhh!' grunted Zuko, slamming his cock as deep into Azula as possible and emptying his balls into her. Streams of Zuko's potent hot cum filled Azula's womb, and made her cry out in the process. Accepting that there was no way out of it; Azula enjoyed the sensation of her pussy being filled with her brother's sperm. She had one vial of pregnancy potion left and if her plan went off without a hitch; Lo and Li would be able to make it to Ba Sing Se in only a few days. She just wouldn't have any sex until they came; as much as that displeased her.

'Fuck Zuko… Do you want me to get pregnant with some half wit inbreed' cried Azula, as Zuko fired the last of his cum into her. Zuko shrugged it off, not really giving a damn, and having a hunch that she had some kind of anti-pregnancy potion. He had watched her get filled with the avatar's cum, so if she hadn't been impregnated then, she probably wouldn't get pregnant now. Zuko was exactly right; after he pulled his cock out of his sister, she retreated over to her clothes, where she guzzled down her last vial of pregnancy potion.

'Yuck!' Azula said, drinking the last drops of her precious potion, before putting her clothes back on and walking towards where the avatar had gone towards. 'Get dressed and follow me, if you want to regain your honor in father's eyes!' commanded Azula, as she disappeared out of sight.

While Zuko was filling his horny sister's pussy with his hot sticky cum, Sokka, the Earth King and Toph were trapped in a metal prison beneath the palace. Lucky for them however, they had Toph, the metal bending earthbender with them who was able to bend the metal cell door and escape the prison. Toph and Sokka were all ready to get to Appa and find Aang and Katara, but the Earth King had other priorities. He would not leave without his bear Bosco, who was still in the throne room, being guarded by Ty Lee and Mai.

'Come on, it's easy… You just walk on your front paws instead of your rears ones!' exclaimed Ty Lee, getting onto her hands and demonstrating to Bosco how to walk on her hands. 'See… Like this!' said Ty Lee, after walking a few steps on her hands. Before she made it more then a few paces; her hands became stuck in the floor. Toph had used her earthbending to trap Ty Lee to the floor, and as she fell over backwards, her feet were also trapped by Toph's bending. If Ty Lee hadn't been so flexible, she would've been in a lot more pain. Her stomach was facing upwards and her head was pointing downwards, under her body.

'That is a nice trick!' exclaimed Toph, getting ready to do the same thing to Mai if she moved an inch. 'What are you doing Sokka' Toph asked, as she watched Sokka move towards Ty Lee's trapped and helpless body.

'This won't take too long… I'm just going teach her a little lesson!' replied Sokka, pulling off his pants and underwear, preparing to take advantage of Ty Lee's very awkward and vulnerable position. Toph apparently agreed with Sokka's method of punishment, and just before he made it to Ty Lee, she prepared to attack Mai, who she was sure would try and save her friend from a hard and embarrassing fuck.

'Just fuck the bitch!' Mai replied to Toph's aggressive posturing.

Sokka smiled at Mai before tearing Ty Lee's Earth Nation clothes from her body. Her perfectly toned and athletic body was revealed to everyone watching. Ty Lee had small but perfectly formed breasts, small pink nipples, and a beautifully shaved pussy. Instead of just plunging his semi-hard cock into Ty Lee's tiny cunt, Sokka decided to warm himself up a little by using Ty Lee's small and firm ass cheeks. He position his shaft in the crevice of her ass and began rocking his hips back and forth, creating friction and making him hard in the process. Ty Lee seemed completely indifferent to the situation; she simply giggled and moaned at the sensation of being violated by Sokka's massive eleven inch monster.

'Ooooh… Are you gonna fuck me with that big thing again?' Ty Lee said, giggling in the process, enjoying the friction between her ass cheeks. Taking this as a cue to fuck the acrobatic and athletic teen; Sokka took hold of his shaft and prepared to enter Ty Lee's well-trained pussy. To do this, he sidled over her legs, spreading his own legs just wide enough so he was in position to fuck Ty Lee.

'This will teach you!' laughed Sokka, pressing his cock head against Ty Lee's tight teenage pussy and pushing forward. He slid the head of his cock into her with pain, making Ty Lee cry out in pain. Ty Lee may be a big whore, but her petite and athletic figure had resulted in a very tight pussy. 'God! It's like you're still a virgin' moaned Sokka, scrunching his face up in pain and trying to force more and more of his shaft into her little pussy. Sokka of course knew that she wasn't a virgin; he had fucked her before, and if it was anything like the last time, after he made it into her tight pussy, he'd be enjoying himself immensely. After five more minutes of sawing into Ty Lee and some urging on by an impatient Toph; Sokka had sank in a massive nine inches of his monster cock.

'Give me the whole thing!' moaned Ty Lee, wanting more of Sokka's big dick inside of her.

'You got it!' grunted Sokka, forcing his entire eleven inches into her with a single thrust and causing Ty Lee to moan in orgasm. Sokka felt her juices coat his cock and leak out onto the floor, making it far easier for him to slide his cock in and out of her little pussy.

All three observers, watching Ty Lee and Sokka go at it, were either stroking their pussy or stroking their cock. Mai and Toph had a couple of fingers buried in their cunts, moaning in pleasure and wishing it was them being violated by Sokka's monster cock. The Earth King was also stroking himself off, wishing that he had the chance to fuck anyone of the girls in front of him. He had already fucked Mai and Ty Lee, but the satisfaction he had gotten from doing them both was more then sufficient to make him want to fuck them again.

Sokka and Toph knew that time was short, and if they wanted to help Aang and Katara, Sokka would need to finish teaching Ty Lee her lesson sooner rather then later. With that in mind, Sokka began thrusting his cock in and out of Ty Lee's clutching pussy, faster and faster, using his hands to grab her hips, forcing his shaft into her with ever increasing speed. Unknown to Ty Lee however; Sokka had a special little ending in mind for the petite Fire Nation slut; he was going to leave a potent little deposit, as deep inside her as humanly possible. Ty Lee had always either made her lovers pull out of her before they came or had taken a pregnancy potion. In fact, she had only had to take Azula's pregnancy potion once, and since Azula had none left to spare, her womb was completely vulnerable to Sokka's potent semen.

'Fuck! I'm gonna fill you up baby! I hope you don't mind having a little Sokka growing inside you!' moaned Sokka, getting ready to cum inside his little captive prisoner.

'Nooooo! Please! I can't get pregnant… Azula would kill me!' screamed Ty Lee, pleading and struggling to break her restraints.

Sokka and Ty Lee's little back and forth was more then enough for Mai and Toph to finally explode, spraying their respective juices onto the palace floor. Both girls collapsed to the ground and began panting in satisfaction. Mai however, noticing her friend's predicament and wanting to stop Sokka from impregnating the unwilling Ty Lee, began to make her move. Before she could do anything however; Toph felt her movements and used her earthbending to bind Mai's hands and feet together and subdue her. Just as Toph finished restraining Mai, she felt the floor vibrate a little and the Earth King who was standing beside her began to shudder in preparation of cumming.

'UNGHHHH!' grunted the Earth King, pointing his cock directly at Toph's face and before she could react or look up, he sprayed five thick and sticky streams of his hot cum onto the top of her head. His cum splattered her hair with some striking her on the face after she looked up at him. Toph was just about to yell at the Earth King for cumming in her hair, but was quickly interrupted by Sokka, who had also started to pant.

'NOOO PLEASE DON"T!' screamed a terrified Ty Lee, not wanting to get pregnant.

'UNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' shouted Sokka, impregnating his fifth female partner in only a few weeks. He planted his seed deep inside of Ty Lee, spraying voluminous amounts of his sticky cum into her clutching pussy. Ty Lee continued to protest as she felt Sokka's cum penetrate her deeply, impregnating her and making her another victim of Sokka's baby batter.

'Mother Fucking Asshole!' screamed Mai and Ty Lee together, as Sokka fired the last of his seed into Ty Lee's vulnerable and pregnable womb. Ty Lee began to cry, as Mai struggled to break loose from her restraints in vain.

'Ha ha ha ah ha!' laughed Sokka, Toph and the Earth King together. 'That's what you get for trying to capture us!' continued Sokka, slowly removing his deflating cock from Ty Lee's cum-filled pussy. He continued laughing as he used Ty Lee's Earth Nation clothing to clean off his cum covered cock. He got dressed quickly and after Toph had cleaned herself up a little, they took Bosco and the Earth King to Appa.

'Hope you have a healthy baby, slut!' laughed Toph, leaving Ty Lee and Mai restrained. Ty Lee was still crying, as she felt Sokka's warm gunk leak out of her swollen pussy. Ty Lee's fate was sealed and as Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and Bosco used Appa to fly towards the entrance of old Ba Sing Se's catacombs, they all shared a laugh at what Sokka had just done to Ty Lee.

As Toph, Sokka and the Earth King were exiting the prison and on their way to rescue Bosco; Aang and Katara had been stopped by Azula on their way to the palace.

'We've gotta find Sokka and To-' started Katara, just before Azula fired a massive fireball at her and Aang. Azula fired a few more fireballs at Aang and Katara before landing in between them and getting ready to take them on at the same time. Just before Aang and Katara were ready to attack Azula however; a massive fireball landed in between all three of them. Zuko had arrived, jumping down towards the three, with no one knowing what side he was on. He had recently left creamy deposits in both Katara and Azula, so his allegiance was completely up in the air. After standing still for several seconds, thinking his options over, he made his choice; Katara was beyond hot, but the way she acted around Aang made him believe that she would be fucking the avatar more then him. He therefore made the choice to work with his sister, knowing full well that if they were successful, he'd have his pick of any girl he wanted, including Mai, Ty Lee and of course Azula. He sent a fireball at Aang seconds later, while Katara and Azula began to fight. After several minutes of intense fighting; Azula switched pairs, allowing her to fight Aang and Zuko to fight Katara. The intense fighting continued for several minutes, with both pairs circling the entire catacomb cavern throughout the course of the battle. Azula hit Aang with a bolt of lightning, sending him through a crystal wall and into another small, secluded cavern. Azula quickly followed Aang through, as Zuko and Katara's battle intensified. Aang was on his feet before Azula entered, and using his earthbending, he was able to send a set of crystal shackles flying at Azula, binding her hands together and stopping any chance she had of firing anymore lightning at him.

'Bitch! You just won't leave me alone, will you?' said an exhausted Aang; tired of having to fight off the Fire Nation princess. Azula struggled to break her bonds, but after Aang used his airbending to send her flying into the nearby wall, she was nearly knocked unconscious. Azula's Earth Nation dress got hung up on a sharp crystal in the process, tearing it right off her body. Azula tried to cover herself up with her shackled hands, but just couldn't do it, leaving half her naked body, completely visible to Aang.

'Ha… That's a good look for you bitch!' laughed an amused Aang, whose cock had sprung to attention as soon as Azula's perfect figures had become visible. The image of himself fucking Azula weeks earlier immediately came to Aang, remembering how great it was to bury his seven inch cock in her sweet teenage pussy. He knew that defeating Azula and saving the Earth Kingdom should've come first, but watching Azula scrambling to cover herself, had really turned Aang on. Aang therefore pulled off his pants in a hurry, getting ready to have a second go with the Fire Nation Princess.

'No! I can't…. I could get pregnant!' begged Azula, opening her eyes wide in fear; knowing the look Aang had in his eyes. Every time a man looked at her like that, they were always preparing themselves to fuck her. If Aang were to cum inside her like every man that fucked her did, she would definitely get pregnant without her precious pregnancy potions she had run out of.

'Leave me and my friends alone and this won't have to end in a pussy full of avatar cum!' bargained Aang, really wanting Azula to say no, thereby forcing him to fuck her.

'Never!' retorted a resistant Azula, not wanting to disappoint her father, knowing his punishment could be far worse then a little airbender growing in her womb. Aang didn't need any further invitation to have his way with Azula; he used his earthbending to force her onto her back and then used it again to force her legs wide open, which spread her pussy wide open for him. 'Fuck off!' Azula screamed, just before Aang got on top of her and sank his seven inches into her with ease. Although resistant to the idea of having her pussy violated by the avatar; Azula's pussy was still loose and still lubricated fairly well with her brother's excess cum, making it extremely easy for him to slide his cock into her.

'You're a whore… I can feel someone's cum in your pussy' moaned Aang, actually enjoying Azula's slick tunnel. Aang continued fucking her for several minutes, to Azula's obvious dissatisfaction. While slamming his shaft into her, Aang began licking and biting Azula's nipples, trying to get some kind of rise out of her. Azula however, remained firmly against Aang's sexual enticement, trying her hardest to break her bonds and escape without getting pregnant.

'Here it comes Princess… This is your last chance… Leave my friends and I alone, or I'm going to fill you up' groaned Aang, rapidly approaching his orgasm and panting loudly in the process.

'Okay… Okay, I'll leave you and your friends alone from now on… Jus don't cum in me!' screamed Azula, fighting off her own orgasm in the process.

'Liar… You'll never stop… UNGHHHHHHH!' grunted Aang, filling Azula's womb in the process. He spilled what felt like a gallon of his hot and very potent seed, deep into Azula's unprotected womb. Azula's eyes opened wide in terror as she felt Aang fill her up completely with his cum. Aang finished firing his last load into Azula and pulled his softening cock out of her before pulling his pants back on and getting ready to leave, knowing for sure that he had just impregnated the Fire Nation Princess.

'I'll kill you!' shouted Azula, using her rage to explode out of her shackles and hit Aang with a huge fireball. Aang flew back through the wall he had entered and back into the room where Zuko and Katara were. Aang nearly blacked out from the impact, but quickly got to his and looked back at Katara, who was on her knees, receiving a face load of Zuko's hot cum.

'Mmmmmm… I love the taste of your cu-' started Katara, before she looked over at an astonished Aang. His eyes were wide in anger, but instead of saying something to Katara, he created a little rock tent, separating himself from everyone and everything. Aang had learned that the only way to go into the avatar state was to let go of Katara. Seeing Katara covered in his enemy's cum, was enough to trigger the decision to let Katara go.

It took him only seconds to go into the avatar state, with his tattoos glowing blue. He burst out of his tent and got ready to attack Zuko, whose pants were now back up. Just before Aang got ready to strike at Zuko, he felt an electrical shock run up through his body, causing him to black out. He fell to the ground, hitting his head in the process.

'Aang!' cried Katara, as she wiped Zuko's cum from her face and ran to Aang. After that, she and Aang were barely able to escape; using a waterfall to climb out of the catacombs and escape aboard Appa. Katara used her spirit water from the Northern Water Temple to revive Aang from certain death, as they flew away from Ba Sing Se, leaving it firmly in the hands of Zuko, Azula and the Fire Nation.

**End of Book Two**


	12. The Awakening

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Awakening**

Disclaimer: These stories do no reflect the attitudes or characters of animated series and have no relation to it.

Story Codes: Mf, mg, mff, mf, Mf, ncon, bond, cream pie, grope, hp, inc, oral, orgy, pedo, preg, rape, spank, unif

The aftermath of the battle for Ba Sing Se had dealt a terrible blow to restoring the world back to balance. Not only was Aang nearly killed by a bolt of lightning from Azula, the city of Ba Sing Se had been overrun by the Fire Nation and with it, the entire Earth Kingdom. The only good news was that Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and the Earth King, along with Bosco, Momo and Appa, were able to escape the Fire Nation infested city of Ba Sing Se. As they flew away from the city, the group reflected on the events that had unfolded. Toph had been kidnapped and brutally molested and fucked by Xin Fu and Master Yu. She had also gotten a massive facial from the Earth King while a very horny Sokka planted his seed deep within a defenseless Ty Lee. Zuko had been lucky enough to get both his sister's pussy and a slutty Katara's. Not only did Katara have sex with Zuko while being held captive, she had been seemingly impregnated by some blue-glowing Avatar cum. Azula was the sluttiest of all; she had been sexually active with Dai Li Agents, Zuko, her uncle Iroh, and also the Avatar, against her will. The aftermath had lead to a number of possible pregnancies, almost all of which had thankfully been averted in the nick of time. Azula and Ty Lee were able to procure a couple of very valuable vials of pregnancy potion within the city of Ba Sing Se, after the Dai Li took control. Katara's fate had yet to be determined; she had no idea whether Aang's super cum would sneak a few of the little guys into her fertile womb and leave her pregnant.

The next three weeks were something of a blur; Appa and the gang had flown back to Chameleon Bay, where they had found Katara and Sokka's father. From there, they stole a Fire Nation Navy ship and had made their way through Earth Kingdom waters and towards the Fire Nation. The decision had been made to re-work the invasion plan with a small force; one which would see a small number of water tribe warriors and others invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun on a stealth mission.

Katara was able save Aang's life with the water from the Northern Water Tribe, but Aang's recovery was a long and difficult one. It would take three weeks before Aang was well enough to actually stand up and walk around. Three weeks was far too long for Katara however; her overactive teenage horniness quickly overcame her loyalties to Aang, and her need to be sexually satisfied overwhelmed her. Aang was completely out of it, and unable to satisfy her insatiable sex drive, and because there was no shortage of Water Tribe men aboard the ship, she knew she could easily seduce one of them and satiate her yearning lust.

It just so happened that Katara had her eye on a familiar face to satiate herself; Bato, who had been her first true sexual partner and the man who had introduced her to the immensely pleasurable art of sex. Bato had introduced Katara to the male penis, letting her suck on his manhood and taste his flavorful essence. It was because of this, that Katara decided he represented her perfect choice as a substitute for her usual sex partner.

A week after the battle for Ba Sing Se, Katara made her move on her father's best friend, by cornering him after he came out of his private quarters. Before he could react to Katara standing outside his door, she had pushed him back into his room and onto his soft plushy bed. Bato looked extremely shocked; he had used Katara's inexperience and naivety when she was a nubile teen back at the Southern Water Tribe to get her to suck him off, but he had never seen her so aggressive. On several occasions, he had let Katara suck on his cock like a lollipop for his own gratification, but never had he gotten a sweet piece of her teenage waterbender pie.

'Katara… What are you doing?' Bato said, seeing a crazy look in Katara's lustful eyes. His eyes quickly flitted down Katara's revealing Water Tribe dress, noticing how she had really developed in the short amount of time since he had last been intimate with her. Katara was curvier, her small firm breasts were a little bigger and her ass far juicier than he could ever remember.

'I can't help myself!' Katara replied, turning around and wiggling her juicy little ass, right in Bato's face.

Bato, knowing it was wrong to violate his best friend's youngest child, tried his best to resist reaching out and squeezing her taut little ass. The decision was made for him however; when Katara took the initiative by bending her knees and sitting right on his lap. As Bato sat stunned with his hands at his sides, Katara began grinding her ass up and down his crotch with some serious determination. It didn't take long for Katara's grinding to yield some definitive results however, as Bato's resolve to abstain from violating Hakoda's trust quickly dissolved. The bulge in his pants grew to accommodate his growing manhood and his hands slithered their way up her thighs and towards her tight teen pussy.

'Mmmmmmm… That feels so good!' moaned Katara, as her hips continued to move back and forth on Bato's growing shaft.

Bato's long fingers made their way down to the lower hem of her dress and pulled it upwards revealing a tiny pair of red Fire Nation panties. Katara had stolen a pair of underwear from a former Fire Nation soldier that had been on the ship, and had thrown them on to cover tight pussy and ass. Katara had gone through several pairs of panties and after her last little sexual foray in Ba Sing Se, she had run clean out. The pair she was wearing now wouldn't last long either, because instead of simply sliding them off her, Bato tore right them off and began rubbing the small strip of Katara's finely trimmed pubic hair.

Katara, knowing that she had successfully seduced Bato into having her, pulled her dress completely off as she continued to slide up and down on his lap. With one hand still rubbing her clit, Bato reached up and began fondling Katara's phenomenal breasts, squeezing the soft mounds and the hard nipples, eliciting moans of pleasure from the horny waterbending teen. As Bato's fingers began to move in and out of her moistening pussy, Katara got ready to get on her knees and repay his kindness with a little bit of her own. Before she could do that however, a sudden tingling in her loins began to emanate throughout her body as several waves of euphoria overcame all her other senses.

'Arghhhhhhh!' Katara screamed, going through an extremely hot orgasm and squirting a large portion of her warm juices all over Bato's long and skillful fingers. The orgasm only lasted a few moments, but the sensation emanated through her for several seconds after. Wanting to pay back her kind host, Katara took the opportunity to slide off Bato's lap and get on her knees. She turned around and moved her hands upwards towards his waste line. With a quick tug, Katara was able to untie and remove his belt, revealing a massive eight inch erection. Katara had seen his massive tool before, but she had forgotten how tasty it looked when her mouth was only inches away from it. Katara slid her lips over Bato's bulbous head before slowly engulfing more and more of his very large and very hard shaft.

Bato knew this feeling well; he just sat back, placed his hands at the back of Katara's head and helped move her lips back and forth over his shaft.

'Mmmmmmmm!' mumbled Katara working over both his shaft and balls with her hands and mouth. It didn't take long for Katara to see the strain on Bato's face and Katara knew that with that strain, would come a very sticky end. Katara didn't want that to happen so early; she still wanted to have her pussy stuffed by Bato's throbbing rod, so to the obvious chagrin of Bato, she pulled her hot mouth and lips off his hard cock and stood up in front of him. Bato wasn't very pleased with Katara's abrupt stop, but after getting a perfect full view of Katara's tanned and trim body, he became very delighted. He got even more excited when Katara stepped closer to him and pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She sat just above his pulsing hard cock, before leaning over and kissing Bato on the lips. Bato was a little shocked, but decided to play along; he had no idea how big a slut Katara had become since she had first sucked him off.

'What are you doing Katara…? I don't think your father would approve…' Bato said, feeling Katara's hand reaching back and gripping his eight inches. Before Bato could object any further however, Katara slid the tip of his rod into her tight teenage crevice.

'Oooooooh!' moaned Katara, enjoying the sensation of having her tight twat filled with a man's hard meat. Bato made a similar noise of approval, before he felt Katara push down harder and engulf more of his throbbing shaft into her supple pussy. Bato, realizing that resistance was indeed futile in this case, took hold of Katara's tanned ass and help slam her down farther until he was balls deep in her.

'That feels so good!' groaned Bato, as Katara started moving up and down him, bouncing on his cock like a little fuck bunny. As Katara drove her ass downwards onto his lap, Bato plowed upwards, slamming more and more of his meat as deep into her as possible. He knew he wouldn't last much longer; Katara's amazing body, her tight pussy, and her skillful sexual techniques were overwhelming Bato much too quickly for his liking.

Ever since Katara had read the sex book from the Library, her skills as a seductive temptress had definitely improved her fucking technique and in the process, had inevitably reduced the length of time her lovers could last while fucking her. This was the case for Bato of the Water Tribe; his panting got louder and his thrusts became wilder, as Katara could feel the heat and size of his swelling cock slam into her.

'I'm gonna cum Katara!' groaned an exhausted Bato, who was so close to orgasm that he could barely hold on a moment longer.

'WAIT FOR ME!' shouted Katara, whose own orgasm had been rapidly approaching ever since Bato had begun thrusting into her like a wild man. The heat and rapid growth of his manhood inside Katara had also contributed to her imminent explosion, and she fully intended to reach her end before she let Bato cum inside her. A few deep thrusts later and Katara's orgasm hit its climax.

'YESSSSSSSSS! CUM INSIDE ME!' she moaned like a whore, squirting her juices for the second time; this time down Bato's piston-like shaft and onto his tightening balls. Bato's could feel Katara's pussy convulse and clamp down on his already swollen shaft. The feeling was too much for him to handle and as Katara enjoyed the afterglow of her own powerful orgasm, Bato let out a grunt of release.

'UNGHHHH… UNGHHHHHHH!' Bato grunted, driving his cock as deep into Katara's wet snatch as possible before filling her teenage womb with a massive quantity of warm sticky seed. Shot after shot of his cum filled her beautiful teen body until there was no room left in her already stuffed pussy. With each following grunt of release, Bato's hot cum leaked out of her tight hole and onto Bato's bed sheets.

Katara had expected Bato to cum as soon as she had gone through her own powerful orgasm; what she hadn't expected was the amount of seed he had pumped into her teenage womb. Lucky for Bato, Katara had already been impregnated with Avatar cum, and a healthy hot adult size load fired into tight cunny was just what Katara needed to satiate her horny teenage libido.

As Bato fired the last load of his hot cum into Katara's sopping wet and cum-filled hole, she collapsed onto his chest and they both fell into a deep and restful sleep, with Bato's softening eight inch rod slowly shrinking inside of her.

As Katara was being plowed like the little waterbending slut that she was down below deck in Bato's quarters, Toph was on the bridge of the ship, wasting away the day with Sokka and Hakoda. Toph had somewhat limited sight when aboard a ship at sea; her blindness and keen sense of hearing was affected by the ship itself and the waves running up against the hull. She had therefore stuck close to either Sokka or Katara during their voyage so far, and had no plans in being left alone on the metal Fire Nation contraption. The only problem was, she was bored out of her mind; no earth to bend, no fun to be had and generally nothing to do, had left the young earthbender looking for mischief.

The graveness of the situation and the constant looming of danger had meant very few opportunities for anyone including Toph, to get their rocks off during the sea voyage. As Hakoda left the bridge for a little rack time, Toph decided that a perfect situation had arisen for her to finally have a little fun and break up the dreary monotonous day.

'Toph… What the fuck!' Sokka groaned loudly, just as Toph's small fingers wrapped around his waist and she groped him from behind. Not that he didn't like the feeling of Toph's small but skillful hands groping at him, but Sokka was charged with guiding the ship through dangerous Fire Nation waters, and a little fun with Toph would endanger the whole crew and an unconscious Aang in the process.

'Oh… Come on Sokka… Please…..' Toph pleaded as her fingers moved beneath the band of his pants and brushing up against his slowly growing shaft.

'Fuck Toph… Why do you have to be such a slutty whore!' groaned a defeated Sokka, realizing Toph's tempting advances were just too much to spurn and a quick fuck was the only alternative. 'As long as I… Unhhhhhhh… keep focused, I think I can do two things at once!' Sokka mumbled, letting the sensation of Toph's tiny fingers move back and forth over his massive rod.

'Sure you can!' Toph laughed, knowing that her sexual skills would soon overpower his better judgment and he'd have no choice but to focus solely on fucking her brains out. In fact, Toph was going to make sure Sokka gave her his full attention. She'd moved around to the front of Sokka, while he continued to manipulate the throttle and steering wheel. Not letting go of his cock at any point, Toph quickly pulled down his pants to get a look at his massive eleven inch tool; one which she had had the pleasure of fucking only once. Without hesitating, Toph leaned forward on her knees and took several inches of his hot throbbing manhood directly into her sweet pre-teen mouth. Sokka moaned loudly as Toph set out to work pleasing a somewhat distraught Sokka, whose eyes were still glued forward in a glassy stare.

Sokka could feel the warm sensation of Toph's small hot mouth engulfing and sucking on his monstrous cock. His father had left him in charge of keeping the ship on track, but Toph's actions were quickly subverting his soldier like loyalty to his father and his duties. Without even realizing it, Sokka began moving hips back and forth in rhythm with Toph's motions, adding to the growing pleasure.

'I've been waiting for this ever since Ba Sing Se!' moaned Toph, lifting her head from Sokka's shaft just long enough to let him know how much she enjoyed sucking on his tasty lollipop. Just before placing her lips back on the tip of his eleven inches, Toph pulled off her Fire Nation cloak and her skimpy Earth Nation robe, leaving her completely naked.

Sokka couldn't help but take a quick look at Toph's small but extremely tight pre-teen body. With his one quick look he noticed that Toph's small but nicely shaped tits were a bit larger than they had been only a few weeks earlier. Still trying to focus on the narrow waters in front of him Sokka reached down and took hold of one of Toph's firm boobs, feeling and enjoying her new and improved developing body.

'Like what you see?' Toph said, lifting her head from Sokka's cock again and standing up face to face with Sokka. He took another look down at her pale little body, getting a good look at both her pink nipples and her bald and extremely delectable pussy. Toph gave Sokka a quick smile and wink before turning around and taking hold the steering wheel. She barely had to bend over at all to take hold of the wheel, but she did just enough, so her ass was sticking out just far enough to rub up against Sokka's throbbing eleven inches.

'GODDDDDD!' groaned Sokka, feeling Toph's hot ass rubbing up against his fully hard and glistening rod. He stole another quick glance at Toph's tiny but perfect juicy ass before giving into her lustful advances. 'FUCK IT!'

'Don't you mean FUCK ME!' Toph replied with a giggle as she felt both of Sokka's hand grasp her hips and help guide in his massive eleven inch tool. 'Don't worry… I'll drive!' she said as the tip of Sokka's cock began nudging up against her tight pussy lips.

'What… but you can't see' Sokka replied quizzically, looking down at the back of her head.

'I wasn't talking about the ship silly' Toph responded, slamming her hips backwards with every ounce of power she could muster.

'Oh…NGHHHHH!' Sokka moaned in unison and pain with Toph, as half of his massive cock was jammed into her unbelievable tight twat. After recovering from the shock of such a painful intrusion, Sokka pulled one hand off of Toph's tight ass and placed it back onto the steering wheel, making sure the ship remained on course. Instead of the direction of the ship being his main focus now, fucking Toph's sweet pre-teen pussy became his most important task, stealing quick glances up every few seconds to remain on course.

As Sokka kept the ship straight, Toph did indeed take control of the situation, moving her hips back and forth into Sokka's stationary cock; engulfing more and more of his massive rod with each thrust. It took ten minutes before Toph's small body and incredibly tight pussy could fully accept Sokka's eleven inches. Both Sokka and Toph let out a moan of satisfaction when Sokka finally bottomed out inside her.

'AHHHHHH!' she yelped with Sokka's full shaft still buried inside her. The sensation of being stuffed with such a large cock again was more than enough to push her over the edge and cause her to orgasm. Her pussy clenched and convulsed around Sokka's cock as she squirted her juices down his cock and out of her pussy onto the metal floor. After a few seconds of recovery, Toph began moving her hips again; unaware of how close Sokka had come to blowing his sticky seed deep inside her clutching pussy. The momentary pause had given him a second wind and a few more minutes of glorious fucking.

Sokka's attention was now almost completely focused on Toph's bucking hips, as he starting moving his own hips in unison. He also started to squeeze and grope her tiny juicy ass while he fucked her, slapping her every few seconds to make her moan out in painful pleasure.

'I was so horny for your big cock, Sokka!' Toph groaned, getting ready to go through her second orgasm, only a few minutes later. The intimate depths of Sokka's large cock was touching her so deep with each thrust, that it was causing her to go through orgasms at a rampant pace.

'I'll fuck this sweet pussy anytime you want, Toph!' groaned an even more taxed Sokka, who had staved off orgasm for several minutes, so Toph could have the pleasure of going through a second.

'GOD… You're too big!' she screamed three minutes later, slamming her ass backwards and tightly grabbing hold of the steering wheel as her pussy convulsed and began to spasm. With Sokka's eleven inches fully submerged inside of her, she went through her second powerful orgasm, squirting her warm juices over his cock again.

'UNGHHHHHH… I'm CUMMMMMMMING!' Sokka shouted with an almighty grunt, taking his hand off the steering wheel and grabbing hold of Toph's sweet ass with both of his hands. Toph's clutching pussy and warm juices were all that it took for Sokka to finally blow his massive load. His cock convulsed and he began to spew several long and very thick steams of hot sticky cum directly into Toph's tiny womb. Stream after stream flowed into her supple body and quickly came back out after filling her with ease. Sokka had so much cum built up, he pumped over ten full loads of his sticky seed into her before his orgasm subsided and Toph collapsed to the ground in front of him. His glistening and softening shaft popped out of her tight pussy, along with a few streams of his warm semen as he regained his senses and noticed that the ship had veered off course and had nearly run aground. He quickly made an adjustment to the course and the ship was saved.

'I probably shouldn't do that again!' Sokka sighed to himself, looking down at the unconscious and naked Toph, who had a large grin on her face. Toph's orgasm had been so powerful, it had caused her to squeeze the metal steering wheel so hard, it had bent it. 'I shouldn't do it again, but I probably will!' Sokka laughed.

While Aang lay unconscious on a stolen Fire Nation ship attempting to escape the Earth Nation waters, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula were celebrating their victory in Ba Sing Se with the tearing down of the city walls. Zuko seemed a little dejected however; he had betrayed his uncle and his conscious by helping his slutty sister conquer the Avatar and take down the Earth Nation. The celebrations did not last long however; Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee left for the Fire Nation soon after to receive special commendations from the Fire Lord himself.

Zuko was extremely nervous the entire trip home and although it lasted only a few short days, it felt like an eternity, specially with his slut of a sister trying to seduce him into fucking her again.

Azula had been horny as hell since she had gotten a hot sticky load of cum from the Avatar. After luckily receiving another rather large quantity of pregnancy potion vials from Lo and Li an averting any possible pregnancy, Azula knew she had supplies enough of the valuable potion to fuck almost every soldier in the Fire Nation twice over without getting pregnant. If it were up to her, every single Fire Nation soldier would get their chance to fuck her sweet teenage pussy. The rather short boat ride home therefore tested her accelerated libido time and again; only being able to fuck a few rather ugly Fire Nation sailors. Cock was cock though, and if she couldn't get it from her big brother, she would find it elsewhere.

Upon reaching the Fire Nation homeland, Zuko and Azula returned to the Fire Nation palace and a very large celebration, where both siblings were honored by the entire ruling class, along with their father. It had been Fire Lord Ozai who had banished Zuko and although he had congratulated Zuko with the rest of his subordinates, he planned to meet with him later to congratulate him personally.

Zuko's nerves were on edge as he waited for his father to meet with him in the throne room, but after his father spoke of Zuko's heroism and honor being restored for conquering Ba Sing Se, Zuko became less tense. It was when he mentioned how proud he was that Zuko had in fact killed the Avatar, that Zuko again felt both confused and bewildered. Obviously Azula had told their father that it had not been her but Zuko who had killed the Avatar, even though she had struck him down with a final blow. The meeting soon ended and although Ozai remained proud of his son, Zuko was certain Azula's deception was not for his benefit.

Zuko, confident that his sister was up to something, left the meeting and went straight for her quarters. It was fairly late, but Zuko had no intention of waiting until morning to discover Azula's plan. His bitch of a sister had manipulated and tricked him since childhood and he was prepared to do whatever it took to get the upper hand on his conniving sibling.

'Why'd you do it?' Zuko commanded upon entering her royal quarters and seeing her feigning sleep while she rested under her thin silk sheets.

'You're going to have to be a little more specific' Azula responded in a calm and innocent voice.

'Why did you tell father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?' he replied, not relenting one bit.

'Can't this wait until morning?'

'It C-A-N-'-TTTTT…' Zuko stuttered as Azula threw off her thin sheets to reveal to him that she wasn't alone and was extremely busy. Zuko's cock hardened at the sight in front of him; Azula was completely naked with her legs splayed wide open. That wasn't the most interesting part however; Mai was in between her legs with her tongue delving in and out of Azula's finely trimmed teenage twat, licking her moist folds and pleasuring Azula to no ends. The long return trip and shortage of suitable cocks had lead Azula down a path she had never really considered. Instead of getting stuffed by long thick cocks, Azula was surprised to find out that sex with another girl was almost as good. Mai and Azula had had many opportunities to explore each others beautiful bodies and to their exaltation, both enjoyed each other's company immensely.

'Unless… Unless you want to join us Zuzu?' Azula replied to Zuko's flustering, enacting another one of her devious plans. She would draw off Zuko's inquisitiveness with something he had desired much more; a chance to fuck both herself and Mai at the same time.

Mai pulled her tongue out of Azula's pussy and looked at her with concern in her eyes. She had always had a crush on Zuko and she wasn't sure she was ready to possibly jeopardize any future relationship with him over a silly three way with his sister. Her teenage horniness however, took precedence over any kind of common sense and instead of denying Azula's invitation for Zuko to join, she looked back at Zuko with her naked ass and pussy facing right back at him and gave him a sexy wink and a little ass wiggle.

'Good LORD!' Zuko muttered to himself, as his cock nearly tore through his pants. He knew he was probably being manipulated by his crafty sister again, but a chance to get a piece of both Azula and Mai's sweet ass was too important to pass over. 'FUCK IT!' he shouted, tearing off his armor, undershirt, pants and underwear before running over to his sister's large bed and standing right beside the pair of girls he intended to fuck.

'It looks like you're ready to go, but we should make sure first!' Azula said, motioning for Mai to get off the bed and kneel in front of Zuko like she was about to do. Zuko stood completely still as two gorgeous and naked teen sluts got on their knees in front of him, smiled up at him and began licking either side of his extremely hard dick. Mai fondled his balls with one of her hands as both she and his sister continued to run their hot wet tongues back and forth over the length of his shaft.

'UNGHHHHHHH… UNGHHHH… UNGHHHHH… GOD DAMMIT!' he grunted, as his cock prematurely erupted from the extremely pleasurable sensation of two tongues licking his swollen cock. Zuko hadn't gotten any pussy for weeks, and although a couple of week would normally not have resulted in him blowing his load so soon, the nervous pressure that had been put on him with his triumphant return to his home and future throne had led to a lot of pent-up sexual frustration. His release was therefore massive and unexpected; catching both Azula and Mai very much off-guard. Rope after rope of his sticky seed splashed against their faces and into their mouths as they gagged and tried to shield their faces from the massive onslaught of Zuko's hot cum. Eventually Zuko's orgasm wound down and the two girls were able to wash their faces off from the basin of water at Azula's bedside. When they turned back, expecting to see Zuko's deflated and limp cock, they were astonished to discover that he was fully hard again and ready for round two.

'Impressive big brother… I see you're better at this than I -' Azula started in her usual stuffy superior voice before Zuko couldn't take her snobbery anymore and thrust his entire seven inches down her arrogant throat. The tactic caught her off guard and after she attempted to mumble something with his cock still lodged in her throat, she gave in and started deep-throating her brother's cock like a pro while Mai watched in fascination.

Mai was nowhere as talented as Azula when it came to pleasuring the opposite sex. She had learned a great deal from Azula in the last week, but when it came to sucking cock, she just didn't match up at all. So, while Azula took Zuko's entire manhood with relative ease, Mai got under Zuko's cock and began licking his balls to further excite him.

'Mmmmm… Keep doing that Mai!' Zuko groaned, enjoying the sensation of Mai's wet tongue lolling up and down over his tightened balls. Unable to wait any longer, Zuko pushed both Azula and Mai off cock and got ready for the next round.

'Ummmmm… Ready for a little bit of this…' Azula said, noticing Zuko's clear desire for more than just a good blowjob. Azula pulled Mai up to the bed and bent her over before she did the same, wiggling her ass and finely trimmed pussy along with Mai at a very lustful Zuko.

'HOLY SHIT!' groaned Zuko, nearly cumming on the spot after watching to gorgeous teen asses being flaunted right at him. Zuko took hold of Azula's waist, flipped her over so she was on the bed, lying on her back and got ready to fuck his sweet teenage sibling's horny pussy. He opened her legs, guided his cock towards her sopping wet hole and pushed the tip of his bulbous head into her. Azula and Zuko groaned in pleasure as more and more of his cock began to slide into her well-used pussy. Zuko marveled out how tight his sister was, especially after how many times she had gotten fucked.

Not wanting to leave out Mai, Azula grabbed her wrist and guided her onto the bed, where she made her face Zuko, and sit on her face. Azula opened her mouth wide as Mai slowly sat down on her pretty face.

'MMMMMMM!' moaned Mai, as Azula's tongue penetrated her completely shaven pussy. While Zuko began to slide in more and more of his seven inch shaft, Mai leaned over Azula's bucking body and began to make out with Zuko. Turned on by Mai's making out, Zuko began slamming his rod into his sister with increased vigor.

'FUCK… AH… YESSSSS!' screamed Azula as Zuko's cock bottomed out inside her pussy and caused her to go through her first orgasm. Zuko nearly blew his load as well after feeling his sister's warm juices coat his piston-like cock while his pace quickened again.

'MY TURN…MY TURN!' pleaded Mai, after seeing Azula's intense orgasm wash over her. Azula consented, allowing Mai to slide down her body and lie on her, face to face. Zuko pulled his cock out of Azula's sweet snatch and nearly fainted as he looked down at the sight before him. Now there were two extremely tantalizing pussies in front of him, just waiting to be fucked. He lined his cock up with Mai's shaved pussy and slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her extremely tight teen twat. Both Mai and Zuko cried out in pain as the first couple of inches slowly entered her barely tried cunt. It took some pushing and pulling, but after five minutes of slow grinding, Zuko was finally able to fit most of his seven inches into her. Satisfied that he now was able to fuck both Azula and Mai with ease, Zuko began moving his cock in and out of both of their tight pussies in quick succession, while Mai and Azula made out. It didn't take long for Zuko to reach his end; the sight before him was too hot to handle as both Mai and his sister moaned in pleasure as their tongues interlocked and they continued to kiss. With one last thrust, Zuko slammed his entire seven inches into Mai sweet teenage snatch and grunted in ecstasy.

'UNGHHHH! UNGHHHHH! UNGHHHHHHHH!' he shouted in exaltation, spraying an even larger load of his hot sticky and very potent cum directly into Mai's teenage womb. The sensation of Zuko's hot seed spraying inside her overwhelmed her own senses and she also screamed in ecstasy as she came as well. The combination of both Zuko's spurting seed and Mai's massive orgasm created a flood of hot semen, which poured out Mai's cunt with each thrust.

After pulling out of Mai and slamming his cock into Azula while he continue to cum, he fired the last couple of loads into Azula's vulnerable and pregnable womb with a smile on his face. Zuko the proceeded to pull out his softening cock from his sister's wet hole before he stumbled backwards and nearly fell over in exhaustion. Too overwhelmed by endorphins and pleasure, Zuko forgot all about why he had come to his sister's quarters and left completely naked and satisfied while Mai and Azula fell asleep in each other's arms.

While Zuko was in the throes of passion with both Azula and Mai, Katara was hard at work trying to heal and revive an unconscious Aang. It had been three weeks since the battle at Ba Sing Se, and even with her most talented healing techniques, Katara had been unable to wake Aang, meaning Katara knew she had to go to the extreme to solve his health issues. Katara would just have to shock the young airbender out of his deep sleep, and the best way she knew how to do that wasn't exactly a tried and tested method. Nevertheless, Katara had to try something, so instead of turning Aang over onto his back and working on his wound, she kept him on his back and slowly reached for the band holding up his pants. Katara hadn't had the chance to suck on Aang's juicy cock for over three weeks; she just hadn't felt it right to take advantage of someone in a deep coma. Unbeknownst to her, Aang and Sokka hadn't had any moral qualms when they had fucked her while she had unconscious from lack of sleep, several weeks earlier.

'Mmmm… I forgot how good this tasted' Katara moaned to herself, as she pulled down Aang's pants and began licking his soft cock. After a couple of minutes of licking sucking and fondling, Aang's cock had barely budged. Katara was a little worried that Aang wouldn't be able to get hard while unconscious, but after a couple more minutes of intense licking and sucking, Aang's member finally began to harden to a full six inches. 'That's more like it!' Katara moaned, engulfing almost half of his shaft and wrapping her tongue around it in the process.

'Unnnn… Uggggg…' moaned a still unconscious Aang, who on a subconscious level was really enjoying the hot blowjob from the girl of his fantasies.

Katara took this as a sign that her newest healing technique was working well. She therefore picked up her pace, and began engulfing more and more of his cock until she had the entire six inches lodged in her throat. She had forgotten how great it was to have Aang's big tasty cock, and now that she had it entirely in her hot wet mouth, she didn't want it to leave again. Unfortunately for her however, Aang's endurance was somewhat limited in his unconscious state. Added with the fact that he hadn't gotten his rocks off in over three weeks since he had filled Princess Azula up with his sticky cum, there just was no way he was going to last much longer. After five more minutes of intense sucking, Aang's cock began to pulse and shutter.

'UNGHHHHH…. UNGHHHHHH… YESSSS!' Aang shouted out in pleasure, waking up just as he blew his load down Katara's tight throat and directly into her waiting belly. Aang opened his eyes for the first time in three weeks; just in time in fact to see the girl of his dreams receiving a mouth full of his creamy essence. Aang fired off ten thick loads of hot sticky cum down Katara's throat before she couldn't take anymore and pulled off his still ejaculating dick. The last two smaller loads splashed up against her cheek before Aang's shaft began to soften.

Aang, confused and disoriented by being woken by such an intrusive healing method, jumped up from his lying position and ran from his room, leaving Katara still lying on the floor with cum leaking out of her mouth.

After Aang was finally calmed down by Sokka, Toph and eventually Katara, the entire circumstances of their escape and subsequent travels over the last three weeks were relayed to the beleaguered Avatar. Before Aang could absorb all the information, including the plan Sokka had concocted, another Fire Nation ship was on approach and was getting ready to dock with their stolen vessel.

'Shit… Hide Aang!' Sokka shouted at Aang, motioning him to find cover with him behind a doorway. Katara, too concerned with hiding Aang, forgot all about the fact that she wasn't wearing any Fire Nation robes to cover up her Water Tribe ones.

Before she could find cover however, the two ships came into contact and a bridge was drawn over the gap between them. Without any other choice Katara's father, Hakoda, took hold of her as if she was a prisoner and got ready to come up with a suitable excuse.

'Commander… Why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are suppose to be aiding in the support of the occupation at Ba Sing Se!' the other ship's Commander said to Hakoda, as soon as he came aboard.

'Actually… We're from the Eastern Fleet… We have orders to return a prisoner of war back to the Fire Nation' Hakoda lied, pushing his daughter forward, trying to convince the other commander in the process.

'Oh… I see… And have you interrogated this prisoner yet?' the other Commander questioned Hakoda, as his eyes roamed over Katara's sweet teenage features.

'Extensively!' Hakoda lied again.

'How extensively?' the Commander whispered to Hakoda, leaning in closely, hoping to hear that the waterbending beauty was a real slut.

'Not that extensively sir!' Hakoda replied, hoping that his answer would be enough to shoo off the perverted old Commander.

'Well… I guess I better interrogate her a little more before she's brought before the Fire Lord then, shouldn't I?... We want to make sure she isn't too dangerous' he said, laughing to himself as he gave Hakoda a wink and took Katara by the arm. Katara grudgingly allowed herself to be taken aboard the Fire Nation Commander's vessel, where she was led to his own quarters. Katara knew where this was going and although she usually enjoyed a good fuck, the thought of being some kind of sex toy for a perverted old Fire Nation Commander was detestable. Besides, if everything didn't go to plan, she'd be in an ideal place to do some real damage to the enemy Fire Nation ship.

'Shackle her!' the Commander ordered two of his soldiers when they entered his quarters.

'Holy Shit!' Katara groaned upon seeing the shackles the Commander had ordered his guards to put her in. Two were attached to the far end of a table, while the other two were connected to the floor by thick metal chains. Katara would literally have to be bent over the table to shackle her in correctly. Katara knew then and there that this was no ordinary interrogation room, and if she wasn't mistaken she was about to be fucked hard, without an ounce of compassion.

As the cold steel shackles were bound to her wrists and ankles, Katara could just make out the sound of the Commander's trousers being unbuckled and unceremoniously tossed to the floor. The sound of the Commander's door closing told Katara that she was now alone and at the mercy of the disgusting Fire Nation Commander. She closed her eyes and cringed, expecting at any moment, a violent and possibly painful penetration of her tight teenage pussy. The Commander quickly lifted her blue waterbender dress over her hips, but instead of a painful penetration, she felt a tiny prick slide into her hole and move back and forth. At first she thought it was the man's pinky finger thrusting in and out of her, but after looking back, she realized with a laugh, that the Commander was actually fucking her with his hard two inch cock.

'Ha ha ha ha ha!' she laughed, as the Commander continued to rut his tiny cock into her unsatisfied pussy. 'No wonder you have to shackle your women… They'd all run away laughing once they see your baby dick!' Katara laughed as she heard the Commander begin to pant in frustration and release.

'UNGHHHH… UNGHHHHH!' he groaned, spewing a frothy load of his searing hot cum into Katara's baby-maker without remorse. Though his penis was tiny, the load of cum being pumped into Katara was not. Five long strands filled her up before the Commander fell backwards onto a chair and sighed in relief. As his cum poured from her tight twat, the Commander looked up and laughed. 'Get used to that position honey… I've no intention of letting your sweet pussy go back to that other ship'

Knowing that if she didn't act quickly, she'd be in serious trouble, Katara thought up a crude plan. It was the oddly pleasant sensation of the Commander's hot cum leaking from her hole and down her long slender and tanned legs that gave her a suitable plan. Although her hands were shackled, she did have enough leeway to move them around and bend any nearby liquid. The chains attached to her shackles jingled quietly as her hands moved about in a complicated fashion until the cum from her pussy was drawn out and splashed against both the chains attached to her ankles and wrists. With another movement of her hands, the cum froze and she was able to smash the metal bindings with ease. The Commander stood up in shock immediately, but before he could call the guards or subdue Katara, she was able to swing one of the metal chains attached to her wrists around and knock out the disgusting Fire Nation Commander.

The ensuing escape and battle between the ships was one of confusion and chaos, and although the Water Tribe controlled Fire Nation ship won outright, it was damaged beyond repair. Not only that; Aang's confidence in Sokka's plan for keeping him out of sight was something Aang could not take. He took off on his own later that night and nearly drowned in the process before he washed up on a volcanic shore, where he accepted Sokka's plan and rejoined his three friends, ready for their final assault on the Fire Nation.


	13. The Painted Lady

This story was not my own I just thought it ought to be on this site the author is

Avatrek from WWOEC. Plz review

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Unrated and Untold Stories**

**The Painted Lady**

Disclaimer: These stories do no reflect the attitudes or characters of animated series and have no relation to it.

Story Codes: Mf, mf, mf, x-gang, x-mast, ncon, cream pie, grope, hand, hp, inc, oral, pedo, rape, spank, unif, voy

Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka had successfully infiltrated the Fire Nation. Aang had posed as a Fire Nation student for a few days, collecting information for the trials ahead. The group was able to see how Fire Nation kids and adults lived their lives and how they viewed the war. Unfortunately, the invasion plan called for the group to keep to a tight schedule and before they knew it, they were back on Appa, flying under the cover of clouds and slowly making their way towards the heart of the Fire Nation. A more pressing matter however was troubling them; their supplies of food were running low and because the stream they were following was saturated with mud and extremely polluted, they hadn't been able to restock their supplies with fresh fish. They were lucky enough to run into a town a few miles down the stream, but just like the stream, the lake surrounding the floating town was saturated with pollution. The gang quickly learned the reason for the pollution; a massive Fire Nation machine factory was using the lake as a dumping ground for their waste. The town was dependent on the fish from the lake, but since the construction of the factory, the fish and water's decaying quality had resulted in near starvation and a growing sickness in the village. The townspeople had prayed for their Spirit Protector, the Painted Lady, to help them in their time of need, but their prayers had gone unanswered. This was the situation the gang found themselves in as they traveled to the small floating town in disguise to buy some much need supplies. However, before they even entered the floating town, they already knew there was little luck in finding the supplies they needed. Feeding a massive flying bison every day was a very difficult and sometimes expensive task. When Appa could not find his required sustenance from his natural surroundings, Aang and the group had to purchase his food. By the looks of the town however, it was fairly self-evident that they could barely feed themselves, let alone a bison weighing several tons. To get to the floating town, the gang had to get over a few hundred feet of murky lake water, and luckily enough, a man was waiting to take them across.

'Greetings… My name's Dock… Mind if I ask who you are?' said the man on a small fishing barge below the group. After Katara made up a story about them being colonials, Dock was kind enough to welcome them aboard his small boat to take them across the lake and to the small fishing village for supplies. Dock himself was an older man and although he had an air of good will about him, both Katara and Toph could swear he was stealing glances at their young shapely bodies every few seconds. Neither of course minded garnering such attention; even from a slightly unattractive older man, but there was definitely something odd about him. On the trip over to the village, Dock gave the group a quick overview of the town's situation; everything from the building of the new Fire Nation war factory, to the adverse effects its waste management had had on the fishing village since.

'Thanks for the ride!' Aang said to Dock after reaching the small floating village.

'Weirdo' replied Toph as stepped onto the floating village and quickly felt a little off balance. Although she could still see through touch and vibration, her usual super-perception was somewhat limited while standing on the floating wooden village.

'Yah… I know what you mean!' Katara replied to Toph's derivative remarks. 'He kept ogling us the whole trip over'

'You liked it, slut!' laughed Toph as they started to make their way through the decrepit village.

'Geez… look at this place, the Fire Nation factory has really taken its toll on these people!' Aang commented as they drifted from shelter to shelter; seeing a number of sick and hungry people.

'We have to do something!' Katara replied without a second thought.

'We don't have time Katara… Aang has to defeat the Fire Lord, and besides, all these people will be better off after he beats him anyway' Sokka responded, patting Katara on her firm ass as he did; for support of course.

'We'll see what we can do Katara, while we're here' Aang said, reassuring the concerned Katara. 'First we need some supplies though' he said, as they made their way to a small stall to buy some food.

'Oh hey there Dock. I didn't know you worked here too!' Sokka said after seeing who was manning the small stall.

'I'm not Dock… I'm Xu… Dock's my brother' the stall owner replied, even though it was quite obvious that it was in fact Dock.

'But…. Forget it!' Aang replied, not bothering to get into with the obviously crazy villager. 'We just need some food… What do you have to sell?'

'Not much, to tell you the truth… But nothing for you' Xu oddly replied.

'What do you mean…? We have money!' Katara responded, looking a little worried. Was it possible that this simple and obviously crazy fisherman had discovered Aang's real identity and was refusing to give them food for that reason?

'Sorry… We don't sell to colonials… Unless…' Xu said with a smirk.

'Unless what… Unless what?' Sokka replied, knowing full well that if they didn't find any supplies soon, they'd be in serious trouble. 'We'll do anything!' Sokka continued, not thinking about what the strange man would ask for. Xu told Sokka to lean in closer so he could whisper in his ear. He mumbled something that surprised him, because Sokka lifted his head up suddenly and looked a little confused before smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

Sokka turned around and grabbed Toph by the arm, guiding her away from Katara and Aang in order to relay the proposition Xu had made to him.

'Here's the thing Toph… Xu said that he would make us honorary villagers here only if you did something for him' Sokka told Toph suggestively with a wink at the end.

'Why the hell are all the old weirdoes, perverts too?' Toph replied immediately knowing full well Sokka was asking her to do for the good of the group.

Although Xu had taken an interest in both Katara and Toph, he did have an affinity for the younger variety when it came to choosing a partner for some wild sex. He may be an old crazy coot, but he was well known for his notorious sexual exploits in and around the small fishing village.

'Don't worry Toph… It doesn't look like this old guy will last very long fucking your sweet pussy!' Sokka said to her before giving her ass a quick but firm slap and guiding her into a small hut just behind the food stall. Xu followed her in right after and Sokka was left alone with Katara and Aang to tell them the fair deal he had made with the perverted and crazy Xu. Both Katara and Aang seemed to think it was a fair trade in order to secure the supplies they needed and decided that they get a front row seat to the little sexual exhibition by standing just outside the hut and staring in through the cracks in the door.

'So, old man… I guess you're not just crazy, but a perv too. You know I just turned thirteen though, so maybe I don't exactly qualify as a little girl anymore' Toph said smartly, hoping that Xu would agree and she wouldn't have to fuck the aging man. In fact, Toph had gone through her first period only weeks earlier, meaning she was finally a woman, albeit a tiny childlike one.

'That's alright honey… You'll do just fine!' he said before grabbing her small supple ass through her Fire Nation dress and massaging it. Toph let out a small moan of appreciation before she turned around and got on her knees with a sigh.

'Can you even get it up old timer?' she asked as she slid Xu's loose fitting trousers off his waist and to his ankles. 'HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE HUGE!' Toph said with excitement and enthusiasm as a ten inch diamond hard cock popped out of his pants and smacked Toph in her surprised face.

'Holy shit, he's almost as big as you Sokka' Katara whispered from behind the door after seeing the size of Xu's monster shaft from through a crack.

'Almost' Sokka said proudly, before getting closer to the door for a better look at the scene developing only a few feet away. He looked over at his sister, whose eyes were glued on Toph massaging Xu's massive cock. It was obvious to both Aang and Sokka that Katara was extremely jealous of her little friend manhandling on Xu's ten inch rod.

'Fuck that looks good!' Katara said, licking her lips and moving her fingers down towards her moistening pussy.

As Katara fantasized about having the chance to suck on Xu's big tasty dick, Toph was hard at work doing exactly that. She had only the tip of Xu's shaft in her mouth and already it was hitting the back of her petite throat. There was simply no way she was going to be able deep-throat the long and extremely thick member. Not even Sokka's dick was as wide as Xu's and as she continued sucking on his knob while rubbing the shaft with one hand and his balls with the other, Toph was wondering how in the hell Xu could ever think he'd be able to fit that inside her tiny pussy. In the meantime however, Toph was too busy enjoying the taste of Xu's slightly wrinkled but flavorful shaft.

'That's it little girl… Just like a lollipop!' Xu cooed in pleasure as his hands drifted towards the buttons and straps on Toph's Fire Nation disguise in order to start undressing the petite blind beauty. Toph worked away at Xu's stiff cock for a good ten minutes, engulfing as much as she could, using all her considerable talents, but to no avail. She couldn't get the old man to cum and soon she quickly realized that a simple blowjob wouldn't be enough to sate the old crazy man's sexual appetite.

As if Xu was thinking the same thing as Toph, he used his hands to push her head off his cock, picked her up by her waist by his surprising strength, and pinned her against the closest hut wall before slowly guiding his massive tool towards her slightly wet pussy. The mere thought of having a dick so long and wide inside of her had excited her so much; her pussy was already getting wet with anticipation. It was a good thing too; the size and girth of the cock being rubbed up and down her bald teenage slit was going to need that extra lubrication to fit Xu's massive shaft inside her tiny pussy.

'MOTHER FUCKER!' Toph screamed loudly, as Xu suddenly slammed forward, sinking half of his cock into her in mere seconds. The sudden exhilaration of having five inches of meaty thick cock slammed into her slightly wet pussy was more than enough for Toph to reach a massive orgasm. 'AHHHHH… YESSSSS! Toph moaned out loud as her pussy clenched Xu's five inches tightly and began to spasm in ecstasy. A thick hot fluid flowed through her body and onto Xu's cock as she shook in orgasm for over thirty seconds.

'You like that, don't you sweetheart?' Xu asked the still shivering Toph before he slowly pulled his five inches back out of her tight dripping wet twat. 'Then you'll like this even more!' he shouted before driving not just five inches but the entire length of his cock into her quivering snatch. Toph screamed out like a whore, feeling as though her pussy was about to tear in two.

'Fuck… Those two are really going it at it, aren't they?' Katara moaned, as she watched through a crack in the hut's door and massaged her wet pussy at the same time. 'He's using Toph like his own personal fuck-doll!' she groaned in envy.

'I bet you wish you were being impaled by that cock instead of Toph, huh Katara?' Sokka asked his sister with a grin, placing one of his hands on her firm teenage ass in the process. Aang did the same thing moments later; placing his hand on her round ass and massaging it along with Sokka as they enjoyed the show.

As Aang and Sokka fondled Katara's shapely ass, Toph was nearly unconscious from the severe fucking she was getting. The hut wall was buckling from the force of Xu's savage thrusts and Toph couldn't stop herself from continually moaning like a little whore. As much as Toph wanted him to stop nearly ripping her in half with his unbridled and apparently unending endurance, Toph couldn't help but want even more. The earth-shattering magnitude of her first orgasm, left her craving for more and before long, she had her legs wrapped around Xu's waist, trying her best to force more and more of his mammoth cock inside her. Toph's aggressive posturing was all Xu needed to go into hyper-drive; by using his leverage to move in and out of Toph harder and faster. It didn't take much longer for Xu to get close to reaching his own sticky climax. Before that could take place however, Toph was able to beat him to the punch and reach her second sticky climax in only a few minutes. She screamed again in fiery orgasmic bliss, but was soon cut off by the guttural groan of Xu, who was imminently close to reaching his own end.

'I'm gonna cum sweetie!' he groaned, trying his best, but failing, at trying to stem off the inevitable explosion.

'Not inside me!' Toph moaned, realizing that because she was now a woman, a hot sticky load of potent seed could quite possibly impregnate her. There was no way in hell that she was going to let some old coot knock her up.

'UNGHHHH… UNGHHHHH… UNGHHHHHHHH!' grunted the old man, just after pulling out of Toph and letting her roughly drop to the ground. If he wasn't going to be afforded the chance of filling her sweet pussy to the brim with his cum, he'd at least be able to paint her pretty face with several well-aimed shots of his spunk.

'Yummy!' Toph moaned as load after load of his hot seed struck her mouth and face. She lapped up whatever she could as Xu continued to grunt and paste her face with his goo for a good fifteen seconds. By the time he finally finished, Toph's face had a nice glazing of warm cum over nearly all of her face. She cleaned the rest off a second later with a nearby rag and got dressed before stumbling out of Xu's hut in a pleasant but clear stupor. Katara, Aang and Sokka stumbled out of the way just before Toph staggered out of the hut with a smile on her face.

'As honorary members of this village, I am now able to offer you my fine selection of fish' Xu said proudly, as he walked out of the hut behind Toph and directed them towards a small closed wooden box. Even before they opened the top of the box, they could smell the rotten fish beneath. If Toph hadn't enjoyed herself so immensely, she probably would have knocked Xu out, but because she could barely walk straight after her little foray with him, she didn't even make a fuss.

The gang made it back to their camp just outside the village to spend the night in a safe and secure location. Katara had to help Toph the whole way back to their camp; the physical toll of her little party with Xu had left her dazed, confused and barely able to walk. They decided to spend the rest of the day recuperating from their travels so far and discussing their plans for their route ahead. Katara however, was the only one of the group who wanted to stay and help the village get rid of the Fire Nation factory and restore the village and surrounding waters to their original pristine appearance.

'You just wanna go back and have your pussy fucked by Xu or any number of those other villagers!' Sokka responded to his sister's somewhat ludicrous suggestion.

'FUCK YOU SOKKA… I may be a slut, but I do care about helping these people' Katara responded sincerely.

'Whatever Katara, we're leaving tomorrow morning either way!' Sokka replied, finishing the conversation by turning his back and stomping off towards Appa.

Whether Sokka approved of helping the village or not, Katara fully intended to help the villagers one way or another. While everyone was sound asleep, later that evening, Katara quietly pulled off her fire nation robes and put on a very ragged and tattered purple robe, wreathed and held together by thin robes. She also donned a wide-brimmed straw hat and created a thin grey veil out of water to surround and distort her visage. To cap off her little disguise, Katara used purple berries to paint her face in order to look exactly like the fabled Painted Lady spirit. Knowing that the village lacked the basic necessities to survive, such as food and water, Katara spent almost the entire night gathering fruit, vegetables, clean water and fish from the surrounding area, which she ever-so discreetly and quietly piled at the center of the fishing village for all its inhabitants before rushing back to her camp before dawn. She made sure a few of the early-rising villagers saw her before she faded into the mists; even flashing her small perky tits to a few of the men on the way out. Added with her disguise, the flashing of her gorgeous plump breasts would be more than enough to leave a lasting impression on the village and maybe inspire them to take a stand and find a way to get rid of the Fire Nation factory polluting their fresh waters. When she made it back to the camp, she washed her face, hid her little costume and put on her regular Fire Nation clothes before getting ready to catch a few minutes of sleep before her companions awoke for the day. Before hitting the sack however, Katara was struck with a brilliant idea. The purple berries she had used to paint her own face could be put to good use in order to possibly stay a couple more days.

'What's wrong with Appa?' Aang said later that morning after getting ready to feed the monstrous flying bison. Aang had noticed that Appa's tongue was a very dark purple color and it didn't look very natural at all. Appa seemed okay, but Aang wasn't willing to chance it.

'I don't know Aang… But maybe we should check the village for some kind of medicine, just to be safe' Katara replied innocently, even though it was all a ploy and it had been her who had fed several hundred purple berries to Appa only a few hours earlier in order to color his tongue purple and force her friends to stay near the village for at least one more day.

'I guess you're right Katara… It might not be safe to let Appa fly if he's sick' Sokka agreed, not realizing Katara had played them all like fools. The group left for the village a few minutes later in search of both food and medicine and by the time they had arrived, the entire village's demeanor and moral had changed considerably since their last visit. People were up and about, cleaning the village, talking cheerily and looking as though their entire world had changed.

'Wow… What the hell happened to this place?' Sokka commented after seeing the profound change that had taken place in the village since their last visit.

'Ah… Something amazing happened last night… Food and good fortune was brought to our village last night by the Painted Lady' Xu replied unexpectedly seconds later from out of nowhere.

'The Painted what?' Sokka responded like an idiot. If he had paid attention like Katara had the day before, he would have realized that the Painted Lady was the villager's spirit deity.

'The Painted Lady… The spirit of healing, lust, and fertility of course!' Xu replied a little taken aback at Sokka's idiocy.

'Whatever… Do you have some good food for us today and maybe some medicine for a purple-tongued illness?' Sokka said flippantly to Xu.

'Well… We have this… but I've never heard of a purple-tongued illness and to be honest, we're running quite low on medicine, thanks to the factory' Xu replied, showing the gang a selection of muddy sick fish and clams. Katara selected a few of the less disgusting fish, paid Xu and led Sokka, Aang and Toph back towards their camp. She now knew that her actions had been right, and that more was needed in order to restore the balance and beauty to the small Fire Nation village.

Again the group was forced to stay another full day in the desolate surroundings near the village. Everyone was a little down for having to stay, except for Katara, who waited eagerly for another chance to help the small fishing village. Katara did the same thing she had done the previous night, but this time, instead of finding fresh food and water for the villagers, Katara decided it was best to spend her time using her unique healing abilities to help the sick and injured villagers, who were without real medicines. Many of the villagers were extremely thankful for her help, with a few of them thanking her kindly by squeezing her firm teen ass. Katara tried to retain a spirit-like demeanor and composure, but she couldn't help but let out a small giggle every time she was felt up by a thankful and horny man.

The next morning, Katara and the rest of the group awoke to find Appa looking just as sick as ever, and like the two days before, they decided it was better to wait at least one more day. When they went back to the village for more supplies later in the morning, they were again surprised to find the village in even higher spirits. Of course, Katara knew why, but no one else had yet to catch on. When they asked Xu what had happened this time; he responded by telling them that the Painted Lady had returned and had healed the sick and injured with her amazing healing ability. Xu had even laid eyes on the mystical figure and although she had been clad in loose fitting robes and a veil, he could tell that the Painted Lady was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Katara blushed, but was able to cover it up before anyone was the wiser.

'If that slut wanted to do this village a real favor, she should use her spirit magic to destroy that stupid Fire Nation factory!' Sokka said to his companions after they left Xu a few minutes later.

'Maybe she will… Maybe she will!' Katara said to herself a few moments later. Katara wasted no time later that night; she even left a little earlier than usual, in order to have more time to dismantle the Fire Nation factory. Her early departure however, had unintended consequences. She inadvertently woke a restless Aang after having changed into her Painted Lady costume and although Aang was tired and slightly confused, he chased after who he believed was a spirit.

'Wait up! Wait up Painted Lady!' yelled Aang after using his accelerated wind speed to catch up to the fast-moving Panted Lady. Katara's costume made it impossible for him to see her face and therefore he had no idea that it was actually Katara under the purple robes and straw hat.

'Oh Fuck!' Katara groaned to herself as she picked up her own pace and tried to outrun the speedy Aang. It was to no avail however; after a few risky maneuvers to get away from him, she finally gave up and turned around to face him, making sure her face was hidden beneath her veil and straw hat.

'Finally… I'm the Avatar… The bridge between this world and the spirit world' Aang said enthusiastically, checking the curvaceous and extremely hot spirit in front of him.

'I would love to stay and chat young Avatar, but I am very busy!' Katara lied, trying her best to mask her usual voice and hide her face.

'You know, you're really pretty for a spirit! I've never met another spirit with such a nice little ass or perky little breasts before… and… you kind of seem familiar' Aang replied, reaching over to Katara and squeezing her ass before trying to get another look at her face.

'Thank you young one, but I don't really have much time to fool around!' Katara replied, feeling a little hot under the collar and turned on.

'Wait… Aren't you the spirit of lust and fertility… Shouldn't you want to fool around?' Aang said slyly, trying to goad the Painted Lady into having a little fun with him. 'Come on baby… I am the Avatar… It is kind of your duty to do what you can to help, and trust me, letting me have a piece of that sweet spirit pussy would be of great help' Aang finished, pointing down to his raging hard cock, nearly busting through his thin pants material.

'Uhhhh… Ummmmm… I guess I should help the Avatar!' Katara replied, as her eyes stayed focused on Aang's hard six inches. She licked her lips and quickly dropped the ragged robes which covered her beautiful teen body. She made sure to keep her hat and veil tightly secured over her face, in order to maintain her secret identity from Aang.

'Wow… You're even hotter than Katara' Aang moaned, ripping off his own clothes and stepping closer to her in the process. Katara remained as still as a statue as Aang swooped in and began licking, sucking and nibbling on her hard perky nipples. Aang used his other hand to grope at her other perky breast, making Katara moan like a whore. It didn't take long however, for Aang to want a little more than just her beautiful breasts in his mouth. Only a couple of minutes later, he had forced her on to a small soft patch of grass so she could lie on her back and allow him the opportunity to taste her sweet pussy juices. 'Fuck… You even taste familiar!' Aang moaned as his tongue probed her tender teenage pussy.

'Mmmmmmm… Yeahhhhhhhh!' was Katara's only response a few minutes later as her pussy convulsed and a warm trickled of juices ran through her pussy and into Aang's waiting mouth. Aang greedily drank up Katara's tasty nectar and before she could even come down from her wonderful orgasm, Aang had her flipped around on her knees, ready to take his hard six inch cock from behind, doggy style. Aang slowly slid his cock into the Painted Lady from behind, inching into her with as much ease as he could. Although her pussy was dripping wet from her earlier orgasm, her pussy was still unbelievably tight. One would think Katara would be the loosest woman in the entire world after the sexual escapades she had gone through in the past year, but her ability to use her water bending to heal even herself, allowed her to keep and unbelievably tight pussy.

"Unghh… Yeah… You're even as tight as her and your pussy feels exactly the same!' Aang groaned as his full six inches finally went balls deep into Katara's teenage twat. Katara didn't respond; the sensation of being filled with Aang's full six inches again was impairing her speech because it felt so good.

'I get that all the time' she blurted out seconds later, as Aang started to pull out and push back in with a steady rhythm.

'I bet you do slut!' Aang murmured to himself, smirking, as he began to really thrust into her with some real passion. Aang gripped Katara by the waist tightly and started to give it to her, making her groan out with pleasure with each inward thrust. It was only a matter of time before the hard pounding, tight pussy and the sexual friction between the two culminated in orgasmic bliss for both of the entwined lovers.

Katara screamed in ecstasy a few moments later as she was the first to hit her climactic finish. Moaning like a whore, Katara's pussy clamped down on Aang's swelling cock and coated it with a second healthy serving of her warm cream. The squeezing of his cock and warm sensation now coating his cock sent Aang over the threshold of his own orgasm moments later.

'Ooooooohh Yeahhhhhhhh!' groaned Aang as he slammed his cock the full length into Katara one last time and deposited a massive sticky load of his hot seed directly into her already impregnated womb. Aang didn't even think to ask if he could defile the Painted Lady's spirit womb, thinking that there would be no way to knock up a spirit. As his cock spurted out the last of his sticky cum, Katara moaned one last time, throwing her head back in a guttural scream. Unfortunately for Katara, her wide-brimmed hat and veil were thrown from her head, revealing her painted but easily identifiable face.

'KATARA?' Aang shouted in shock, with a look of confusion on his face. Aang had thought there was something familiar to the smoking hot woman he was plowing his cock into. After Aang finally pulled his cum-covered cock from her pussy and got dressed, Katara was able to explain the situation and the reason why she had felt it necessary to disguise herself as the Painted Lady. She had wanted to try and get away from Aang without revealing her identity, but after seeing his hard shaft, a sudden urge to give into her primal desires overcame her better judgment and she couldn't help but take a ride on the Avatar express again.

'So you wanted to destroy that Fire Nation factory tonight' Aang cut in as Katara finished telling him of all her exploits over the past few days.

'Yes… We have to help this village!' Katara pleaded with Aang, hoping he would be wooed into helping her complete her difficult mission.

'I guess I have to help you… I am the Avatar of course… and… I guess I owe you!' Aang finished, smacking Katara's tight ass before following her towards the Fire Nation factory. They quickly took down the factory within a couple of hours with relative ease and were able to make it back to the camp as the sun rose for the morning.

'Where the fuck have you two been!' Sokka shouted at both Aang and Katara as they strolled into their camp with the distant sun finally beginning to rise to signal the early morning.

'We.. uhhhh… were just out for a morning walk' Katara responded unconvincingly, as she looked over at Aang for help.

'You could have said you were fucking over there in the bushes… at least that would've been believable' Sokka replied, tapping his foot against the ground in anger. 'I know what you've been doing Katara… I know you've been sneaking out at night… I know you've been feeding Appa purple berries to make it look like he's sick and I know you've pretending to be the Painted Lady'

'Holy Fuck… How the fuck did you figure all that out?' Katara responded, a little astounded at Sokka's brilliance.

'It doesn't matter how I know… You've been putting the entire mission and the entire plan at risk to help one village! We're leaving now, before the Fire Nation shows up and discovers us' he replied sternly.

'But Sokka…'

'But nothing you dumb bitch… Pack you're things!' Sokka shouted, as he stomped off to his tent and began packing his own belongings. Aang followed suit shortly after, leaving Katara standing their looking both shocked and a little betrayed. Before Sokka could start folding up his tent and begin to load up Appa with his gear, Katara snuck into his tent where he was putting the last of his things into his bag.

'What do you want Katara… It's too late to change my mind… I'm putting my foot down!' Sokka said to his sister without even turning around to face her.

'Sokka… These people needed our help and they still do… we can't just abandon them when they need our help the most' Katara replied with passion. She truly believed that although it was just one small village, their plight was every bit as important as the mission they were on.

'Don't you see Katara, our mission is more important than you, me or even this village; it will decide the fate of this world' Sokka responded with conviction.

'I agree Sokka… I just think we could spend just a couple more days helping them out before continuing on' she said, trying to buy herself a little more time to help the sick and starving people of the fishing village. Katara knew only one other way to barter with Sokka, in order to buy herself a little more time. As Sokka considered her words, she quietly stepped up right behind Sokka, who had stood up to get ready to leave his now empty tent. Before Sokka could even get out a single word, Katara had wrapped her arm around his waist and slid her hand under the band of his pants.

'Fuck Katara… You can wiggle your ass all you like… I've put my… Ungghhh… foot… uhhhhh… down… Ummm, that feels good!' Sokka groaned as Katara's small but skilled hand began sliding up and down his hardening cock. Before Sokka could say another word, she had used her other hand to slide his pants down to his ankles and had begun massaging his tightening balls.

Katara had used her sexual skills and sneakiness to barter her way out of a few jams already in her young life. She knew full well that Sokka had a weakness when it came to her and as long as Sokka could get his massive cock up for her, she could use it against him every time. She spent the next five minutes proving that point, by running her hands up and down and all over her massive shaft and tightening balls.

'Come on Sokka… how about two more days… you know we can spare them!' Katara moaned in his ears as her hands worked him over with their skillful and pleasurable manipulation.

'FUCK… We can't Katara… I think I'm gonna cum!' he groaned after another minute of her skillful hand job. Before Sokka could spray his load all over the inside of his tent however, Katara's hands stopped stroking his cock and balls and her fingers tightened around his pulsing and swelling shaft.

'ARE YOU SURE!' She moaned in his ear as he panted out loud in agonizing pain. He was moments from blowing his massive load, but Katara's clenching of his cock had completed stopped him of any chance of hitting his desired climax.

'Come on sis… Let me cum' he groaned in pain, as Katara held her fingers in place, not budging an inch. 'FINE… FINE… BUT ONLY TWO DAYS!' he grunted, not able to hold out any longer against his sister's sexual torture. Katara smiled, let go of her vice-like grip on his pulsing shaft and got onto her knees.

'OHHHH YEAH… FUCK!' he groaned in satisfaction moments later as Katara twisted him around and took half his eleven inch monster cock into her hot moist mouth. The tight and warm sensation of her teen mouth was more than enough to push him over the edge and within seconds, he was spilling a massive load of his hot sticky cum into her sweet little mouth. Although the load was fairly large, Katara was more than able to swallow the entire thing in one gulp.

'Mmmmm… You always taste the best!' Katara moaned as she licked her lips before standing up and leaving Sokka standing their both stunned and unable to make a witty response. As Katara made her way out of his tent however, she heard the easily distinctive sound of engines roaring to life and water machines gliding across the polluted river towards the unprotected and defenseless village.

'SHIT!'

What looked like over two dozen engine-propelled watercraft made their way across the muddy polluted waters towards the helpless Fire Nation village. The Fire Nation soldiers stationed at the Fire Nation factory had been unpleasantly surprise to wake up that morning to find their entire factory leveled. Knowing that only one small village was anywhere near the factory, made it the most likely culprit to blame for their factory's destruction. They were also the nearest village to exact some much need retribution onto. Normally, if the village acted in opposition to their will, the troops and workers from the Fire Nation factory would simply come down from the factory and rough up a few of the townspeople, stealing medicines and food in the process. With the destruction of their precious metal factory however, some real punishment would be needed if they themselves hoped to avoid the wrath of the Fire Lord for the loss of the valuable factory. They would need to teach the little fishing village the price of treason. Before burning the dilapidated village into oblivion, the man in charge of the troops at the factory made it abundantly clear to his subordinates to rape, pillage and plunder the entire village before setting it to fire.

As the motorized watercraft neared the defenseless village, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang looked on in horror.

'We have to do something to help them… They can't defend themselves!' Katara pleaded, standing up to get changed into her Painted Lady costume.

'Katara… We can't help them… It'll expose our entire plan to the enemy' Sokka replied, feeling both guilty and sure that if they helped the entire world may be doomed.

'But what about our deal' Katara again pleaded with Sokka, reminding of him of the bargain they had made only moments earlier.

'Nice try Katara, but our bargain was to stay an extra couple of days, not to stop an invasion1' Sokka responded smartly in short order.

_Fuck, I knew he'd say that!_, Katara thought to herself as she finished applying the last of her makeup to her face. 'Fine then! I'll stop them all by myself!' she nearly shouted as she started walking towards the lake and the floating village.

'Wait Katara! We'll help you…' Sokka responded to Katara's stocking off. 'You need me, and I'll never turn my back on you!' Sokka said passionately. He then walked up next to her and whispered, 'You owe me big time for this slut!'

'DEAL!' Katara agreed gladly as Sokka, Aang and Toph began formulating a plan to defeat the Fire Nation soldiers and save the village.

While the gang debated what they needed to do, the Fire Nation soldiers had already reached the village and were ready and set to cause some serious mayhem.

'Thieves and traitors to the Fire Nation… That's all you are!' the commander of the Fire Nation soldiers scolded the residents of the village after pointing at food, water and medicine crates with the Fire Nation symbol emblazoned on them. 'Stealing food and medicine from your own warriors? What's wrong with you?'

'But it wasn't us… The Painted Lady gave us that food, water and medicine… she-' Xu started, but was quickly interrupted by the enraged army commander.

'Silence! Pathetic… Blaming your treachery on a non-existent spirit who cares nothing for your dilapidated village! That's just what I expected from a village full of traitors' the army commander shouted as he and a few other male soldiers began unzipping their pants. 'I guess we're going to have to teach you a valuable lesson… Starting with you honey!' he continued, pointing at a dirty but obviously attractive teenage girl who was near the front of the group of villagers.

'Not my daughter!' a slightly older woman who was obviously her mother shouted in her defense, stepping in front of her as she did.

'Don't you worry honey, we'll get to you in short order!' the soldier laughed as he stepped forward towards his future victim, slapping away her mother in the process.

Meanwhile… Aang, Katara and Sokka were still planning a suitable action to take in stopping the Fire Nation soldiers from pillaging and burning the village.

'Shit Sokka… We'd better hurry… It sounds like the party's already started!' Aang interrupted the plan-making after hearing a few screams from the village. Throwing caution to the wind, the gang ran down to the water and prepared to enact an incomplete plan to save the already besieged village people. By the time they finally made it to the floating village, a circle of several Fire Nation soldiers had converged around the moans, groans and screams of several of the village's more attractive young women being violated. Aang and Katara quickly started to create mist from the water, which began engulfing the entire village. Using the mist as her queue, Katara drifted across the water dressed as the Painted Lady with Aang in close tow.

'Look… It's the Painted Lady… Here to save us!' several village members shouted with joy. The circle of Fire Nation soldiers quickly collapsed to face the approaching spirit, revealing the ten girls in the middle, still having their tight teenage pussies being pounded by the cocks of ten muscular and obviously high-ranking soldiers. A few of them sped up their thrusts and grunted in climax just before Katara made it across the water. The leader finished up just as Katara stepped onto one of the docks and began to make her way towards the now frightened Fire Nation soldiers.

'Look… It's the Painted Lady… Take her down!' the commander shouted to his troops as he pulled up his pants over his now limp cock, while the girl he had raped remained almost catatonic beneath him. Unknown to both the commander and his soldiers, Aang was hiding underneath the dock Katara had stepped onto. As the soldiers approached, he used his airbending to make it look as if Katara had attacked them. Fearing the wrath of a spirit like the Painted Lady, all the Fire Nation soldiers except for commander fled for their lives. Katara and Aang quickly dispatched of the tough-acting commander and freed the village of his and the Fire Nation's wrath.

The villagers all thanked Katara, but before she could make her exit, Xu realized who she actually was. In the end, the villagers were not that angry at Katara for impersonating the Painted Lady. As promised, Sokka allowed the gang to stay and help the village clean the water surrounding the village and the village itself for the following two days, in which, the villagers were able to show their appreciation several times to each member of the group, especially Katara.


End file.
